Tsukiakari Ni Maboroshi
by Jinsei No Maboroshi
Summary: Continuación de Tsukiakari Ni Kage
1. Chapter 1

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte I

* * *

><p><em><strong>ADVERTENCIAS:<strong>_ _Secuela de Tsukiakari Ni Kage: es de suma importancia leer los dos fics previos que anteceden a esta tercera y última parte de la trilogía Tsukiakari Ni. Es decir, previamente se debe de haber leído __Tsukiakari ni Jinsei__ y __Tsukiakari Ni Kage__._

_**Relación de personajes:** como dije en Tsukiakari Ni Kage, Tetsu y Ken no tienen esa relación de hermandad que suele vérseles. En este fic, no han compartido la adolescencia juntos. Sí son buenos amigos que siempre están en las malas. El hermano de alma de Ken es Hyde en este fic._

_**Calidad del relato:** no esperen algo como Kage. Así como Kage no resultó estar para nada relacionado con Jinsei en cuanto a calidad y formato, lo mismo va con éste. Puede que les resulte aburrido, molesto, quizás muy denso, pero ése es el objetivo de esta última parte. Es darme el gusto de escribir con la oscuridad que quiero, haciendo reflexionar a los personajes con su pasado, contrastando los hechos. Quizás sólo lo lean con el gusto de saber, por fin, el final de la trilogía Tsukiakaini. Sólo tengan en cuenta que esto NO es como el Kage. No lo olviden, por favor._

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 01 de julio de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI<p>

(Ilusiones a la luz de la luna)

RARUKU AN SHIERU

* * *

><p>La misteriosa luna, una vez más, aparece por el extenso cielo, con paso tranquilo, caminando magnánima sobre la insignificante humanidad que recibe como dádiva su celestial luz plateada.<p>

Las nubes osan tapar su esplendor, pero ella, soberbia, se manifiesta brillante, nunca queriendo reconocer su dependencia vital de aquella estrella lejana, el Sol.

Bajo sus rayos fríos, introduciéndose soslayadamente en una recámara de la residencia de Shibuya, vuelve a contemplar las miserias, las vidas, esas sombras de ilusiones que son las existencias cansadas de los humanos. Y una vez más, es testigo de dos amantes. Dos _extraños_ amantes.

Los brazos de aquel hombre, se ceñían con dolor alrededor de la espalda del guitarrista. Sus piernas, abrazando la cadera de su amante, temblaban ante el movimiento agresivo, al que nunca se acostumbraría.

Los jadeos mutuos se mezclaban con el aroma a sudor y sexo que aquella noche había hecho emerger con las pocas cervezas tomadas.

La ebriedad no les exaltaba el descontrol, pero sí la soledad.

En un silencio animal, sin palabras, sin nombres, sin susurros, continuaban empeñados en esa panacea corporal, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos, sólo degustando el placer que les arrebata gemidos incomprensibles. El alto japonés, sobre aquél de frágil figura, lentamente ingresaba a aquel estado, a aquel paraíso perdido en los años. No sentía las marcas sobre su piel, pero saboreaba la fuerza con la cual aquellos delicados brazos le apresaban.

Cinco años de ausencia.

Cinco largos años de profunda soledad.

Embistió una cuantas veces más, demasiado concentrado en su cuerpo, en su placer, extremadamente perdido en la sensación del pasado, creyéndola presente, que no advertía las quejas de su compañero, el cual sometido a su dominación, sólo podía cerrar sus brazos sobre el cuello del guitarrista, e intentaba apoyar sus talones sobre la cadera de aquel animal sediento de su antiguo amante, para permitirle una mayor profundidad, con el único fin de evitar el dolor, y embriagarse también en esa panacea tristemente adictiva.

El ritmo se incrementaba, y con lentitud, el alto japonés se sumía en su propia ilusión.

-¡Ah! Yukki... eres... ¡ah…! …mi paraíso...

-… Mnnn... ¡Ah...! ¡Para…! ¡Por favor!

La voz ahogada de su compañero no era escuchada por la enajenación que en ese momento controlaba el cuerpo de Ken. Víctima del placer, sólo arremetía con más violencia contra ese cuerpo, contra esa frágil contextura que nunca había estado con un hombre en esas condiciones. Su primera vez ya había pasado hacía años, pero nunca lo terminaría de asimilar.

Finalmente la pasión de ambos se acabó cuando el éxtasis los invadió con suavidad, sin intensidad, quizás un poco lánguido, sólo como un triste remedio de baja potencia.

Ken suspiró, al sentir aún la tensión de los brazos de su compañero sobre su cuello, advirtiendo el leve temblor de las piernas que aún se empeñaban en abrazarle, quizás temerosas del dolor que implicaría el moverlas, quizás, pidiendo un minuto extra para recuperarse.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con agitada voz.

No recibió respuesta, mas notó la relajación del cuerpo que le mantenía preso en ese abrazo. Con delicadeza, se ubicó al costado de su amante, escuchando con su movimiento, el quejido de aquel hombre sometido.

Miró por un segundo el pecho de su compañero, y su rostro, aún crispado en dolor.

Un pecho demasiado delgado, demasiado frágil, demasiado blanco. Un rostro que no le transmitía tranquilidad, sólo resignación. Era un hombre muy _diferente_.

Parpadeó varias veces, y con desidia, se ubicó al lado de su amante, boca arriba, en igual posición que éste.

Fijó su vista en el techo, y ubicando sus brazos sobre su propio pecho, descansó en silencio; ajeno, lejano.

Su acompañante, una vez vuelta su respiración a la normalidad, abrió lento sus ojos, y tragando con dificultad, pasó el dorso de la mano por el rabillo de sus ojos, que habían desprendido unas secas lágrimas producto del dolor y el esfuerzo por no gritar, y disfrutar, a pesar de todo.

Suspiraron ambos.

-Perdona... –susurró Ken, sin dejar de despegar la vista de aquel techo tan aburridamente interesante. Sólo era un perro perdido, confundiendo dueños.

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco estaba pensado en ti... –su voz ronca y pesada murmuró en un suspiro.

-Mn.

Un incómodo silencio se volvió a instaurar.

Fuera, el viento estaba ausente, y sólo la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, decorándola de más frialdad.

Con lentitud, el sonido de sus respiraciones cada vez se tornaba más lento, hasta casi hacerlas imperceptibles. El jadeo de hacía minutos, se había apagado demasiado pronto, sin ánimos de reiniciarse en breve. Sólo una _dosis_ restauradora. Sólo un poco de lo que podían confundir, con el único propósito de sobrevivirle a la soledad.

Ken tosió con fuerza unas cuantas veces, aferrándose el pecho para aminorar el retumbar de sus costillas.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto, ¿no lo crees? –irrumpió Ken con su cansada voz, tras haberse detenido su acceso de tos.

-Si tú lo quieres... –respondió su acompañante, mirando el techo.

-Si Hyde se enterara... –el guitarrista torció levemente su boca, en un gesto de reprobación propia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-No te culpes, Ken, Hyde se olvidó de mí hace mucho tiempo... y no es dueño de mi vida...

-Eso no calma la sensación de que le engaño...

-No le engañas, Ken. Ni yo.

-Vamos, Tetchan... –reprendió incómodo.

-No. Tú no piensas nunca en mí, y yo no lo hago en ti... creo que es justo... –suspiraron nuevamente, advirtiendo la verdad de aquella frase. En un día de aquel segundo año de aniversario de la muerte de Yukihiro, la tristeza y la melancolía de sus espíritus, acompañada por la necesidad que sus cuerpos ya evidenciaban desde hacía tiempo, provocaron que sus actos acabasen en aquella cama, empapados de sudor y consuelo físico, confundiéndose uno con otro, confundiendo el otro con algún recuerdo, confundiéndose absolutamente en el sentido de aquella acción. Sin embargo, habían superado el límite de mero error. A los pocos días, habían acabado en iguales condiciones, y sin cuestionarse mucho al respecto, determinaron en el silencio compartido, en el secreto que aquel pacto sexual les otorgaba, que ese consuelo les ayudaba a superar la vida diaria, o al menos, se mentían para creerlo así, y como tal, lo aceptaban resignados. Al menos Ken no estaba pasando la noche con una desconocida, igual a todas las mujeres con las que alguna vez estuvo, y Tetsu, sólo pagaba con su cuerpo lo que Kaori había vivido en alma y vida. Para el bajista, sólo era un castigo bien merecido. Había hecho demasiado daño a su amiga.

-Yukki se enojaría mucho conmigo... –explicó Ken, quien sin dejar de contemplar el techo, extendió su mano hacia la mesa de luz de su costado, y tomó una caja de cigarros, de la cual extrajo uno, que prendió de inmediato. Caló profundamente el cigarrillo, y tras expeler el humo, tosió varias veces seguidas, para darle una segunda calada.

-Yukki ya está enojado contigo... no seguiste con tu vida como le habías prometido –respondió el antiguo líder tras un suspiro, acomodando la fina sábana para ocultar su intimidad de la visión de aquella luna perversa.

-Yo no le prometí nada.

-Pero él quería que fueras con Rena, con una mujer que te diera tranquilidad...

-No es una mujer lo que quiero… Tetchan... sabes que no tiene sentido creer que hay reemplazante para las personas... –afirmó, y luego de escuchar sus propias palabras reverberadas en el silencio de la alcoba, sonrió irónico, burlándose de sí mismo por su propia obvia contradicción.

-Mn... Tal vez tengas razón, pero...

-Yukki era demasiado para mí... y no lo advertí hasta que fue muy tarde... supongo que es justo que haya muerto... –dio una calada a su cigarro, muy profunda, que estalló en una continua tos que emanaba humo. La congoja siempre le adoquinaba la garganta, pero como había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, nunca podía llorar, ni aún cuando lo necesitaba.

-¡Ken! ¡No digas eso! Yukki no merecía...

-No. Él no, pero yo sí... yo merezco este dolor... merezco este abandono... por todo lo que le hice... –musitó triste, recordando un pedazo de memoria perdida en su mar de evocaciones. Una de aquellas noches violentas cuando su amante lo maltrataba. Aspiró más humo.

-Ken... por favor… no hables así...

-Hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera muerto aquella vez... ¿sabes…? Tal vez Yukki... –con su mano libre, acarició la cicatriz abdominal.

-Yukki igual habría enfermado... su catalepsia tarde o temprano iba a despertar... y tu muerte nunca le habría ayudado... Ken... –justificó preocupado. El eterno regreso de aquellos deseos del guitarrista le perturbaba. Siempre el mismo anhelo. Siempre la misma nostalgia.

-Y yo nunca me di cuenta...

-Ken, no te culpes, nunca hubieras sabido que iba a padecer tal cosa...

-Yukki olvidaba su medicina para el corazón, olvidaba las cosas más de lo que acostumbraba... no le presté atención... yo...

-Yukki se había vuelto muy despistado desde que ustedes dos crearon ASOA... créeme... ¡ser líder de una banda produce descuidos! -sonrió triste, gesto que copió Ken, tan ajeno a las gesticulaciones de Tetsu como éste de las del guitarrista, ambos sólo mirando el techo, respirando con la vacía tranquilidad del sexo realizado.

-Lo sé. Pero... eran descuidos mayores que los que acostumbraba... ya no eran las llaves... eran cosas cada vez más graves... un día había olvidado mi apellido... nos habíamos reído... también olvidó mi último cumpleaños. No soy estúpido. Sabía que tú le llamabas para hacerle recordar, Tetchan...

-Ah... lo lamento... él me lo había pedido...

-Está bien... ya no tiene sentido hablar de ello. De todas formas, yo agradecía su esfuerzo para no demostrarme cuán perjudicada estaba su memoria. ¡Olvidaba tanto! Últimamente llamaba a _Vikkutoria_ por _Elizabeth_... yo me sonreía... ahora que veo aquello en la distancia de los años... eran señales de su mente... y no me di cuenta...

-Ken, ya no se puede llorar por lo irremediable...

-Pero me duele, Tetchan... ¡no sabes cómo! –la garganta del guitarrista una vez más se comprimía.

-Lo sé... lo sé...

Tetsu se giró en la cama con lentitud por causa del dolor, y manteniendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, extendió su brazo hasta el pecho del guitarrista, el cual acarició con languidez. Un gesto que se había instaurado entre ellos. Un movimiento que los desconcertaba, como todos sus movimientos diarios para con el otro. No era un cariño ni de amigo -demasiado cercano- ni de amante -demasiado lejano-. Se encontraban en una línea indistinguible, difuminados en una relación para nada clara. Tal vez hermanos de dolor, incestuosos en su consuelo mutuo. Quizás amigos con un derecho extra a sus cuerpos. No lo sabían. Ni se lo cuestionaban demasiado. Sus vidas consistían en vivir diariamente, aún contra su voluntad. No les importaba cómo lo hacían, no les importaba si caminaban el mismo sendero de Kaori, de Tetsu o de Hyde. Muy poco les importaba en la vida, y ese poco, era un pequeño arco iris que se había desvanecido en el tiempo, pero con la promesa del regreso. La promesa que les daba un minuto más para soportar la existencia, segundo tras segundo: Nijiko.

Recibiendo esas gentiles caricias, Ken esbozó una sonrisa triste, melancólica, que Tetsu advirtió. Sólo era un recuerdo que había aflorado en la mente de aquel hombre ya sin ese suave bigote, fumando con tranquilidad ese cigarro que se consumía en la vacuidad de los minutos.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Ken? –cuestionó Tetsu, manteniendo esa caricia suave, que sus manos sedosas proporcionaban al cuerpo de aquel japonés.

-Sabes... Yukki me conocía demasiado...

-Yukki nos conocía demasiado a todos...

-No. ¿Sabes lo que un día me dijo? –Tetsu suspiró, sabiendo que todo volvería a empezar de vuelta. Más añoranzas, más recuerdos de aquel baterista. Más frustraciones para su amigo. Ken no dejaba pasar un día sin haber mencionado a aquel tímido japonés. Su melancolía era incurable. Aceptaba escuchar pasivamente los miles de relatos de su amigo. Tal vez le hacía bien a Ken, tal vez no. No lo sabía.

-¡No me des detalles de escenas! ¡Ken! ¡Por favor! –bromeó, intentando arrancarse una sonrisa verdadera. Sólo una falsa quimera...

-Naaa... nada de eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Una vez... me había propuesto adopción. ¿Sabes?

-¿Mn?

-Yukki sabía que mi pasión por Nijiko también era producto de ganas naturales... supongo –se sonrojó. El bajista sonrió divertido, y dejando de acariciar el pecho de su compañero, se acercó un poco a su pectoral, y en él apoyó su mentón, para ver a Ken en su relato, mientras éste continuaba con voz serena-. Como sabía que no iba a convencerme de buscar una mujer para ello... me había dicho que tan sólo con mi afirmación, iniciaría los trámites para la adopción de una adolescente china. Tú sabes... en china las niñas son dadas a adopción a nivel internacional, con tal de sacárselas de encima, no les importa qué tipo de pareja las adopten si los test psicológicos de los postulantes dan bien.

-¡Vaya! ¿Yukki te propuso eso? –cuestionó profundamente sorprendido.

-Mn.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le había pedido tiempo para pensar... ¿sabes? Estaba en período de esas cavilaciones cuando... cuando Yukki se fue...

-Ah... Ken... no sabía... –turbado, murmuró con lástima.

-Yukki siempre me vio más allá de lo que yo quería mostrarle... ¿por qué se fue, Tetchan…? ¿Por qué…? Si yo lo necesitaba... y lo necesito...

-¡Keeeeen! –el bajista se incorporó un poco sobre Ken, y le abrazó, creyendo que la voz semi-cortada del alto japonés manifestaba la inminente congoja que estallaría en llanto-. Hay que resignarse, Ken...

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo? –respondió con molestia, con odio hacia el destino, sin medir sus palabras. Tetsu lentamente se separó, y sentado en la cama, sintiendo aquella punzada interna que siempre le demostraba su error, miró con recaudo a su amigo.

-K...ke...Ken...

-Yo le había dicho que nunca podría estar con otro hombre, y ¡mírame!

-Ken... yo te dije que esto te iba a hacer mal... lo dije desde la primera vez que pasó... –susurró, bajando su vista, hasta posarla en las sábanas revueltas del lecho que les cubrían las cinturas.

-Lo extraño...

-No soy él...

-Lo sé... y por eso me duele...

-... –lentamente, Tetsu se ubicó boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo, un poco más alejado de Ken que antes. Ya percibía el dolor interno latir, acompañándole con aquella sensación de vacío y duda que siempre le atacaban cuando su amigo y amante decía palabras tan rudas, sin percatarse, que a pesar de no amarse mutuamente, lastimaban.

Sonrió con tristeza. Y es que el destino era irónico. Un extraño gusto a Kaori tenía toda aquella situación. Ciertamente él no era devoto de Ken, pero sufría ese desprecio, esa confusión, ese empeño en transformarle en el baterista fallecido. Ni siquiera veía al Tetsu amigo. Sólo quería ver el fantasma de Yukihiro. Y en el fondo, Tetsu le absolvía de toda condena, aún a pesar del dolor que le generaba el lugar de reemplazo que el guitarrista le daba. Pues a pesar de todo, Ken era el bajista en el pasado, y Tetsu, un reflejo de aquella Kaori enterrada. Ambos repetían el camino que aquella pareja había realizado hacía tiempo. Sólo comenzaban a ver sus propias ilusiones, sus propias mentiras, para sentirse mejor. Tetsu no podía culparlo. No, en el fondo.

-Perdona... Tetchan... no... Yo no quise decir... –se disculpó tras meditar unos minutos en silencio.

-Está bien, Ken... te entiendo demasiado bien... como no te das una idea...

El alto japonés finalizó su cigarro, y tras apretarlo dentro del cenicero, se dio media vuelta, y mostrándole la espalada a su antiguo líder, se dispuso a dormir.

Tetsu giró lentamente, dejando escapar un quejido con su movimiento, y se ubicó igual que su amigo, dándole la espalda, llevando sus manos al pecho, e intentando dormir, frotó su mejilla en la almohada.

No podía culparle, porque él también pensaba en otra persona.

Sonrió irónico.

En el fondo, no podía concebirse como un reflejo de Kaori.

Sólo tenían sexo. Cada uno demasiado alejado del otro.

* * *

><p>¿Qué es el déjà vu?<p>

¿Una experiencia mística, o una simple asociación inconsciente?

¿Acaso la naturaleza del universo permite dar segundas oportunidades que se saborean en pequeños instantes de características semi-conocidas?

¿Acaso el universo sólo es un juego de la mente humana que se confabula en las profundidades de la conciencia para realizar un perverso recreo con el único fin de auto-flagelarse?

¿Acaso realmente somos condenado y verdugo de nosotros mismos?

Déjà vu.

La conciencia puede traicionar al humano. La mente no es perfecta.

La naturaleza del cosmos nunca da segundas oportunidades. El error se paga con sangre.

La pequeñez de un individuo no alcanza para conmover la ley natural del constante fluir del tiempo. El tiempo no se detiene, trascurre, se resbala por los cuerpos humanos, dejando surcos en su piel, y huellas en su alma.

Déjà vu.

Simple invento humano.

Triste justificación de la mentira que se realiza a sí mismo el hombre.

Déjà vu.

Pérdida absoluta de tiempo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el sol del verano iluminaba la cocina de aquel departamento de Shibuya, donde Ken y Tetsu se alistaban para tomar el desayuno.<p>

Tendrían un día agitado, asistiendo a las discográficas para realizar los preparativos de festivales varios que se llevarían a cabo durante toda la estación calurosa.

Ken ya había dispuesto la mesa para el desayuno, y se encontraba friendo los huevos que darían cierre a esa preparación hipercalórica, tan poco saludable como la vida que llevaban hacía varios años.

Lentamente, y a paso tranquilo, el bajista ingresó al lugar con un almohadón en su mano, que ubicó sobre la silla en la cual se sentó con sumo cuidado.

Esperó unos segundos a que aquella punzada se desvaneciera, y miró curioso a su compañero.

-¡Ken! ¿Cocinas eso? –preguntó alzando una ceja, con un suave gesto de desagrado por aquellos huevos fritos.

-¿Pretensiones? ¡Gracias que te cocino, Tetchan! –sonrió triste y lánguidamente. Una sonrisa que había dejado de ser aquélla de rasgos pícaros y traviesos.

-... –suspiró, acomodándose un poco sobre su asiento, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, y reposando su mentón en las manos cruzadas entre sí, Tetsu contempló la brillantez del día que el verano les ofrecía una vez más. Intentó cruzar sus piernas, pero el leve movimiento le arrebató un quejido, que llamó la atención del alto japonés, quien tornándose serio, finalizó de servir el desayuno, tomando asiento contiguo al de su amigo.

-Perdona, Tetchan...

-Naaa, no te preocupes, en el fondo soy muy pretencioso –susurró con un suave toque de broma triste.

-No. No es eso –tomó el envase de leche fría que había dejado sobre la mesa, y vertió el contenido en dos vasos, entregándole uno a su antiguo líder.

-¿Mn?

-Es porque... estás adolorido... discúlpame... –tomó un sorbo, evadiendo la mirada de su compañero.

-Mn... No. Descuida. Sólo fue algo más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

El guitarrista, simplemente afirmó en un rápido movimiento de cabeza, y de inmediato, iniciaron su desayuno, sin siquiera agradecer los alimentos. Habían perdido la costumbre, de forma tan misteriosa como la razón por la cual adoptaban esa actitud que provocaba que todas las noches se sumieran en un ensueño animal, para luego encontrarse en la misma cama, cada uno en un borde lejano de la misma, distantes y cercanos a la vez.

Comían en silencio, escuchando el sonido de ohashi contra chawan, de sorbos fallidos, y de forma más espaciada, una tos suave proveniente del alto japonés.

-¿Ken? –interrumpió Tetsu, bajando el chawan que tenía apoyado sobre sus labios.

-¿Mn?

-¿Cuándo dejamos que pasara esto?

-¿Mn?

-Tú sabes... éramos amigos... ahora... no sé exactamente qué somos...

-Mn... Ni yo... –susurró. Parpadeó rápidamente tras una sonrisa satisfecha, producto de aquel suave roce del cuerpo de su gata entre sus piernas. Se giró un poco, y miró hacia el suelo, contemplando a su mascota. Vació un plato pequeño que contenía miso y acompañaba al desayuno, para verter en él un poco de leche fría. Colocó el mismo sobre el suelo, y su pequeña gatita comenzó a beber con tranquilidad, escuchando de vez en cuando el sonido que la delicada lengua realizaba con el líquido. La contemplaba con tristeza. Era la gata de _ellos_. La de Yukihiro y Ken.

-Pero... ¿qué sientes? –preguntó ajeno a los pensamientos que distraían al guitarrista.

-¿Mn? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –le cuestionó avergonzado. Ken torció la boca divertido.

-Idiota. No te imagines una película... –sonrió dejando escapar una suave risa, considerando la situación entre patéticamente cursi, o irremediablemente estúpida–. Tetchan, eres un amigo _íntimo_... sólo eso...

-Mn...

-¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. Sólo me preguntaba por qué esto se nos fue de control...

-Nada ha perdido el control, Tetchan... simplemente es consuelo...

-¿Es tan fácil para ti? –inquirió sin reconocer que aquello le había herido. En el fondo, Tetsu necesitaba sentirse _especial_. Quizás, ahora más que nunca, veía con claridad por qué había tardado en comprender la razón por la cual había pasado tanto tiempo con Kaori. Kaori siempre le hacía sentirse _especial_. Inmensamente _culpable_, pero _especial_ al fin y al cabo.

-No. Claro que no lo es. No te creas que me agrada saber que algún día Hyde se enterará de esto... somos casi como hermanos, y esto no me lo perdonaría...

-Te lo dije mil veces, Ken... él no tiene derecho sobre mi vida, más cuando se olvidó de mí…

-Te lo advertí, idiota... ¡te dije que no debías dejar que se fuera! ¿Cuándo te lo dije? ¡Hace cuatro años! ¿Verdad? ¡Te dije! ¡Hyde se olvidó de ti, porque tú lo echaste!

-Lo hice por Nijiko... –se justificó pasivamente, mirando su vaso.

-Podía haber habido otra opción...

-¡Era la única correcta!

-¡Tetchan! ¡Deja de ser necio! ¡Hyde no te olvidó, tú quisiste que se olvidara de ti!

-¡No es verdad! –elevó su mirada, para clavarla en la de Ken, quien sólo le contemplaba con un gesto de molestia.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡No sé qué mierda te pasa, Tetchan! Pero siempre te has negado a sentirte bien, a pasarla bien cuando puedes...

-¡Yo no fui el culpable de que Hyde se casara con Megumi! –rezongó acongojado.

-Lo sé, ésa es la parte que le toca al otro imbécil... –suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué rayos querías que hiciera? Tú sabías perfectamente cómo Megumi estaba controlando a Nijichan. Nijichan no iba a ser feliz... –explicó parpadeando, tragando sus lágrimas.

-Y lo es ahora... –ironizó.

-No lo sé... no lo sé...

-Tetchan... tú lees los mismos mails que yo, de ella...

-Hyde hizo bien su papel...

-¡Tetchan! ¡Escúchate! ¡Le dejaste que volviera a su infierno, y tú al tuyo…! Son dos estúpidos, nunca los entenderé...

-Tú no tienes una hija, Ken...

-Tú tampoco... –le reprochó rápidamente. El líder parpadeó, y mirándolo con tristeza, se concentró en su vaso de leche, cesando de hablar. Ni Tetsu sabía con exactitud qué sentir–. Perdona, Tetchan... perdona...

-Descuida... –comentó, llevándose una mano a su pecho, acariciando por sobre su remera aquel collar que había puesto en su cuello como marca condenatoria y eterno recuerdo de su accionar. El pequeño gorrión de ojos en ónice *1. Ken notó el gesto, y negó en silencio.

-Tetchan... basta... por favor, detente... –musitó debilitado.

-¿Mn? –le miró con ojos curiosos.

-¡Sácate esa maldita cadena…! Olvídalo, Tetchan... tú no tienes la culpa, Kaori lo escogió por sí misma...

-¿Culpa? Mira quién habla... mi culpa por Kaori, no es muy diferente que la tuya con Yukihiro –Tetsu se levantó de la silla, y en un intento por parecer elegante, abandonó con cansado paso la cocina, para cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la habitación tras su ingreso, y descansar sobre la cama, boca abajo, hundiendo su cabeza en el almohadón que mezclaba groseramente aromas a canelas, tabaco y un suave y jovial perfume de su marca preferida.

Ken miró hacia el techo, y exhaló resignado.

Tetchan se había vuelto muy difícil de llevar. Un Tetsu muy oculto y transformado emergía en aquella sombra en la que se había convertido el bajista. Un déjà vu misterioso le hizo arrugar la nariz. No quería volver a repetir lo mismo que con Hyde, aunque parecía inevitable.

Miró sus huevos fritos ya fríos, y dejándolos a un lado, se resignó a tomar el resto de leche que había en su vaso, acompañándolo con un cigarro.

Extrañaba la mansa y juguetona convivencia con Yukihiro.

Lo extrañaba cada día más...

* * *

><p>-¡Ahh! ¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Espera, Ken!<p>

-Mn. ¡Así! ¡Ah!

El sonido de la cama contra la pared interrumpía los quejidos que alternadamente exhalaban esos dos cuerpos.

Tetsu apoyaba su cabeza sobre la pared, buscando refrescar sus mejillas enrojecidas, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al cabezal de la cama, manteniéndose semi-arrodillado, dándole la espalda a su atacante sediento, intentando soportar las invasiones para nada espaciadas o contenedoras de su compañero, quien le sujetaba de las caderas, y bestializaba un poco más el movimiento.

Un ir y venir agresivo que lo penetraba con tiranía, sabiendo que pronto, de aquella boca que suspiraba incoherencias, emanarían las palabras de confusión, nombrando a quien no se hallaba allí.

-¡Ay! -cerraba con fuerza los ojos, intentando separar un poco más sus piernas, para evadirse del dolor, pero no cesaba. Ken estaba poseído, como todas las noches, por la ilusión de lo que no estaba aconteciendo.

Una y otra vez, con la aceleración de aquel movimiento dominador, Ken repetía el nombre del amante fallecido, teniendo conciencia de la quimera, y por ello, enojado consigo mismo, con Tetsu, con aquella impotencia que siempre le embargaba, arremetía con más violencia contra el frágil cuerpo del bajista, quien gritaba rozando permanentemente el límite del placer y el dolor. Aquello les estaba condenando. Ya no era panacea. No era algo que se pudiera nombrar.

Tras la última embestida, se detuvieron unos segundos en aquella posición, para luego alejarse.

Ken se recostó en el lado de la cama que era su lugar, y Tetsu, demasiado lastimado, simplemente se apoyó en el lecho con su cadera, dándole la espalada a su agresivo amante, descansando por completo su mejilla sobre la fría pared, sujetándose del cabezal, aún tenso e incómodo. Ambos respiraban muy agitados.

¿Aquello era sexo? ¿Consuelo físico? ¿Panacea corporal? No lo sabían.

Con el pasar de los minutos, sus respiraciones se normalizaron, aunque no se movían de sus lugares, demasiado cansados.

-Perdona, Tetchan... yo... –susurró el alto japonés, reconociendo el permanente error que cometía. Una tras otra. Siempre el mismo error, siempre la misma confusión, siempre la misma violencia.

-Descuida... ya te lo dije, yo no pienso en ti. Es justo.

-Mierda... –resopló impotente, mirando el techo, boca arriba. Su compañero a su lado, aún sentado de costado, intentaba mover su pierna, pero el dolor que le generaba, provocaba que se aferrara más contra el cabezal, suspirando con el fin de aliviar, objetivo siempre vano.

-Resígnate, Ken. Es lo que nos queda... ¡ay! –susurró tras un quejido.

-Estamos mal, ¿verdad, Tetchan? Estamos muy mal…

-No lo sé...

-¿Por qué aceptamos esto?

-Consuelo… tú lo has dicho… –devolvió con un poco de veneno aquellas palabras dichas varios días atrás.

-Quiero a Yukki...

-... yo también quiero cosas, Ken... pero no son posibles...

-Porque tú, en realidad, no las quieres... porque no eres capaz de hacerlo... –comentó con un suave rencor, un poco de envidia, sentándose en la cama, y frunciendo el ceño, contempló la espalda de su amante, que se movía con lentitud. Tetsu se giró levemente, para verle por sobre su hombro, aún no recuperado del todo.

-No empieces de vuelta...

-Eres un insensible... Tetsu... ¡ya no te conozco!

-...

-¡Qué pasó contigo, Tetsu…!

-...

-¡Habla, mierda! ¡Tú que siempre tienes algo que acotar! ¡Habla…! ¿Por qué no nos detuvimos el primer día que pasamos este límite? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo? ¿Por qué no actuaste de otra forma cuando determinaste que Hyde se fuera a Yokohama…? Eres más frío que nunca... Tetchan... no te conozco... realmente no te conozco y te tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo? –preguntó molesto de aquellas preguntas que golpeaban la verdad en su cara.

-Sí... miedo de que seas como Sakura... 15 años no me bastaron para verlo realmente... ¿acaso contigo es lo mismo? ¿A quién escondes, Tetsu, tras esa apariencia?

-¡Cállate! No soy Sakura... no oses comparármele –frunció su ceño irritado.

-Yukihiro tenía razón...

-...

-No paras de mentirte, ni de ver tu realidad. No ves nada más que la peor situación para ti. Y por eso siempre la eliges. Estás ciego, y sólo te gusta verte sufrir. Te crees mejor porque eres el mártir, ¿verdad?

-¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez? –le gritó fastidiado.

-¡No! ¡No me voy a callar, Tetsu…! ¡Estoy harto de tu infantilidad sin sentido! ¡Para! ¡Para, maldito seas…! ¡Por esas putas manías tuyas, Kaori está muerta, y Hyde está con Megumi, más torturado que cualquiera, y Nijiko, soportando esa situación! ¡Y tú siempre buscas verte como la víctima!

-¡Lo soy! –se giró sobre la cama, y miró directamente a Ken, quien le mantenía la mirada con osadía.

-¡Porque lo quieres ser! ¡Porque te gusta dar lástima! Porque en el fondo, crees que todos te van a idolatrar más por esa estúpida bandera silenciosa que usas, mostrando 'cuánto dolor te ha tocado en la vida', y sólo estas así porque quieres que los otros te tengan lástima.

-… –Tetsu se quedó sin palabras, mirando con profundo odio a su compañero que le estaba haciendo sentir una bomba interna–. ¡Yo no soy Hyde! ¡No puedo ponerme una máscara de soberbia cuando me estoy destruyendo! –le reclamó dolido.

-No. Te pones la máscara del mendigo, para que te tengan lástima. ¡Maldito seas, Tetchan! ¡Abre tus ojos por una puta vez en tu vida! Te estás destruyendo sin necesidad y estás lastimando a muchos. ¿Es que piensas realmente que conmoverás a alguien con esta actitud? Deja de victimizarte. ¡Deja esa cadena de mierda que tienes en tu cuello! ¡Déjate de esa estupidez que estás haciendo con tu vida! Lo mismo hiciste con Kaori.

-¡No me culpes!

-Sí... estoy harto de escucharte siempre culparte, pero no permites que nadie te culpe, pero sí que se compadezcan de ti. Eres... eres tan diferente del Tetsu que conocí en los comienzos... ese Tetchan era más...

-¿Ingenuo…? Eso es verdad... era un ingenuo. Ya no más, Ken. Agradécele a tu querido amigo –replicó irónico, levantándose de la cama en un rápido y violento movimiento con el que movió las sábanas, y se levantó tras un quejido, caminando con dolor hacia el baño. La luna del lugar permitía observar un hilo de sangre que se resbalaba a lo largo de su pierna izquierda.

-Él no fue el que te abandonó esta vez...

Tetsu cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, generando un tenso estruendo que se acalló al segundo.

Ken resopló enojado, se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas, y se acomodó para dormir.

Le abriría los ojos a Tetsu, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

><p>En Yokohama, la vida de aquellos tres seres continuaba con una aburrida rutina. Megumi se dedicaba a dar las noticias del clima en el canal local de la prefectura, mientras que Hyde atendía la segunda sede de su productora.<p>

Buscaba talentos en jóvenes artistas, y los promovía del anonimato.

Su vida radicaba en el ambiente empresarial, y sus creaciones habían cesado. No tenía preocupaciones al respecto. Sabía que algún día la inspiración se detendría. Había perdido el instinto del artista, quizás se había resignado a la realidad, y ya carente de utopías, el arte, motor de crítica, se derrumbó sin propósito alguno.

El único momento en el cual emergía de aquel ostracismo artístico, era cuando le enseñaba a su hija. Nijiko había insistido en continuar ejercitándose con su padre, quien orgulloso, simplemente actuaba de espectador, mientras exigía piezas complejas de variaciones tonales de importancia, a las cuales, la jovencita respondía sin forzarse. La voz de Nijiko había alcanzado la suma rareza de su condición. Su rango vocálico, aumentado gracias al entrenamiento de su padre, alcanzaba y superaba todos los agudos del antiguo vocalista de raruku, y la mayor parte de sus graves.

Hyde creía ciegamente en el talento de la pequeña, a la cual le había propuesto infinidad de veces la promoción de su idoneidad de la mano de su padre, mas Nijiko, quizás temerosa al cambio, quizás no del todo interesada en el asunto, se negaba amablemente, asegurándole a su progenitor que de cambiar de idea, no dudaría en confiarse a su propia sangre.

Megumi apoyaba a Hyde en tal propuesta. Finalmente con los años había comprendido que la pequeña había nacido para el arte, y no para la moda, a pesar de su cuerpo admirable que escondía bajo aquellas formas grotescas de ropa.

Y en aquel punto, Hyde estaba de acuerdo con Megumi. La apariencia de Nijiko en el ambiente musical perjudicaría su incipiente fama, pero nunca osaría coartar la libertad de su hija. A pesar de opinar igual que Megumi, estaba convencido que el talento brillaría más. Sólo era cuestión de que Nijiko deseara ser artista, que todo lo demás, fluiría consecuentemente.

Aquella tarde, Megumi regresó temprano a su casa. Encontró a Nijiko luchando con los videojuegos, entre un conjuro de insultos que le profería al televisor, el enemigo, y el joystick, al cual movía en dirección al lugar donde quería que el personaje se dirigiera, en un énfasis inútil por soportar la tensión de la pelea.

-La putísima madre que te parió, general Takeda, sólo acércate un poco... ¡y te romperé el culo!

-Nijiko, no uses esas formas groseras –recriminó amablemente la mujer.

Se quedó a un costado del sofá central, y esperó a que su hija terminara la tan tensa pelea. Cuando venció al enemigo, y exclamó un insulto de satisfacción, miró curiosa a su madre que torcía otra vez su boca ante aquella insistencia en el uso incorrecto de las palabras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó esbozando su rostro más inocente.

-¡Te dije que no uses ese acento! –reclamó Megumi suspirando, negando con su cabeza ante el terco Osaka-ben de la jovencita–. Toma. Te compré esto –sonriendo, le extendió una caja ancha y plana, un poco liviana.

Nijiko parpadeó interesada, y tomándola en sus manos, la apoyó en el sofá, para abrirla tras arrodillarse en el suelo, donde había estado sentada toda la tarde jugando.

Deshizo el lazo que decoraba la dorada caja, y al elevar la tapa, contempló extrañada, un poco molesta, y suspiró con resignación.

-¿No es hermoso?

-Mama *2... sabes que no uso estas cosas... –musitó con queda voz. Sabía que se iniciaría una vez más el tan gastado tema.

-Pero es perfecto para ti. Tienes unos hombros maravillosos. El escote realzará la delicadeza de la curva de tu cuello –explicó, sacando por fin el vestido de aquella caja, elevándolo por el aire, demostrando el fino encaje que decoraba el ruedo de la falda.

Nijiko suspiró una vez más, y miró sin emoción el atavío, de un color salmón amarronado. Por lo menos, el tono había sido un poco mejor elegido que el irritante rosa delicado que siempre su madre se empeñaba en comprarle.

-Nijiko, este vestido es de fina tela. Es una verdadera belleza.

-Pues úsalo tú. Estoy cansada de decirte que no me gusta usar esas cosas... -replicó con voz cansada. Sabía que estaba dando inicio al eterno círculo que se cerraba entre ella y su madre.

-Pero eres una mujer –aclaró con un suave tono de irritación.

-¿Y? ¡No me condiciona para usar eso! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –reclamó con una ronca voz que denotaba su predisposición a la riña.

-¿Qué es lo que ya van a empezar? –preguntó Hyde ingresando a la casa, recién llegado de un arduo día de trabajo con varios empresarios de la industria musical.

-¡Nada, papa *2! -respondió rápidamente la jovencita, con el fin de eliminar todo posible conflicto, que inevitablemente, siempre llegaría.

-¡Megumi, por favor, deja a Nijiko en paz! –le rogó, cayendo sobre el sofá, tras un suspiro de alivio al apoyar su espalda sobre el suave respaldo acogedor.

-¡No te preocupas por el futuro de Nijiko! -resopló molesta. Hyde, desde que había regresado a su vida matrimonial, sólo intervenía en pos de su hija. Y tras tantos años de peleas inútiles, Megumi había aceptado aquel accionar como la única demostración de cariño que, aunque errada a sus ojos, era capaz de realizar el frío vocalista para con su hija.

-¿Mn? ¿Y quién se supone que le está enseñando canto? ¿Eh? Sus estudios son excelentes... y no precisamente porque tú le ayudes... ¿sabes? -sonrió sin malicia. Sabía que ya no alcanzaban los extremos agresivos de antaño. El tiempo también los había agotado a ellos. Simplemente se limitaban a retrucarse ideas en un juego bastante inmaduro por parte de los dos, que siempre, uno terminaba abandonando.

-¡No ves su apariencia! –preguntó con suave tono.

-¿Qué tiene? –miró a su hija con indiferencia.

-¡Es una niña, Hyde!

-Ojalá mi madre me hubiera vestido de esa forma cuando era pequeño... –bromeó mirando a su primogénita, con una media sonrisa diabólica que enfureció a Megumi, e hizo delinear, por unos segundos, otra sonrisa en su hija.

-¡Hyde! ¡Es una mujer! ¿Qué clase de hombre se fijará en ella? –respondió con un tono agresivo. Tal vez, a veces, aquel límite pacífico lo desbordaban de vez en cuando.

-¡Megumi! ¡Tiene 15 años! ¡Por favor! ¡Está en pleno cambio, déjala ser como desea!

-Si ella se droga tú lo aprobarías, ¿verdad? Eres de lo peor... por eso te gustaba estar con ese baterista, ¿verdad? Me das asco, Hyde –el vocalista, miró a Megumi por un segundo, clavando sus ojos en los de su esposa, permitiéndose descargar el odio que de súbito le había invadido. Recordó la promesa hecha a Tetsu, y suspiró resignado. Movió su cabeza para dirigirla hacia donde estaba su hija, aún sentada en el suelo, y la contempló con tristeza. Megumi no había guardado ningún detalle a la hora de las peleas, aún estando Nijiko frente de ellos. Hyde sabía que había sido demasiado para su hija oírle en aquella maldecida mañana del pasado, siendo tratado de forma tan ruin, pero más le torturaba los detalles que Megumi siempre se empeñaba en asomar en toda discusión. Una treta que había descubierto para que Hyde dejara de contestar una y otra vez... ya que el cantante, con su silencio ante esas réplicas, creía proteger a su hija. Su vida ya poco le importaba. Si el precio era que Nijiko supiera de los detalles de cada cosa que le había ocurrido, pues lo pagaba, con tal de dejar intacta esa necesidad de emancipación de la joven.

-¡Basta, mama! ¡Basta! –le exigió molesta. Los mismos recuerdos una y otra vez, y el ruego de su padre, le atestaron. '_Cierra tus ojos'_. Pero oía. Cada jadeo, cada palabra, cada insulto, aún estaban en su memoria. Sólo ella sabía cómo había sufrido su padre en esa oportunidad.

-Megumi, si ella se droga, sí me preocuparé... las drogas son '_algo diferente'_ a gustos de vestuario, ¿sabes? Por lo general, causan estragos en la salud... el que se vista de esa forma, no la matará... Créeme… está comprobado científicamente -ironizó al encontrar el apoyo de su hija.

Furiosa, Megumi tomó sus cosas, y se fue de la casa por un par de horas. Tal vez se iría a la casa de una amiga, quizás a la casa de algún amante. En el fondo, a Hyde, poco le importaba.

Nijiko, aún sentada en el suelo, se reclinó sobre sus manos, y miró con tristeza a su padre.

-Perdona, papa...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué cosa?

-Siempre discuten por mi causa...

-No, Nijichan... es así como... _nos relacionamos_...

Nijiko volvió a ver el vestido que su madre había dejado tirado sobre el respaldo de un sillón individual, torciendo su boca en un gesto de desagrado. Su padre sonreía divertido de contemplarla tan libre, tan desinhibida, tan fresca y natural en todos sus movimientos.

-Papa. Regresemos a Toukyou. Extraño Toukyou –interrumpió el silencio del lugar, sorprendiendo a Hyde con aquella petición.

-Lo haría si pudiera... sabes de la amenaza legal de Megumi...

-¿Qué? ¿Va a '_destrozar'_ a L'arc en ciel? –replicó irónica. Hyde sonrió torcido, advirtiendo con orgullo su heredada esencia. Ahora realmente se percataba de cuán insoportable podía llegar a ser para con sus conocidos.

-No, Nijichan... va a destrozar a Tetsu... –explicó con maestría. Nijiko miró el suelo, y con voz susurrante, acotó:

-¿Qué? ¿Más de lo que ya lo está? –Hyde movió sus labios, pero no pudo objetar. Nijiko fijaba sus ojos en el aparato de PlayStation. Finalmente la pequeña, crecida, comprendía demasiado bien la situación. Demasiado. Y resultaba sospechoso.

-...

-Estoy cansada, papa... estoy cansada de todo esto...

-¿Tú? ¡No sabes lo que dices! –Sonrió socarrón, recostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá–. ¿Entonces yo qué?

-Papa... quiero irme a Toukyou. Realmente... lo necesito... –desvió el tema.

-¿Mn? –la miró con intriga. ¿Qué ocurría realmente con su hija?

-Quiero visitar la tumba de Yukki...

-¿Qué sucede, Nijichan?

-¿No puedo tener nostalgia? –preguntó osada.

-Claro que sí... sólo que no es de Yukki exactamente... sigues de luto, ¿verdad?

-... -esta vez, el silencio lo debió guardar ella-. Papa, por favor...

-Nijichan... yo no puedo hacer nada... tú eres libre... haz lo que gustes.

-¿Mn?

-¿Para qué existe la expresión 'escapar de casa'?

-¿Aeh? -lo miró con curiosidad. Su padre era un verdadero liberal. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, sarcástica–. Genial... mi padre enseñándome a ser adolescente rebelde...

-¡Mn! ¿Herida en el orgullo propio? Pues deberías esforzarte más en tratar de hacerlo por tus medios... –rió con suavidad, divertido. Nijiko hizo igual gesto, y levantándose de la alfombra, se puso en pie frente a él.

-Papa... tengo unos amigos que me invitaron a realizar durante todo el verano una expedición por medio Japón con sólo mochilas y carpas. Será todo el verano. ¿Me dejas ir?

-Mn. Convincente para Megumi –afirmó divertido-. ¿Ya lo tenías planeado?

-Mn –levantó sus hombros, en un gesto de despreocupación–. No creas que no tengo mis propios medios...

-Que te diviertas en Toukyou, saluda a Ken... y a quien tú sabes...

-Lo haré...

-Ah... Nijichan...

-¿Mn?

-No hagas tonterías. La soledad nos hace hacer estupideces. Reflexiona, pero no permitas que la añoranza te ciegue.

-Mn. Lo haré, papa...

Nijiko se retiró en dirección a su habitación para realizar las maletas.

La tarde del siguiente día, cuando Megumi aún estuviera en el trabajo, partiría en el shinkansen *3 rumbo a Toukyou. Necesitaba reencontrarse con sus antiguos maestros. De pronto, una profunda ansiedad la emocionó.

Toukyou. Su hogar.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche simplemente habían cenado y, agotados por el arduo día de preparativos en sus respectivas discográficas, se fueron a dormir, cada uno apartado del otro, refugiado en su lado predeterminado de la ancha cama.<p>

La media noche ya transcurría en silencio, cuando un súbito ataque de tos en Ken, despertó al bajista.

Despreocupado en un comienzo, se reacomodó en su lugar, pero inmediatamente prendió la luz del velador al reconocer en aquel toser un suave quejido del guitarrista.

Se sentó en la cama, y se acercó al convulso cuerpo de su amigo, quien había reemplazado su mano por el almohadón, con el fin de amortiguar el sonido.

Preocupado, Tetsu frotó su espalda, quizás como la única actitud posible que podía tomar ante la situación.

Tras unos minutos, que lentamente demostraban la disminución de la intensidad de aquel ataque, Tetsu respiró hondo, frotando insistentemente la espalda del adolorido nipón, que aún respiraba agitado.

Sólo cuando contempló la relajación del rostro de Ken, advirtió las pequeñas manchas en aquel almohadón. Su cuerpo entero se tensó.

-¡Ken! ¿¡Qué sucede!

-Estoy bien... sólo me atraganté... -comentó con cansada voz, girando un poco, para quedar boca arriba, y expeler un profundo suspiro relajador.

-Ken. ¡No me engañes!

-Estoy bien, en serio...

-Mañana irás al doctor...

-Estoy bien...

-No. ¿Toser sangre es normal?

-¡Tetchan! Últimamente toso demasiado, es obvio que me lastimo los bronquios. Es el cigarro. Sólo eso... no te preocupes.

-¡Ken!

-Bajaré la cantidad de cigarrillos, si con eso te sientes mejor... –susurró desganado.

-No harás tal cosa... nunca dejarás ese maldito vicio –rezongó dolido.

-... –Ken regresó a su posición inicial, acurrucándose en la almohada que había girado para apoyar su rostro en el lado limpio de la misma.

-Y mañana irás al médico. Me importa un comino si lo consideras normal o no.

-Ya, Tetchan... pareces Yukki... –musitó triste.

Y ante aquella frase, no pudo más que callar.

Resignado, se dio media vuelta en la cama, y apagando la luz, se acomodó en el borde, para descansar como siempre: alejadamente cercanos, cercanamente alejados.

* * *

><p>Nijiko miraba por la ventana del colegio, esperando el comienzo del primer día de clase. Finalmente había ingresado a la secundaría de Yokohama. Ya hacía más de tres años que sus notas rozaban la expulsión, y nunca su madre había cambiado de idea. Permanecerían en Yokohama para siempre.<p>

Suspiró melancólica. Se había equivocado aquel amable baterista. Por más que su obstinación había sido tenaz, nada había logrado derribar la tozudez de su madre.

Suspiró de nuevo, recordando a su maestro de guitarra. Yukihiro y Ken. Pensar en uno, siempre la obligaba a desembocar en el otro.

-Hola. Soy nueva –una voz muy suave y delicada, llamó su atención. Giró su rostro, y contempló a una chica de su edad, que ataviada en el uniforme femenino de la institución, llevaba su cabello suelto, largo hasta los hombros. Su mirada era tranquila, y su sonrisa mostraba quietud. Sus ojos rasgados y su rostro redondeado hacían sospechar una ascendencia no del todo japonesa. Un halo extraño envolvía a la joven.

-¿Mn? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Wan Akimi. Mucho gusto –bajó su cabeza con suavidad, dejando caer sobre sus mejillas aquellos sedosos cabellos.

-¿Wan? –ceñuda preguntó curiosa.

-Sí. ¿Conoces a la familia?

-¿Mn? ¿Familia? ¿Son famosos? –sonrió avergonzada.

-Pertenezco a la familia que protege el templo de Sun *12.

-¿Ah…? No suena muy japonés... –acotó parpadeando.

-No. Es un templo chino, ubicado en el barrio chino de Yokohama.

-Mn. Cerca del puerto.

-Mn.

-¿Pero vives allí?

-No. Sólo vivo con mi padre en la zona sur de este barrio. Mis abuelos son los que protegen el templo –desvió el tema rápidamente-. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Takarai, Nijiko. Llevo tres años en Yokohama, por eso no conozco mucho...

-Mn. Debe ser eso –sonrió condescendiente.

-Ingresas este año igual que yo, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Nijiko recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí. A pesar del trabajo, pude ingresar, gracias a los rezos que le hice a mi dios patrono.

-¿Ah? ¿Trabajas?

-Sí, los fines de semana, en el templo.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Prediciendo...

-¿Eso es verdad? –sonrió irónica–. ¿Y desde cuándo se trabaja ahí? –sonrió aún más divertida.

-¡Oye! Somos la tradición de China y Japón... –reclamó sutilmente ofendida.

-Viven subsidiados por el gobierno, y como si fuera poco, los fieles les entregan toneladas de dinero, por papeles de mala muerte, donde todos dicen lo mismo pero con kanjis diferentes –carcajeó soberbia.

-¡No es verdad! Nuestras visiones no son estafas.

-Neee. Como digas. ¡Si gustas te predigo con esta lapicera lo que te sacarás en el próximo examen de ciencia! –Satirizó revoleando en el aire el alargado instrumento, tomándolo con la mano, y apoyándolo en la mesa–. ¿Ves? Si dibujas un reloj, con el centro en el centro mismo de la lapicera, verás que dice 'las ocho y diez'. Te sacarás un ochenta.

-No creas que no estoy acostumbrada a que bromeen conmigo. Justamente me acerqué a ti porque advertí un aura diferente del resto. Pero me equivoqué...

-¡Menudos poderes los tuyos! –sonrió irónica.

-Eres igual a todos... –susurró molesta, y se levantó del asiento, para marchar hacia su banco. Nijiko resopló chistosa, divertida por haber hecho enfadar a la joven, y continuó mirando a través de la ventana.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte II

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 09 de julio de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tras una noche más de puro y violento sexo mezclado en recuerdos ajenos, Tetsu y Ken se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama, como de costumbre, en sus respectivos bordes.<p>

La luna iluminaba tenuemente la alcoba, y el aroma de aquel lugar se mezclaba con los restos de tabaco fumado, sudor expelido, y sexo consumado.

Dormitaban ajenos a la realidad, sumidos profundamente en las inmensidades de la inconsciencia transitoria, cuando un sonido chirriante los arrebató de su descanso reparador tras tan agitada noche.

El timbre duró unos segundos, mas la tercera vez que reclamó atención, se mantuvo insistente por más de cinco minutos.

-Mnnn... ¡Mierda…! ¡Yukki, ve! Seguro que es Tetchan... ¡maldita costumbre suya! -murmuró el guitarrista, aún entre dormido, hundiendo su cabeza en el almohadón con el propósito de no escuchar aquel agudo sonido que lo había despojado de su sueño, una quimera que estaba disfrutando con aquél que había sido su amante más delicado y tímido.

-... –el bajista suspiró resignado, y con lentitud, se incorporó de la cama, advirtiendo el dolor en su interior, que ya era costumbre en su vida. Miró a Ken por unos segundos, negando en silencio con su cabeza, sumiso a ser siempre confundido con el pasado. Nada era de _especial_. Ni aún para aquel amigo.

Caminó con una suave renquera a medida que se familiarizaba con el movimiento. Tomó el pantalón del pijama y la camisa que se encontraba en el suelo, y colocándoselas sin dejar de emitir alguna que otra queja, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del departamento.

Al abrirla, parpadeó varias veces seguidas, contemplando a una joven de ropas anchas y oscuras, con un cabello largo recogido en una trenza que no superaba más allá de sus hombros, cargando una mochila en su espalda y una valija a su costado. Su rostro blanco, mostraba el relieve de la bella perfección que ya su padre ostentaba con soberbia: ojos redondeados, levemente rasgados en la punta final del párpado, iris marrón intenso como risco peligroso, una nariz propia de su madre, y los sensuales labios de su padre, que apenas le observaron, se curvaron en una sonrisa, que abrillantó su mirada.

-¡Tetchan! –musitó con una voz estable, alta, suavemente ronca, que mostraba la maestría alcanzada en tantos años de trabajo vocálico.

-Ah... ah... ni... Niji... ¿Nijichan? –aún parpadeaba sorprendido.

-¡Ajá! –se lanzó al abrazo de Tetsu, quien la recibió con profundo cariño, refugiándola en su pecho. La cabeza de la joven se apoyó en el hombro del bajista, permitiéndole advertir a éste cómo la diferencia de estatura era notoria. Cinco años habían pasado. Nijiko había crecido tanto.

La muchacha notó el cierre de su propia garganta, aferrándose a la espalda de su antiguo maestro, hundiendo aún más el rostro en el hombro de Tetsu. Sólo en ese momento se percató de cuánto lo había extrañado, de cuánto lo había necesitado, de cómo había sobrevivido sin Tetsu: aquel hombre-niño que nunca dejó de llamarle de forma tan _especial_ y _propia_.

-Mi damita... ¡cómo has crecido! –susurró el bajista, frotando su mano sobre el menudo cuerpo de la adolescente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, se apartaron finalmente. Por un segundo, Nijiko frunció su ceño al percibir el aroma a canela en su antiguo maestro. Un aroma que no le pertenecía. No era el jovial y suave perfume que usaba. Era tabaco y canela. Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida de lo que inmediatamente percibió. Tetsu secó las dos pequeñas lágrimas que desbordaron de los ojos almendrados de la joven, y tras dejarle el paso para ingresar al departamento que habían compartido Hyde y Tetsu hasta lo último, tomó la maleta de la chica, y cerró por fin la puerta.

Nijiko ingresó, sorprendida de la inalteración del decorado. Aún estaba todo intacto. El sillón, el televisor, la teiburu *4, los adornos, los cuadros... todo en el mismo exacto lugar. Todo perpetuado en el tiempo. Se giró, y observó a Tetsu.

-Tetchan, no has cambiado nada de lugar... –susurró.

-Mn. No tengo tiempo... –se justificó mintiendo. Sabía que Nijiko percibiría mejor que nunca su estado, y a pesar de que cinco años modificaban el alma de una persona, había cosas que simplemente eran inalterables. Una de ellas, era esa evidencia tan descarada: decoración no modificada, por más de cinco años. Tetsu no era de esas personas.

-Ah... –giró su rostro, y vio la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

-Ven, Nijichan, vamos a la cocina. Te prepararé algo.

-Mn.

Aceptó, caminando detrás de Tetsu en dirección a la cocina, notando el suave renqueo de su antiguo maestro. Nijiko se detuvo por unos segundos, y miró a su alrededor, antes de ingresar a la cocina. Se sorprendió de no ver siquiera una guitarra en toda la extensión del salón. Nada de la presencia de Ken. Frunció su ceño por un segundo, nuevamente, y reinició el camino.

-¡Nijichan! Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mn. Nada. Regresando finalmente a mi hogar –comentó con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa, observando a su maestro poner el agua a calentar, y preparar dos cafés.

-¿Hogar? –preguntó girándose, y mirándola con curiosidad.

-Toukyou es mi hogar.

-Mn... Porque no conoces Osaka, algún día debes ir a pasar una vacaciones allí... ¿sabes?

-Mn. Lo haré... algún día... –afirmó, y estirando su espalda, desplegó sus brazos en el aire, con lo cual el sonido de las contracturas ocasionadas por el viaje, se hicieron evidentes, arrebatándole una sonrisa al bajista.

-¡Vaya! ¿Viajaste mal?

-¡Bah! ¡Esos shinkansen *3 son una mierda! ¡Deberían ser más rápidos!

-¡Nijichan! ¡Son velocísimos! –replicó divertido al sentir ese acento osakeño que no había perdido, y muy por el contrario, su padre probablemente le habría enseñado a empeorarlo.

-¡Bah! Deberían serlo más... ¿¡para qué tanta ciencia y tecnología, si no!

-¡Ah! Nijichan... –resopló resignado.

-¿Dónde está Kenchan? –preguntó directamente, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla.

-Durmiendo. ¿Dónde más podría estar ese holgazán? –sonrieron divertidos, dejando unos segundos de silencio.

-Ah... y... ¿cómo está él? –inquirió cambiando su acento a uno neutral, más comprensivo, más sutil. Tetsu sacó el agua de la hornalla, y volcó la misma en las vasijas, permitiendo la expansión de un suave aroma a café por todo el recinto. Se acercó a la mesa, le entregó una taza a su alumna, y se sentó en la otra silla, quedándose frente a ella.

-Mn... bien...

-¿Bien…? Tetchan... ¿cómo está? Realmente...

-Mn... Linda... tú sabes... a Ken le cuesta aún superar lo de...

-Mn... Lo de Yukki... ¡a quién no! –suspiró triste. Tetsu bajó su vista a su café, y lo contempló por unos segundos, cuando la voz de su alumna lo regresó de sus cavilaciones–: ¿Y tú?

-¿Mn? –levantó su rostro, encontrando el de Nijiko clavándole la mirada sin compasión.

-¿Cómo estás tú, Tetchan?

-Yo bien... –sonrió con resignación.

-¿En serio?

-Claro...

-No me mientas, Tetchan... –le suplicó, apoyando sus manos en la del bajista que descansaba sobre la mesa, acariciándole con suavidad el dorso de la misma. Tetsu la miró con una sonrisa torcida. Hasta ciertos gestos eran iguales. Hasta la sensación era similar.*5

-Al menos sobrevivo, Nijichan...

-Papa te envía saludos...

-... –Tetsu bajó la vista de los ojos de su alumna, y los volvió a clavar sobre el café, aceptando el gesto amable de la chica sobre su mano. Suspiró intentando liberarse de esa opresión añeja, que nunca se aminoraría.

-Tetchan... papa no dejó de pensar en ti ni un solo día... ¿sabes?

-...

-Papa te necesita...

-¿A qué has venido, Nijichan? –su rostro endurecido de súbito, se levantó, dirigiéndolo a su alumna, quien se quedó helada ante el mirar frío de su maestro, que con voz ronca le había cuestionado en mal tono.

-¿Eeeehh? –preguntó parpadeando, en uno de los pocos gestos que había mimetizado de su maestro de vocalización, de aquel antiguo Tetsu que había aparecido una vez en un parque lejano, perdido en el recuerdo.

-¿Te mandó Hyde a hacer lo que debió hacer él hace años?

-... –parpadeó un par de veces más, nerviosa, en un gesto propio de su progenitor.

-N...no...

-Entonces no hables de él así...

-Pero, Tetchan... yo lo he notado...

-Simplemente no lo digas...

-Pero... papa te extraña horrores... tú sabes...

-No. No sé. No sé absolutamente nada.

-No entiendo, Tetchan... ¿por qué te comportas así?... papa siempre me dijo que tú propusiste esto... de... estar... separados...

-Hay cosas que no sabes, Nijichan... déjalas así...

-¿Mn? Pero papa me cuenta todo...

-Hyde nunca cuenta todo a nadie...

-¿Eh? No te entiendo, Tetchan...

-Sólo deja el tema. ¿A qué has venido? Si no es a eso...

-Vacaciones... supongo... -respondió triste, antes de que su maestro acabara la amenaza, mirando su café de nuevo.

-Mn. Bien.

Nijiko tomó la taza de café en silencio, entristecida. Tetsu, incómodo por ese trato agresivo tan desubicado, reinició el diálogo, intentando tranquilizar a su damita. Su confusión no debía por qué tocarla a ella.

-¿Y la escuela? ¿Cómo vas?

-Bien... ya ingresé a la preparatoria de Yokohama.

-¿Ya rendiste el examen?

-Ajá –afirmó afligida, sin dirigirle la mirada a Tetsu.

-¿Y tus clases de guitarra y canto?

-Bien. Papa me enseña a entonar mejor, y cambio todos los años de profesor de guitarra.

-¿Por qué?

-Ninguno es realmente bueno. Me canso rápido... –sonrió de repente, mirando su mano, recordando aquella vez en que la había comparado con Ken, cuando se habían visto por primera vez–. No hay nadie que me divierta tanto como Kenchan.

-Mn... Ya veo... pero Ken ya no es el de antes.

-Ni tú... ni papa... y supongo que ni yo...

-Bueno… El tiempo hace madurar a las personas...

-¿Madurar? –levantó su rostro y con un cierto grado de ironía, cuestionó ese verbo a su maestro, para luego desviarse en observar su taza vacía.

-Y entonces... ya que estás de vacaciones, ¿te quedarás con nosotros? –le perdonó aquella osadía, simulando no entender el sarcasmo. Nijiko era una atrevida.

-Claro...

-¿Y tu madre? ¿Lo sabe?

-... –levantó su rostro, y con una sonrisa pícara, un poco ladeada, le respondió con su silencio a su maestro.

-¡Oh! Genial... ¡Nijichan! ¿Te escapaste de tu casa? –exclamó en voz baja, llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Mn. Algo así... Papa me dijo que lo hiciera...

-¡Ah! Ya veo... sigue con su rebeldía inmadura...

-Bueno… ¡Para contrarrestarlo estás tú, Tetchan!

-¿Mn? –La miró sorprendido y luego negó con su cabeza–. ¡Ay! Nijichan... veo que no me libré de la lengua filosa de Hyde.

-No digas eso... la lengua de papa no es tan filosa para ti... –comentó con un tono juguetón, que enrojeció a Tetsu, provocando que abriera sus ojos alarmado. Si de niña ya le metía en serios problemas, no sospechaba siquiera en el nivel de situaciones incómodas a las que podría someterle la damita hecha adolescente.

-¡NIJICHAN! –rezongó en alta voz, entre molesto y divertido. Aquella joven regresaba a su vida para volver a hacerle sonreír como lo necesitaba en esos límites de su existencia–. No hables así… ¡Te lo vengo diciendo desde pequeña! Y además... No hables de él... por favor... –pidió tras regresar a la seriedad. Nijiko torció sus labios en un gesto de fastidio, y respiró con resignación.

-De acuerdo... Lo que digas, Tetchan... pero papa te extraña y te necesita...

-Basta, Nijichan.

-Papa no es el mismo que estaba en Toukyou, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué lo dejaste, Tetchan?

-¡Basta, Nijiko! ¡Basta!

-No sabes cómo sufre...

-¡MIERDA! ¡BASTA! ¡NIJIKO! –le gritó levantándose de la mesa, crispando su rostro de dolor, al sentir la punzada que atravesó toda su médula. Por unos segundos se había olvidado de todo lo que había hecho hacía horas–. Él tiene la culpa de esto...

-Él no fue quien se auto-echó a Yokohama.

-¡Suficiente! Tú no puedes hablar... ¡no sabes! –le exigió molesto–. Si él sufre, es su culpa.

-¡Y es la tuya! –le reclamó con suavidad.

-¡No fui yo quien se acostó con Megumi!

-Pero si tú le habías dicho a papa que lo hiciera... él me dijo...

-¡No hace quince años…! Basta, Nijiko...

-Ah... –dijo comprendiendo de súbito.

-Perdóname, Nijichan... no me hables de él... no…

-Por mí... Mn... claro... si yo no existiera, tú no le habrías echado, ¿verdad?

-No dije eso...

-Ya no es más tu culpa, porque en realidad, es la culpa de papa por haberse casado con mama, ¿cierto…? Mn...

-Nijiko... yo... estoy muy estresado últimamente... no quise decir eso...

-Estás cambiado, Tetchan... muy cambiado... –le miró a los ojos con tristeza. Ella era fuerte para soportar las culpas y los odios que podía incitar su existencia. Su propio padre le había defenestrado por años, y sabía vivir con ello. Sin embargo, era muy nuevo que tal comportamiento viniera de su maestro. De aquel hombre que tanto había hecho por ella. No deseaba llorar, pero advirtió la herida. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no le dejaba de doler. Tetsu la contemplaba, esquivando de vez en cuando su vista, avergonzado. Sabía que había cambiado mucho a lo largo de ese lustro. Se había perdido y confundido más en su mar de odios y culpas. Y la única persona que iba a ser su flotador en esos momentos, no debía recibir aquel mensaje... Nijiko era una joven inteligente, que captaba demasiado bien las cosas... ya no era la pequeña astuta. Ya había cruzado el límite de la madurez para su edad. Su mirada lo constataba. Una mirada triste, con un toque aún juguetón, pero con la mancha ineludible del dolor... a Nijiko también se le había _manchado la mirada_, a pesar de todo. Y Tetsu no se lo perdonaba. Nunca lo haría. Perdió su sueño, su grupo, su amante, su amiga y compañera devota, y lo único que le restaba, también había sucumbido. Y por causa de Hyde. Hyde también se había llevado la poca inocencia que le restaba a Nijiko.

-Ya conoces la casa... quédate todo lo que quieras... estoy algo cansado... hablaremos mañana...

Comentó con suavidad, y se retiró a paso tranquilo. Cruzó la puerta, percibiendo el aroma a tabaco encendido, y sin mirar el costado del umbral, se internó en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Ken, apoyado en la pared, a un costado de la entrada de la cocina, había escuchado en silencio la conversación que se había dado origen luego de aquel primer berrinche del bajista hacia la adolescente.

Exhaló el humo, y caminó en dirección de la mesa. Dejó el cigarro sobre el cenicero que estaba a un costado de Nijiko, y aún sin verle el rostro, la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de su alumna.

Nijiko sonrió al sentir esos brazos sobre sus hombros, y el aroma a tabaco y canela que eran propios de ese japonés.

-¡Kenchan…! ¡Te extrañé…! –susurró acariciando los brazos que la ceñían.

-¡Bruta! Eres un animal... –comentó, sabiendo que su alumna lo entendería respecto de aquellas últimas palabras dichas al cansado Tetsu que había abandonado el lugar.

-Lo siento... no creí que las cosas estuvieran en este estado...

-Mn... Ya se le pasará... mucha emoción de golpe...

Sonrió. Se incorporó, y tomando por los hombros a su alumna, la levantó de su asiento.

La miró divertido, reconociendo ese singular estilo de vestir de la joven, y sonrió tras hacerle dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, que ella realizó de muy mala gana.

-¡Kenchan! Contrólate. ¡Soy casi tu hija! ¡No me mires así! -jugó la muchacha divertida, y Ken le golpeó la cabeza con suavidad, para luego apoyar su mano sobre la mejilla de su alumna, y contemplarle con detenimiento el rostro. Su antiguo miedo emergió de las profundidades del recuerdo. Temía por _su_ Nijiko, por las fechorías que los hombres, iguales a él en su pasado, realizaran con ella, por la sola sospecha de encontrarla algún día llorando sin consuelo. La protegería con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Qué bonita que estás…! ¡Cómo estás de crecida! ¡Mierda! –negó con su cabeza, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha. Se acercó a la chica, y le besó la frente, para luego atraparla en un abrazo posesivo, lleno de miedo, de dudas, de preguntas que quería realizar, pero sabía que el tiempo había, probablemente, hecho imposible de formular sin generar tensión alguna. Nijiko sonrió ante ese estrujón, y respondió igual. Una súbita tos rompió el encanto del momento, y provocó que Ken se separara de la chica, sacando un pañuelo de su pijama, y colocándolo sobre su boca, para atenuar el sonido, y a la vez, evitar mancharse.

Nijiko parpadeó sorprendida, al percibir en aquella tos una diferencia marcada, respecto de la eterna y clásica tos que siempre había atacado a su antiguo maestro. El guitarrista tardó uno o dos minutos en calmar su convulsión, relajando su rostro que se había crispado en dolor.

Sin mediar palabras, la joven tomó un vaso de la alacena, y como si nunca hubiera abandonado aquel lugar, halló el agua en el mismo lugar de siempre, la cual vertió en la copa, para ofrecérsela de inmediato a su maestro.

Ken tomó rápidamente toda el agua, ocultando, a la vez, el pañuelo, que de seguro, estaría manchado.

-¡Kenchan! ¿Qué tienes?

-El cigarro... sólo eso...

-Kenchan... no soy más una niña... esa tos es fea...

-Los años que pasé fumando también empeoraron la tos. Sólo eso...

Nijiko suspiró fastidiada. Un secreto más, sumado al de Tetsu y el de su padre.

Calmada la tos, se sentó a su lado, y contempló a su maestro de guitarra con más detalle: algunas canas rebeldes de la tintura se asomaban por la sien de Ken, y su rastro de barba había desaparecido. Probablemente para evitar aquellas insurrectas canas que salían en la barbilla. No había otra explicación.

-¿Y cómo has estado en estos días, Nijichan?

-¿No lo escuchaste? –sonrió pícara.

-Mn... Veo que eres más astuta que antes…

-Kenchan... sentí el aroma a tabaco cuando lo encendiste en la entrada de la cocina.

-Ah... eres peor que Tetsu... –rió secamente, sin mucha gana, casi forzándose a sí mismo a mostrarle a su damita que aún, a pesar de todo, podía sonreír, o al menos, simularlo.

-¡Ay! ¡Mierda! -suspiró dolida al ver el gesto abatido de Ken. Su personalidad ya no era pícara y divertida. Un manto de tristeza opacaba todas sus expresiones. Nijiko negó con la cabeza.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué?

-También estás muy cambiado, Kenchan... –extendió su mano y la apoyó en el rostro del alto japonés, acariciando su piel, resbalándola hasta el hombro del guitarrista, dónde presionó sobre la clavícula, en un secreto gesto de apoyo. Ken sonrió, y tomando la mano de su damita, la llevó a sus labios, y le dio un suave beso en el dorso, para luego cubrirla con ambas manos, y acariciarla. Nijiko era por lo único que seguía, porque a pesar de todo, su promesa ante Yukihiro como testigo, estaba inalterable en el tiempo. Iba a protegerla de rufianes como él mismo había sido.

-¡Y tú, bruta, no te imaginas…! Eres toda una mujer... ¡oye! ¿Realmente ya eres '_una mujer'…_? Me entiendes, ¿no?

-¡Kenchan! –se sonrojó de inmediato, arrebatando su mano de las de su maestro, mirándolo con incomodidad, parpadeando en su característico gesto heredado.

-No estoy sugiriendo eso, linda... me imagino que alrededor de tus 13 años habrá sucedido... yo me refiero a '_lo otro'_.

-¡Kenchan! ¡Tienes mierda en esa cabezota! –gritó horrorizada al reconocer el segundo, y peor sentido de aquella pregunta. Suavemente le pegó en el hombro, y miró hacia un costado, torciendo su boca, incómoda, roja.

-¿Entonces es un sí? ¿¡Quién fue! ¡Dime! ¡Dime que lo mato! –comentó con un tono propio de la broma, propio del enojo.

-¡Basta, Kenchan! ¡No me jodas con ese tema!

-¿Ah? ¿¡Entonces significa que no lo hiciste aún!

-¡Ken! ¡Me estás avergonzando horrible! ¡Para! –le suplicó fastidiada.

-¿¡Dime sí o no! ¿Lo hiciste?

-¡NOOOO! ¡Y paraaaa! -musitó llevándose las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su sonrojado que sabía, se había ido de control.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio! –suspiró con sinceridad.

-¡Kenchan! Hace cinco años que no nos vemos, ¿¡y lo primero que haces es preguntarme eso! ¡Eres un pervertido!

-Todo lo demás lo escuché cuando te lo preguntó Tetsu... –sonrió pícaro, torciendo su boca. Nijiko bajó las manos de sus mejillas, y las apoyó en la mesa, sonriendo complacida de notar una leve pizca de aquel humor perdido. Tal vez no habían cambiado tanto. Quizás, sólo había que desempolvarles de la tristeza.

-¡No cambias! ¡Pervertido! –reafirmó mirando con recelo cariñoso.

-... –Ken carcajeó abiertamente, y le guiñó un ojo. Aquella frase había sabido a aire fresco en sus oídos.

-Bien... ¿Ahora estás tranquilo?

-Mucho... –sonrió aliviado.

-Vaya, ¡menudo recibimiento de ustedes dos!

-Neee, Nijichan, ¡mira qué tarde que es! –Desvió el tema, contemplando el reloj que se encontraba colgado de la pared de la cocina-. Duerme en mi habitación... Debes estar muy cansada. Quédate en ella durante toda tu posada en Toukyou, ¿sí? Yo dormiré con Tetchan.

-Mn –afirmó sin mirarle, incómoda de advertir que a pesar de que Ken se empeñaba en mostrar que allí no pasaba lo que ella había percibido, no podía dejar de notarlo.

El alto japonés llevó su maleta a la habitación que le pertenecía, y abrió la cama, antes de que ella entrara, con el fin de revolverla un poco y simular su presencia en ella hacía horas.

Cuando Nijiko ingresó, se despidieron dándose las buenas noches, y tras un abrazo, el guitarrista se retiró.

Al cerrar la puerta, Nijiko advirtió un segundo ataque de tos de su maestro que se alejaba a medida que ingresaba a la otra habitación.

Miró el cuarto con una ceja levantada, notando las guitarras apoyadas contra la pared, un cenicero limpio en la mesa de luz, y la cama prolijamente desordenada. Negó con su cabeza.

Se arrojó sobre el catre, y sólo pudo percibir el aroma a suavizante de las sábanas. Miró el techo, y luego giró su rostro hacia la ventana. La luna se infiltraba por ella con toda su magnificencia. Apagó el velador, para poder notar más el iluminar extraño del cuerpo celeste.

¿Qué diría su padre si supiera aquello? ¿Acaso esa extrañeza, por así llamarlo, existía aún cuando Yukihiro estaba vivo? Negó con su cabeza. Era imposible. Aún recordaba aquel día que, curiosa, había visto a través de la puerta levemente entornada, el insólito pero bello acto de aquel callado japonés y su maestro de guitarra. Se sonrojó. Aquella lejana mañana, Ken le había aconsejado sobre esa incipiente curiosidad que no se detenía en la aún infantil niña. Y evocó su promesa dada. Ken le había pedido ser su consejero, y ella había aceptado. *18

Esbozó una mueca de diversión. Ahora se arrepentía. ¿Cómo iba a elegir a aquel pervertido como consejero? Cualquier intento por explicarle alguna situación incómoda provocaría que el alto japonés pidiera detalles que sólo incomodarían el triple a Nijiko. Suspiró resignada. Era Ken.

Regresando a sus pensamientos iniciales, concluyó que aquello que había percibido era sólo un estado que ambos necesitaban. Lo veía en sus ojos. Se notaban cansados. Tal vez, la que estaba cansada era ella, y creía ver cosas que no eran del todo ciertas.

Giró sobre la cama, y cerró sus ojos.

El sueño rápidamente la venció.

* * *

><p>Nijiko salió de la escuela, caminando con aire desfachatado, mientras los profesores que la contemplaban, negaban con su cabeza en actitud de resignación. Sólo gracias a la intervención de su padre, le habían permitido vestir el uniforme femenino en una versión negra, reemplazando la falda por unos pantalones anchos.<p>

Delante de ella, caminaba solitariamente la joven a la que había molestado durante todo el día.

Ya había escuchado los rumores que esa misma mañana se habían expandido respecto de esa misteriosa chica. El grupo, conocedor de la ascendencia china de la muchacha y su pertenencia a la familia Wan -los cuidadores del templo Sun- había fastidiado a la joven, asegurando que poseía una rareza, que inexplicablemente, Nijiko no lograba percibir. Por suerte, la joven Takarai había socializado con todo el curso, haciendo gala de los dones enseñados por Tetsu, permitiéndole conocer las opiniones que el resto tenía para con aquella muchacha.

Solidarizada con el alejamiento que ya embargaba a la joven mestiza, apresuró su paso en un intento por alcanzarla. Akimi sólo había hablado una vez con ella en todo aquel día, resistiendo con estoicismo la gama de rumores que se habían disparado tras sus espaldas.

-Si piensas asustarme, no lo hagas, ya te percibo desde que salimos del colegio –amenazó la joven, antes de que Nijiko alcanzara su paso.

-No pienso hacerlo. Ya veo que tus poderes se han estropeado, es evidente –rió con descaro–. Únicamente me acercaba para no hacer sola el trayecto común.

-Mn. Claro. ¡Y te creo...!

-¡Usa tus poderes para confirmarlo! –retó la muchacha, mordaz. Akimi simplemente se limitó a callar, y con la vista hacia el frente, continuó la caminata.

Las calles pasaban una tras otra, y ambas, descubrían cuánto camino en común tenían. Nijiko, aburrida del silencio, rompió el encanto mudo del atardecer que lentamente se apagaba.

-Neee... Wan-san. Perdóname por lo de esta mañana... no me pidas que no bromee contigo... no creo en esas fantasías... así que simplemente, te recomiendo que te relajes... y que no prestes atención a mis palabras... pero no las voy a evitar.

-Eee –sonrió sosegada, mirando de reojo a la joven.

-¿Mn? ¿A qué viene el gesto? –preguntó curiosa.

-Sabía que ibas a acompañarme para eso... –replicó sonriendo con levedad, llevándose una mano a los labios, separando su meñique con refinamiento.

-¡Já! Así yo también predigo el futuro... ¡cualquiera puede leer el pasado!

-¿Acaso si te lo hubiera dicho, me hubieras dado tus disculpas? Eres una terca, nunca me las hubieras dado, con tal de hacerme sentir que mi capacidad predictiva es una _fantasía_... –respondió aguda la joven.

-... –Nijiko la miró con las cejas levantadas. Calló, porque en el fondo, era cien por ciento verdad.

-¡Miren qué curiosidad! ¿No hay nada que replicar? –le sonrió divertida, observándola fijamente a los ojos, en un gesto pícaro.

-No. La verdad que con esto, reafirmo mi supuesto... –se explicó tranquila Takarai, torciendo su boca en una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes la habilidad de los estafadores... hablas como ellos... –sonrió. Akimi suspiró resignada, negando con su silencio.

-Nunca me creerás, ¿verdad?

-No –respondió sin tapujos.

-¿Por qué no crees?

-Nada me lo permite... –Nijiko manifestó envolviéndose en un halo de seriedad.

-Nada te lo impide...

-Nada me lo garantiza.

-Ni nada te lo refuta...

-¡Oye! Se cree en la ciencia porque es efectiva...

-Los enfermos que rezan, suelen curarse...

-No todos...

-La medicina no cura a todos tampoco –replicó aguda Wan–. Pero todos los rezos son escuchados...

-¡Já! Desde pequeña he rezado y nunca me dieron nada tus dioses... ¿acaso a mí no me toman en cuenta por algo en especial? ¿Por qué no me avisaron? ¡Así no gastaba energía pidiendo a seres que me han vedado sin siquiera darme cuenta! –rebatió Nijiko con el ceño fruncido. Akimi calló de súbito.

Caminaron un poco más el trayecto en común, y luego se separaron despidiéndose hasta el nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Nijiko juntó sus dos manos en un rezo, e inclinándose levemente sobre la tumba del callado japonés, sonrió contemplando la foto que decoraba la urna.<p>

A su lado, Ken, miraba enajenado la piedra del gris sepulcro, mientras daba profundas caladas a su cigarrillo.

Sin mediar palabras, prendió un segundo cigarro, y se lo entregó a la joven, quien acuclillándose frente a la tumba, clavó el tabaco en la tierra.

-Neee, Yukki. Aquí estoy. Te vine a visitar –susurró triste la joven, mirando el movimiento sutil que el humo realizaba gracias a la suave brisa del verano.

-Yukki debe estar muy contento. Kamisama le habrá dado el lugar de mayor tranquilidad. ¡Yukki siempre tan aburrido! –afirmó el alto japonés, que se mantenía de pie a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa entre nostálgica y anhelante.

-Ah... Kamisama... –musitó irónicamente. Ken levantó una ceja, y contempló cómo la joven se incorporaba, sin despegar su vista de la fría piedra.

-¿Mn? ¿Crees que no? –cuestionó curioso de aquella expresión en su alumna.

-Bah. ¿Existirá Kamisama?

-¡Nijichan! ¿Acaso no crees? –preguntó serio ante ese tono sardónico que su alumna se empeñaba en enfatizar.

-¿Creer? Sólo creo en lo que veo y siento. Años me pasé pidiéndole a Kamisama que detuviera las batallas de mi casa. Años.

-Se detuvieron... tarde, pero se detuvieron... –acotó interrumpiéndola.

-¿Se detuvieron luego de 10 años de ruegos, y a costa de Tetchan, de papa, y de mama?

-¡Nijichan…!

-Desde pequeña siempre miraba el cielo, el lago, los parques, todo lo que era naturaleza. Creía que Kamisama estaba en todos ellos, que veía lo que sufría, y que en el fondo, probaba mi confianza. Pero... sólo era perder mi tiempo en tonterías. Veía el cielo, quería creer, pero allí nadie me escuchaba...

-¡Ay…! Linda... –comentó dolido el guitarrista, torciendo su boca con resignación. Cada día que pasaba, Nijiko le mostraba cuán poco de inocencia le restaba. Una cuenta regresiva hacia la nada. No faltaría mucho hasta que se transformara en una adulta, sin ilusiones ni creencias infantiles.

-Los cuadros de papa, ahora los entiendo con mayor claridad. No hay demonios ni ángeles, Kenchan... sólo nuestra insignificante humanidad. Pedimos a un Kamisama todo lo que nuestra impotencia nos frustra, lo que no podemos hacer por nosotros mismos. Todo lo que nos pasa, simplemente es mala suerte, Kenchan... _muy_ mala suerte.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Yukki y yo simplemente hemos tenido mala suerte? –le cuestionó con tono serio.

-... –Nijiko suspiró ruidosamente.

-Quiero creer en Kamisama, Nijichan. Si no, ¿qué nos queda?

-Esta vida. Kamisama no nos pide permiso para arrojarnos a este mundo. Venimos sin ser llamados, sin siquiera pedirlo...

-Linda... no confundas. Lo que sucedió entre tus padres no debe afectarte tanto... ¿acaso crees aún que eres un error de tu padre?

-Pues sí. Lo soy, no sólo de él, sino de mama también. Y en el fondo, un poco de Tetchan.

-¿Mn? ¿Tetchan?

-Kenchan... papa en este tiempo se ha abierto mucho conmigo. Me habló del pasado de ellos, de los problemas de Tetchan en la época en la que papa quería suicidarse...

-¿Te contó eso? –inquirió profundamente sorprendido el alto japonés.

-Ajá. Eso, lo de Sakura, lo de Tetchan, lo de mama. Papa ha estado muy melancólico los últimos años. Ya no compone más, sólo se dedica a su productora.

-Mnnn... Ya veo... Hyde te ha lastimado mucho contándote todo su pasado.

-No. No me lastima. Todo lo contrario, Kenchan. Le entiendo. Por primera vez en muchos años, entiendo por qué se comportaba conmigo de aquella manera cuando era pequeña...

-Pero no debes darle la razón.

-No. Claro que no, Kenchan. Lo que me hizo pasar me dolió y me dolerá siempre. Pero al menos, ya le entiendo. El punto es que... si él, que ha vivido más años, ha pasado más tiempo pidiéndole a Kamisama, sin que absolutamente nada se le cumpla... ¿qué debo esperar yo? Por eso niego a Kamisama.

-Atea...

-Mn. Soy hija de un 'ángel caído', ¿qué otro destino tendría? –comentó burlona.

-Nijichaaaan... –sonrió divertido de aquella expresión, un poco satisfecho de que Hyde finalmente hubiera logrado la tan necesitada unión filial con su hija, un poco entristecido, no queriendo entender por completo todo.

Un minuto de silencio transcurrió mientras miraba cómo se consumía con parsimonia el cigarro enterrado en la tierra, a la vez que sus ojos contemplaban aquel cuadro del tan tímido japonés que adornaba la tumba. Una sonrisa soslayada, la mirada hacia un costado, el cabello largo cayendo por detrás de sus hombros.

-Quiero creer que Yukki aún está en algún lado esperándonos. ¿Sabes…? _Quiero volver a verlo..._ –murmuró por fin, el guitarrista.

Nijiko parpadeó varias veces, intentando reabsorber las lágrimas que de repente, se habían amotinado en sus ojos, amenazantes de caer. Aquel tono de tristeza con el que había dicho esas palabras, habían conmovido a la muchacha. Ella también deseaba verlo, pero consideraba, que al final de cuentas, sólo había mala suerte en la vida.

Ella más que nadie quería volver a contemplar el rostro tranquilo y ameno del baterista, que con su voz ronca, y sus formas envolventes, le permitían encontrarse a sí misma en las épocas de confusión. Necesitaba de aquellos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban con cariño, y le refugiaban en su cintura. Sonrió acongojada. Probablemente, ahora, le sería imposible esconderse en aquel abrazo, porque a pesar de no advertirlo por completo, había crecido.

¿Qué habría dicho Yukihiro de verla en su forma actual? ¿Qué habría hecho? Tal vez sonriendo, le habría mirado en su silencio, y con aquella magia que compartían, código secreto, se habrían dado un abrazo contenedor, cariñoso, y lleno de recuerdos.

Nijiko suspiró, y tomando del brazo a su maestro, caminaron en dirección a la salida del cementerio.

Aún tenía que ir con Tetsu al centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Nijiko recogía sus cosas del pupitre, y las metía dentro de su mochila azul sin mucho cuidado, fastidiada del pesado y largo día que había tenido. La geografía la había abrumado, para finalizar su confusión con la historia antigua y los problemas de matemática. Había sido un día agotador.<p>

Mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila, una mano delicada y fina, con unas uñas prolijamente pintadas con brillo, apoyaron sobre su escritorio un papel escrito en kanjis.

_Silencio sobre el Río Pequeño, Susurros de música azul._

Nijiko leyó el papel, frunciendo el ceño, incomprensible. Rápidamente elevó su rostro hacia la dueña de aquella mano, que le miraba con un rostro tranquilo.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué es eso? –le cuestionó.

-No lo sé. Es para ti.

-¿Mn? –levantó una ceja, torciendo su boca incrédula–. Conozco esos kanjis.

-Es para ti. Léelo con atención –le susurró, dejando aquel papel sobre el escritorio, manteniéndose en pie ante la joven Takarai.

-Ya lo leí. ¿Tomaste algo que te cayó mal? –su tono de voz era irónico, como siempre el trato entre esa joven desfachatada y la mestiza demandaban.

-Me lo dijo Sun, este fin de semana pasado.

-¡Oh! Sun... ¿y te telefoneó o algo así, para recitarte una poesía china? Porque no le veo otra razón a esa frase... –sonrió divertida, poniéndose la mochila a la espalda, y andando a caminar–. Vayámonos.

-Simplemente no lo tomes a la ligera. Te ahorrará una pena –explicó Akimi, acompañando a Nijiko a bajar las escaleras hasta la salida del colegio, y dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

-¡Já! Demasiado tarde... dile a ese Sun que debió acordarse de estos lados cuando era pequeña.

-No sé por qué tanto resentimiento con los dioses, Takarai-san, pero créeme que Sun no te ha olvidado.

-Claro, cómo no. Dime, ¿dónde te dijo que se acordó de mí? -retó a la muchacha mestiza, sonriendo con irónica expresión. Wan, sin molestarse por el fuerte ateísmo que padecía su conocida, llevó su mano a su mentón, y en una actitud de reflexión, buscó lo que aquel día había visto en sus predicciones.

-Una mañana... un hombre de negro, y tú en una mesa... y alguien gritando que cerraras tus ojos... –Nijiko se detuvo en seco ante aquella descripción, gesticulando una expresión de profunda sorpresa. Wan caminó unos pasos más, y advirtiendo su solitario andar, giró sobre sus talones, curiosa. La joven Takarai –estática en el lugar- parpadeó varias veces, mirando pasmada a su compañera–. Perdona... ¿fue algo muy malo?

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Nada. Sólo lo que te dije. Sun me hizo percibir esa escena, dándome a entender que allí, él te protegió...

-Él no me protegió... –dijo enojada, ceñuda, mirando con rudeza a su compañera, quien le contemplaba con el rostro terso, en una expresión de tranquilidad, acostumbrada a las reacciones que sus predicciones solían generar–. Fue mi padre...

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Puedes decirme? Hay algunas cosas que no llego a conectar, y que, a su vez, me dice Sun.

-¿Como qué?

-Escucho el sonido de algo que se cae... -desvió su vista al cielo, intentando recordar-. Suena a papeles *19. Es allí donde Sun intervino. Sun es la representación del viento. Sonidos y brisas son sus manifestaciones.

-Fue Tetchan... –susurró.

-¿Mn?

-No fue ningún dios. Fue un maestro mío, y lo que no sufrí yo, lo padeció mi padre... –explicó con tristeza, retomando el camino, a la vez que Wan, sorprendida, caminaba a su par.

-No lo sé. No entiendo por completo la situación. Pero Sun me dijo que allí te protegió.

-Te miente.

-Vamos, Takarai san. No seas tan necia.

-Tú crees tus propias mentiras de dioses... un dios no hubiera permitido lo que sucedió...

-¿Por qué no me explicas?

-Estuve a punto de ser violada por ese hombre de negro... saca tus conclusiones –se apresuró a finalizar el tema, sabiendo que con ello, la joven advertiría la real situación. Akimi, callada, no se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas. Pudo entender por completo aquel fragmento de pasado.

-Lo lamento, Takarai san –intervino tras unos minutos de caminata muda–, pero sólo hazme caso. Lee ese papel, y fíjate qué representa para ti.

-No me representa nada, te lo dije.

-Sólo hazlo. Prométeme que estarás alerta.

-¿Y cuando sucederá esto, según tú?

-Sun... según Sun... esta tarde...

-¡Já! ¿También te dice si mañana saldrá el sol? A veces tener un dios patrono puede resultar práctico, ¿no? Al menos sabes si tienes que salir con paraguas o no...

-¡Eres incorregible! –suspiró resignada, esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa, satisfecha de que al menos, no había empañado el día y el humor de su acompañante.

-Mañana te digo.

-Mn. Adiós. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Sus caminos se bifurcaron, y cada una continuó el tramo hasta sus casas.

Llevándose la tarea al estudio de su padre, compartió con éste el silencio del lugar, mientras Hyde continuaba realizando esbozos. Los pocos días de descanso del vocalista, los intentaba compartir con su hija, en aquella muda y a la vez, cálida forma, compartiendo sus preferencias y sus responsabilidades. Un lazo que un discreto japonés de sonrisa amable había propiciado. Hyde estaría eternamente agradecido con él.

-Mn. Nijichan... ¿qué te parece? ¿Crees conveniente un árbol en esta zona, o en la otra? -preguntó el cantante, señalando con sus dedos las partes del cuadro que esbozaba. Nijiko levantó la vista de su tarea de matemática, y contempló el lienzo.

-No lo sé. Me da igual, papa.

-Vaya. ¡Cuánta sinceridad! –sonrió divertido, observando cómo su hija respondía con otra sonrisa.

-Naa. Papa, simplemente me aburren tus cuadros. Siempre dibujas llanuras con árboles. A lo sumo, te he visto dibujar montañas en un horizonte de una planicie.

-¿Acaso extrañas los demonios y los ángeles? –preguntó agudo.

-... –Nijiko sonrió, negando con su cabeza en silencio.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco sé por qué comencé a dibujar estos paisajes. No me generan absolutamente nada. Cuando los miro fijo, simplemente me hacen sentir un vacío...

-Mn. Se nota –afirmó la joven, mirando el resto de cuadros colgados en el estudio. Una música proveniente de la casa vecina, ingresó por la ventana, resonando mansamente la canción Dune. Ambos sonrieron.

-¡Qué casualidad! Estaba pesando en Tetchan... –susurró nostálgico Hyde. Nijiko iba a comenzar una plática más sobre aquel amable japonés que continuaba en Toukyou, cuando una suave brisa que se escabullía por la ventana, movió sus cabellos, deteniéndole por completo de cualquier palabra. La tapa del CD Dune, opacó su mente, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Hyde-. ¿Cómo crees que estará él ahora?

-... –Nijiko miró su tarea, y por alguna extraña razón, se calló. Observó nuevamente el cuadro que esbozaba su padre–. Papa... ¿por qué no colocas esos árboles a la izquierda, y en el centro, pones un lago?

-¿Lago?

-Mn. Hasta podrías poner en el fondo a un niño jugando con un cometa.

-Mn. Es una buena idea... cambiar un poco el cuadro sorprenderá a Megumi –comentó sonriendo.

-¿Ves? Si escucharas más a tu hija, terminarías dibujando cosas más interesantes –una femenina voz ingresó al estudio, empujando la puerta entornada. Nijiko contempló a su madre, que había llegado inusualmente temprano, y tal vez, se habría puesto en el umbral, a espiarles, a escucharles, o quizá, simplemente a verles con la felicidad de la familia consumada. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Nijiko será una gran artista si lo desea... de eso no tengo duda –comentó Hyde sonriéndole a Megumi.

-Mn. Iré a preparar la comida. Cenaremos temprano. Hoy casi no hubo trabajo.

-Bien –afirmaron ambos.

Una vez que Megumi abandonó el estudio, Hyde miró a su hija curioso, un poco sorprendido, mientras de fondo escuchaban aquella canción que probablemente el vecino se empecinaba en oír a todo volumen.

-¿Cómo supiste que Megumi estaba escuchándonos? –cuestionó su padre con una sonrisa pícara, sabiendo a la perfección sobre aquella muda ley que imperaba en esa casa, y que prohibía el nombramiento de cualquier integrante de esa banda que había sido L'arc en ciel.

-No me lo creerías, Papa.

-Déjame intentarlo –retó amablemente.

Nijiko tomó la mochila que había arrojado al suelo, y extrayendo de ella el papel arrugado, se lo extendió a su padre. Hyde lo miró con curiosidad. Tardó unos segundos en relacionar los hechos con ese mensaje, pero luego sonrió incrédulo.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esto?

-¿Crees en los dioses? –preguntó sin responder.

-¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Papa... ¿nunca responderás sin formular otra pregunta?

-¿Mira quién habla? –bromeó el cantante, ya tomando aquella charla como un reto, en la cual, el perdedor sería quien terminara por responder correctamente alguna pregunta.

-¿De quién tendré los genes? –respondió la muchacha, aceptando con una sonrisa aquel reto.

-¿Habrá que preguntarle a Megumi? –desvió hábilmente la obligación de argumentar.

-¿Te atreves?

Hyde rió abiertamente, dejando aquel misterioso papel sobre su escritorio, abandonando el lugar en dirección a la cocina, para ayudar a Megumi a cocinar.

Nijiko sonrió triunfal, al ver salir a su padre del estudio. No habría ganado si su padre no se lo hubiera permitido. Pero fue su propia capacidad la que había logrado arrancarle una risa sincera. Y aquello, para su nostálgico progenitor, era demasiado.

Suspiró satisfecha, y volvió a contemplar el papel que escrito en kanjis prolijos, rezaba la predicción, que ahora, le erizaba la piel.

_Silencio sobre el Río Pequeño, Susurros de música azul _*13

* * *

><p>-¡Mira, Nijichan! ¿No te gusta? –exclamó Tetsu con una sonrisa discreta apuntando en la vidriera de Chanel a un pantalón deshilachado, en un rojo intenso, con una cadena amarilla colgando a un costado.<p>

-Tetchan... me aburro... –bostezó, cargando las siete bolsas que ya había comprado su profesor de vocalización. No gustaba de ese tipo de compras. Prefería ir a las casas de instrumentos, y pasar horas contemplándolos, tocándolos, apreciando cada una de las insignificantes cualidades de los mismos, o bien ir a los parques, y contemplar la tranquilidad de los árboles que con la suave brisa, se movían delicadamente, escuchando el sonido quedo del chocar de las hojas entre sí. Cualquier lugar era preferible al bullicio de los centros comerciales de los que tanto disfrutaba su profesor.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero mira ése! Es un pantalón en negro, con parches en gris, un color discreto como gustas...

-¡Tetchan! Eso es talla small... yo uso maximum –resopló aburrida, cambiando algunas bolsas de su mano izquierda a la diestra.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si eres de contextura pequeña! –replicó inocente.

-No me gustan estar enlatada, por si no lo percibes... –ironizó, abriendo sus bazos levemente, con el fin de eliminar las bolsas que obstaculizaban la visual de su profesor, y mostrarle por enésima vez su estilo: Un pantalón ancho y negro, con varias tiras negras que decoraban las piernas, y una cadena negra adornando su cadera. Una camiseta sin mangas estilo basquetbolista con el número 666 en su espalda. Tan ancha la camiseta, como el pantalón, dejándose ver por la zona de las sisas, el costado de su sostén negro.

-¡Vaya! ¡No sé quién te ha enseñado a vestirte así! –sonrió divertido. El estilo le hacía recordar a Yukihiro.

-¡No empieces tú también, Tetchan! ¡Con mama, me alcanza y sobra!

-Bah. Vamos por allá... hay más casas de ropas, tal vez encontremos algo para ti...

-Ah... –resopló cansada.

Caminando detrás de su maestro, y luchando por no tropezar con las bolsas que ya llevaba, cruzó frente al escaparate de una casa de instrumentos tradicionales, y sin querer, un destello dorado llamó su atención, deteniéndose en seco, para contemplar un koto *7. Estaba bellamente decorado con incrustaciones de láminas de oro, que simulaban sobre la caja armónica del instrumento, un cerezo en flor deshojándose en pleno hanami *8. Era precioso, delicado, con un estilo único. Sonrió con tristeza, y apoyó su frente contra la vidriera, cerrando sus ojos.

Una mano en su hombro la alteró, provocando que se irguiera de inmediato. Miró a su costado, encontrándose a su maestro con un rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Nijichan?

-Eee. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza... ya sabes... me gustan los lugares tranquilos...

Tetsu sonrió, reconociendo los rasgos que aquel baterista callado había impreso en Nijiko. Curioso, giró su rostro hacia la vidriera, y miró los instrumentos tradicionales: Un sanshin *9, un koto *8, una biwa *10, con sus variantes regionales, con una o dos cuerdas agregadas o restadas, rarezas de toda índole, siempre dentro del marco tradicional.

Tetsu levantó una ceja, y miró curioso a Nijiko. Ésta parpadeó, nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Piensas traicionarnos, Nijiko?

-¿Eh? -abrió sus ojos no comprendiendo.

-No dejes el rock por esto... ¿sabes?

-¡Ah! ¡Tetchan! ¡Qué ocurrencias! -sonrieron divertidos.

Tetsu apoyó la mano en el hombro de su alumna, y tras un suave cabeceo en dirección a un local de una nueva firma de ropas, se encaminaron hacia el centro mismo de aquel bullicioso lugar.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte III

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 17 de julio de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Una mañana más. Nijiko estaba sentada bajo un árbol, comiendo el almuerzo que Megumi le había realizado, pensativa en lo que había acontecido el día anterior en el estudio de su padre.<p>

Akimi había pedido un permiso especial en la clase del presente día, para ausentarse en pos de practicar, con la profesora de música, las canciones que se irían a representar en el festival próximo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte en el almuerzo? –preguntó la voz suave y tranquila de su sonriente compañera, que apareció de improviso. Nijiko giró su rostro, levemente sobresaltada por la interrupción.

-¡Ah! Wan-san... claro... ¿qué tal te fue?

-Muy bien. Ya no necesitaré más practicas hasta la noche anterior al festival –explicó, mientras sacaba su almuerzo, y al lado de Nijiko, comía con parsimonia los omanju que había preparado en la mañana.

-¿Ah? ¿Sí…? ¿Por qué?

-La profesora está conforme...

-Es raro. Es una pesada, Michiko-san.

-¡Takarai san! ¡Más respeto! –reclamó la joven, levemente sonrojada, mirando a los costados, temerosa de que su amiga pudiera ser escuchada por la estricta profesora. Siempre aquellos docentes aparecían en los momentos menos apropiados...

-Ella no me soporta, ni yo a ella. ¡Si no lo decimos, lo estamos pensando todo el tiempo! –rió llevándose los hashi *20 a la boca con un importante bocado de arroz.

-Michiko-san es amable.

-Contigo... ¿será esposa de 'Kun'?

-¡_Sun_! ¡Takarai san! ¡Es _Sun_! –corrigió irritada la muchacha.

-Lo que sea...

-Y por cierto... ¿lograste ver el mensaje de ayer…?

-De eso quería hablarte... –se acomodó un poco más contra el tronco del árbol bajo el cual estaba sentada, y tragó el arroz que tenía en la boca, apoyando su almuerzo en el suelo, y fijando su vista en su amiga. Todos sus movimientos tenían una profunda carga de seriedad.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué posibilidades de error hay?

-Ninguna.

-¿Mn? ¿Ninguna?

-El error lo comete el humano que no sabe leer... –respondió categóricamente la mestiza–. ¿Aconteció algo malo?

-No.

-Pues mejor... tal vez lo leíste sin saber...

-Exactamente...

-¿Mn? ¿Entonces me crees?

-No.

-Tozuda –rezongó molesta, colocando el pedazo de omanju que había mordido a un costado de su boca, generándole una mueca graciosa.

-Cualquiera puede decir cosas ambivalentes... ¿sabes?

-Sun no es un dios muy detallista –tragó suavemente-. Es la representación del viento, y como tal, sólo genera sensaciones. Tengo entendido que el dios del fuego es más conciso, porque las doncellas, en las llamas, logran ver las profecías.

-¡Claro! ¡Cuándo el templo está incendiándose, pueden sospechar que sus vidas están en peligro, o al menos, algo está saliendo mal! –satirizó rompiendo a reír, haciendo que Akimi, simplemente se resignara a suspirar. Contempló a Nijiko con detalle, y sonrió contagiada por su sonrisa, un gesto que le alegraba profundamente.

-Eres incorregible.

-Luego te predeciré algo yo... ya verás...

-¡Necia! –reiteró Wan.

-Cambiando de tema... vas a cantar en este festival, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-¿Será rock?

-¿Mn? -Akimi torció su rostro en un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

-¿Cómo puedes considerar eso música? Es lata y gritos sin razón.

-¡Oye…! ¿Qué piensas cantar? ¿Ópera italiana? –replicó soberbia.

-No. Enka.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió con una sonrisa pícara emergiendo de sus labios.

-Enka. ¡No me digas que no lo conoces...!

-Sí... pero... ¿tan joven y en esas cosas de viejos?

-¡Es tradición! ¡Takarai san! Y no es de viejos. Es _tradicional_.

-El Enka es muy difícil... ¿acaso logras los vibratos…?

-Estudié desde pequeña...

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Sé cantar Enka, y tocar el _koto_.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ah! –suspiró resignada–. Tú no tienes ni la más pálida idea de lo que es la tradición. Algún día te invitaré a mi casa para que escuches el _koto_.

Akimi sonrió con calidez, contemplando maravillada el gesto de incertidumbre y desconfianza que se había plasmado en el expresivo rostro de su amiga.

Su amiga.

La pequeña del arco iris.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde, habían cenado temprano. Nijiko les había informado que deseaba conocer los clubs indies de Toukyou, para tal vez, inspirase un poco en su decisión a futuro, quizás, para simplemente olvidar por una noche que todo aquello eran vacaciones, y que al finalizar el verano debería regresar a Yokohama, con las pruebas suficientes con las cuales convencer a su madre de la <em>gran excursión<em> que obviamente, no habría realizado.

La adolescente, iba y venía del baño hacia la habitación que Ken había determinado para ella durante su hospedaje, mientras se arreglaba una cadena a su cintura, trenzaba su cabello, y buscaba con ahínco una ancha playera que le hiciera sentir cómoda en la noche tokiota de verano.

Ken fumaba en el salón, con una lata de cerveza en su mano, contemplando a su alumna salir y entrar de ambos cuartos, escapándosele de vez en cuando una sonrisa.

Tetsu miraba el TV, simulando no prestar atención al sonido de pasos acelerados que Nijiko marcaba con su constante paseo por el departamento.

-Bien... ya me voy... no me esperen... –comentó la chica, en dirección de la salida, al paso que tomaba la mochila que había dejado en el sofá, al lado de Ken, y la colocaba a su espalda usando sólo una asa.

-¡Ah! ¿No quieres que te acompañe, Nijichan? –insistió el alto japonés por enésima vez en el día. Su temor a esas noches, a ese ambiente, le torturaba. Él sabía que era el ambiente propicio donde los lobos trabajaban sin tapujos.

-¡Ya, Kenchan! ¡Me sé cuidar sola!

-Pero linda... ¡no tomes! Mira que el alcohol favorece a que uno haga estupideces...

-¡Ya, Kenchan! ¡No empieces de vuelta! –replicaba la joven a su antiguo maestro de guitarra.

-Y si se te da la gana hacerlo, ¡usa condón! ¡Linda! ¡Eres muy joven para tener ya un hijo!

-¡Kenchan! –chilló ofendida, girándose para mirar a su maestro, parpadeando varias veces seguidas, antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta de salida.

-Preferiría que te guardaras, Nijichan, pero si quieres hacerlo... sabes que nosotros...

-¡Tetchan! ¡Dile que se calle! –le gritó sonrojada y muy incómoda.

-Mn. Te cuidamos hasta donde podemos, Nijichan. ¡Es tu decisión! –apoyó Tetsu con el antiguo aire de liderazgo que le caracterizaba.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me conocen! –suspiró resignada, y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad.

Ken fumó dos caladas más a su cigarro, y regresó su atención al TV, dejando que el ambiente se sumiera en un silencio que sólo se atrevía a interrumpir el volumen bajo del aparato.

Observaba de vez en cuando a su amigo, que sólo parpadeaba pensativo, queriendo simular que le interesaba aquel programa. El guitarrista sonrió divertido. Ambos estaban preocupados.

Finalmente Tetsu rompió el mutismo.

-No hará nada malo… Nijiko es una niña... –susurró con un suave temblor en su voz, similar al miedo.

-Bah. Estás loco. Ya no podemos cuidarla como antes...

-Mn. Pero además de eso... ¿No notas algo extraño en ella? –se atrevió a formular aquella pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza por varios días.

-Eee. Creí que era mi imaginación –afirmó Ken, tras un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Qué hará esta noche?

-Sea lo que sea que haga, no te preocupes, Tetchan. Le puse una bolsa entera de condones en su mochila –explicó el alto japonés con una actitud de profunda sabiduría.

-¿Que hiciste qué? –le miró con asombro, levantando una ceja, provocando que le observara directamente a los ojos.

-No tenía ni uno...

-¡Ken! ¿Le estuviste revisando la mochila?

-Esta tarde, antes de comer. ¡Es una desprevenida…! A esa edad... ya sabes...

-Nijiko aún no piensa en esas cosas... ¡Ken! –rezongó el líder, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro. Aún había inocencia en esa joven.

-¡Tetchan! ¡Es una adolescente! ¡Dime qué joven no piensa en eso!

-¡Pues ella! no fue una niña normal, tampoco esperes que sea una adolescente normal... ella es muy especial... Ken...

-Pero las hormonas están en plena ebullición...

-¡Ken! ¡Qué desconfiado te has vuelto!

-Conozco esa época mejor que nadie...

-Ah, cierto. ¡Me olvidaba que esa etapa duró en tu vida hasta hace unos diez años atrás! –rió suavemente.

-Oyee... –le reclamó mientras daba una calada a su cigarro.

-Ya Ken... Confío en Nijichan. Es una buena chica...

-¡Pero los mocosos son los peligrosos! ¡Tetchan!

-Tienes miedo de los que son como eras tú... Ken... ¡déjala…! Ella no se juntará con esos jóvenes... percibe más de lo que siempre he sospechado... no sé hasta qué punto... –susurró con tristeza. Ken, quien estaba por dar una calada a su cigarro, frunció su ceño, y le miró con intriga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que ha llegado, me habla en código... ¿sabes…? No sé lo que quiere decir, no estoy seguro del todo.

-¿Mn?

-No lo sé. Yukki sería el más indicado... –musitó con una media sonrisa.

-Yukki siempre era el indicado para todo...

Tetsu miró con curiosidad a Ken, quien tras darle una ultima calada a su empequeñecido cigarrillo, lo aplastó contra el fondo del cenicero, y luego de apoyar su vacía lata de cerveza sobre la teiburu *4, caminó en dirección al bajista. Sentándose a su lado, sin mediar palabras, desabrochó la camisa que vestía el amable japonés, e incitándole con las caricias que realizaba sobre su pecho, presionando aquellos sonrosados círculos que provocaban quejidos de placer en el bajista, desvió su otra mano en una dirección más baja, para estimularlo directamente, y preparar el camino al cual siempre terminaban desviándose. Y es que la nostalgia de Yukihiro ya se traducía en la necesidad de olvidar o confundirlo con el placer que sabía, siempre encontraba en su torturado amigo.

Tetsu dejó escapar unos jadeos, que le demostraban cuánto su cuerpo había necesitado de aquellos tratos, de los cuales se había abstenido por causa de la presencia de la joven en el departamento. Gimiendo contenidamente, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, y separó las piernas, ayudándose mutuamente a quedar desnudos allí mismo.

En menos de medio minuto, Ken estaba arrodillado, sujetando los rebeldes muslos del bajista que intentaban siempre escabullirse del dolor, mientras impelía con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Tetsu, quien apoyando su espalda en el sillón, arqueando su columna, y aferrándose con sus manos al borde del respaldo del sillón, gemía sonoramente, soportando el dolor y el placer de la violencia, del enojo, de la impotencia que siempre se hallaban presentes en el alto japonés.

El rítmico movimiento se incrementaba, y en aquel final inminente, siempre algún descuido sonoro de Ken rompía por completo el encanto de la satisfacción física que podía encontrar el bajista en aquella situación, recordándole una y otra vez, que sólo había uno que engañaba.

Sólo uno de ellos rompía el trato *21, pero nunca sabía con exactitud quién verdaderamente era.

* * *

><p>Nijiko y Akimi estaban sentadas alrededor de la teiburu, concentradas en sus tareas. Tomaban el té que la joven mestiza había preparado, mientras degustaban odangos *22 comprados.<p>

Aquello era una costumbre.

-¿En serio no te molesta que venga siempre aquí? –preguntó Nijiko rompiendo el silencio, estirándose para desperezar su espalda, agotada de aquella posición incómoda.

-¿Eh? –manifestó desconcertada, levantando su vista de los cuadernos, mirando con curiosidad a la joven.

-¡Que si tu padre no se fastidia! –regañó amablemente, cortando un pedazo de odango y comiéndoselo luego, a la vez que movía su cabeza hacia los costados, para descontracturar el cuello.

-No. Papa siempre trabaja. Paso todo el día sola.

-Mn. Ya veo... -miró a su alrededor–. ¿Y tu madre? –preguntó finalmente. Días hacía que no hallaba la forma de cuestionarle sobre su familia. La joven sacerdotisa era un ser muy introvertido, que no respondía a menos que la agobiaran de preguntas y en una soledad que la resguardara del acecho del grupo escolar.

-Mama murió hace años.

-¡Oh! –abrió sus ojos con rapidez, y miró a su amiga que le sonreía amable–. Perdona... no...

-No te apenes. Fue hace mucho tiempo...

-¿De qué murió?

-Accidente de ruta. Era una gran concertista Enka y estaba de gira.

-Ah, ya veo... de ahí proviene el gusto por lo tradicional –sonrió de buen agrado la muchacha, mientras contemplaba los odangos que restaban en la bandeja.

-Mn. Mama me enseñó a amar a Japón...

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No se molesta? Como me has dicho que es chino –curiosa como siempre, quería llegar a comprender esa extraña familia que su amiga se empeñaba en contestar llenando sus respuestas con silencios cuando las realizaba en el colegio.

-No. Fue un contrato.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Mi padre me permitiría hacer lo que quisiera con las tradiciones japonesas, si sólo me mantenía dentro del templo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mis abuelos querían obligarle a él a ser un sacerdote, pero no tenía los dones... tú sabes…

-¡Ah! _Esos_ dones... –comentó irónica. Akimi solamente la miró por un segundo, delineando una sonrisa misteriosa, perdonándole eternamente a aquella muchacha bruta su torpeza espiritual. Después de todo, era su conexión con el mundo real, el de los vivos, el que la llenaba de esencia, y la hacía sentir mejor, incluso, esa muchacha de poca delicadeza, le arrancaba de vez en cuando una sonrisa, y hasta una carcajada. Sin Nijiko, Akimi aún estaría viviendo en un monocromático paisaje de espíritus, obligaciones y tradiciones. Nijiko era su arco iris.

-Y como los heredé yo, casi por obligación de mis abuelos debo trabajar con ellos y desarrollarlos aun más... es la única condición.

-¿No te puedes librar de ellos?

-Nací con ellos... –aclaró respecto de sus dones.

-¡No! ¡De tus abuelos…! –negó molesta por no haber sido captada.

-¿Eh? ¡Nijiko! ¡No soy mafiosa! ¡Y a pesar de todo, quiero a mis abuelos! –respondió rápidamente, alarmada.

-¡No! ¡Aki-chan! ¿¡Qué rayos entendiste! –Preguntó riendo–. Librarte de tener que hacer esa cosa por ellos... sólo eso... ¿qué pensabas? ¿En matarlos?

-¡Nijiko! Por favor... ¡no me asustes! –sonrió aliviada, negando con su cabeza, mirando intensamente a su amiga. Ahí estaba otra vez, arrancándole una sonrisa, dándole un toque de vida a su simulacro de existencia.

-Tu padre es muy estricto, ¿verdad?

-Mn. Pero es bueno. Siempre quiere lo mejor para mí... –defendió, sabiendo hacia dónde terminaba la conversación. Y se alegraba. Nijiko siempre luchaba por la libertad que ella misma debía reclamar... y en el fondo, el simple gesto de su amiga, le llenaba de felicidad.

-Si quiere lo mejor para ti, no debería por qué obligarte a hacer esas cosas que no deseas...

-Tu madre suele hacer lo mismo...

-¡Pero al menos le doy batalla! –rió jactanciosa.

-No puedo hacer eso con mi papa...

-¿Por qué?

-Él... Él se lo tomaría como una falta de respeto...

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no es así la vida de padres e hijos? –preguntó resoluta. Akimi parpadeó varias veces, mirando curiosa el gesto de obviedad que mostraba la expresión de su amiga. Reflexionó un momento, y luego bajó su mirada a su té.

-Si yo le falto el respeto a mi padre... él... él no me lo perdonaría nunca...

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué puede hacer? –minimizó el comentario, sorbiendo de su taza.

-Puede echarme de casa...

-¿Eh? Pero… porque simplemente...

-Porque estaría en contra de la ley de la familia. El hombre de la casa es la máxima autoridad... -interrumpió nerviosa, pero aún así, conservando su voz calma.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es antiguo! –sonrió divertida la joven, pensando en su padre.

-Mi padre es un hombre muy tradicionalista... por eso amó a mama... ella era una mujer muy sumisa, y siempre sonreía... su arte era igual de agradable. Papa siempre se queja de las mujeres de la actualidad. No considera bueno que las mujeres sean tan desfachatadas...

-A mí no me gustaría tal cosa... –acotó Nijiko, frunciendo su nariz en desagrado.

-¿Eh?

-Realmente no me gustaría que alguien se fijara en mí porque soy o no tradicional... eso no hace al sentimiento. No es esencia personal...

-Mn... Puede que tengas razón... –susurró reflexionando.

-¡La tengo! –se jactó con media sonrisa, que no rompía la seriedad de la situación–. Si te ama, no le importará... y sé desfachatada. Tu padre debería aprender que las mujeres son iguales que los hombres...

-De todos modos no puedo, Nijichan... –comentó apenada.

-Mn. No tienes valor...

-Puede ser... –afirmó Akimi, mirando su taza vacía sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a poder? –le propuso con una sonrisa. Akimi la miró dudando un instante, pero luego, sonrió, observando el brillo pícaro de los ojos de su amiga.

-No, Nijichan. No tiene caso. Mi padre nunca me lo permitiría...

-Prueba de dejar el templo...

-Hay cosas más aberrantes para él, que ese hecho...

-¿Eh? –Nijiko se tornó seria, y parpadeando, miró curiosa a su amiga, que la observaba de una forma especial. Una suave brisa ingresó por la ventana, moviendo los cabellos de ambas. Akimi rompió el contacto visual, levantándose para ubicarse detrás de Nijiko. La joven Takarai, no se movió del lugar, curiosa por aquel misticismo que siempre rodeaba a la muchacha, y exaltaba su curiosidad innata. Akimi le era misteriosa en todos los aspectos, y por más que su fascinación infantil era cada día menor para con el mundo, el halo enigmático de la refinada muchacha la sorprendía permanentemente–. ¿Mn? ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Nijiko al sentir las manos de su amiga en sus hombros.

-Te sentí contracturada durante toda la tarde... te aliviaré un poco... –musitó, dándole un tranquilo masaje a Nijiko, quien se relajaba.

Luego de diez minutos sometida a tal toque, Akimi rompió ese contacto, y regresando a su lugar de estudio, se sentó frente a Nijiko con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Qué buenos masajes que das, Akimi! ¿Son parte del 'pack' que incluye 'tus poderes'? –dijo irónica y cariñosa. No tenía sentido. Nijiko nunca creería en sus visiones.

-¡No, boba!

-… –Nijiko rió-. Akichan... –interrumpió luego de un par de minutos en silencio, cuando habían retomado su tarea–. ¿En serio no piensas revelarte un poco ante tu padre…? No eres asesina, creo que cualquier cosa es más leve que eso... y dudo que se enoje...

-No conoces a papa... lo que siento le aberrará.

-¿No era que querías dejar el templo?

-No es sólo eso... Nijichan... hay cosas... más allá... –comentó entristecida, contemplando su hoja de estudio.

Nijiko torció su boca, molesta por la curiosidad que no podía satisfacer con respuestas, pero más aun, preocupada por esos secretos que Akimi no compartía, ni siquiera con ella.

El secreto de Akimi era multicolor.

* * *

><p>Nijiko se sentó al lado del mostrador, y cruzando sensualmente sus piernas, cubiertas por las extensas telas del pantalón, apoyó sus codos sobre el borde de la barra, dándole la espalda al cantinero, para apreciar el espectáculo que las bandas indies presentaban en aquella noche.<p>

Escuchando el sonido latoso de sus instrumentos, la joven llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo más próximo de su pantalón, y extrajo de él una cajetilla de cigarros, de la cual tomó uno.

Fijando su vista en el escenario lejano, lentamente comenzó la tarea de quitar el papel de arroz que envolvía y constituía al cigarrillo, para que una vez libre de toda envoltura, lo arrojara hacia su boca con el fin de degustar ese chocolate amargo que sólo lo podía conseguir en aquel infantil formato.

-Vamos, linda... ven a mi casa esta noche.

-¿No entiendes el NO?

Nijiko giró su rostro en dirección de aquella agresiva charla, y divisó entre la penumbra del lugar, a una joven muchacha que probablemente era unos cinco años más grande que ella, ataviada en un estilizado vestido largo de seda negra, de largo y azabache cabello que caía hasta su cintura, suelto. Prácticamente sobre la mujer, se encontraba un hombre que tenía tintes de ebriedad, y no dejaba de hostigar a la joven mujer.

-¿Por qué no aceptas? ¿Sabes que me gustas mucho? Estás muy linda con ese vestido... –agregó el hombre, intentando acariciar el hombro de la muchacha.

-No me interesas. ¡Vete! –le exigió con una suave exasperación ya afectando su voz.

La discusión lentamente se fue intensificando hasta que de un momento a otro, la violencia se hizo presente cuando el muchacho sujetó con fuerza el brazo de la joven, con evidente intención de sacarla del lugar a rastras. Incapaz de mirar sin intervenir, Nijiko sujetó el trago que había pedido, y tomando una actitud despreocupada, miró directamente a ese hombre, modulando su voz a un tono grave y ronco.

-¡Oye! ¿No entiendes que no se va contigo? ¡Esfúmate! –exigió Nijiko, mirando con seriedad al hombre que había dirigido su vista hacia ella, esbozando de inmediato una sonrisa sardónica.

-¡No te metas!

-¡Tú eres el que está molestado! Llamaré a seguridad si no te vas ahora mismo.

-¡Ja! –el joven se acercó a Nijiko, mirándole con soberbia. La muchacha, modificando con lentitud su mirada hacia una peligrosa y desafiante, se irguió en el asiento con el fin de tomar mayor equilibrio, y miró con valentía al muchacho que se le acercaba. Había vivido cosas mucho más atemorizantes que un ebrio en su delirio de grandeza ante la pequeñez de su contextura. La mirada de aquel muchacho no era ni similar a las de su padre, cuando había vivido sus atormentados años de infancia–. ¡Vaya! ¡Un enano bonito…! ¿Qué? ¿No había un hombre que pudiera enfrentarme?

-¡Por favor! Para enfrentarte basta un pescado.

-¡Insolente! –amenazó molesto, tomando a Nijiko por el cuello de su musculosa, y la empujó contra la barra, aún sentada.

-¡Me sueltas, imbécil!

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –se jactó el muchacho.

Nijiko levantó una ceja molesta, y le arrojó el contenido de su limonada a los ojos del muchacho, quien empezó a gritar, insultándole, mientras se refregaba el rostro.

En las proximidades, observó a la mujer que había sido acosada hacía un rato, la cual regresaba acompañada por un hombre de seguridad del club, que se llevó al muchacho, permitiéndoles pasar el resto de la noche en paz.

Nijiko se reacomodó en su lugar, y volvió a pedir una segunda limonada al cantinero. La mujer, sentándose a su lado de forma muy femenina, le sonrió en un gesto de agradecimiento. Nijiko afirmó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

-Gracias. Realmente era un pesado –explicó con calma la mujer, dejando oír su tono de voz apagado y sosegado.

-Mn. Son insoportables –afirmó la menuda jovencita.

-En un principio creí que eras un chico lindo, con aquella voz, y la penumbra...

-Naaa... ¿es que toda mujer siempre está esperando que le salve un hombre? –ironizó un poco agresiva. Se cansaba de aquella confusión que siempre generaba en los otros. Probablemente, más herencia indiscutible de su padre.

-Jajaja -dejó liberar una risita divertida, llevándose una mano a los labios. Nijiko esbozó una sonrisa, y se concentró en el espectáculo–. Con una actitud así, nadie se te acercará... –susurró la joven. Nijiko levantó una ceja molesta, giró su rostro, y miró con seriedad a la mujer–. Ah... perdón... ¿dije algo malo? -cuestionó en el mismo tono juguetón.

-Naa... –levantó sus hombros, y tomó el vaso de limonada que el cantinero le volvía a alcanzar.

-¿Sabes? Eres muy pequeña para tanto coraje...

-¿Mn? -la miró nuevamente, curiosa por esa descripción.

-No lo tomes a mal... eres pequeña en todos los sentidos –sonrió de nuevo, mirándola con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

-Inexplicablemente, me han dado ganas de tirar esta limonada en la cara de otra persona... –afirmó, bamboleando su limonada en el aire, mirando con gesto serio a la mujer, la cual se heló ante aquel rasgo demoníaco que podía emitir aquellos ojos grandes y negros de la adolescente. Sin embargo, la tensa situación duró unos segundos, tras los cuales, ambas explotaron en una risa calma, que distendió el evento. Se acomodaron en sus asientos y continuaron mirando el espectáculo.

Nijiko sacó de nuevo su cajetilla de cigarros, y le ofreció a la mujer que la acompañaba.

-Ah... no, gracias, no fumo... –negó con educación la delicada joven.

-Yo tampoco -comentó Nijiko, a la vez que sacaba un cigarro de su caja. La chica levantó una ceja, mirándola con rareza.

Sólo sonrió al ver que Nijiko medio pelaba el tan extraño cigarrillo, colocándose la parte de chocolate a un costado de su boca. Y nuevamente, le volvió a ofrecer.

-¿Quieresh? –balbuceó al mantener en sus labios el cigarro de chocolate.

-Eres extraña, ¿lo sabes?

-¡Bah! Cuestión de perspectiva –levantó sus hombros.

-Eres extraña –afirmó tomando el cigarro y comiéndolo con lentitud.

El cantinero se acercó, y le trajo a Nijiko la cuenta de dos limonadas. La muchacha aceptó el recibo, y tomando la mochila que había dejado apoyada en el suelo, la abrió de par en par, en busca de su billetera, pero se sonrojó al sentir la caída de varios paquetitos extraños al suelo. La mujer a su lado, miró la acción curiosa, y tomó uno de esos envoltorios, para verlo en la luz que algún foco perdido lograba dar en sus cercanías con el fin de observar el contenido de los mismos.

-¡Vaya! Parece que has venido demasiado bien preparada. No me lo creo –rió la mujer, llevando su mano a los labios, haciendo enrojecer a Nijiko.

-¡Maldito Kenchan! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¿Mn? ¿Quién?

-¡Mi tutor! ¡Es un maldito mequetrefe! ¡Lo voy a decapitar! –comentó molesta, buscando su billetera en el fondo de la mochila.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Qué tutor extraño!

-¡No lo conoces! –acotó respirando resignada. Tomó los yenes, y se los entregó al cantinero que estaba a sus espaldas. Arrojó su billetera con fuerza contra el fondo de su mochila, y cerró de mal humor la misma, volviéndola a dejar en el suelo, sin intenciones de recoger esa cantidad de condones esparcidos por todo el suelo. La mujer la miró curiosa, y dejó caer el envoltorio que tenía en su mano.

-¿Linda? ¿No los piensas recoger?

-Ya vendrá mi tutor a recogerlos, pero con la boca... lo voy a obligar.

-Vaya. ¿Y qué piensas hacer para obligarle? ¿Echarle una limonada a los ojos? –sonrió irónica.

-Tengo mis medios.

-¡Oh! Qué misteriosa que eres... ¿Sabes? Me agradas.

-¿Mn? -levantó una ceja extrañada.

-Es algo ruidoso este lugar, ¿no te parece? ¿No quisieras ir a un sector más tranquilo?

-... –Nijiko parpadeó varias veces, notando la sensualidad con la que aquellas palabras fueron dichas, y tras las cuales, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer sin control alguno.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué tierna! Debes estar realmente colorada para que pueda percibirlo en esta penumbra –sonrió divertida la mujer, y acarició la mejilla de Nijiko.

-¡Me voy! –determinó cansada. Saltando de su asiento, tomó su mochila, y cargándola al hombro le dio una segunda mirada a su compañera.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –le insistió divertida aquella mujer, cambiando el cruce de sus piernas. Nijiko levantó una ceja, y negó con su cabeza en silencio, en un gesto de pura resignación.

-Realmente debí de haberte tirado esa limonada...

-Jajaja... cuando gustes, y donde quieras... -sonrió, haciéndole un guiño a la adolescente, pronunciado sus palabras con un tono sensual y provocativo.

-¡Ah! –resopló Nijiko, mirando al techo, y sin voltearse, reinició su camino fuera de aquel lugar. A pesar de lo agradable del ambiente indie, a veces resultaban incómodos.

Caminó por las calles de Toukyou, y sin mucha expectativa, se arrojó al primer banco que encontró en la plaza más cercana. Resopló molesta, y miró al cielo, descansando su nuca en el borde del asiento. No quería regresar al departamento, porque sabía que iría a interrumpir aquello que sus dos tutores se empeñaban tanto en disimular. Tampoco quería buscar otro club, pues en el fondo, sabía que siempre terminaría hallando lo mismo. El único lugar que siempre le redituaba como necesitaba, eran los parques. Lugares de extensa serenidad, gran pureza, que le permitían un contacto con la poca naturaleza con la que podía disponer una joven nacida en plena urbanidad.

Un ambiente, que siempre, le resultaba muy tranquilizador, y casi místicamente, la cadena de pensamientos finalizaba en un mismo y único sonido. La armonía del _koto_.

Solamente quería escuchar el _koto_.

Cerró sus ojos, y recordó aquella melodía.

* * *

><p>Tarde apacible en Yokohama. El clima húmedo del verano sofocaba un poco a sus habitantes. Sin embargo, ello no era excusa válida para dejar de trabajar. Tal era el caso de Megumi, que ingresaba a su casa, agotada, cargando una rebosante carpeta, que arrojó al escritorio más cercano que halló en el salón, contemplando el inhabitado lugar.<p>

Subió las escaleras en dirección al estudio de Hyde, a quien encontró en medio de una charla telefónica que no interrumpió. Abandonando de inmediato el recinto de su esposo, se dirigió a la habitación de Nijiko, cuya puerta golpeó varias veces. No recibiendo respuesta alguna, abrió curiosa la misma, e inspeccionó el interior del cuarto, el cual se encontraba extremadamente ordenado.

Frunció su ceño, y de inmediato, regresó al estudio de su marido.

Esperó en silencio que Hyde acabara aquella conversación, mientras miraba con más detalle los cuadros que de vez en cuando Hyde continuaba en aquel lugar recóndito de la casa, una réplica del antiguo estudio que había tenido en la casa de Shibuya. Sus cuadros ya no tenían orientación diabólica, sino que resultaban ser cuadros simples, sin pretensiones, con paisajes tranquilos, con algún que otro lienzo que retrataba a Nijiko en diversas actividades.

–Sí... ajá... pero quiero que ese chico cante en el grupo. Sí. No lo pierdas. Tiene talento. ¿Ah? ¿Vive en Toukyou? No hay problema, la sede de allí lo incorporará. Está bien. Sí. ¿Entendido? Bien –Hyde cortó la llamada de su celular, y miró con una ceja levantada a Megumi–. ¿Mn? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Nijiko no está! –explicó de inmediato, con un suave gesto de reproche.

-¡Ah! Sí... me dijo que se iba todo el verano con un grupo de amigos a recorrer lugares...

-¿Qué? ¿Y le permitiste semejante locura? –cuestionó abriendo sus ojos en preocupación.

-Sí. Es joven, está bien que vea el mundo con sus propios ojos, Megumi.

-Pero... ¡Es una mujer! Tiene que tener cuidado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? Por favor, Megumi -sonrió torcido, y con un gesto de desinterés hecho con su mano, chasqueó su lengua-. Nijichan sabe muy bien cómo defenderse, y le hará bien salir de este nido de vez en cuando. Además, no está sola. Fue con un grupo de amigos.

-¿Amigos? –preguntó espantada.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡Nijiko no es entretenimiento de chicos!

-¡Meguuuuumi! ¡Por favor! –resopló cansado–. ¿Acaso no te quejabas por ello? No conoces a Nijiko.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó ceñuda. Hyde simplemente se dio la vuelta en su escritorio, y continuó garabateando su nueva pintura.

-Que Nijiko es muy madura. Sabe cómo manejarse...

-Nijiko... es mi pequeña…

-Ya no es tan pequeña... ¿sabes? –comentó con ronca voz. Ya no peleaban. Extrañamente, desde que habían llegado a Yokohama, el trato ameno se había establecido entre ellos. Quizás, en el fondo, producto de saberse culpables del calvario de la pequeña, buscaron reparar tales estragos, y decidieron resarcirlo mostrándole a la niña, una relación amable. No era amor, simple cariño o triste resignación. Era lo mismo.

-Nijiko aún no es una mujer. Sólo una niña...

-Una joven, dirás... Megumi, decídete, a veces la ves como una mujer, otras como una niña... Nijiko ya está crecida. Entiéndelo.

-Lo sé. Lo sé... es que... no lo creeré hasta que deje de comportarse como lo ha estado haciendo desde que es niña.

-¿Mn?

-¿Cuándo piensa tomar la actitud de una jovencita?

-¡Ella está bien así como está! –aclaró, tomando otro nuevo carboncillo.

-No. No lo está… bien lo sabes...

-¿Qué pretendes de ella? Es una buena estudiante, es talentosa con su voz y con su maestría en la guitarra. Es una joven educada...

-¡Con _ese_ maldito acento osakeño no es educada! –aclaró molesta–. ¡Te dije miles de veces que no le enseñes tan horrible dialecto!

-¡Ella lo aprende sola! ¡Déjala! –sonrió divertido, sabiendo que exactamente aquel acento no era suyo, sino de su amigo, aquel desfachatado japonés–. Pero cuando usa el acento neutral es muy educada, se comporta bien...

-¿Comportarse? ¡Hyde! ¡Por favor! ¡Camina sin delicadeza, no duda en ponerse a la altura de matones, y por causa de ese maldito kung fu que le has enseñado, cree que puede enfrentarse a cualquiera!

-Es pequeña de contextura, tiene que saber defenderse... además, eso te debería dejar más tranquila ahora que se ha tomado esas vacaciones.

-¡No me lo recuerdes! ¿¡Por qué no me consultaron!

-¿Consultaron? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso? –preguntó girándose en la silla, para verla directamente.

-¡Vamos! ¿Tú no sabías nada al respecto? –Megumi sonrió torcido, sabiendo de qué calaña eran tanto su esposo como su primogénita.

-No, claro que no. Esta tarde me lo acaba de decir, ya cuando tenía las maletas listas.

-¿Y piensas que te creo? –sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

-Mn –afirmó, levantando los hombros, y esbozando la misma sonrisa, se giró para regresar a su trabajo.

-Padre e hija son iguales.

-No digas... es una buena chica –sonrió con melancolía. Una chica que sin su antiguo amante, nunca hubiera podido apreciar.

Megumi suspiró resignada de aquel enigma que siempre cubría a ambos, y salió del estudio sin mayores reclamos. Si hubiera sabido la verdad, no hubiera dudado en arrebatarles a Ken y a Tetsu la presencia de aquella joven, prohibiéndole esas vacaciones en Toukyou. A pesar de los años, aún Megumi no podía concebir ideas nuevas, conceptos relativos, otros estilos de vida. Kitamura y Ogawa habían sido censurados en la familia. Sólo cuando padre e hija se encontraban a solas, aquella secreta y muda ley era rota.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte IV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 23 de julio de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Un aroma suave y cítrico despertó a Nijiko, quien percibió la presencia de un ser a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando recordar dónde se hallaba. Contempló el cielo nublado, y sentándose erguida en el banco, recorrió el parque con sus ojos, advirtiendo cómo éste se llenaba lentamente de jóvenes, y niños. Refregó sus ojos y bostezó con pereza.<p>

-Mn... ¿y para esto te habías ido temprano anoche? –cuestionó la juguetona voz.

-¿Mn? –aún dormida, bostezando frente a la mujer, giró su rostro para observar directo a aquella joven sentada a su lado. El cansancio de su cuerpo no le permitía todavía identificarla a la luz del día.

-¿Ah? ¿Eres peor que los hombres? ¿No pasas siquiera la noche conmigo, y no me recuerdas? –rió suavemente, llevándose una mano a los labios. Aquel gesto suave y juguetón era imposible de confundir.

-¡Ah! Tú... ¿otra vez? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vivo en el edificio de enfrente. La pregunta aquí es: ¿qué es lo que tú haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio?: NADA –explicó irónica. La mujer sonrió divertida, levemente fastidiada por aquella contestación.

-Tú también a veces mereces una limonada en la cara... ¿sabes?

-Bah... no me rompas las pelotas... –dijo en su acento osakeño agresivo. Se levantó de la banca, y estirando sus brazos, recogió su mochila, y la llevó al hombro.

-Oye... –le llamó la atención.

-¿Mn? –se giró antes de partir, y miró a la mujer que aún se encontraba sentada. Su vestimenta era absolutamente discreta.

-Olvidabas esto -la joven se levantó, y le entregó en la mano, una bolsa llena con los condones que la adolescente había dejado en el club. Nijiko la sostuvo por unos minutos, divisándola con curiosidad, hasta que al fin, una vez identificado el contenido, lo tiró inmediatamente en el cesto de basura más cercano. Frunció el ceño, y miró con fiereza a la insolente mujer–. Vi a tu tutor… y, créeme, los recogió con la boca... –rió divertida, llevándose una mano a los labios, separando el meñique un poco, en un refinado gesto de feminidad.

-¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otra? –cuestionó en su rudo acento, y dándose media vuelta, se alejó del parque. Aquella mujer la irritaba de sobremanera.

Caminó el sendero hacia el departamento de sus tutores, con un profundo mal humor. Su último recuerdo de la noche, había sido aquella melodía de koto *7 que tanto le agradaba, y su despertar había sido demasiado irritante, pues volvía una vez más a la realidad. Su dura realidad.

Suspiró eliminando todo posible resto de enojo, antes de ingresar al departamento. Se descalzó en la entrada, y sin hacer ruido, se escabulló hacia el baño. Luego de tomar una ducha revitalizadora, vistió cómodamente unas ropas similares a las túnicas que Hyde solía utilizar en el comienzo de raruku, pero en tonalidades negruzcas. Aún en pleno verano, gustaba de aquel caluroso y absorbente color.

Se desplazó con delicadeza hasta la cocina, y se sirvió un poco de leche fría. Buscó en la alacena, las galletas de chocolate que siempre se hallaban en el mismo lugar inalterable de aquel departamento, y curiosa, caminó hasta quedar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Tetsu, y supuestamente, debido a sus días de hospedaje, también de Ken.

Con la mano que tenía libre, pues con la otra sujetaba su vaso de leche, y sin masticar la media galleta que aún presionaban sus labios, empujó con suavidad la puerta de aquella alcoba, y observó por la estrecha ranura que le permitía ver la cama. Ken y Tetsu estaban todavía dormidos, y roncando en el caso del guitarrista; cada uno en un borde de la cama, dándose las espaldas. No parecía nada sospechoso.

Se alejó del lugar, y dispuesta a ver televisión, se acercó a la teiburu, pero detuvo su camino al ver alrededor del sofá, una colección de ropa regada por la alfombra. Los almohadones que siempre estaban perfectamente ubicados, se hallaban desordenados, mostrando que allí, algo con presteza había acontecido. Arrugó su nariz, y perdiendo toda intención de ver el TV, regresó a la cocina, donde luego de sacar unas cuantas galletas más, se sentó, y descansó tomando su leche. Aquello terminaba de redondear las ideas que hasta el momento sospechaba. Era evidente.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y con su mano, reposó el mentón, contemplando la leche de su vaso.

No le agradaba la idea. Era la vida de ellos, pero en el fondo temía, porque simplemente los apreciaba. ¿Acaso no estaban mintiéndose? Ella lo percibía. Aún conservaba un poco de su magia de infante.

-¡Ah! Yukki... ¿por qué no estás? –susurró confusa, dando rienda suelta a sus cavilaciones, y por desgracia, también a su imaginación.

-¡Ah! ¿Invocando a Yukki? –sonrió el alto japonés, que estaba sobre el umbral. Nijiko levantó su cabeza con rapidez, y miró a su antiguo profesor. Sólo estaba vistiendo el pantalón del pijama, despeinado, sonriendo con aquella única expresión adormilada que tan graciosa se le veía. La joven, escudriñó con detenimiento la piel del japonés cuando éste, al buscar dentro de la heladera algún refrigerio, le mostró por completo su tersa espalda. Luego de sacar la leche del refrigerador, tomó del cartón directamente, sentándose frente a ella. No había ni una sola huella en aquel cuerpo. Eso le llamaba la atención. Recordaba cuán marcado quedaba el guitarrista cuando vivía con aquel tímido japonés. Y sin comprender, frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ella estaba imaginando cosas?–. ¿Qué miras tanto? –preguntó Ken, curioso por la observación detallada de su torso, que continuaba aún cuando ya estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Ah... perdona, Kenchan... –se disculpó, bajando su cabeza un poco, tomando un trago de su vaso de leche.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-¿Eh?

-¿A qué hora llegaste? Nos quedamos esperándote hasta muy tarde... –afirmó el guitarrista. No era del todo mentira. Luego de aquella noche, se habían prometido mantenerse despiertos, pero el sueño y la satisfacción física les habían vencido.

-Hace... una hora, más o menos... –respondió, mirando fijo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina.

-¿Con quién pasaste la noche? –preguntó directamente, tornando su rostro serio.

-¡Kenchan! –frunció su ceño, molesta–. ¡No me acosté con nadie!

-Claro... ¿y yo me creo que has pasado toda la noche en el club, bebiendo cerveza? ¡Ni hueles a alcohol!

-¡Es que no tomo alcohol! –respondió torciendo su boca, intentado controlar la irritación que despertaría pronto.

-Nijiko... ¡no me mientas! –sonrió pícaro.

-No tomo. ¿Es tan difícil de creerlo?

-Bien, olvídalo, si no me quieres decir, está bien... pero... te cuidaste, ¿verdad?

-¡Ah! ¡De eso te quería hablar! –dijo recordando de inmediato el papelón pasado.

-No me agradezcas, linda... pero, yo te pedí que te guardaras...

-¡Kenchan! ¡Cómo te atreviste a colmar mi mochila con esas cosas de colores! –preguntó horrorizada.

-No eran de colores por capricho. Tenían sabor... –aclaró manteniéndose serio, actitud que sólo ayudó a acalorar a su damita.

-¡KENCHAN! -aulló roja en vergüenza–. Cuando fui a pagar la cuenta de mis limonadas, abrí la mochila y cayeron por el suelo... ¡me has hecho pasar la vergüenza de mi vida! –reclamó molesta.

-Nadie te acusará de que no eres precavida.

-¡Me acusarán de puta! –respondió inmediatamente la joven, cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Nijichan! ¡No digas eso! –replicó frunciendo su ceño, molesto ante aquella palabra que manchaba con tanta deshonra a su alumna.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Por qué no confías en mí, Kenchan? Antes, aún cuando era una niña, confiabas más en mí... ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó dolida, suspirando tras morder una galleta. Ken se puso serio, y apoyando sus manos en la mesa, miró su vaso.

-Linda... no es que no crea a ti... te protejo... es sólo eso...

-¡Pero, Kenchan! Yo sé cuidarme, no hago locuras, soy sensata. No me voy a acostar con alguien que conozca en una noche. No soy así. ¡No sé por qué desconfías tanto de mí…! –reclamó molesta, teniendo más confianza en el efecto de sus palabras.

-Perdona, Nijichan... pero... eres lo único que me queda... por eso... tal vez me paso... –Ken quedó en silencio, a medio terminar de sus palabras, mirando son seriedad el vaso que golpeaba con sus dedos. Nijiko movió sus labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sonrió amablemente, y levantándose con suavidad de la silla, pasó detrás de su profesor, y le abrazó por el cuello, acercándose a su oído.

-¡Eres un tonto, Kenchan…! ¡Un tremendo tonto…! No hagas papeles dramáticos, que no van contigo... –rieron juntos. Ken, en el fondo, agradeció secretamente que Nijiko hubiera elegido aquellas palabras con tanto cuidado, en reemplazo de las que habrían surgido con mayor facilidad, y que tanto daño le ocasionaban: _Eres todo un sensible, Ken_.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, y romper el fraternal abrazo, Ken la miró fijo, y no pudiéndose contener más, preguntó finalmente:

-¿Y entonces dónde has dormido?

-¿Me vas a creer? –le retó con una mueca divertida.

-No me mientas –le sonrió.

-No lo haré: En una plaza.

-¿Eh? –levantó sus dos cejas, extrañado por la situación.

-Me aburrí del club, y quise pasar un rato sola en la plaza. Sólo que me quedé dormida... –liberó una suave risilla que desconcertó al alto japonés.

-Menuda excusa –rió Ken, abiertamente.

-¡Kenchan!

-¡Te creo, linda, te creo! –comentó sardónico.

-Kenchan, no te pienso dar un certificado de mi virginidad –replicó aún más irónica.

-¡Oye! No sería mala idea... –simuló aceptar de buen grado la propuesta.

-¡Kenchan! –reprendió a su maestro, quien rió, prendiendo un cigarro nuevo–. Pero ya que lo quieres, te diré sólo una cosa para que estés tranquilo. Siempre seré virgen –explicó enigmáticamente, abandonando la cocina, al sentir a Tetsu levantado, ordenando el salón. Ken frunció su ceño desconcertado. ¿Qué debía representar ese comentario? Realmente necesitaba a Yukihiro para decodificar aquel código tan encriptado. Comenzó a toser nuevamente, y sin posibilidad de concentrarse en otra cosa, Ken tomó el pañuelo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo llevó a su boca, mientras opacaba el sonido de la convulsión. Cuando se detuvo, miró el pañuelo que ya estaba manchado de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Suspiró, intentado calmar el ardor que sentía interiormente en los bronquios. Apoyó su frente en la mesa, y cerró sus ojos. Deseaba a Yukihiro a su lado. Más que nunca, lo necesitaba.

Nijiko salió de la cocina, negando con su cabeza en silencio al escuchar ese nuevo ataque de tos de su maestro. Tetsu inmediatamente se había puesto en alerta, mirando hacia la cocina, con un rostro preocupado, que de súbito modificó al ver que su alumna lo estaba contemplando.

-Ne... Nijichan... ¿qué tal estuvo el club? –sonrió con su opacado gesto. Se encontraba detrás del sofá, con un montón de ropa en sus manos, intentando disimular algo no muy en claro. Era la misma ropa que había sido desparramada por la alfombra del lugar en tempranas horas de la noche.

-Aburrido...

-¿En serio? Y entonces, ¿por qué no regresaste antes?

-Me quedé dormida en una plaza... –explicó con naturalidad, advirtiendo que aquello realmente sonaba a mentira.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? –preguntó inocente. Al menos Tetsu siempre le creía. Un resto de aquella antigua magia aún permanecía inalterable, también en él.

-Ajá... –miró una vez más la cocina, desde la cual se podía escuchar el sonido de la tos intensificada del guitarrista–. Tetchan… ¿Qué le pasa a Kenchan? No me mientas... no está bien, ¿verdad? –cuestionó sufriendo por la respuesta. Tetsu dudó un segundo, y luego giró sobre sus talones, tomando un tono de voz enojado.

-Claro que no está bien. Ese maldito vicio lo empeorará con los años -Nijiko observó la espalda de Tetsu, quien caminaba hacia el cuarto que contenía el cesto de la ropa sucia, con un paso rengo muy mal disimulado. Aquello le demostraba finalmente a la adolescente que sus sospechas no habían sido su imaginación. Regresó su atención a la cocina, cuando se percató de que aquella tos se había detenido. Se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, y vio a su maestro apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Kenchan? ¿Estás bien?

-Eee. Sólo es una bronquitis... –explicó un poco agitado aún, sin despegar su frente de la fría mesa.

-¡Kenchan! ¿En verano?

-¿Sabes…? No llevo bien las nostalgias...

Nijiko se acercó a su maestro, y abrazó su cuello una vez más. ¿Bronquitis en verano? Por más depresión y bajas defensas, aquello era una rareza. Descubriría qué le sucedía realmente a su profesor. Aunque en el fondo, lo sospechaba.

Sólo que por primera vez en su vida, no quería verlo.

* * *

><p>Tetsu descansaba en la cama, al lado de Ken, ambos mirando el techo, luego de una dura noche de agitada necesidad animal.<p>

Nijiko una vez más se había ido a ver clubs nocturnos, y la oportunidad no la iban a desperdiciar.

El alto japonés estaba completamente desnudo, fumando con parsimonia, mientras que Tetsu apenas se cubría la cintura con una sábana un poco manchada en sangre.

En medio de aquel vacío silencio, la tos repentina que atacó a Ken, se realzó con el sonido calmo de los coches que en las lejanías de las calles solían pasar.

Tetsu giró su cabeza, para contemplar el crispado rostro de su amigo, que tosía con un pañuelo en su boca –el mismo que siempre tenía sobre la mesa de luz-. Al finalizar el ataque, que realmente agotaba al alto japonés, se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había instaurado de nuevo.

-¿Kenchan?

-¿Mn?

-¿Fuiste al médico?

-Mn.

-¿Te hicieron estudios?

-Mn –respondía fastidiado. Frunciendo cada vez un poco más su ceño.

-¿Te dieron los resultados? Los hiciste el día que te dije, ¿verdad?

-Mn.

-¿Y?

-No molestes, Tetchan... –respondió apretando el resto de su cigarro en el cenicero.

-¡Oye! Tengo derecho a saber...

-Nada que te contagie... quédate tranquilo... 

-¡Ken! ¡No es eso! ¡Y lo sabes…! –replicó levemente enojado por la actitud evasiva que pocas veces había encontrado en el guitarrista.

-De todas formas, nunca te beso... –agregó a lo dicho anteriormente.

-¡Qué te pasa, idiota! –cuestionó muy irritado Tetsu, golpeando con el puño cerrado el hombro relajado del alto japonés.

-¡Oye! –le dijo agresivamente, mirándole con un gesto serio. Pocas veces luego del sexo eran amables. La situación les irritaba, les malhumoraba, porque en el fondo sólo llenaban con reemplazos burdos el espacio que sólo podían rellenar con ensueños.

-¿Qué tienes? –le cuestionó indignado, elevando su voz.

-¡Irritados los bronquios! -respondió irónico, dándose vuelta bruscamente, para darle la espalda a su compañero.

Tetsu le miró con recelo, y sin dar brazo a torcer, con igual agresividad, se giró hacia el otro lado, sólo que a diferencia de Ken no pudo reprimir un suave quejido de dolor.

Y al final del día, siempre acababan de igual forma: cada uno en un borde, de espaldas al otro, y una gran brecha en la cama, una gran brecha entre lo que deseaban y lo que tenían.

* * *

><p>Nijiko se instaló en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior. Bostezó aburrida de aquel grupo indie que interpretaba de forma tan grotesca la versión de <em>Kasou Heisei Juunana Nen.<em> Aquello era un laterío entre gritos desentonados.

Suspiró resignada al no poder hallar nunca algo que le inspirara a ingresar al mundo del espectáculo como siempre le había sugerido su padre. Trabajar en solitario no le interesaba, un grupo parecía la mejor opción, pero hallarlo, era casi una misión titánica.

Tomó su vaso de limonada, y lo bebió de un solo trago, sedienta. Se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano, y le hizo una señal al cantinero para pedir otra. Apoyó sus codos en la barra, y miró el escenario, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Bostezó una vez más.

-La otra vez no te habías quejado.

-Ya hablamos del negocio. Si tienes, acepto. Si no, vete.

Nijiko parpadeó varias veces, reconociendo aquel tono de esa desenfadada muchacha. Miró a su derecha, sin encontrarla. Luego inspeccionó la izquierda, y a tres asientos de distancia, encontró a la joven, ataviada en un llamativo vestido rojo con un sensual tajo en su pierna derecha, que dejaba a la misma al descubierto con el cruce de piernas. Frente a ella, un hombre vestido en cuero, se limitaba a mirarla con detenimiento.

Tras un par de palabras más que intercambiaron en un murmullo que le fue imposible de identificar, Nijiko advirtió que aquel misterioso hombre abandonaba el lugar seguido por la joven, con una actitud discreta.

-¿Mn? -dejó escapar de su garganta, contemplando con curiosidad la situación. Bostezó una tercera vez. Levantó sus hombros, y recibió la segunda limonada de la noche.

Se giró sobre su asiento, y dio la espalda al espectáculo, para apoyar sus codos en el mostrador, mientras contemplaba su limonada en la penumbra. Tomó uno de sus típicos cigarrillos, y entre sus cavilaciones, lo saboreó con parsimonia.

Un suave sonido a koto que interpretó su memoria le arrebató una sonrisa.

Una melodía pausada, con aquellas variaciones tonales tan disonantes, mezcladas con esa voz tradicional ejercitada en el arte del enka, se ejecutaron en su mente, alejándola por completo de aquel lugar sombrío.

De entre ese recuerdo, apareció en su imaginación la figura de su padre, que le sonreía de forma pícara, pero que tras su espalda, su madre le miraba con repulsión.

Imaginaba a su madre acercársele, y con la máxima decepción alcanzada, le daba un cachetazo en su mejilla.

Justo aquella imagen de golpe, se tornó simultánea con el toque de una mano que se posó en su hombro.

La sensación de realidad y ficción sobresaltó a la joven, que dio un salto en la silla, casi cayendo de la misma por la impresión, si no hubiera sido que la persona que le había tocado el hombro le sujetó de un brazo.

-¡Vaya…! ¿Y éste es el efecto que tiene la limonada en ti? No me lo creo. No podría imaginarme las estupideces que harías si tomaras alcohol –ironizó la muchacha, que le sonreía con sinceridad.

-¡Ah! Eres tú... –suspiró calma Nijiko, reacomodándose en el lugar, no escuchando aquella ridiculización de su persona.

-¿Esperabas a un hombre…? Ya lo decía yo... toda mujer siempre aguarda uno... –comentó riendo con suavidad en su típico gesto, usando las mismas palabras que Nijiko pronunció la primera noche que se habían encontrado, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¡Vaya! ¿No te bastó molestar al hombre aquel? –resopló resignada, sabiendo lo larga que aquella noche sería.

-... –la muchacha, para sorpresa de Nijiko, no respondió, limitándose a mirar el espectáculo, como si de una sorda se tratase. La adolescente la escudriñó de reojo, curiosa por la actitud repentinamente callada que había tomado la joven.

-¿Quieres? –instintivamente le ofreció su cajetilla de cigarro de chocolate. Su percepción le había dicho que hiciera tal cosa, sin pensar demasiado.

-¡Ah! ¿Son _tus_ cigarrillos? –preguntó seria.

-Mn.

-En ese caso... –comentó sacando uno de la caja, que comió con lentitud.

Nuevamente el silencio se instaló entre ellas.

Nijiko bostezó por cuarta vez, mirando el espectáculo que había cambiado a interpretaciones de Luna Sea.

-Vaya... apestan... –intentó romper el duro silencio que se había establecido entre ambas, utilizando su rudo acento de Osaka. Miró a su compañera, buscando la aprobación de su comentario, pero sorprendida, halló a la joven secando con el dorso de la mano, las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Inmediatamente Nijiko se sentó erguida en su butaca, y se acercó a la joven, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro–. ¿Te encuentras bien…?

-... –no respondió, solamente continuaba ocultando su rostro de Nijiko, utilizando para ello el dorso de su mano, empecinada en secar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Bueno... es obvio que no... ¡yo y mis preguntas…! –se reprochó en voz alta, ridiculizándose a sí misma, logrando arrancarle una suave sonrisa a la joven–. Toma... –la adolescente tomó de su bolsillo más lejano del pantalón, uno cercano a la rodilla izquierda, un pañuelo que ofreció a la joven.

-Gracias... –susurró acongojada.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué lloras? –insistió Nijiko, curiosa, como siempre lo había sido.

-Porque no me acostumbro... y no preguntes más... –acotó la joven, utilizando el pañuelo para secar sus ojos, provocando que todo su maquillaje se corriese.

-Como digas... pero si tienes problemas...

-Já... ¿si tengo problemas? –retomó su irónico tono-. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú me los resolverías…? Eres una niña... no sabes nada... –Nijiko parpadeó sorprendida al serle lanzado su propio pañuelo en el regazo, mientras contemplaba cómo la joven se levantaba del asiento–. Eres una niña de papá... no sabes lo que es tener problemas... ¿en qué podrías ayudarme…? Idiota... –finalizó el agresivo discurso, retirándose.

Nijiko suspiró, aun no saliendo por completo de su sorpresa. Tomó su pañuelo que estaba en su regazo, y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Levantó sus hombros despreocupada, y miró el espectáculo, con una sonrisa irónica, con el ceño enojado.

Si existía alguien que no era 'niña de papá', justamente era ella.

Bostezó por quinta vez.

No había solución. Esa noche, todo apestaba.

Tomó su mochila, y regresó al departamento. Al menos esperaba no interrumpir nada.

* * *

><p>Ken ingresó al departamento, con un rostro serio.<p>

Tetsu y Nijiko, concentrados en la cocina, no advirtieron su presencia, demasiado pensativos en resolver el problema que la hora del reloj les reclamaba en finalizar lo antes posible: el almuerzo.

-Mn. Tetchan. Aquí dice que el pescado se debe freír primero.

-¿No se mete en el microondas? –cuestionó sacando el preparado de tal electrodoméstico.

-Mmnnn... no. Dice que primero se fríe.

-¿Y el sashimi?

-Tampoco.

-¿Ah? ¿No se hierve y luego se deja enfriar?

-No dice nada de eso… –comentó torciendo su boca la jovencita, leyendo con velocidad los kanjis más difíciles sin necesidad de leer el furigana *11.

-¡Oh! Genial... parecerá atún enlatado... –suspiró resignado.

-¡Tetchan! ¡El atún enlatado no se hierve! –replicó Nijiko con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –aclaró el amable japonés, simulando una ofensa por aquel comentario, intentando sacar rápidamente la olla con agua que contenía en su interior dos latas de tal pescado.

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¡Es más difícil pedirles un almuerzo que un premio Nóbel! –sonrió divertido el alto japonés, que ingresaba a la cocina eliminando toda su preocupación.

-¡No! ¡Kenchan! Es Tetchan... él ni siquiera lee los instructivos...

-Si es obvio lo que hay que hacer... –se defendió el bajista.

-Naaa, Nijichan, a Tetsu le cuesta lo semi-instantáneo. Es mucho para él –explicó con aire serio, próximo a tomar cartas en el asunto de preparar el almuerzo. Discretamente, guardó en la alacena más cercana, unos frascos que a Nijiko no le hicieron más que despertar su curiosidad, mientras Tetsu servía tres vasos de té helado para cada uno de ellos.

-Bien. Veamos qué es lo que hicier... desperdiciaron... –preguntó resignado el alto japonés al ver aquellos platillos. Tetsu le dio un vaso al guitarrista, e intentó entregarle otro a Nijiko, quien sin siquiera advertir el gesto del amable tutor, se dirigió a la alacena donde Ken había guardado aquellas pastillas, y sin disimulo, las extrajo del lugar para verlas con detenimiento. Ken la miró por un segundo con sorpresa, pero luego le extendió la mano, reclamándolas.

-¿Qué es esto, Kenchan? –cuestionó la joven, intentando en vano identificar el frasco que carecía de etiqueta alguna.

-Es lo que me dio el médico. ¿Contenta? –respondió con un suave fastidio.

-¡Ah! Es cierto... ¿qué tal el estudio, Ken? –preguntó el bajista sentado en la mesa, tomando su té helado.

-Nada de importancia –explicó muy al pasar, manteniendo su mano en el aire, aún reclamando el frasco que Nijiko no dejaba de observar.

-¿Por qué no tiene etiqueta? –cuestionó la joven, mirando con ojos afinados a su tutor, extendiéndole el frasco con desconfianza.

-Son genéricas.

-¡Kenchan…! ¡No me mientas! –replicó la joven, viendo cómo el alto japonés las colocaba nuevamente en la alacena.

-Sólo hazme recordar de tomar dos por día, luego de cada comida, ¿sí? –desvió el tema.

-¿Para qué son, Ken? -inquirió el bajista, ayudando en el interrogatorio con el cual la joven sometía al alto nipón.

-Irritación bronquial... sólo eso... –explicó girándose sobre sus talones, intentando salvar, si era posible, algún alimento.

-¿Empezarás como Kaochan? –susurró Nijiko viendo fijo a su maestro. Ken la miró por encima de su hombro, con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Mn?

-Kaochan había empezado con eso... y mira dónde está...

-¡Basta, Nijiko! ¡No hables así! –exigió con presteza, mirando de reojo a Tetsu, quien sorprendido, sólo contemplaba en silencio a su amigo.

-Son para la depresión, ¿cierto…? Estoy en lo correcto, ¿verdad Kenchan…?

-Son para la irritación bronquial... y no hables más del tema... –pidió con amable tono. Volvió a ver a Tetsu por un segundo, y se reprendió mentalmente. Ya el bajista comenzaba a acariciar aquella cadena bajo su remera, pensativo en algún punto de la mesa.

-Kenchan... no hagas tonterías... –le pidió preocupada su alumna.

-¡Basta, Nijiko! ¡Basta! ¡Son para la irritación bronquial! ¡¿No me crees? Tú tampoco crees en mí como antes... –le reclamó con suavidad, provocando que la joven, sencillamente, mirara hacia un costado, levemente avergonzada de aquella verdad. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Es por mí... –una voz resignada se hizo oíble en el mudo ambiente, provocando que tanto el guitarrista como la joven miraran con tristeza el semblante del antiguo líder que, apenado, lleno de culpa, observaba su vaso de té helado-. Siempre provoco esto... ¿verdad? Nunca logro acompañar en la soledad...

-Tetchan... no digas estupideces... son para la tos que tengo, no delires... –le suplicó con quedo tono, mientras contemplaba grave a Nijiko, quien rehuía de su mirada.

-Kaori no podía sentirse bien conmigo... Hyde tampoco... y ahora tú... debería irme, ¿no? Tal vez, tu vida se reanimara más... me he vuelto muy oscuro... –afirmó, cerrando su puño sobre la remera, atrapando el dije de gorrión.

-Tetchan, no te pongas imbécil... Nijiko es una bruta, siempre habla de más. No le prestes atención... ¡y deja esa maldita cadena! –exigió con un tono osakeño un tanto rudo, que sorprendió a Nijiko, quien incapaz de intervenir, contempló a su maestro, y con detalle, percibió la cadena que rodeaba el fino y blanco cuello del bajista. Frunció su ceño. Un misterio más-. Estoy harto de verte martirizándote con eso –explicó el alto japonés.

-Y yo estoy harto de que no dejes nunca de nombrar a Yukki... –susurró con suavidad lleno de una doble intención, y abandonó la cocina–. Iré a dar una vuelta...

-... –Ken resopló profundamente enojado. Rápidamente sacó la caja de cigarros de su pantalón, y encendió uno, sentándose en la mesa, sin mirar a su alumna.

_-Perdón_... –musitó la joven, contemplando el vacío lugar de Tetsu.

-¡A ver si aprendes a hablar algún día…! ¡Ya no eres una cría…! –su tono serio y grave, tensó un poco a la joven.

Sin mucho ánimo de comer, Nijiko cruzó el recinto, y se encerró en su provisoria habitación.

Ken, fumando con parsimonia en la cocina, contemplaba el cenicero. Su mente formuló un sonido interno.

_Ya, Ken... Nijichan es así... preocúpate por Tetchan_.

Frunció su ceño con dolor. Súbitamente, la tos le atacó. Tomó su pañuelo, y lo llevó a la boca. Cada vez que tosía, se acercaba más a la mesa, hasta dejar apoyada su mejilla en la misma. Siguiendo ese juego que alguna vez había creado, se tensó al sentir el abrazo en su cuello, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice. Ilusiones que sólo las creaba para no sentirse tan mal.

Necesitaba demasiado.

_A ver Ken si te cuidas más..._

Otra vez la voz en su mente.

Una voz que sabía, sólo la controlaba él mismo.

Y como siempre, deseó llorar, pero le era imposible.

Necesitaba de muchas cosas que había perdido.

Se sentía un perfecto mendigo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo había transcurrido, y con torpeza, la amistad ente Akimi y Nijiko se fue consolidando. Las tardes que pasaban juntas estudiando, lentamente fueron desvelándoles la personalidad de la otra, hallando en todo ello un gusto familiar y ameno. A diferencia del resto del grupo en el curso del colegio, Akimi no había ni parpadeado al saber que el padre de la muchacha estrella del curso era el conocido e imponente empresario de la Haunted Records y ex vocalista de la gloriosa pero destrozada banda L'arc En ciel: Hyde Takarai.<p>

Aquel desconocimiento, provocó que Nijiko se aferrara más a esa amistad incipiente, advirtiendo cómo el resto podía llegar a considerarla una influencia importante a futuro, o simplemente, ser el comestible con el que alimentar el fanatismo. La joven Wan, siquiera conocía al grupo. Su vida reducida al estudio y la práctica de las artes tradicionales japonesas, sumado a su trabajo en el templo, le imposibilitaban de conocer más mundo, y en el fondo, también aquello causaba el aislamiento al que siempre se veía sometida.

Su padre, de características muy conservadoras, siempre restringía la libertad de la mestiza, provocando que Nijiko simplemente fuera su punto de escape a la estructurada realidad que le sometía. Nijiko rebosaba de libertad, de desenfado, de un valor que Akimi, sabía, nunca encontraría. Estaba condenada a ser la doncella del templo Sun, dócil y contradictoria, penetrante, pero débil.

Analizando su realidad, la joven profetisa estaba sentada en el salón de su casa, con dos tazas de té verde esperando en la cocina, y un koto a su costado.

El sonido de un timbre insistente, le arrebató los pensamientos, y con rapidez, se levantó del suelo, corriendo en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Nijichan! ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! –comentó Wan esbozando una gran sonrisa amena, mientras dejaba pasar a la muchacha.

-Perdona, Akichan, ¡esos buses de mierda! ¡En Japón vivimos enlatados!

-Tranquila, ven... ¡relájate! –susurró divertida, sonriendo por el malhumor que siempre atacaba a su amiga, mientras le ayudaba a quitar el abrigo empapado que llevaba–. ¿Llueve mucho?

-¡No! ¡Es que percibes mal, Akichan…! ¡Antes de salir de casa me arrojé una cubeta de agua helada porque me apetecía! –ironizó, tras lo cual, una serie compulsiva de estornudos la atacó sin dar tregua.

-Mn. ¿Ves? ¡Los dioses te castigan! –rió divertida, llevándose la mano a los labios, ayudando a la muchacha a caminar en dirección del salón donde la estufa, le ayudaría a combatir mejor el frío.

-Estos dioses se llaman 'alergia.'

-¿Mn? Pero... ¿a qué?

-¡Incienso! ¡Tienes prendido incienso en tu casa! –respondió Nijiko acomodándose en el almohadón que su amiga le había dado, luchando contra los estornudos compulsivos.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Una alergia más! ¡Eres peor que las viejas! –rezongó Akimi divertida, mientras apagaba el sahumerio, y se iba a la cocina para regresar luego con las tazas de te verde caliente junto con unos odangos.

-No. ¡Es herencia…!

-¡No le eches la culpa a tu padre! –le sonrió. Ya se habían contado todo el pasado, ya se conocían más allá de lo que creían.

-La tiene...

-Ya, ya... –afirmó sirviéndole la taza.

-¡Oye! ¡No me trates así!

Akimi simplemente le sonrió, mirándole a los ojos con tranquilidad. Nijiko no pudo más que aceptar la taza, y sin replicar, dejó imperar al silencio que se interrumpía levemente por el sonido acompasado de la lluvia en el exterior.

En el agradable ambiente, Nijiko, sentada en medio loto *14 se acercaba a la teiburu, tomando con satisfacción el té. Akimi, contemplándola con gozo, observando la belleza que por más que intentaba afear la joven, le era imposible de disimular, se levantó de su asiento, y con paso calmo, se arrodilló detrás de la desenfadada muchacha. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Nijiko, provocando que ésta se tensara.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces! –preguntó casi a punto de volcarse el té.

-Sé que odias los medios de transporte, y te estresan... deja que te alivie un poco.

-Mn –afirmó insegura.

Los dedos delicados y muy finos de la joven profetisa, se arremolinaban sobre la musculatura tersa de la muchacha. Nijiko de vez en cuando, expelía un suspiro de alivio, al sentir la suavidad con que era tratada por aquellas manos, que lejos de tener fuerza, presionaban con maestría.

Nijiko tomaba el té mientras se relajaba en manos de Akimi, y aunque no lo hubiera dicho, lo básicos conocimientos en masajes chinos y acupuntura de su amiga le estaban dejando casi inconsciente, sumida en la calidez que el ambiente le rodeaba con amabilidad.

Takarai debió apoyar la taza sobre la teiburu, cerrando sus ojos, relajando por completo su cuerpo.

Wan, embriagada de ese juego que siempre comenzaba igual, lo continuó como de costumbre.

Deslizando sus manos por toda la espalda de la muchacha, moviendo sus dedos en círculos, logró escabullir sus manos por debajo de la ropa de su amiga, y los volvió a subir por toda la espalda suave, que ahora, sus manos tocaban directamente.

Cuando encontró su camino impedido por el sostén de Nijiko, no dudó en desabrocharlo, percibiendo en la acción un suspiro de mayor relajación por parte de la desenfadada joven.

Recorrió con habilidad los omóplatos de Takarai, y luego de darles un ameno trato, volvió a concentrarse en los hombros de ésta, ahora piel con piel. La camisa que estaba usando Nijiko, se encontraba completamente subida, sintiendo su estómago frío ante el contacto con el ambiente.

Nijiko sonrió, dejando escapar una risilla.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó muy suave, muy ameno en el oído de su amiga.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada... mn –sonrió con más libertad, apoyándose lentamente sobre su amiga, quien bajaba sus manos de los hombros, para apoyarlas sobre el vientre de Nijiko, intentando en el camino ceñirla con más posesión, y cubrir la piel de la joven, que se enfriaba a pesar del caluroso ambiente que comenzaban a percibir.

Nijiko, juguetona, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañera, exponiendo su cuello con tentación. Akimi, sonriendo, se acercó al mismo y lo besó con suavidad.

Un juego tierno y sensual, que solas habían comenzando a aprender un día, sin que ellas mismas lo hubieran sabido con plena conciencia.

Mientras Akimi daba pequeños y castos besos en el cuello de su amiga, Nijiko elevaba una mano hasta la cabeza de su compañera, para acariciar con suavidad el cabello sedoso. Lentamente, conducía a Akimi a sus labios, y una vez encontrados, retozaban con ellos, entre sonrisas, cesaciones juguetonas del beso, pequeños roces de los labios con los dientes, para finalmente acabar en un beso largo y profundo, apasionado y hondo, que habían perfeccionado con el tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, Nijiko apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Akimi, quien había terminado por encorvarse para besar a su amiga. Se miraron con cariño, contemplándose ambas sonrojadas, delineando una sonrisa silenciosa que las hacía cómplices y cautivas, respirando una, el aroma de la otra.

Nijiko rió suavemente.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó en un tono de voz que sólo utilizaba en esos momentos, suave y un poco ronco, lleno de variaciones sentimentales con las que le hablaba en código a su amiga, quien a pesar de su ateísmo, podía percibir, pues creía en una magia diferente, pero una magia al fin.

-Siempre recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos...

-Fue gracioso... –acotó dejando escapársele una sonrisa.

Aquella vez, inexpertas ambas, solamente habían atinado a acercar sus labios, sin movimientos algunos, sin deseos de invadir a la otra, tensionadas y temerosas de una acción primeriza, errada, prohibida. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que lentamente nacía en ellas las impulsaba a dar un paso más allá en cada intento, progresivo, secreto, deliciosamente degustado.

-Me agrada _aprender_ contigo... –susurró Nijiko, abrazando el cuello de su amiga, y obligándola a hundir el rostro en su propio cuello, en un abrazo un poco incómodo, pero que sabía, disfrutaban.

-A mí también... –respondió, levemente sonrojada. No sabían cuándo irían a dar el segundo paso, pero no les importaba... el tiempo estaría con ellas. Ellas, disfrutarían hasta tanto.

Rompiendo levemente el encanto, Akimi se incorporó, y esperó a que Nijiko tomara nuevamente su posición en el almohadón donde estaba sentada, contemplando con alegría que la joven estaba por completo aliviada, divertida, jovial... y un brillo intenso iluminaba su mirada cada vez que la cruzaba con la suya.

-Te invité, Nijichan, para mostrarte algo...

-¿Ah? ¿No era para eso? –preguntó simulando decepción.

-¡Nijichan! –sonrió, llevándose una mano a la boca, para ocultarse, aunque en el fondo, le fascinaba aquella soltura, ese desenfado de la oscura muchacha, que sabía, se lo había enseñado un guitarrista hacía mucho tiempo.

-¡Te ves linda, así! –rió intentando fastidiar a su compañera, quien sólo se levantó de su lugar, y ubicándose en el medio del salón, se arrodilló frente a su koto.

Nijiko se sentó mejor en su lugar, sabiendo que su amiga siempre tomaba tal actitud para presentarle una pieza nueva de aquel instrumento que, con el transcurrir del tiempo, lentamente había comenzado a gustarle, con suavidad, con sumisión, penetraba su sentido de estética, en una forma tan sutil, como el ingreso de aquella joven en su corazón.

En medio de aquel silencio golpeteado por el calmo sonido de la lluvia, la joven, que recién ahora Nijiko apreciaba en un kimono de seda muy bella, estampado con el delicado motivo de la nieve, dio comienzo a su interpretación. Una melodía solitaria y acompasada que inspiraba un sentimiento de tranquilidad que Nijiko apreció.

Takarai se limitaba a observar las finas manos de su amiga deslizarse con elegancia sobre las cuerdas, mientras su cabello acariciaba las mejillas aún sonrojadas de la tradicional muchacha.

Al finalizar la pieza, Nijiko parpadeó, viendo cómo su amiga sacaba debajo de su koto, un pentagrama, y acercándose a ella, se lo entregaba.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué es?

-Es mi creación...

-¿Ah? ¿La hiciste tú?

-Sí. Toma –sólo atinaba a mirar el rostro avergonzado de Akimi, que se empecinaba en darle el pentagrama.

-Es muy bonita... ¿Cómo se llama?

_-Koushi_ –susurró Wan, enrojeciéndose aún más.

-¿Eeehh? ¿Becerro, heredero, Confucio, fotón? –preguntó molesta de no identificar tal palabra en su diccionario mental. Desde pequeña había vivido rodeada de kanjis y de vocabulario complejo, para que a esas alturas de la vida, una palabra la desconcertara de tal forma.

-Mira el pentagrama... –le respondió con una sonrisa, que no disminuía su sonrojado.

Nijiko bajó finalmente sus ojos al papel, y logró ver los kanjis.

虹子

Los kanji de su nombre, pero leídos con la pronunciación china.

Takarai sonrió conmovida, y apoyando con suavidad el pentagrama sobre la teiburu, lentamente se acercó a Akimi, y agradeciéndole aquella canción, le besó tierna y suavemente en la boca, acomodándose instintivamente sobre la muchacha, quien sin resistencia, se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, enajenada por el toque tan único de su amiga. Y sin querer, así como habían comenzado hacía tiempo su primer beso, aquel día terminarían por dar el último paso.

A partir de aquel día, tendrían derecho a denominarse amantes adolescentes, porque ya lo habían decidido. Ya con catorce años, se entregarían deseosas para permitir imprimirse en cada una, la huella de la primera vez, de la mano de la misma que le había dado el primer beso, aprendiendo juntas el arte de amarse, entre divertimentos, torpezas, y la mayor comprensión que sabían, encontrarían siempre en la otra.

Y esta vez, decidida a dar el paso importante, Nijiko tendió a Akimi sobre el suelo, sin dejar de besarla. Resbalaban sus manos por la cintura sorprendentemente delicada de su amiga, quien suspiraba sin cesar, a la vez que le acariciaba nuevamente la piel por debajo de su camisa, tocando su pecho libre de sostén.

Lento pero seguro, se dejaban ir por el placer, la ternura y la pasión curiosa que como amantes adolescentes, padecían, y les hacía detenerse por segundos, para contemplar a la otra con duda, inseguras por momentos, pero retomando el ímpetu al ver en la otra la misma decisión que sus cuerpos ya reclamaban ansiosos.

Nijiko se detuvo de un instante a otro, exhalando un gemido pequeño, producto del toque que su compañera realizaba sobre sus aún pequeños senos, que se erguían estimulados por el ambiente que se avecinaba.

Akimi, suspirando por los besos que Nijiko le proveía en el cuello, lentamente iba desabrochando la camisa que la cubría, aprovechando para colar su pierna entre las de Takarai. La joven muchacha se quejaba deleitándose, sonriendo a veces cuando la comprensión le hacía una irónica pregunta: ¿quién controlaba la situación? ¿Quién realmente estaba dando el primer paso?

Pero ya no podía hilar más pensamientos, pues sus manos se resbalaban por debajo del kimono de Akimi, la cual, con sus gemidos, la inspiraba sólo para concentrarse aún más en hacerle sentir con detalle.

Buscando acallarse, la joven profetisa se aferraba a la camisa de Nijiko, con la cual la obligaba a acercarse aún más a su cuerpo, profundizar aquel juguetón contacto, y a la vez, besarla, devorándola con el fuego multicolor que sentía, emergía de su pecho. Era Nijiko la que le enseñaría la libertad.

-¡AKIMI! –una voz ronca, y alta interrumpió el candor de sus cuerpos, que se helaron de súbito al reconocer ese tono.

Sin poder reaccionar, sólo atinaron a quedar inmóviles, en pleno beso posesivo, que fue roto de inmediato, cuando el padre de Akimi, a paso rápido y firme, tomó de la camisa semi-desabrochada a Nijiko, y con la furia de un volcán, la arrojó contra la pared más próxima. Nijiko creyó que aquel hombre la golpearía hasta morir, pero sólo el impacto que había recibido en su espalda por causa del choque, fue la única evidencia de la presencia de aquel individuo.

Akimi se había levantado del suelo, y había sujetado a su padre del brazo, pero evitar que desahogara su ciega ira contra la oscura muchacha. Pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

El padre, furioso de aquel toque, abofeteó a su hija, quien se mantuvo parada, sujetándose la mejilla, en pleno llanto.

Aquella falta de respeto fue máxima, y sujetando a su primogénita del brazo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde la empujó contra la bañera. Akimi no abandonaba su lloro, lo que calmó a su padre por medio segundo, y sin mediar una sola palabra, quitó la llave interna del baño, y cerrando con un estrépito, la utilizó desde afuera. Su hija aprendería la _conducta correcta_.

Nijiko, aún respirando agitada por la tensión del momento, contempló el accionar de aquel hombre, que ahora, caminaba con pesado paso hacia ella.

En silencio, la sujetó del cabello, y salió del departamento, soltándola recién cuando la metió en el asiento trasero de su auto.

Furioso, condujo hasta el domicilio de la muchacha, y más calmo, aún sujetando a Nijiko por el brazo, golpeó con fuerza la puerta de aquella casa.

Megumi abrió de inmediato, espantada al ver el estado desprolijo de su hija: su camisa a medio abrir, demostraba su sostén desabrochado, sus pantalones tenían el cinto a un costado, y su cabello, era un revoltijo.

-¡Oh! ¡Kamisama! ¡Nijiko! ¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó asustándose, y antes de dar un solo paso, el hombre arrojó a Nijiko contra Megumi, quien de inmediato, frunció el ceño contra el adulto extranjero.

-¡No quiero que su hija vea nunca mas a la mía! Es una maldita pervertida.

-¿Qué? ¡Cómo osa hablar así de mi hija!

-¡Porque usted no la encontró violando a mi hija! –gritó potente el hombre, ante lo cual, Megumi estática, parpadeó ante la noticia. Casi por instinto había abrazado a su hija cuando le había sido arrojada, pero ahora, tensa, la tomó por los hombros, y apoyándola con fuerza contra el marco de la puerta le miró el rostro. La joven ceñuda, dejaba caer sus lágrimas mirando hacia un costado. Megumi no podía leer a su hija.

-¡Nijiko! ¿¡Qué está diciendo este hombre! –exigió temerosa de estar dañando a su hija, de pensar mal en ella, cuando aquel ser, tal vez, había lastimado a su hija. Y violentada por la situación, Nijiko miró con odio a ese extranjero, y le escupió en la cara. El padre de Akimi, le envió una mirada asesina, mientras se limpiaba.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Por qué no le das libertad? –le gritó en su peor acento de Osaka, con su voz más potente, más ronca. Aquel escándalo había provocado que Hyde, asustado en un principio, se acercara con rapidez al umbral, corriendo al trote escaleras abajo. Había interrumpido la conversación por teléfono que estaba haciendo desde su estudio, sorprendido de las voces que se elevaban en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –exigió con ronca voz. El hombre, contempló a Hyde por un segundo, y luego, elevó sus cejas irónico. Un gesto que el vocalista no entendió de inmediato.

-¡Nijiko! Estás diciendo que... ¿es verdad? –insistió Megumi, olvidándose de todo, sólo concentrada en el rostro de su hija que no la contemplaba, que no la registraba, que se empecinaba en ver con odio al padre de su amiga, el cual, hoy, sabía, las separaría.

-Señor Takarai, debo decirle que encierre a su hija en un instituto mental –se dirigió a Hyde con aire serio.

-¿Eh? –el cantante abrió sus ojos de par en par, frunciendo su ceño, contemplando el rostro sardónico que le gesticulaba.

-Su hija acaba de violar a la mía... no crea que esto lo dejaré así... presentaré cargos...

-¡Oiga! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a acusarla de eso! –preguntó irritado Hyde, apartando a Megumi de su camino, saliendo de aquel estrecho umbral. Megumi zarandeaba a Nijiko, quien sólo se concentraba en mirar con odio profundo a aquel hombre.

-La encontré en mi casa, sobre mi hija, en el suelo...

-¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Déjala elegir! ¡Ella no quiere ser cómo tú le exiges! ¡Bastardo! –gritó Nijiko furiosa, recibiendo de inmediato una bofetada fortísima de su madre, que ya no la sujetaba de los hombros y había dejado que el ímpetu del golpe, la metiera a la casa, rodando por el suelo. Hyde tragó en seco, comprendiendo por completo la situación, y sabiendo que ahora, Megumi tomaría represalias contra él, pero por sobre todo, contra su hija.

Megumi ya había ingresado a la casa, y entre sonidos de golpes y gritos, que se mezclaban con los insultos de Nijiko, Hyde intentó deshacerse del hombre con rapidez.

-Lo lamento mucho. Tomaré las medidas necesarias...

-¡Pero violó a mi hija! –exigió, advirtiendo que, al menos, ya le habían dado la razón.

-Pregúntele a ella, ¿a ver qué le responde? –comentó con una mirada helada–. No me amenace, señor, y que tenga un buen día –despachó con rapidez al enfurecido extranjero, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Apenas ingresó a su casa, miró desesperado por el lugar, para encontrar a Nijiko sobre el sofá, recibiendo los golpes de su madre, que le gritaba entre llantos.

-¡Basta, Megumi! ¡Basta, Megumi! –le pidió con voz seria, acercándose a su esposa, intentando abrazarla para detener el ataque que insistía tenaz sobre la muchacha, que sólo ponía sus brazos en la cabeza, como único gesto de defensa–. Nijiko, ve a tu cuarto –le pidió de inmediato Hyde. Libre de las uñas de su madre, Nijiko vio por un segundo a su padre a los ojos. Sabía que con su madre ya no podría regresar las cosas al pasado, y temía por su padre. ¿Acaso aquello podría retroceder todo en el tiempo y hacerle regresar a aquel maltrato diario a la que le sometía en la infancia? Pero para su sorpresa, Hyde le divisó serio, pero sin rencor.

Y con esa imagen, abandonó el salón para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Al desaparecer la presencia de su hija, Megumi sujetó a Hyde para poder llorar en su hombro.

El cantante, sólo atinaba a acariciar su espalda, y escuchar el lloro y las culpas que comenzaba a proferir la mujer.

-¿En qué me equivoqué? ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué no salió bien? ¿Por qué? La vamos a internar, ¿verdad? –preguntó calmándose, secando con sus manos los rastros de lágrimas, separándose del abrazo de Hyde, quien la miraba con un rostro sorprendido, serio, pero con su decisión ya tomada.

-Megumi. Nijiko no necesita ir a ningún lugar de ésos... –murmuró quedo. Temía por la reacción, que no tardó un segundo en explotar.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito puto! ¡Tú! ¿Tú le enseñaste a ser así? ¡Te odio, Hyde! ¿¡Lo hiciste por mí! ¿Verdad? Venganza... es lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo... ¿no te bastó con arruinarme la vida casándome contigo? –Megumi empujó con fuerza a Hyde, quien sólo extendió levemente sus manos en el aire, en actitud de tranquilidad, que por más que la rogara, no la tendría.

-¡Basta, Megumi, por favor! ¡No empieces!

-¡Tú la has hecho así! Es para vengarte de mí, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué estupidez estás diciendo!

-¡Porque estás resentido! ¡Ya no tienes a tu proveedor! ¡Ya no tienes en la noche alguien que te monte, puto de mierda!

-¡Basta, Megumi! –gritó irritado. Aquellas peleas regresaron a su memoria, y toda su personalidad cambió a la que había creído abandonar en el pasado. Y casi por reflejo de aquella época, empujó a Megumi con odio, haciendo que ésta tropezara con el borde de la alfombra, y cayera al suelo, lastimando su trasero, mirando desafiante a su marido.

-¡Porque aún te gusta ser tratado como una puta! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto con Nijiko! ¡Nijiko era una chica normal!

-¡Te digo que te calles! ¡Nijiko es normal! ¡Tú eres la que no entiende!

-¡Tú eres el invertido! –le gritó furiosa–. ¿¡Por qué no te quedaste con ese estúpido puto! ¡Y que te follara como te gusta junto con el baterista! ¡¿Por qué tan sólo no te alejaste de mi Nijiko? –gritó llorando, encorvándose en el suelo, gritando insultos a su esposo y al destino. Hyde respiraba agitado, contemplándola. Aunque aquello le había dolido, no se dejó lastimar. Callado, miró a su esposa negando con la cabeza. Y por fin, le dio la razón a su antiguo amante. Nijiko hubiera muerto de haberle dejado estar con aquella mujer cuya realidad era tan limitada.

Sin perder tiempo, subió las escaleras, dejando a Megumi en el salón, impotente, enojada, lastimada, porque ella siempre había deseado una familia feliz. Y por un segundo, se odió con todas sus fuerzas, porque supo que de haberse dado el destino diferente, y en su vida hubiera ingresado aquel otro japonés de amables formas, nada hubiera sido diferente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? ¿Quién era la persona incorrecta? ¿Acaso ella debía aprender algo que se negaba a entender?

Hyde golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Nijiko, pero no recibió respuesta. Sin importarle, ingresó a la alcoba, y encontró a su hija llorando ahogadamente sobre su cama, hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

Se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su mano en la espalda de la joven. Acarició con sus dedos, en un simulacro de sujeción, mientras esperaba a que su muchacha se calmara.

-Perdona, papa... perdona... 

-No. Tranquila. No hay nada que perdonar... –susurró al escuchar la voz ahogada de su hija que se negaba a verle.

-Ahora será lo mismo que siempre... volverán a pelear... lo lamento… papa...

-Shhh... está bien, Nijichan. No te preocupes. Ya lidiaré con Megumi. Sólo dime qué pasó... estoy preocupado... –se explicó.

-¿Te enojarás? –le susurró, levantándose un poco de la cama, tras tomar el valor.

-No. Ya lo supongo, pero quiero que me lo digas... –le dijo con suavidad, apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de su hija, quien sin poner resistencia alguna, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su padre, y abrazó su cuello. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Pero el deseo de su infancia se hacía realidad en ese mismo momento. Aún a pesar de la terrible situación.

-Nos queremos, papa...

-Mn. Lo supuse... –sonrió triste, acariciando la cabeza de su hija–. No te hicieron ni hiciste daño...

-No hice nada... nos olvidamos de la hora... papa... pensábamos que era temprano...

-Mn. Está bien, Nijichan... no te preocupes. Te entiendo... ¿ese hombre no te lastimó?

-No. Pero Akimi... –susurró rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Ay! ¡Nijichan! ¡Sé lo que estás pasando…! Veremos cómo lo resolvemos... primero tranquilicemos esta casa. Luego veremos lo otro. ¿Sí?

Nijiko afirmó con su cabeza, aferrándose con fuerza a su padre.

Hyde solamente acariciaba la espalda de su hija. Y a pesar de aquella situación tan adversa, sonrió entristecido. Su hija tenía un aroma diferente al habitual. El aroma de otra joven.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte V

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 30 de julio de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Las semanas habían pasado. Nijiko asistía normalmente al colegio, pero desde el incidente que se había producido en la casa de su amiga, Akimi no había aparecido nuevamente en el instituto. El hecho preocupaba sobremanera a la adolescente, quien no sólo padecía la angustia de la incertidumbre, sino que además, por la tarde, debía soportar a su madre, con sus eternas amenazas, con la posible idea de entrar en breve a un instituto mental, o simplemente que le llevara al médico para que le aplicaran hormonas. Y sabía que por más que viviera en la modernidad, su madre no descansaría hasta hallar un médico que, tal vez, aprobara tal tratamiento, en pos de experimentar con ella, como si de un conejillo de indias se tratase.<p>

Megumi pagaría el doble con tal de regresar a su hija a la normalidad, a una normalidad estandarizada en su reducida capacidad de percepción de la realidad. Y aquello torturaba a Nijiko.

Todas las noches, su madre y su padre volvían a pelear como cuando era pequeña; uno en pos de su libertad, como siempre había luchado, y otro en pos de recuperar expectativas añejas. La joven se sorprendía y admiraba a su padre, más que nunca antes, más que cuando era una inocente niña que sólo deseaba acercarse a él, pues éste la protegía más allá de sus propios errores y defectos, la resguardaba buscando a toda costa que en aquellas disputas Megumi entrara en razón. Pero sólo recibía a cambio amenazas -que nunca se habían desparecido por completo en la mente de aquella mujer-, insultos y comparaciones deshonestas, que lastimaban y destrozaban el alma roída del cantante, pero, aún así, las prefería a que las padeciera su hija. Y sólo en esos momentos, Nijiko sentía que amaba a su padre por encima de todo. Sólo allí su corazón sonaba con un ensordecedor latir, que le inundaba de tranquilidad y le daba el poco apoyo que necesitaba para mantenerse erguida cada mañana. Sin su padre hubiera sucumbido a toda la destrucción que su madre le habría dado. Una destrucción que, para los ojos de aquella mujer, era el camino correcto, pero sólo eran más mentiras, más necedades, más evidencias de la poca aceptación de su madre.

Aquella tarde, apenas llegó del colegio, rápidamente se había encerrado en su cuarto. El clima lluvioso no le incitaba más que recuerdos de aquella vez en que había creído despertar a una nueva realidad; el mismo día en que había despertado en la verdadera realidad, y que le había alejado de su amiga y, por poco, casi amante.

Hyde le había llamado desde la puerta, sin abrirla, para que se reuniera a cenar en _familia_, como todas las noches. Pero esa vez, Nijiko negó la invitación, alegando inapetencia.

Y sin insistir, Hyde aceptó la decisión de su hija, bajando luego con paso calmo hacia el comedor.

Suspiró agotado por el día de trabajo y por lo que, de seguro, le esperaría esa noche, como todas las otras noches. Se sintió levemente vulnerable al no tener la presencia de su hija, pero se armó de coraje y se sentó en su correspondiente lugar en la mesa, viendo a su esposa que, desde la cocina, se acercaba con una bandeja y varios platillos.

-¿No viene Nijiko? –preguntó en seco tono.

-No tiene ganas de comer –respondió con suave voz, cansado, contemplando la bandeja, sin atreverse a ver a su esposa.

-¡Já! ¿No quiere comer? ¡Está en crecimiento, así es como luego piensa, le faltan nutrientes!

-Megumi... por favor...

-¿Qué, Hyde? ¿Qué? –replicó rápidamente, ya colocándose en defensiva, sirviendo el plato de su esposo con un leve grado de violencia.

-Ya hablé con Nijiko...

-¿Cuándo?

-Durante toda la semana... entró en razón... –dijo, mirando sólo su comida. Finalmente entre él y su hija habían llegado el día anterior a una estrategia que sería excelente para Megumi, pero que no habían logrado poner en práctica, ya que una exacerbada discusión entre madre e hija les imposibilitó a los tres de cualquier tipo de acuerdo discutido unánimemente durante las últimas decenas de horas.

-¿Entrará al psiquiátrico?

-Megumi... Sabes que no necesita eso. No hay doctores que permitan tal tratamiento...

-¡Ya encontré uno…! Difícil, pero existen –afirmó orgullosa. Hyde la miró por un segundo, esbozando un gesto de sorpresa que rozaba el miedo, pero no mantuvo la expresión, pues de inmediato bajó su rostro hasta sus alimentos.

-Nijiko cambiará...

-Si sigue con la actitud de ayer...

-No. Cambiará. Sólo dale tiempo. Necesita tiempo... Ella me dijo que se confundió. Está bien. Suele pasar... es adolescente, no sabe muy bien lo que hace –explicó el cantante, intentando lograr la mejor actuación que nunca hubiera conseguido en su vida, sólo por su hija.

-¿Mn? ¿Se vestirá como debe? ¿Se refinará? ¿Tomará clases de cocina? –preguntaba incrédula, mientras levantaba una ceja inquisidora.

-Megumi... Todo a su tiempo. Primero deja que se aclare su mente... con respecto... a este asunto... ya sabes... –musitó, tanteando lentamente el terreno, no queriendo pisar la tierra móvil, que provocara que un alud de barro le manchara.

-¡Pero Nijiko no cambiará! ¡Sabes lo tozuda que es! ¡Seguro continuará con esa actitud sólo por desafiarme…! ¡Es una chiquilla! Y todo por culpa de que estuviera contigo y ese otro, para que le llenaran de perversión –Hyde cerró sus ojos y suspiró, buscando la calma en su interior. Definitivamente, hiciera lo que hiciera, el alud de barro caería sobre su persona, manchándole, degradándole, lastimándole. Es más, tal vez él mismo decidiera denigrarse ante esa mujer, sólo por mantener a Nijiko pura y libre... tal vez.

-Perdona, Megumi... –suspiró con el aire entrecortado. La mujer lo miró de súbito, con el ceño fruncido, sin entenderle.

-¿Mn?

-Perdona, Megumi. Me confundí en el pasado... pero aquí estoy... ¿no? –Levantó su rostro y la miró con aire cansado–. Nijiko es muy joven aún, se puede equivocar igual que yo. Dale tiempo para reflexionar. No la presiones...

-¿A quién quieres engañar, Hyde? No soy tonta. Tú no has dejado de ser un pervertido, por más que estés en mi cama –sonrió irónica. Hyde abrió sus ojos de forma casi imperceptible y, nervioso, no pudo más que pestañear seguidas veces, mirando con intriga a su esposa. ¿Qué quería significar su mujer? ¿Una herida o un halago?

-...

-Já. ¡La primera vez que te quedas sin palabras! Te estás volviendo viejo... –rió suavemente, mientras probaba un bocado de la comida. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Hyde retomó el tema, suspirando para aliviar su tensión:

-Megumi... con Nijiko...

-Bien.

-¿Mn?

-¿Sabes? –tomó la servilleta, y limpiándose los labios, lo miró con gesto mordaz–. Por primera vez en muchos años, veo que te preocupas por tu hija. Y sólo por eso, le daré tiempo a Nijiko. No la internaremos en el instituto, pero me encargaré de que se transforme en una mujer. Y no te opondrás.

-Sólo dale tiempo a madurar las cosas, 'su propio tiempo.'

-Un año.

-¿Eh? ¡Megumi! ¡No estás siendo razonable! ¿¡Un año! Le puede llevar mucho más...

-O mucho menos. En cualquier caso, le daré ese tiempo. Pero quiero que le hables tú, Hyde. Dile que debe ver a Naoki.

-¿Quién?

-El hijo de los Matsubara, ¿recuerdas? Aquella vez que fuimos a la fiesta de conmemoración por los 10 años de programa.

-¿El hijo del productor del programa donde trabajas? –cuestionó, torciendo su rostro en desconcierto.

-Así es. El chico es un buen muchacho. Le he hablado de Nijiko, y su padre estaría muy feliz de que se conocieran. ¿Sabes? Es un chico muy culto y galante. Nijiko debe comportarse bien para impresionarle...

-Espera, Megumi... ¿Nijiko sabe de esto?

-No. Por eso se lo hablarás tú...

-... -Hyde suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, para peinar su cabello con los dedos; pero, en realidad, sólo tiraba de su cabellera, en busca de destensionarse por algún método disimulado. Sabía que aquello no era bueno, pero era el contrato. Ya habría tiempo de lidiar con eso; primero la salud de Nijiko, que peligraba en tanto y en cuanto Megumi conservara la alocada idea de someterla a un tratamiento de hormonas, dentro de un instituto mental.

-Quiero que Nijiko regrese a ser normal...

-Sólo dale su tiempo... Megumi… sólo dale su espacio... –susurró pensativo.

La cena finalizó con tranquilidad, y luego de arreglar la cocina, con rapidez y frialdad, Megumi se fue a la habitación y Hyde, excusándose por continuar trabajo pendiente de contratos, se encerró en su estudio.

Esperó veinte minutos aproximadamente y con sigilo se escabulló hasta la habitación de su hija.

Golpeó una sola vez, suave y conciso, sobre la puerta pero ningún sonido le respondió. No sabiendo si aún estaba despierta, ingresó con cautela. Nijiko estaba sobre la cama, recostada sobre su lado derecho, mirando la pared con tristeza, permitiéndose a sí misma el escape de alguna lágrima. Hyde la contempló con el sentimiento hecho añicos. Por un segundo, la idea de que Tetsu hubiera atravesado esa situación le encogió el corazón. Pero alejó esa imagen comparativa, y se limitó a concentrarse en ella. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, y apoyó su mano en la espalda de la joven.

Nijiko sólo limpió los rastros de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, con el dorso de la mano, y fijó su vista en la de su padre. Hyde le sonrió con tristeza.

-Nijichan, tranquila. Al menos un problema hemos resuelto.

-¿No pelearon?

-No.

-Eso es lo resuelto, ¿verdad? –sonrió aplacada, cansada, y suspiró buscando liberarse.

-No, Nijichan. Convencí finalmente a Megumi de que no te internara. Es buena noticia.

-¿Y qué quiere a cambio?

-Nada de forma inmediata.

-Conseguiste tiempo, ¿no? –le miró con una sonrisa agradecida, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, y tomaba la mano de su padre entre las suyas, apoyándolas en su mejilla.

-Eee. Megumi querrá que te vuelvas una dama de la realeza. Intenta de vez en cuando hacer algo por el estilo, así piensa que lo está consiguiendo, ¿quieres? –le guiñó un ojo cómplice, y Nijiko sonrió más, sin desvanecer por ello, su mirada melancólica–. Por un año te dará o, al menos intentará, darte tiempo. Le interesa que veas a un chico que ella cree que sería un buen...

-¡Papa! –Le detuvo rápidamente, mirándole con gesto decepcionado–. ¡No me interesa!

-Lo sé, Nijichan, lo sé. ¡Pero es lo que logré! Puedes echar a ese chico tú sola. Aquí lo importante es que Megumi no te interne, ¿lo entiendes?

-Mn. Lo sé... papa... gracias... –le pidió, tras comprender la intención real de su padre–. Creí... que... tú...

-Hija, yo te quiero así como eres. No me importa ni siquiera si deseas o no continuar la rama artística. Sólo deseo que te encuentres bien, y libre... por sobre todo... eso...

-Gracias, papa... pero... ¿por qué no puedes exigirle a mama la tenencia mía...? –le susurró dubitativa. Hyde abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me separe? Pero... tú... tú no querías.

-Era pequeña, papa... no entendía lo que ahora... realmente no se llevan bien... y...

-Ya me acostumbré, Nijichan. Es así tu madre, y le dejo que sea como desea ser, pero... lamentablemente, no tengo peso en las decisiones...

-Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Amenazas...

-¿Mama te amenaza?

-Ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado cuando eras pequeña... te lo he contado varias veces... siempre tendrá a mano las denuncias de violencia de mi parte, el maltrato de mi pasado, y un sin fin de cosas más que usará en mi contra junto con una cantidad de psicoidiotas que le darán la razón... y sólo conseguirá alejarte de mí... créeme que lo pensé muchas veces, Nijichan... pero no puedo... no puedo... –le explicó con suave voz, acariciando la mejilla de su hija, mientras ella sólo le miraba con resignación.

-Mn. Perdona, papa...

-¿Mn? ¿Qué?

-Esto, lo de Akimi, lo de mi niñez...

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo digas! –le abrazó, recostándose un poco, para permitir que su hija le rodeara con los brazos y se calmase con el aroma y la seguridad que podía impregnar en ella–. No tienes nada de culpa... el que eligió siempre fui yo... y lo de Akimi... es tu vida. No tienes que pedirle disculpas a nadie... es tu libertad, y la debes hacer respetar... perdóname a mí, por no haberte dado una verdadera libertad... sólo este simulacro...

-No papa... no... Siempre me has dejado ser... y... te quiero... –le susurró, aferrándose con furia a su padre, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del cantante, mientras él se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza, y susurrarle palabras de ánimo, a pesar de sentirse tan devastado como la joven.

* * *

><p>Pasados los días, el trato en la casa Takarai regresó a ser el de meses atrás, entre frívolo y ameno. Nijiko ya caminaba por la casa con un poco menos de tensión, pero sin lograr liberarse por completo, pues siempre que la presencia de su madre se hallaba cerca, se sentía siendo observada, juzgada permanentemente por sus acciones que determinaban, día a día, si la decisión que se había tomado de esperar un año había sido adecuada.<p>

Finalizada su tarea, y su padre aún en la sede de Haunted Records de Yokohama, sólo se limitaba a ver un poco de anime por la TV, el vicio que su tutor de vocalización le había dado como herencia, así como una personalidad más vívida y social.

Su madre regresó temprano del trabajo, excusada por la fiesta privada que el canal realizaría esa misma noche.

Con un humor jovial, Megumi se paseaba de su habitación a la cocina, preparando un plato especial que llevaría a la fiesta, y produciéndose ella misma. Entre una de sus idas y vueltas, se detuvo frente al TV, delante de su hija, quien tensa de súbito, parpadeó varias veces seguidas, haciendo sonreír a la mujer, pues ese gesto era único. Padre e hija.

Nijiko la miró con desconfianza, y sólo cuando su madre le extendió una bolsa de la casa Chanel, suspiró resignada, sabiendo lo que a partir de ese momento se repetiría. _Déjà vu barato y patético_, pensó para sí misma.

-Esta noche tenemos una fiesta en la casa de los Matsubara.

-Mn.

-Quiero que te pongas esto –le sonrió ilusionada. Nijiko tomó con temor esa bolsa, pensando a gran velocidad en las próximas palabras que escogería para negarse a ir a la fiesta, con tal de no disfrazarse en ese modelo que, de seguro, Megumi había escogido para sí misma.

-... –Nijiko metió la mano en la bolsa, y lentamente levantó la tela que se encontraba allí. Era un vestido largo, en un rojo llamativo e intenso, de mangas anchas y largas, que finalizaban en un borde de piel de animal negra. Dicha piel se encontraba rodeando todo el cuello de la prenda. Nijiko soltó el vestido apenas sintió el pelaje, y miró con horror a su madre.

-¿No te gusta? –cuestionó apenada.

-Es un animal... muerto... –susurró estupefacta.

-Es muy caro...

-¡Era un animal!

-Los cazan de todos modos... compres o no la prenda.

-¡No quiero vestirme con un animal que, de seguro, está en extinción!

-No, me aseguré...

-¡No mientas! –le exigió tratando de calmarse. Si se exaltaba, estropearía todo lo que su padre había conseguido con el trabajo de semanas y a costa de sí mismo.

-Pero es hermoso. Tan sólo pruébatelo.

-No, mama… Por favor... Soy alérgica... –se excusó con rapidez, buscando algún argumento que detuviera a su madre.

-Entonces te pondrás el celeste que te compré hace una semana...

-Mama... por favor...

-Quiero que te veas linda... el hijo de Matsubara quiere conocerte.

-¿Qué?

-Hija... Todo esto lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Mi bien? ¿¡Pero en qué piensas! Mama, no me arrojes a cualquiera.

-¡No! Ya no lo haré más... ¡mira cómo estás por haberte dejado con ese guitarrista pervertido y el marica drogadicto…! ¡Qué repulsivos…!

-¡MAMA! ¡Respeta la memoria de los muertos! –le gritó en su acento de Osaka, irritada de súbito. Cualquier cosa menos tocar a sus tutores, menos sabiendo que gracias a ellos había comprendido el concepto de cariño y amor.

-¿Respetar? ¡Ellos te pervirtieron! ¡Tan sólo escúchate hablar! –reprendió de inmediato Megumi, sabiendo que su hija ya se exaltaría.

-¡No!

-Claro que sí. Tienes que entender, Nijiko, que una mujer siempre debe tener a un hombre a su lado; eso es natural y bueno. ¡Sólo te has confundido en ese ambiente lleno de vicios!

-¡Era un mejor ambiente que el que siempre me has dado tú de pequeña! –le gritó con el ceño fruncido, desafiante. Megumi levantó una ceja, y con gesto serio, clavó su mirada en la de su hija.

-¿Ves cómo estás de confundida? Necesitas un hombre cuanto antes... por eso debes ir con el hijo de los Matsubara...

-¿Acaso me quieres arrojar a un tipo para que me use como prostituta? –replicó de inmediato, interrumpiendo a su madre, quien abrió sus ojos rebasando en ira.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

-¡Cómo te atreves tú! ¡No me gustan! ¿Y me quieres obligar? ¿Me vas a prostituir? ¿Y qué tendrás de ganancia, eh? ¿El orgullo perdido de tu estupidez? ¡No soy una puta! –le gritó rompiendo en llanto, sabiendo que estaba despedazando el trabajo de su padre, y toda su paciencia hasta ese momento controlada. Pero no podía evitarlo. El sentimiento por Akimi aún estaba en carne viva, el dolor, la decepción y la frustración se combinaron con la ira de aquel insulto que su madre le había proferido a sus tutores. Cualquier cosa, menos manchar a Yukihiro, A sus tutores, A su padre.

Pero ciega de impotencia, desencadenada por ese sentimiento que tanto frustraba a Megumi, de ver cómo su hija se le rebelaba siempre, imposible de encaminar, arremetió contra ella asestándole, ya no sólo bofetadas, sino también golpes de puño cerrado que mal propinados, lastimaban a Nijiko. La joven cayó al suelo, y su madre continuó abofeteándola, sin detenerse, gritándole, insultándole, renegando de ella.

Hyde ingresó corriendo a su casa, sabiendo con anticipación la situación que acontecía dentro pues apenas bajó del auto, y escuchó aquel escándalo, supuso de inmediato el escenario que encontraría.

Como siempre, detuvo a Megumi, quien sólo rompía a llorar, mixturándose su llanto con el de Nijiko.

Cansado, dejó reposar a su esposa en el suelo, y se recostó en el sillón más próximo, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas. Ya no sabía cómo detener esa bomba que estallaba intermitentemente. Él mismo estaba en un límite desesperante. Y no podía hacer nada.

Sólo deseaba a Tetsu, como siempre. En los momentos más críticos, más inestables, buscaba el recuerdo en su mente, recordaba esas manos, y el gesto tranquilizador de su antiguo amante. Lo necesitaba, para calmar la tempestuosa tormenta que lo rodeaba, tanto interna como externamente.

Pero debía ser fuerte, porque si se había resignado a perder a su amante, en pos de su hija, ahora más que nunca, debía ser fuerte para ayudarla, pues sólo ahora descubría verdaderamente que Tetsu le había obligado a tal decisión con el único fin de proteger a Nijiko, la damita que había crecido en cuerpo, mente, alma y problemas.

Luego de que ambas mujeres calmaran su llanto, Hyde contempló a su hija con aire resignado, quizás pidiéndole explicaciones de tal evento, que se habían prometido, no sucedería. Nijiko aún limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro, cuando el semblante imponente de su padre le atemorizó por un instante. Sin embargo, sólo vio el suspiro de Hyde, quien luego de ver rápidamente a Megumi, quien continuaba llorando en el suelo, la volvió a contemplar, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se dirigiera a su habitación. Sin un siseo, la adolescente subió hasta su cuarto, y allí de encerró, arrojándose a la cama de bruces, hundiendo su rostro en el almohadón. No iba a llorar... sólo torturarse con la culpa de saberse la causa del resquebrajamiento de aquel plan con el que tanto había sufrido su padre en trazarlo. Frunció su ceño, molesta. Ya no soportaba esa presión, esa vida. Una vez más en su existencia, volvía a maldecir su vida.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Megumi? –susurró cansado el vocalista, quien se apoyaba sobre el respaldo del sillón, contemplando el suelo donde aún la mujer se encontraba sollozando, hipando los restos de aquel llanto impotente.

-Malditos putos... la pervirtieron... no sabe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo... –susurró sollozando, clavando los dedos de la mano en su cuero cabelludo, por entre los cuales el cabello caía desordenado.

Hyde la contempló en silencio, con un gesto serio. Había pensado por un segundo en ir a confortar a su esposa, pero aquel comentario, tan hiriente, sólo le provocó repulsión. Más de 15 años no le habían bastado a Megumi para entender otras formas de vivir, que sí había comprendido su hija. Negó en silencio con la cabeza y, con lentitud, se fue a su estudio escaleras arriba, cerrando con un fuerte estrépito el cuarto que era su lugar de trabajo y su evasión al mundo.

Megumi continuó con un aislado lloro que reverberaba en el vacío lugar. Por un instante, se detuvo unos escasos segundos para contemplar el ambiente. Sólo quietud y una fría soledad. ¿Eso era su vida? ¿Un salón vacío con cada uno de sus seres más queridos en habitaciones diferentes, aislados, llorando sus propias miserias, su desdicha felizmente alcanzada?

Se atragantó con el dolor, y tosió un par de veces, rompiendo a llorar sin cuidados, sin represiones. Lloraba su orgullo muerto, fallecido hacía tantos años, lamentaba el amor que una vez había existido en su interior para aquel misterioso japonés que, ahora, se presentaba con aquella figura paternal por la cual, creyó, lo volvería a amar, pero se había equivocado otra vez. Sólo sombras de ese amor compartido. Ni ella ni él se amaban, y a pesar de saberlo, sólo se mantenía a su lado por jactarse ante el mundo que ella había logrado la felicidad que, todos creían, habían alcanzado plenamente. Triste realidad. Una felicidad que le permitía llorar sola en el salón, con un vestido de fina tela sobre el sofá, hecho un bollo, que con tanta ilusión lo había comprado.

Tampoco existía su salvación, su hija para redimirla de su propia estupidez, para ver en ella lo que no había podido ser por sí misma. Y en el fondo, supo que era lo correcto. Era más que correcto que Nijiko luchara de esa forma, para liberarse de seguir lo que ella tuvo que hacer, como la tradición y la presión social demandaban. Pero a pesar de correcto, Megumi ya no podía cambiar de opinión. Era su orgullo, los restos de aquella algarabía que los años habían desgastado. Y entre los dos, eligió al orgullo una vez más, como hizo con Hyde 15 años atrás. En lugar de Nijiko, de Hyde, de ella misma, siempre elegiría su orgullo, los restos de su juventud.

Hyde ingresó molesto a su estudio. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y, sin ganas, se sentó en su escritorio, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar el techo en busca de alguna relajación, de alguna paz que algo, fuera lo que fuera, le pudiese otorgar. Y así como su deseo le demandaba, su débil mente le generó ese objeto de tranquilidad que siempre aparecía en sus momentos más tensos.

Unas manos suaves. Unas manos de finos dedos, blancas, puras, que resbalaban por su mejilla, que jugueteaban con su pecho, que pícaras, se colaban por sus ropas, en busca de arrancar suaves suspiros de su boca.

Sí. No podía ser de otra forma. Era la imagen de Tetsu una vez más en su mente, sonriéndole con una extraña paz que siempre le calmaba. Unas roncas palabras en su oído, un beso en sus labios, y ya volvía a caer en aquellas alucinaciones que no había dejado de padecer en sus momentos de soledad.

Sólo evocaba aquella primera vez, cuando aún inmerso en el mar de devastación, Tetsu apareció como su pequeña isla, un cuerpo que se subía lentamente a su cuerpo, que le acariciaba, como la brisa calma que surge tras alcanzar tierra firme en el naufragio, que lentamente le besaba juguetón los labios, provocándole la suave sensación de las olas en su boca, con el suave ir y venir de sus besos, y sin percatarse, separaba sus piernas, dándole paso a una profundidad mayor, anhelada, deseada, gozada.

Necesitaba a Tetsu. Y así, jugando con sus recuerdos, sonriendo estúpidamente hacia el techo, resbaló sus propias manos por el pantalón, intentando contentarse con aquel triste remedio que sólo generaba el recuerdo de su amante.

Sin embargo, no pudo siquiera suspirar, ya que el encanto de la situación fue interrumpido por un estridente sonido. Incorporándose de súbito en la silla, regresó de un golpe a la realidad, y buscó con su vista el teléfono que chirriaba sin descanso.

Suspiró, aliviando la tensión que se comenzaba a acumular entre sus piernas, y atendió el teléfono con neutral voz.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-...

-¿Sí? ¿Quién habla? No tengo tiempo para bromas –amenazó sin paciencia.

-Señor Takarai... –una voz suave y femenina, de tonos lentos, calmó de inmediato a Hyde. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sorprendido por el efecto de aquellas suaves y tan impersonales palabras.

-Hai.

-Disculpe que le llame a este teléfono. Pero... no quería que su esposa... y más con lo que pasó el otro día... yo... discúlpeme, señor Takarai –finalizó al advertir que su voz se quebraba.

-¿Quién eres? –indagó con ronca y suave voz, sospechando de antemano la respuesta.

-La amiga de su hija... ella me dio su teléfono propio... perdone...

-Akimi... ¿verdad? –sonrió suavemente. Esa voz era maravillosa.

-Mn. Disculpe los problemas...

-No –susurró con calma. Akimi, del otro lado del teléfono, se tensionó de inmediato–. No tienes que disculparte por nada.

-Mn... –afirmó dubitativa ante aquellas palabras calmas.

-¿Quieres hablar con Nijiko? –invitó el cantante, notando el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

-Sí. Ya no volveré a molestar... –comentó con suavidad. Hyde se detuvo por un instante, y contempló el esbozo que estaba realizando hacía varios días en su escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-... sólo deseo hablar con Nijiko... por favor... –le suplicó, provocando que Hyde cerrara sus ojos, en un gesto de súbito dolor. Lo supo antes que nada.

-Bien. Espera. Ahora la llamo.

-Mn. Gracias.

Hyde apoyó el tubo telefónico en su escritorio, y caminó ligeramente hasta el cuarto de su hija. Golpeó dos veces, sin recibir respuesta, ante lo cual, ingresó sin miramientos.

Contempló con tristeza el estado devastado de su hija, que aún continuaba hundiendo su cabeza en el almohadón. Hacía varios días que la joven tenía afición a hundirse en sus colchas, queriendo negar la realidad, advirtiendo cuán inútil era.

-Nijichan... teléfono... Para ti –susurró. La joven, sorprendida por el recado, elevó su rostro de la almohada, y observó a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Para mí?

-En mi estudio... es... Akimi... –musitó con tristeza, dejando abierta la puerta, para que apenas procesara la información Nijiko saliera corriendo hacia su estudio.

Y tal como lo había sospechado, la joven, apenas escuchó tal nombre, saltó de la cama, y se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar. Hyde, cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de su hija, regresó sobre sus pasos, pero no ingresó al estudio. Se limitó a quedar sobre el marco de la puerta, del lado exterior, escuchando la voz de su hija.

-¿Akimi…? –preguntó la joven cuando tomó el tubo telefónico, y a pesar de que su pulso le traicionaba, haciéndole temblar, lo mantuvo firme sobre su oído.

-Nijichan... –una voz cortada comprimió el interior de su alma. Era ella. Realmente lo era. Sonrió feliz por un segundo.

-¿Cómo te trató tu padre?

-Me ha dejado llamarte.

-¡No! –Nijiko sonrió de súbito, iluminándosele los ojos. Eso era una buena noticia–. ¿Cómo hiciste para que aceptara...?

-Espera... no. Me voy a China –corrigió de inmediato, sabiendo que la otra joven estaba creciendo en ilusiones, y que en tan solo un segundo ya había planificado sus vidas en un sentido bello, pero imposible de realizar.

-¿QUÉ? –su voz resbaló, tragando con dificultad la saliva que se había vuelto veneno.

-Me ha comprometido con el hijo de un amigo empresario suyo de China.

-¡NO! ¿QUÉ? –Se mantuvo en silencio, procesando la información-. ¿Y te hará dejar el templo?

-Ya no soy digna para los dioses...

-¡Akimi! ¡No digas eso! ¿Qué clase de dios oriental...?

-Las mujeres somos diferentes, Nijichan. Necesitamos del hombre que nos guía... –susurró con voz triste.

-¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Por favor, Akichan, tu padre te ha lavado el cerebro! No...

-No digas nada, Nijichan. Las cosas no cambiarán... por más que lo quieras tú... que lo quiera yo... –un suave sollozo se escuchó tras el tubo telefónico.

-Akimi... no me hagas esto... por favor... –Contenía con dificultad las lagrimas, que ya la evidenciaban en su voz quebrada.

-Sólo... llamo... para decirte... adiós... y... Nijichan... –ya sus palabras se mezclaban con el llanto, con el hipar impotente, con el dolor y el agrio gusto de la despedida-. No te voy a olvidar...

-¡Escápate! Te iré a buscar, mi padre me apoya... –desesperada, la joven adolescente se aferró a cualquier ilusión, a cualquier estrategia, por más simple que fuera. No quería perder.

-Soy menor de edad, soy mestiza, y mi padre está a mi cargo... sólo te meterías en más problemas... Nijichan, déjalo así...

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es que te dejas llevar tan fácilmente?

-No... Nijichan... no es eso...

-¿Es que no vale nada? ¿¡Todo este tiempo no valió para ti!

-No se puede ir contra la corriente...

-¡A la mierda tu cultura confucionista, Akichan! Deja de ser tan pasiva... te odio, Akimi... ¿por qué no luchas a mi lado…? Te estoy pidiendo que seas libre... sélo por ti misma... sólo un poco, yo te ayudaré –Nijiko se secaba las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, desesperada, buscando la ilusión de aferrarse a un sueño adolescente, a su primer sueño que no había alcanzado ni maduración. Hyde, lastimado por aquellas palabras, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dolido y golpeado en el pasado. Tanto había luchado para proteger a su hija, y sin embargo, la adolescencia la destrozaba contra la miseria humana. Se apoyó contra la pared del umbral, deseando que no se repitiera la historia. El déjà vu le enfermaba.

-No insistas, Nijichan... esto nos lastimará a las dos... es mejor así.

-¿Para quién es mejor así? ¿Para ti? –Hyde abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, paralizado por escuchar esa misma respuesta que hacía quince años había escuchando en otros labios. Rendido, se deslizó sobre la pared, hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo, rogando con sus fuerzas a sus olvidados e inexistentes dioses para que aquella historia no se volviera a repetir, y menos, en su hija. Ahora esa chica lastimaría a su primogénita como él lo había hecho hacía años con el amable japonés. Pero a diferencia de ese pasado, ahora Hyde presenciaría la lenta destrucción que había padecido su antiguo amante, y que lentamente consumiría a su hija hasta que se redujera a cenizas. La venganza del destino, el karma que se pagaba con sangre heredada.

-No, Nijichan... no digas eso... sabes que no lo es... simplemente no podemos estar juntas...

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir eso? ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Por qué eliges por mí! –Hyde derramó una lágrima, angustiado de su pasado. De repente, en su mente, se amotinaron las violaciones de Sakura, la ternura de Tetsu, una broma pasajera de Ken, una mirada recriminadora pero cariñosa de Yukihiro, el maltrato que él mismo ejercía a su hija pequeña, y todo se cerraba en aquellas palabras que ahora, ya no de la boca de Tetsu, se repetían en la de su hija, torturándole sin compasión. Vería el mismo y degradante proceso de putrefacción que había herido permanentemente a su amante del pasado. Estaba aterrado. No soportaría repetir la historia, su alma era un gran vacío como para afrontar un nuevo derrumbe. Hubiera dado su vida con tal de no volver a repetir ese maldito déjà vu.

-Niijchan... simplemente los dioses lo quieren así...

-¡Sólo tú lo quieres, porque no tienes el puto coraje para defender tu libertad! –recriminó enojada, librando su llanto ahogado, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalaran sin cesar de sus ojos cansados.

-¡No todos hemos nacido con tu personalidad! –le gritó llorando, sabiendo que en el fondo, su amiga estaba en lo correcto.

-Por eso déjame ayudarte... Akimi… no me dejes... –le suplicó de nuevo, con voz cansada, calma... Hyde se mortificaba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchándola en el lento proceso de destrucción que daba comienzo.

-Lo lamento... me voy a China... perdóname... no te olvidaré...

-Akimi...

-Adiós.

-Akimi... –el sonido titilante del tubo telefónico, provocó que la gallardía de la joven se demoliera de un instante para otro, y agotada, se sentó lentamente en la silla que siempre ocupaba su padre. Sin embargo, aún tozuda, aún incrédula, mantenía aferrado el teléfono a su oído, deseando que aquellos dioses de los cuales siempre le hablaba su amiga, le dijeran por ese medio que aquello terminaría bien, que Akimi no se iría, que todo, en realidad, era mentira-. Akimi... ¿por qué…? Akimi...

Hyde, aún en el suelo, secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos. Refregó sus ojos, y levantándose con dificultad del suelo, intentó limpiar su mente por ese momento, que lo estaba torturando de recuerdos y situaciones hipotéticas que nunca dejaban de lastimarle. En ese instante, debía tornarse fuerte para su hija, porque era lo único que le daba un sentido a su existencia. La misma que le había condenado, le ayudaba a sobrevivir. La vida era irónica.

Tragando la angustia, aclarando su voz, dio un paso para ingresar finalmente a su estudio. Caminó con lentitud hasta su hija, que ya agotada de esperar en vano la repuesta del tubo telefónico, lo había dejado en el escritorio, y ocultaba su rostro gimiente entre sus brazos, los que se apoyaban sobre el boceto en el que había trabajado su padre por días.

El cantante primero apoyó su mano en la espalda de su hija, que se movía en convulsiones pequeñas, intentando llorar en silencio, sin saber que aquello impresionaba más a su padre, pues él siempre derramaba su tristeza en tan reprimida forma.

Advirtiendo que la joven se empeñaba en aislarse, sin registrar su presencia, se acuclilló a su costado y lentamente la empujó para que le viera. Sólo allí Nijiko abrazó el cuello de su padre con fuerza, y lloró sobre su hombro. Hyde la abrazó, casi tan dolido como ella. La angustia de la joven la percibía, y le arrebataba el espíritu. La presionó aún más entre sus brazos.

-Por favor, Nijichan, por lo que más quieras... no te derrumbes... –le susurró, ciñéndola tanto como podía, quizás en un fútil intento por tomar algo de aquel dolor y aliviárselo a su hija.

Un dolor hecho carne, que sólo él había provocado hacía años en otra persona, pero casi en las mismas circunstancias.

Luego de muchos minutos, Nijiko se calmó, y el abrazo de Hyde se tornó una tierna caricia sobre la espalda de su hija, mientras cada uno apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del otro.

Sabiendo que el momento había llegado a su final, Hyde se incorporó, y tomando el asiento que todas las tardes ocupaba su hija, se ubicó a su frente.

Le secó las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos, rebeldes, dolorosas. Se entristeció profundamente. En menos de tres meses había secado demasiadas veces esas mejillas.

-Nijichan, ¿qué vas a hacer? –musitó apenado, rozando su pulgar sobre la mejilla de su hija, mientras la contemplaba con mirada paternal, protectora.

-No lo sé –aspiró por su nariz, fijando su vista en el suelo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-¿Tengo que hacer algo? –preguntó elevando su ceño, dolorosa de su evocación que aún era presente y pronto se transformaría en su pasado, en sus recuerdos, y esa idea, le aterrorizaba.

-... –suspiró. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de hablar respecto de ello? Se acercó a su hija, y le besó la frente, para hacerla descansar en su hombro, y apoyar su cabeza en la de ella, con el fin de facilitar esa dura conversación–. Lo que elijas estará bien por mí, Nijichan. Yo te daré mi ayuda, sea lo que sea que hagas... –le susurró–… aunque me pelee con tu madre como nunca lo hice, te prometo que lo haré...

-Mn. Gracias papa... pero... creo que es... imposible...

-... –Hyde cerró sus ojos, preguntándose en el fondo cuál habría sido la cadena de pensamientos que habrían atacado primero a Tetsu aquella noche fatídica. Y sin querer, descubrió que ahora, a través de su primogénita, encontraría la respuesta a esa duda, y ese conocimiento le destrozaría.

-Si ella no lo quiere... si no me deja ayudarla...

-Mn. Va a ser mejor olvidar esto, Nijichan.

-Mn. No me ha dado otra alternativa... pero... Papa... ¿se puede olvidar? –preguntó destrozada.

-No lo sé. No lo sé.

-¿Tantos años de vida, y no lo sabes? –preguntó sin sarcasmo, sólo cansada.

-Yo nunca pude olvidar nada... absolutamente nada...

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, sin querer alejarse uno del otro, cansados, apoyados mutuamente en la presencia que el otro llenaba.

-Nijichan... cuando acabes el colegio, tómate vacaciones. Reflexiona... te hará bien...

Nijiko simplemente movió su cabeza en afirmación. Era su oportunidad de regresar a su hogar. Aunque el dolor que llevaba le opacaría la visita, sabía que aquella propuesta de su padre era buena.

Tal vez se limpiaría de esa experiencia.

Quizás vería otras cosas.

Probablemente, sería tan inútil como cualquier otra opción. El dolor no se borraría de un día para otro.

* * *

><p>-Bien. Es una casa muy bella –manifestó el mestizo, tomando de la lata de cerveza alemana.<p>

-Eee. Está llena de agradables recuerdos –respondió el hombre. Un japonés maduro, de antigua cabellera azabache, que ahora era plateada en sus sienes por las canas que los años le habían sembrado.

-Me imagino. ¡Cercana a la playa, debe haber sido la cuna de muchos placeres! -comentó cómplice, provocando una sonrisa afirmativa en el maduro individuo.

-Eres joven. Lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

-¿Y cuánto pide por la casa? –miraba las paredes, el techo, la vista al mar. Era una casa pequeña, ubicada en las lejanías del centro de Fukuoka, en una playa alejada. Era lo que Ein siempre había anhelado. El hogar donde descansar luego de las giras, y aprovechar a las fans de Fukuoka, las más ardientes según su opinión, para pasar deliciosas noches, entre bebidas, música, y playa.

-Está muy vieja. La compré cuando tenía 20 años, pasé casi toda mi vida en esta bella casa. Si me prometes que la cuidarás, no te pediré más.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué amabilidad! Vamos, señor, no sea sentimental. ¿¡Cuánto pide! –rieron ambos hombres, sabiendo de la broma que se instauraba.

-Cinco millones de yenes. Y me prometes que la cuidarás.

-Neee. Buen precio. Se la compro.

-Vas a tener que esperar, muchacho, tengo que solucionar cosas con mi abogado, y hacer el contrato.

-No hay problema. Hable con mi gestor cuando esté listo para la venta –el bajista le extendió al maduro japonés la tarjeta de tal hombre de su confianza.

-Oh, gracias. Le llamaré.

-Por cierto, señor... disculpe que me entrometa, pero... ¿por qué decide venderla? –preguntó Ein curioso, dando un segundo sorbo a su lata.

-El tiempo pasa. Hay cosas que son mejores renovar.

-¿Cambio de aire por algo en especial? –inquirió serio, mirándole a los ojos. Ese maduro japonés tenía rasgos que le recordaban a su amigo. ¿Acaso podría ser un pariente?

-No. Nada en particular.

-Disculpe que le haya preguntado. Es raro que alguien como usted, acostumbrado a la tranquilidad, prefiera ir a Toukyou.

-Hay negocios que me esperan allá, que aquí se han acabado.

-¿Negocios?

-Sí.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Venta de productos. Ya sabes cómo es el sistema. Donde hay más consumidores, es donde la pasamos mejor –rió divertido, contagiando a Ein con su buen humor. Luego de un rato de inspeccionar un poco más la casa, el bajista contempló en el umbral de la salida, al maduro nipón que cerraba la casa con paso tranquilo, dando final al escrutinio que habían realizado. El hombre, advirtiendo esa dura mirada del mestizo, elevó sus ojos, y los clavó en él, quien se tensó de súbito. Una mirada de color negro, profunda, llena de misterios y secretos, de pecados irrevelables, de sacrilegios imperdonables. Ein parpadeó varias veces.

-Ah, disculpe –se excusó avergonzándose un poco, terminando de sorber el resto de la cerveza que contenía la lata.

-¿Sucede algo, muchacho? –le sonrió pérfidamente, provocando que el bajista desconfiara por un segundo.

-Me preguntaba, si... ¿usted tiene algún tipo de relación con el famoso ex baterista de L'arc en ciel: Sakurazawa Yasunori? Usted tiene el mismo apellido y...

-¡Oh!, cierto. Es muy buen batería. Le he escuchando, pero lamentablemente no pertenece a mi familia. Sakurazawa es un apellido bastante común en Japón. Créeme que si en verdad tuviera alguna relación con el hombre ese, no estaría vendiendo esta casa, y yéndome a Toukyou a complicarme la vida con más negocios.

-Mn –afirmó Ein más sereno.

-Tú trabajaste con él, ¿verdad? –indagó el maduro japonés, mientras comenzaban el camino playa arriba para alcanzar el pavimento, y regresar al centro de la ciudad con sus autos. Ein frunció su ceño asombrado. Creía que no le reconocería, después de todo, era una hombre maduro, y las posibilidades de que gustara del rock eran mucho menores que las que aseguraban le agradaría el enka *15.

-¿Eh? ¿Usted me ubica?

-Claro que sí. Tú eres el bajista de ASOA, ex SOAP... –rió divertido de la expresión asombrada del mestizo.

-¿Gusta del rock?

-Digamos que sí. Particularmente me agradan las buenas baterías. SOAP tenía una muy buena.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces no le agrada la que tenemos ahora? –preguntó animado, descubriéndose atrapado por el enigma y el carisma del nipón.

-El señor Awaji es un buen exponente, pero no pertenece a la antigua escuela de batería.

-Oh. Ya veo. Usted... ¿es músico?

-Músico frustrado. Años he tocado la batería. Sólo que ahora el físico no resiste como 20 años atrás –rieron ambos sanamente–. Ahora me conformo con la guitarra, o la biwa *10.

-Mn. O sea que usted es un bohemio.

-¡Vaya! –Sonrió, mirando con bondad al mestizo–. ¡Qué excelente descripción! Me fascina. Lamentablemente ya no soy tan bohemio como antes. Tú sabes, joven, los años de negocios van coartando la inspiración, progresivamente.

-Ya veo. Pero realmente es una sorpresa que guste de ese tipo de batería en especial.

-Ya te digo, ese muchacho pertenece a la antigua escuela, me trae recuerdos -comentó nostálgico–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó de inmediato, mirando profundamente al mestizo.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Fue verdad esa noticia de que aquella batería estaba relacionada con drogas?

-Oh –dijo seriamente Ein. Aquello era un dolor muy reciente–. No crea todo lo que oye.

-Mn. Gracias –respondió el maduro hombre, comprendiendo con aquella respuesta todo lo que necesitaba, a la vez que entendía el mensaje de incomodidad que manifestaba el bajista–. Por cierto, joven... ¿un muchacho como tú viene a comprar una casa tan vieja en un lugar tan alejado, con algún fin en especial?

-Oh, sí. Un fin muy especial –sonrió picaronamente. El maduro hombre entendió de inmediato. Hacía años había hecho lo mismo.

-Es un buen lugar –dijo el personaje, ingresando a su auto, poniéndolo en marcha–. Los gritos no los escuchan los vecinos –comentó satisfecho, con una sonrisa que provocó un escalofrío en Ein, quien a un lado de la Toyota 4x4 del misterioso hombre, simplemente le parpadeó, observando cómo se despedía con una mano, y se alejaba por el pavimento en el vehículo.

Ein frunció su ceño, y considerando que la cerveza en semejante día de calor estaba afectando su resistencia, restó importancia al hecho, y volvió a dirigir su vista a la casa que pronto compraría, mientras ingresaba a su propio auto.

Encendió el motor, pero continuó contemplando esa vivienda que en la distancia, resultaba muy pequeña.

El sonido del mar ensordecía cualquier ruido en aquella casa. Era verdad.

Cualquier grito, sería mudo en la lejanía.

Negó con su cabeza la sugestión de la que había sido víctima, y sin mayores dilaciones, abandonó el lugar. Ya tendría tiempo de pasarlo con sus fans dentro, y determinar hasta dónde el sonido se extendería.

Sonrió pícaramente.

La fama tenía sus deliciosas recompensas *23

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte VI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 06 de agosto de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>La tercera noche de sus vacaciones, y regresaba al mismo club. Una misteriosa sensación le hacía retornar permanentemente a tal sitio, quizás porque era el único que presentaba bandas indies razonables, tal vez porque cerca tenía aquella plaza agradable, o tan sólo era lo más próximo al departamento de sus tutores. Ella sabía que más que ir a ver el espectáculo o pasar una noche divertida, sólo ahogaba con el sonido estridente el grito de su conciencia, una conciencia que durante todo el día no le dejaba en paz, sumiéndola en reflexiones, en hipótesis, en situaciones quiméricas que, sabía, no la llevarían nunca a ningún lado. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ellas.<p>

Sólo la caída del sol aplacaba su nerviosismo. Disfrutar de la noche en un club indie era sólo una excusa para evitar que aquel tormento diurno se prolongara por la noche. Era sólo un remedio pasajero.

Y así, apoyada sobre la barra, mirando el espectáculo, dando su espalda al cantinero, tomaba con tranquilidad su limonada.

Bostezó varias veces seguidas, mirando sin ver a los que se exponían en el escenario. Sólo un dulce sonido de koto hacía eco en su mente.

De repente, una mano que sujetaba un paquete adornado con un pequeño lazo, interrumpió su campo visual.

Parpadeó varias veces, regresando en sí súbitamente. Giró su rostro con rapidez, y lo clavó en el sonriente semblante de la desfachatada conocida que había encontrado en tan extraño lugar. Levantó una ceja sorprendida, y luego observó la mano de la joven, suave y delicada, que le extendía insistentemente el paquete para que lo tomara.

-¿Mn? ¿Qué es? –cuestionó Nijiko, mirando recelosa a la otra muchacha.

-Por favor, tómalo. Es un regalo.

-¿Regalo? –inquirió tomando el pequeño paquete. La otra joven le sonrió amable, muy diferente de aquel gesto irónico con el que siempre le había tratado, y sólo por esa leve diferencia, concentró su vista en el paquete. Lo tomó, y abriéndolo de un tirón, se encontró con un pañuelo negro de seda, en cuyo extremo tenía bordado una fusa *16 en blanco. Era un regalo muy fino y bello, y extrañamente, a diferencia de lo que siempre le solían regalar los demás, fue de su agrado–. Em... gracias... –expresó dubitativa. La otra joven amplió su sonrisa un poco más. Sólo allí Nijiko percibió, gracias a la luz de un reflector azaroso que iluminó el semblante de la joven, que aquellos ojos juguetones se encontraban tristes, y más allá de esa cansada expresión, estaban enrojecidos. Nijiko bajó su rostro una vez más al pañuelo, no sabiendo cómo descifrar aquel regalo, pero le era imposible realizar una broma. La joven tenía el rostro de haber llorado hacía un par de horas.

-Perdóname... –le susurró, agachando un poco su torso para intentar interceptar la mirada de Nijiko. Ésta le correspondió y, sin dejar de exhibirle su desconcierto, parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

-¿Aeh?

-La otra noche... fui muy grosera... perdóname. No estaba en mi mejor día.

-Mn. No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? –se arriesgó a inquirir. La otra joven se tensó de súbito, y bajó su rostro avergonzada.

-... deja el tema, por favor...

-... –Nijiko la miró aún más intrigada. No entendía siquiera el fondo de la charla–. Bueno… Como gustes. Gracias por el pañuelo. Es bonito. Creo que es la primera vez que me gusta algo que me regalan –manifestó restando importancia a lo que, de forma disimulada, no dejaba de llamar su atención, sólo para tranquilizar a esa joven.

-Me alegra mucho. Cuando lo vi, pensé que era ideal para ti.

-Pero... ¿por qué lo has comprado?

-Ya te dije. Te quise pedir perdón.

-Con las palabras alcanzaban, ¿sabes? Esto es costoso... no sé si debería aceptarlo.

-Tómalo como la indemnización que te pago por adelantado.

-¿Aeh? ¿Indemnización? –preguntó preocupada.

-De ahora en más te tomaré como el blanco predilecto de mis bromas –sonrió jovial, llevándose una mano a sus labios, separando sensualmente el meñique. El movimiento de Akimi. Nijiko sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa tierna, producto de la broma, producto del recuerdo. Pero de inmediato las imágenes del pasado reciente golpearon de nuevo su mente, y su gesto de felicidad, se desvaneció en un suspiro. La otra muchacha, curiosa, ladeó su rostro, y la miró detenidamente–. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

-No. Sólo... sólo recuerdos... –comentó guardando el pañuelo en su bolsillo derecho, sacando del izquierdo sus cigarrillos–. ¿Quieres?

-Por supuesto –sonrió amena.

Extrañamente aquella noche pasó en silencio, sólo intercambiando algún que otro comentario sobre las bandas que se presentaban.

No se sentían incómodas, pues aquella disimulada disculpa de la joven había tranquilizado el espíritu de Nijiko.

Un par de veces contempló el perfil de esa muchacha, mientras aprovechaba que ésta se concentraba en el espectáculo. Su perfil delicado, de nariz suave y labios carnosos, se matizaban con un triste halo que la cubría. Un pasado angustiante, un presente que detestaba.

Y sólo allí se percató de un detalle: no sabía su nombre.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de aquella incógnita que aún velaba una a la otra, la muchacha, giró su rostro, fijando sus ojos en Nijiko. Inclinó su cabeza a un costado, provocando que su cabello abundante cayera hacia ese lado, en un gesto lleno de sensualidad, y evocación.

-¿Mn? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras? –cuestionó de inmediato.

-Ah. Sólo me estaba dando cuenta de que no me has dicho tu nombre –no dudó en responder con sinceridad. La otra muchacha, sonrió llevándose el dorso de la mano a sus labios. Quizás ella tampoco lo había percibido hasta ese momento.

-Oh. No es muy interesante.

-El mío tampoco –comentó desdeñosa, sabiendo que tal vez, tendría que batallar un poco con aquella chica antes de poder obtener ese dato, después de todo.

-¿Me necesitas en algo especial para que debas saberlo?

-En algo muy especial que se suele decir: llamar a alguien –respondió irónica.

-Oh, ¿piensas llamarme a un lugar más tranquilo y relajado, para arrojarme la limonada en todas las formas que tú quieras?

-No –respondió en seco, mirándola con reprobación, mientras la otra joven, aún con su gesto femenino, reía suavemente divertida por la escena.

-¿Entonces para qué cosas necesitas mi nombre? ¿Para susurrármelo en el oído? –liberó una risilla divertida, traviesa, casi infantil. Nijiko sonrió, contagiada por la graciosa e ingenua actitud con la que matizaba sus movimientos la sensual joven, que a pesar de todo, de lo que más carecía era de inocencia.

-No. Sólo para llamarte la atención y hacerte correr del medio cuando no me dejas ver el espectáculo –respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Pero si estoy a tu lado? No estoy frente a ti... aunque si tú quieres...

-¡Oye! –Nijiko la miró de costado, contemplando cómo aún la joven se divertía a su costa. A pesar de que odiara esas bromas, no le molestaba del todo. Aquel día que la había visto llorar, y las marcas que su rostro presentaba en ese momento, le indujeron a no ser cruel con aquella muchacha que, en realidad, necesitaba una distracción. Nijiko lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. La magia infantil aún estaba intacta en su interior.

-Mika –respondió cuando calmó su risa, tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Aeh? –la miró curiosa, no entendiendo el comentario por completo.

-Me llamo Nakayama, Mika. Dime Mika. ¿Tu nombre?

-Takarai, Nijiko.

-Qué curioso. ¿Un arco iris de negro? –susurró irónica. La joven Takarai solo suspiró resignada.

-No molestes, ¿sí?

-¿Sabes? Me caes bien –afirmó Mika regalándole una sincera sonrisa a Nijiko, quien sólo negó con su cabeza en silencio.

* * *

><p>Las noches habían pasado. Siempre a la misma hora, encontraba a Mika en el mismo asiento de la barra. Compartían los cigarrillos de chocolate, y entre comentarios que lentamente les hacían conocerse un poco más, observaban las diferentes bandas indies que atravesaban el escenario. Ya a esas alturas, nada había de novedoso, lo único que a Nijiko la obligaba a regresar al mismo lugar, era esa misteriosa mujer, que excitaba su curiosidad al máximo. Dentro de las pequeñas entrevistas que intentaba realizar de forma disimulada, había logrado sonsacarle a la reservada muchacha un poco de su pasado.<p>

La joven tenía diecinueve años, y vivía en Toukyou hacía más de dos. Proveniente de la lejana Iwate, quería estudiar arquitectura, carrera que se le había dificultado desde que su padre había muerto hacía menos de cinco años.

Su infancia había pasado en un pueblo lejano de tal prefectura, sin mayores conflictos que los de una niña de su edad, pero la muerte de su padre había hecho tambalear la tierra firme que pisaba. Su madre, enferma, apenas podía soportar a su suegra en la lejana prefectura. Y Mika, sin deseos de reducirse a aquel pueblo, se ubicó en Toukyou, y continuó su carrera trabajando duramente en algo que Nijiko aún no conocía de la propia boca de su compañera nocturna, pero que sospechaba. Nijiko nunca había sido una ingenua, y sabía interpretar los desvíos que las personas se empeñaban en realizar, cuando el tema que recelosamente ocultaban amenazaba con emerger en el diálogo.

Por su parte, la joven Takarai, en retribución de tales confesiones, le había relatado escuetamente el dolor que la aquejaba. Sólo un comentario pasajero de un amor frustrado, su madre enfadada, y que la causa de sus vacaciones en Toukyou eran producto de una añoranza personal a la prefectura, un deseo de reencuentro con sus tutores, y la profunda necesidad de visitar la tumba de aquel otro enigmático ser con el que tanto código había creado de pequeña.

-Pero los L'arc en Ciel son una banda pasada de moda –desdeñó Mika mientras saboreaba el cigarrillo que la joven siempre le ofrecía.

-¡Oye! No digas eso. Era una buena banda. Se ha disuelto, pero es como X-Japan.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó desconcertada.

-¿No los conoces? ¡Ay! ¡No sabes nada de música!

-No soy adicta a la música, ¿sabes? –dijo irónica.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Nijiko sujetó su limonada y tomó un sorbo de ella. En ese ínterin, un hombre vestido en cuero negro, se acercó a las dos chicas, y miró a Mika con seriedad. Ésta afirmó con su cabeza, intentando en vano simular una soltura de la que carecía. La joven Takarai contempló curiosa al hombre, quien le observó fijamente a los ojos, pero fue interrumpido por el toque delicado y perfumado de Mika, quien tomó el brazo de ese joven y lo intentó girar un poco.

-Nijiko, tengo que ir a hablar unas cosas con este amigo. Espérame. Luego regreso.

-Mn –afirmó con un suave gesto de sorpresa.

Nijiko sólo observó, aún sentada en su butaca, cómo Mika y aquel hombre se alejaban, saliendo por la puerta del club. Las manos del hombre se ceñían juguetonamente sobre la cintura de su amiga, provocado que Nijiko cerrara sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. No necesitó más para percibirlo. Era evidente.

Sabiendo que tal vez aquella espera superaría las horas, pagó la cuenta de su bebida y la de su amiga, y colocándose la mochila al hombro, salió del lugar.

Caminando por las calles nocturnas de Toukyou, su mente regresaba una vez más al recuerdo de Akimi, del koto, de sus besos.

Y de nuevo, la sensación hormigueaba sus labios. La evocación de aquellos besos juguetones y tímidos de Akimi, que se entretenían en morder suavemente el labio superior de Nijiko, y luego el inferior, para terminar en un beso profundo, que le arrebataba el aire, tomaban sus pensamientos, y ya todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. La piel se le erizaba, su corazón se aceleraba, su espalda ya pedía a gritos las manos de su amiga sobre ella, desabrochándole el sostén, masajeando sus hombros. Anhelando lo que en todas las tardes ocurría tan naturalmente ente ellas. Todo comenzaba de esa forma, pero nunca habían podido terminarlo. Nunca. Ese pendiente aún la perturbaba.

Y sin darse cuenta, se encontró a sí misma en la plaza de siempre, disfrutando de la quietud del lugar, del silencio, del suave sonido de los grillos.

Sin pretensiones, se sentó en el mismo banco que había sido su cama la primera noche que había salido desde que había pisado tierra tokiota.

Dejó su mochila a un costado, y miró el cielo.

La luna estaba allí. Misteriosamente, le observaba con soberbia, con un gesto de jactancia, que sólo era posible vislumbrar en parte, pues la otra mitad, sumida en las sombras, le enseñaba el ápice de los miles de secretos que guardaba.

Giró su rostro, y fijó su vista en el edificio que estaba a su frente.

Y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar una vez más.

Se consoló con la quimérica ilusión de que, algún día, Akimi regresaría a su vida y, tal vez, ya toda hecha una profesional en el arte del koto y el enka, podrían vivir en ese mismo edificio, compartiendo un mismo departamento, llevando el día a día juntas, con sus bondades y miserias, pero lo harían juntas.

Y allí una vez más, el recuerdo de la charla telefónica.

Su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos le ardieron. Y sin darse cuenta, tuvo que secar de su mejilla una lágrima rebelde, que como siempre, lograba escapar en medio de sus pensamientos.

Sólo una lágrima.

Ya todo estaba bajo control. Reprimió su necesidad de desahogo, y se contuvo.

Aclaró su voz con una suave carraspera, y parpadeó varias veces para calmar la inminente necesidad de llorar. Probablemente había pasado horas pensando, pero para su mundo reducido de percepción torturada, no habían sido sino minutos.

De repente, en su campo visual, una figura en negro salió de aquel edificio.

Indagadora, miró con mayor atención, y observó que era el hombre que había interrumpido su charla con Mika. Éste, con paso tranquilo, ingresó a un auto negro, lo arrancó, y se alejó por la avenida principal.

Miró de nuevo el edificio, y lo recordó.

Allí vivía Mika.

Y no tardó en concluir la idea implícita de la situación, que la imagen de su amiga emergió de aquella puerta inerte del edificio. Caminaba con soltura, seguramente en dirección al club.

Nijiko sonrió. A pesar de todo, cumplía su palabra. No como Akimi.

Negó con su cabeza, espantando sus fantasmas, y reclinándose sobre el asiento, tomó una piedra del suelo. La arrojó en dirección de Mika, sabiendo que nunca alcanzaría tal distancia.

Y logró lo que esperaba. La piedra cayó sobre el capó de algunos autos estacionados, deteniendo de inmediato el paso de aquella muchacha.

Takarai le hizo un gesto con la mano, esperando que la luz dada por los focos de la calle fuera la suficiente para que la lejana mujer la reconociera. Y efectivamente pasó tal cual lo supuso.

Mika modificó su camino hacia Nijiko, cruzando sin preocupación la calle desolada.

En pocos segundos, estaba sentada al lado de Nijiko, con una suave tensión restringiendo sus movimientos. Había adoptado aquella rigidez sólo por lo que, sabía, sospecharía su amiga.

Nijiko, como siempre había hecho, cruzó sus piernas con elegancia, que su ancho pantalón desdibujaba, y le ofreció a su acompañante un cigarrillo. Mika sonrió, y lo tomó de buen agrado. Nijiko siempre le hacía sentir bien.

-Iba para el club. ¿Por qué no me esperaste allá? –preguntó temerosa. Takarai, saboreando su cigarro de chocolate, se deslizó un poco sobre el banco, y apoyó su cabeza en el borde del respaldo, mirando la luna y las pocas estrellas que podía observar, producto del smog que empañaba la belleza nocturna.

-Pensé que no regresarías. Y... ¿sabes que me agrada mucho este lugar de noche?

-Mn -afirmó, bajando su vista al césped que tenía frente a ella. Mordió la barrita cilíndrica del dulce, nerviosa, tensa, preguntándose a sí misma si aquella joven la desdeñaría.

-Mika. No te pongas así. Es tu vida. Yo no te juzgo –comentó sin dejar de contemplar la luna. Mika, erguida de súbito, miró a Nijiko. Ésta sólo rodó sus ojos para conectar sus miradas.

-Yo... te... juro... que no es lo que...

-No necesito explicaciones... es tu vida.

-No es la que querría, te lo aseguro –se defendió, desviando la mirada, posándola nuevamente en el césped.

-Mn. Si quieres explicarte, porque lo necesitas, adelante –afirmó Nijiko, regresando su atención al cuerpo celeste que brillaba en el cielo. Mika miró curiosa a Nijiko, sólo por un segundo, para regresar a su postura original. Nunca nadie le había dado esa posibilidad en Tokyo. Nadie le había dado su espacio. Sonrió suavemente, desvaneciendo el gesto tras un suspiro.

-Lo necesito... en serio...

-Bien.

-Sabes que estudio arquitectura.

-Mn.

-Y estoy sola. Mi padre murió hace cinco años...

-Mn.

-Bueno... al principio, yo busqué otros trabajos. Pero... eran de medio tiempo. Los _makkudonaru_ me explotaban por ser menor de edad, y los otros trabajos, me daban monedas que no me alcanzaban para sobrevivir. Yo quiero ser arquitecta. ¡No quería volver a ese pueblo antiguo…! Pero no me acostumbro... –dijo comenzando a liberar sus primeras lágrimas. Nijiko se sentó derecha en el banco, y contempló el perfil de su amiga una vez más en la noche. Un poco de lástima y pena rozaba su espíritu.

-Mn. Toukyou a veces es salvaje... –susurró, poniendo temerosa una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, gesto que Mika no despreció, y lentamente, escondió su rostro en el hombro de Nijiko. Odiaba su vida. No soportaba explicarla mostrando su rostro en alto, pues nada en ella le daba orgullo.

-No me acostumbro, Nijiko... no lo puedo hacer...

-Mn. Me lo puedo imaginar...

-No, no puedes... no sabes lo que es acostarte con alguien que sólo separa tus piernas y te ataca sin delicadezas, todas las noches, todos distintos, todos con sus repulsivos yenes... –susurró clavando sus delicadas uñas en la ropa de Nijiko. La joven muchacha, se tensó de tan sólo escuchar el escueto relato. Apretó sus piernas casi instintivamente, y tragó con dificultad, recordando la tan traumática escena que su padre había vivido, de la cual sólo recordaba el desgarrado grito de su progenitor. _Cierra tus ojos_. Un escalofrío sorprendió a Nijiko, e instintivamente, abrazó a la muchacha.

-Mika...

-Es horrible...

-¿Cómo pudiste soportar la primera vez? -preguntó identificada con el dolor de su padre y de Mika, en una interrogación que, más que pedir respuesta, mostraba su compasión por la joven; pero ésta, deseosa de eliminar en alguien sus tan tormentosas experiencias, no contuvo sus palabras.

-Me subasté.

-¿Qué? –Nijiko abrió sus ojos sorprendida, entendiendo lo que implicaba.

-Creí que el dinero me alcanzaría por siempre. Realmente lo creí. Creí que sólo una vez tendría que hacerlo... fue horrible...

-Mika... no... no me digas… que tu... primera vez...

-Fue un asqueroso viejo, empresario de _Docomo _*17.

-¡Mika…! ¡Ay…! ¡Cómo hiciste contigo tal cosa…! –le susurró, abrazándola aún más, percibiendo cómo la joven se dejaba caer en sus brazos.

-Ya está. Ya pasó. Pero... créeme, que desde aquella vez, sólo elijo jóvenes... fue horrible...

-¡Mika! Es terrible lo que dices... ¿elegir? ¿Al menos te gustan?

-¿Gustarme? Já –replicó irónica, calmando su lloro lentamente–. No me gustan los hombres... sólo elijo a los que pueden llegar a desagradarme menos...

-... –Nijiko se quedó sin palabras.

Luego de más de una hora en pleno silencio, calmada la tensión de Nijiko y el llanto de Mika, se sentaron más erguidas en el banco. Nijiko le entregó un nuevo cigarrillo que Mika aceptó por el gesto, sonriendo ante la inocencia de la joven, pero sin el valor necesario para mirarla a los ojos.

Takarai, reconociendo el pequeño hilo de vergüenza que enredaba a la muchacha, le obligó a levantar su rostro con la mano, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te dije. No te juzgo. Si me lo has contado, es porque lo necesitabas. Deberías sentirte mejor. No te censuro. Es tu vida. Si deseas un cambio, cuenta conmigo. Te ayudaré en lo que quieras.

Mika sonrió, desviando su vista al cigarrillo de chocolate que sujetaba entre sus dedos, para luego volver a mirar a Nijiko. No lo dudó. Se acercó a ella, y la besó. Para su sorpresa, Nijiko respondió dulcemente, cerrando sus ojos.

Su mente ya había generado el perfume de Akimi sobre esa muchacha, y sus manos suaves, iguales réplicas de la gran concertista de koto, ya se resbalaban por debajo de su ropa, haciéndole gemir con lentitud.

Sólo un segundo de conciencia hizo que regresara de súbito a la realidad, y alejándose de Mika, la tomó por los hombros y la separó un poco. La joven mujer le contempló.

-Mika... yo... no...

-No me engañas, Nijiko. Lo querías...

-No... no... es... que...

-Necesitas olvidar... déjame ayudarte... –le comentó con tono serio. Nijiko parpadeó varias veces, y levantó su rostro, hasta ese momento fijo en la falda de su amiga. Mika no expresaba ironía, sólo gravedad. No tenía palabras para describir la sensación entre repulsiva y necesaria que la atormentaba en ese momento–. No tienes que pagarme... quiero ayudarte...

-Pero...

-Por favor... seré cuidadosa...

Y sin más rodeos, tomó la mochila de Nijiko, que estaba a un lado del banco, y sujetó a la adolescente por un brazo, encaminándola a su casa.

Nijiko aún no salía del impacto. El sabor a Akimi estaba en esa joven, o al menos, su mente le hacía percibir tal toque como su fuera igual, aunque su parte racional le negaba tal afirmación.

Y sin darse cuenta, se encontró dentro del departamento de la joven, que con paso tranquilo, la encaminaba a la habitación.

Mika la sentó en la cama, y prendió la luz del velador, dándole un segundo beso profundo, que no eran invasivos, sino delicados, y le inundaban con su aroma propio, provocando que la adolescente, lentamente, se acostara sobre la cama. Cuando se percató del peso de la mujer sobre el suyo, sujetó con fuerza los hombros de la misma, deteniéndose ambas de súbito. Nijiko respiraba agitadamente, tensa, nerviosa.

-Tranquila. Seré cuidadosa... –le susurró con calma voz. Pero Nijiko no dejaba de obstaculizar la situación, imprimiendo fuerza en el torso de la mujer-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No aquí... –suplicó, pidiendo que le entendiera.

-Ah. No te preocupes... aquí es donde duermo. Tengo otra habitación para lo _otro_... -explicó con un suave dejo de tristeza y vergüenza, mientras regresó a atacar el cuello de la chica que, conociendo tal situación, se relajó un poco más.

Mika lentamente desvestía a Nijiko, quitándole la musculosa, desabrochando su cinto, dejando resbalar aquel ancho pantalón por entre sus piernas, mientras apreciaba el contorneado cuerpo adolescente de la muchacha, cuyas formas ya eran evidentes.

Era un cuerpo perfecto, con hombros delicados, cintura suave y ondulada, que marcaba una cadera bellamente armónica, y sus piernas talladas por aquellas practicas de kung fu que su padre le hacía realizar.

La joven mujer la contempló embelesada. Era bellísima. Quizás aquella bella armonía la hubiera podido explicar, si hubiera sabido quién era aquel cantante del desaparecido grupo del arco iris que hacía muchas noches le narraba su compañera. Ese padre cuya belleza envidiaría el mismo Adonis.

Pero aquellos misterios no opacarían el disfrute. Sonrió.

Por primera vez en muchas veces que se encontraba en una cama, sonrió con sinceridad.

Nijiko sólo se sometía a las caricias profundas e íntimas que la joven le proporcionaba. Lentamente, se tensaba, temblaba, escalofríos súbitos atacaban su cuerpo, que tieso, apreciaba los movimientos expertos de la joven. Unos segundos de descanso, en los cuales Mika se desnudó por completo, le fueron concedidos para relajarse, pero le fue imposible ante la presencia de la piel completamente expuesta de su amiga que aunque un poco velada por la penumbra del lugar, enardecía sus sentidos, entre el temor y la sensación de acidez que atacaba su estómago. Nervios, tortura previa a la primera relación, un poco de frustración de que aquella joven no fuera Akimi, pero lo aceptó. Quizás, necesitaba eso para olvidarla. Cerró sus ojos.

Ya la mano experta de su amiga, desprendía su sostén, y con la otra, le arrebataba su última prenda interior, dejándola en igualdad de condiciones, apretando un poco su cuerpo contra la cama, besándola, estimulando todo punto erógeno que encontrara a su paso.

Nijiko gimió de golpe, invocando una negación placentera, que desconcertó a Mika. Sólo había colocado su mano en la parte interna del muslo de su amiga. Sonrió cómplice.

-Nijiko... ¿Estás bien?

-Ah... sí... ah... por favor... No me lastimes... –le pidió tras un escalofrío.

-Nijiko... ¿esto es… acaso... tu primera vez? –preguntó resbalando su mano al abdomen plano de la joven, dándole seguridad para contestar, sin que tuviera que estar a la defensiva. Mika advertía la tensión extrema del cuerpo de su compañera, y le estaba desconcertando.

-... –se sonrojó, pero Mika no lo advirtió, pues el calor de la situación ya había teñido sus mejillas.

-Por favor, Nijiko... dime la verdad... si no lo sé, puede que te parezca que voy muy rápido... –explicó, besando la mejilla de Nijiko.

-Mn. Lo es.

-Bien... no te preocupes... sólo relájate. No te tensiones.

Le sonrió, dándole confianza. Buscó de nuevo sus labios, y le abrazó con un solo brazo, permitiéndose deslizar su otra mano nuevamente a las piernas de la adolescente, quien lentamente recuperaba la agitación de la que había sido presa.

Takarai le besaba delicadamente, una tras otra vez, quizás buscando un dejo de Akimi en el ambiente, pero con plena conciencia de que allí esa joven no estaba. Sólo una pasajera ilusión, que se esfumó cuando Mika deslizó su mano más allá de la piel externa, hundiéndose.

Tensionada de súbito, aún jadeando, se abrazó son fuerza a Mika, gritando por la punzada que había experimentado. La muchacha no esperó más respuesta, sabiendo que la tensión era lo que generaba tales percepciones. Y sin palabras, continuó un suave vaivén, al cual rápidamente Nijiko se acopló. Sus suspiros eran cortados, y entre la tensión y el miedo, lograba percibir el límite delicado y suave al que su amiga le estaba llevando.

Sólo por un instante, la voz de su tutor Ken apareció en su mente, pero no duró una fracción de segundo, que ya estimulada por la mano que la tocaba en aquel punto delicado, sólo le arrebataban grititos ahogados, mientras arqueaba más y más su espalda, en busca de profundizar aquel toque gentil, y de paso, estimularse con la fricción del otro cuerpo.

Temerosa de ser mal amante, luchando con la inconsciencia del momento, descendió su mano por el cuerpo que le estaba haciendo rozar el límite, para realizar el mismo tratamiento con aquella mujer, quien no se opuso, separando sus piernas un poco más, con el propósito de facilitarle el recorrido. Sensibilizada por lo que hacía horas había realizado, Mika logró rápidamente alcanzar el éxtasis, deteniendo por un instante la estimulación de su amiga.

Sólo cuando Nijiko volvió a ubicar su mano en la espalda de la joven, pudo regresar al ritmo que creía había perdido.

Con toques de gran profesionalismo, Mika permitió que Nijiko disfrutara su primera experiencia, satisfecha de haber sido ella quien la perpetuara, protegiendo a su amiga de cualquier tortura que pudiera reservarle el destino. Pero no contenta con el grito ahogado de la adolescente, continuó estimulando con un poco más de violencia.

Nijiko ya no seguía los movimientos, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para observarla.

-Ah... ah... ha ha... para... haha...

-Sólo concéntrate en tu cuerpo... –susurró sensual Mika.

La adolescente no pudo replicar cuando un súbito golpe de placer le hizo gritar. Más intenso que el anterior, no pudo percibir el inicio de un tercero, y un cuarto que encadenados, chocaron contra su cuerpo de súbito. El placer fue tan intenso, que su espalda se levantó de la cama levemente, y apretó con rudeza la delicada contextura de Mika, quien crispó un poco su rostro ante las pequeñas uñas que se habían clavado en sus omóplatos.

Sólo cuando el quinto le arrebató el aliento por completo, Nijiko se dejó caer en la cama, respirando desordenadamente, percibiendo cómo su amiga acariciaba su cuerpo sudado, con la misma mano que le había entregado tanto éxtasis.

Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, y en normalizar su respiración. Se sentía agotada, principalmente por causa de los nervios que la habían agarrotado en su propio cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos, y contempló a su amiga, que, recostada a su lado, le acariciaba con suavidad, entregándole una de esas sonrisas sinceras que no podía ver muy seguido.

-Nijiko… ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó con suave voz.

-Mn.

-Estás linda...

-¿Aeh? -le miró un poco intrigada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su cabello revuelto, le daban un toque entre inocente y libre.

-Te ves muy bien... -le sonrió, dándole un profundo beso.

-¿Me lastimaste? –preguntó Nijiko finalmente, tras la ruptura del beso.

-¿Mn? ¿Lastimar? Si tú no te sientes lastimada...

-No... no... es eso...

-¡Ah…! Quédate tranquila. Las mujeres no nos dañamos.

-... –la miró con desconfianza.

-A menos que lo quieras así. Sabemos que el dolor no ayuda mucho a la primera vez –sonrió de vuelta.

-Ah... entonces... no...

-Eres virgen, Nijiko. Si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Es que mi tutor...

-¿Eh? ¿Mientras lo estabas haciendo pensabas en tu tutor? ¡Oye! ¡No me has dicho que tenías esos gustos! –rió divertida, llevándose una mano a los labios.

-¡No…! –le gritó sonrojada, avergonzada, tensa nuevamente.

-Estoy bromeando, Nijiko...

-Es que le prometí a mi tutor...

-Nijiko, la virginidad es cuestión de definición... si hablas por el daño ocasionado luego de haber estado con alguien, te garantizo que no te lastimé. Estabas tensa, por ello te dio esa sensación. Si ello es tu definición de virginidad, aún lo sigues siendo. Pero si tu definición consiste en la primera experimentación del placer, lamento decirte que ya la has perdido, y cinco veces seguidas... –rió pícara, nuevamente llevando su mano a sus labios.

-Vaya... no creí que fuera tan violento...

-Nijiko, eso no fue violento, fue _intenso_ –le corrigió pronunciando la ultima palabra de forma erótica, acariciando el negro cabello de su compañera, acurrucándose en ese cuerpo que lentamente descansaba.

-Nunca creí que fuera así...

-Es que es una rareza.

-¿Eh?

-Deberías sentirte contenta... se disfruta más si tienes esa capacidad.

-¿Capacidad? –preguntó lentamente ingresando en el sueño.

-Has tenido varios orgasmos seguidos... eso se suele conseguir con mucha experiencia... eres afortunada... –le dijo besándola con suavidad–. Ahora descansa –intentó moverse en la cama, pero Nijiko la detuvo de inmediato. Curiosa, la miró cuestionándole con sus ojos.

-Por favor... no te vayas... yo...

-No. Sólo voy apagar la luz del salón... sé que es feo despertar sola luego de la primera experiencia... Tranquila, te dije que sería cuidadosa. Estos son mis cuidados... –sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga entendería sus palabras, demostrándole más allá de lo que le había prometido.

Nijiko afirmó con su cabeza, y soltó el brazo de la muchacha, quien abandonó la cama, y salió por la puerta.

Sola, suspiró sonoramente, dejando resbalar su cabeza por la almohada, y fijar su vista en la luna, que ingresaba al cuarto.

Intentó comprenderse, buscó en vano respuestas, pero sólo se resignó a ese presente: aquella chica no era Akimi, aquello no iba a durar, y lo que había acontecido, le había agradado demasiado. Sonrió sonrojada de sus conclusiones, y con un suave vacío en su interior, que no percibió, volvió a ver a la joven que ingresaba al cuarto, y se dirigía a la cama, con un paso delicado y calmo.

La mujer le miró en la penumbra, y sonriéndole, apagó la luz del velador, deslizándose a la cama. Dejando escapar una risita alegre, Mika rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo cansado de Nijiko, y apoyó su rostro en la almohada, lo más cercana posible al cuello de su amiga.

Takarai sonrió divertida por la actitud juguetona.

El sueño rápidamente la venció.

Mañana sería otro día.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte VII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 13 de agosto de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>La adolescente despertó, tras la infiltración molesta de un par de rayos de sol. Intentado escaparse de ellos, buscó resguardar sus ojos de aquella luz, pero su movimiento fue impedido por unos brazos y un cuerpo que descansaban a su costado. Reconociendo el hecho, abrió sus ojos de súbito y los clavó en el techo de aquella habitación tan diferente de la que le habían asignado en el departamento de Tetsu. El aroma sensual, femenino, intenso de aquella mujer, estaba impregnado en las sábanas, y en su propio cuerpo. Un aroma epicúreo, que le tranquilizaba.<p>

Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado, para contemplar el semblante de su amiga, quien ya despierta, le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Aeh?

-Buenos días... ¿eso es acaso lo primero que dices cuando te despiertas?

-Bueno días... ¡No…! –miró hacia la ventana, ocultando la vista del sol con su otra mano, la que no estaba presa de aquel delicado cuerpo-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis.

-Tengo que irme... mi tutor...

-Mn. Está bien... –susurró Mika, levantándose un poco de la cama, para liberar el cuerpo de Nijiko. Ésta, rápidamente tomó su ropa, para vestirse dándole la espalda a su compañera. Mika, esfumando la sonrisa que tenía, se quedó en su cama, que compartía ahora aquel extraño aroma juvenil.

-Yo... –interrumpió el silencio que se había instaurado. Aún de espaldas, sentada en el borde de la cama, miraba por la ventana-... no sé... Mika... no quisiera confundirnos... pero...

-Mn. Lo sé. Sólo fue una noche, Nijiko. _Estoy acostumbrada_.

Por un segundo, Nijiko giró su rostro y miró de reojo a su amiga. Aquello había sonado muy frío, muy contradictorio, muy diferente.

Mika, aún recostada sobre la cama, cerraba sus ojos. Misteriosa mujer que creyó, por un segundo, le estaba engañando. Sin embargo, la muchacha abrió sus párpados y contempló fijamente el semblante intrigado de Nijiko.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Ahora estás acostumbrada? –le replicó con el ceño fruncido. La situación le comenzaba a molestar.

-A los hombres no me acostumbro –le respondió con seriedad.

¿Acaso significaba que esa misteriosa mujer podía jugar con toda chica que deseara, sin sentir por ello un ápice de calidez, de pena, de cariño? Nijiko se levantó, y a paso rápido, abandonó el lugar. A pesar de que había aceptado aquello como una forma no durable de relación, a pesar de que nadie le había prometido nada, en el fondo, ingenuamente, había creído en la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo. Sólo dudas de su edad, sólo deseos insatisfechos productos de su mala experiencia en Yokohama, sólo búsqueda de sensaciones que apagasen el fuego que con lentitud marcaba su alma.

Rápidamente salió a la calle, cargando su mochila al hombro. Mientras hacía el camino hacia el departamento, comenzó a advertir los pequeños restos de sensaciones que aún su cuerpo recordaba: las caricias que se resbalaban por su piel, labios que jugueteaban con los suyos provocándole un suave hormigueo que creía, era sólo producto indudable de Akimi, pero ahora, aquella mujer se imponía de entre las memorias de la concertista de koto, e imprimía huellas más profundas, que sabía, no atesoraría de igual forma si su casi amante, en Yokohama, las hubiera realizado. Nada tenía el gusto que hubiera deseado. Y de repente, recordó aquellas cinco sensaciones seguidas que le habían arrebatado la respiración. Se detuvo en medio de la acera, y suspiró liberándose de una suave necesidad que crecía en su abdomen. Se sonrojó avergonzada, y negando con su cabeza, reinició el camino a su habitación con un paso más acelerado.

Utilizó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de entrada, esperando que el amanecer no hubiera despertado a sus tutores.

Ingresó con lentitud, sujetando el manojo de llaves con su llavero, para que el sonido no despertara a nadie.

-Mmnn... ¿Nijichan…? ¿Eres tú? -preguntó un soñoliento japonés que, recostado en el sillón, frotó sus ojos con las manos, y aclaró su vista, posándola en la adolescente.

-¡Ah! Kenchan... sí, soy yo. Otra vez me quedé dormida en un banco... –se excusó rápidamente. Su tutor, bostezando, frunció el ceño y la miró con intriga.

-No me mientas, Nijichan... –le suplicó, levantándose del sofá.

-Nunca me crees. Me voy a tomar un baño e iré a dormir...

Y antes de que el alto japonés se acercara a la joven para percibir su aroma en un intento disimulado de abrazo, la muchacha abandonó el recinto, encaminándose a su habitación. Ken la contempló curioso, y a pesar del cansancio que tenía, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro provocando un sonido seco y consecutivo, que alivió la tensión de su cervical, acumulada por la mala postura en la que había descansado durante horas.

Buscando recuperar un poco de su energía, se dirigió a la cocina, y encontró a su amigo dormido sobre la mesa, entre papeles de contratos y pentagramas. Sonrió. Tetsu aún se empecinaba en continuar aquella excusa musical para ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Ese dúo que no alcanzaba ni la cuarta parte del éxito que había obtenido raruku en la mitad de su trayectoria.

Esa noche, ambos preocupados, habían decidido esperar a Nijiko despiertos. Tetsu se había recluido en la cocina, para analizar esa burocracia discográfica, sin que el TV le interrumpiera, pues Ken, en el salón, se había propuesto ver un conjunto de películas para esperar a su damita.

Sin embargo, aquella batalla contra el sueño la habían perdido.

Ken pasó por detrás de la silla de Tetsu, y puso agua en el fuego, mientras preparaba dos cafés, sin dejar de bostezar en ningún momento.

Su mente repasaba exactamente el problema que le aquejaba: Nijiko.

Prendió un cigarro y lo fumó con parsimonia. Cuando el tamaño del tabaco amenazaba extinguirse, sacó el agua de la hornalla, preparando los cafés. Colocó una taza al lado del adormecido Tetsu, quien apoyaba su cabeza en los dos brazos, que cruzados, estaban sobre los papeles.

El guitarrista sólo tomó su taza, aquella que se negaba a abandonar, aquella con la graciosa inscripción de '_Ken-hentai'_, y se sentó al lado de Tetsu, prendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

Miró detenidamente el rostro dormido del bajista, y suspiró. Torció sus labios lentamente, y sin darse cuenta, extendió su mano en dirección de la mejilla de su amigo, pero se detuvo antes de hacer contacto. ¿Acaso tenía derecho? ¿Acaso era verdadero lo que sucedía? ¿No era que simplemente se satisfacían como animales? Y, renegando de la intención inicial, apoyó sus dedos en el bazo del hombre dormido. Aquello les estaba dañando a ambos, a sus espíritus y a la amistad que compartían. Deberían hallar una solución. Pero antes que eso, Ken tenía en mente un problema de mayor urgencia.

Sacudió con suavidad a su adormecido compañero.

-Neee, Tetchan. ¡Arriba! Ya te hice un café... –dijo con su acento osakeño, mientras lo zarandeaba un poco más. Tetsu, lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se incorporó en la silla. Miró adormilado a Ken, y bostezó un par de veces, estirando sus brazos, provocando un estruendoso sonido de huesos–. ¡Mierda, Tetchan! Ya estás viejo, ¿ne? –comentó mordaz, obteniendo una cariñosa mirada de reproche de su amigo.

-¿Vino?

-Hace 15 minutos... está bañándose, y se irá directo a dormir.

-Oh, bien... ¿se divirtió mucho?

-Ya lo creo –susurró irónico, tomando un sorbo de su café, tras el cual dio una calada a su cigarro.

-¿Mn? –le miró curioso.

-¡No pongas cara de idiota, Tetchan…! ¡Mira qué horas son…! –respondió un poco molesto, un poco irritado, un poco traicionado. Nijiko había cambiado. Su pequeña damita, su ahora dama, no le había confiado nada... su promesa había sido rota.

-¿Y qué con eso? ¡Kenchan! Nijichan no hace estupideces...

-¡Por favor! ¡Tetchan! ¡Mira! ¡Es evidente!

-¿Te explicó? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que se había dormido en un banco de la plaza... ¡por favor…!

-¡Ken! Nijichan no es como las chicas normales. Es muy astuta, y confía en nosotros, como nosotros en ella. No hizo nada malo...

-Ni me dejó abrazarla...

-¿Mn?

-No quiere que le sienta el aroma... Tetchan, no necesito que nadie me enseñe tretas para disimular esas cosas... –replicó molesto consigo mismo. Su experiencia le dolía.

-Tú sólo ves con tus ojos. Nijichan es una niña... –sonrió amable.

-¡No, Tetchan, eres tú quien nunca ve con ojos claros…! ¡Nijichan, YA no es una niña! –dijo, elevando un poco su voz; no mucha, pero sí lo suficiente como para imponerse en el silencio de la cocina.

-¡Nijichan no hará esas cosas! –susurró necio.

-Es una adolescente... además, ¿tú no habías dicho que está extraña?

-Sí, pero...

-Prestemos atención, Tetchan. No mires lo que quieres ver –le comentó con tono amable, dando una última calada a su cigarro.

Tetsu le contempló en silencio. Tomó la taza que le había ofrecido, y le dio un sorbo largo y lento, quemándose un poco la garganta, no importándole mucho.

Cuando acabó el líquido, fijó su vista en los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa, y casi instintivamente, sin percibir su propio movimiento, llevó su mano a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Ken advirtió de inmediato el gesto, y dando un suspiro molesto, se levantó de la mesa, dejando su taza vacía en ella.

Nijiko salió del baño, renovada, y sin intenciones de dar explicaciones, ingresó rápidamente a su habitación.

Corrió las cortinas para oscurecer el ambiente, y con el único deseo de dormir, se arrojó sobre la cama. Suspiró un poco fastidiada. Las sensaciones no se habían ido con el baño, sino que el agua, escurriéndose por zonas prohibidas, le había enardecido más, generándole una sed que pedía más de lo que había vivido.

Sin embargo, no pudo mantenerse enajenada en el recuerdo de aquella noche, pues el sonido del picaporte de la habitación se evidenció, dando inicio a una situación que había querido evitar.

Se giró un poco sobre la cama y contempló a su tutor, que con aire serio le miraba desde el umbral, aún dejando su mano apoyada en el picaporte.

-¿Kenchan? –cuestionó para romper el silencio molesto del ambiente.

-¿Conque habías dormido en un banco de una plaza y ahora sólo vienes a descansar tu espalda? –dijo mordaz, sin nunca mostrar una sonrisa. Nijiko parpadeó varias veces, encontrando un rasgo extraño en su antiguo y querido tutor. Levantó una ceja, pues por un segundo, había sentido la presencia de su madre en aquella actitud del guitarrista.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes a hacer inspección de mi vida?

-Nijichan, no me mientas...

-No lo hago.

-Nijichaaaan.

-¡Déjame en paz, Kenchan! ¡Si no me crees, es tu problema!

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediéndote, linda?

-Nada.

-Eres igual que tu padre, ¿no?

-Kenchan. Quiero dormir –le pidió evasiva.

-Y yo quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Siempre creerás lo que quieres. Te estás pareciendo a Tetchan –susurró, dándose la vuelta, hundiéndose en las sábanas.

Ken suspiró una vez más, y negando con su cabeza, cerró la puerta con suavidad.

El día se presentaba demasiado pesado como para pasarlo en el departamento, por lo que, resignado, prendió un nuevo cigarrillo, y salió de la vivienda, en dirección al único lugar que siempre le calmaba: el cementerio.

* * *

><p>Las noches pasaban, una tras otra, y Nijiko, lentamente se sumía en el mar de los placeres.<p>

Todas las veces, empezaba en el club, sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, tomando su inocente limonada, comiendo aquellos cigarros graciosos, simulando mirar una banda que ya no escuchaba.

Luego de un rato, Mika aparecía, y con una sonrisa, le presentaba una de sus _amigas_. Todas diferentes, todas bellas, todas dentro del mismo negocio perverso del que Mika renegaba.

Irónicamente, aquella mujer, encerrada en esa trampa que el sistema la obligaba a caer permanentemente, arrojaba a otras de sus amigas al mismo negocio. Todas universitarias, todas con problemas económicos. *24

Luego de un rato de aquella presentación, Mika se retiraba, en busca de sus clientes nocturnos, y Nijiko, junto con la nueva joven, charlaban amenamente de sus gustos, de sus actividades, y cuando la hora era la apropiada, salían del club, e ingresaban al departamento que Mika tenía preparado para sus otras compañeras de oficio.

En un principio, la joven Takarai había renegado de ello, pero el tiempo, la insistencia de Mika, y la propia necesidad de repetir esas intensas situaciones, doblaban su voluntad, y se dejaba sumir en los toques de la desconocida, a la cual aceptaba, porque sabía que ella era aceptada. Sin dinero, sin obligaciones, sin compromisos de por medio. Sólo satisfacción. Sólo un deseo profundo de opacar el sonido del koto con aquella banalidad.

Y es que en medio de los suspiros, de los jadeos, de aquella fricción impetuosa entre su cuerpo contra el de la ajena, buscaba descubrir la voz suave y delicada de Akimi, intentando imaginarse -mixturándolo con esa realidad- aquella vez que le había sido vedada, que había sido arrancada por la estupidez de las tradiciones, de las reglas sin sentidos, de una inimaginable estructura divina dictada a los humanos.

Pero aquel deseo se esfumaba siempre que el éxtasis la vapuleaba con crueldad, arrancándole gritos incontrolables, mezclándose con los de su compañera casual, tensándose ambas, rasguñándose, lastimándose, más hondo que nunca, más profundamente que de costumbre.

Y Nijiko, comenzando su adicción a aquella forma extraña de consuelo, se liberaba de su madre, haciendo justamente lo que, sabía, más la lastimaría, se liberaba de Akimi, porque renegaba de sus sentimientos, tapándolos con la suciedad de la insinceridad de las palabras dichas en medio del apogeo exquisito, y se liberaba de aquellos restos de inocencia, de infantilidad que aún podían restarle. Sólo ahogarse en perfumes ácidos, para olvidarla. Sólo gimiendo superficialmente para renegar de las reglas. Sólo alcanzar el éxtasis para demostrarse a sí misma que aquello era lo que debía hacer: continuar tapándose las heridas.

Y luego de horas de sexo, descansaba al lado de su compañera hasta que ambas recuperaban su aliento. Sólo en ese momento, se levantaban con indiferencia de la cama, y arreglándose nuevamente sus ropas, Nijiko regresaba al departamento de sus tutores, mientras la joven, ya inmunizada por la sensación del _uso_, retornaba al club, donde clientes podrían ayudarle a solventar su carrera. La carrera que le estaba costando demasiado.

Así eran todas las noches de Nijiko, quien buscaba nuevas sensaciones, más intensas, más violentas, para olvidarse de lo que realmente estaba haciendo en su vida, para olvidarse de las palabras de su tutor, que desde hacía un tiempo, parecían prevenirle de algo que no sabía distinguir. Pero ella sólo quería fuerza, violencia, intensidad, potencia, libertad...

Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a ver su libertad extrañamente coartada, sin poder saber cómo.

Sólo quería liberarse del recuerdo.

Sólo deseaba liberarse de Akimi.

* * *

><p>-¿Nijiko? –cuestionó Mika, acercándose a la joven que miraba el espectáculo.<p>

-¿Mn?

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra noche? –le preguntó sentándose a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa falsa, con una sonrisa triste, con una sonrisa que ya Nijiko no podía percibir o interpretar. Mika no era su ser especial. No era más que la quimera rota de haberla creído Akimi.

-Mn –le extendió el paquete de cigarrillos.

-Oh, gracias –tomó uno, y sacándole el papel que lo recubría, lo mordió sensual delante de Nijiko–. Aún está en pie lo que te propuse la otra noche. ¿Tengo tu misma respuesta? -dijo con un tono juguetón.

-¿Estarás conmigo?

-Claro. No pienso perdérmelo.

-Mn. ¿Conseguiste a alguien que aceptó?

-Sí. Ella es muy bonita, y me ha dicho que es muy violenta. Te agradará. ¿Vienes?

-Mn.

Mika dejó escapar una risilla, y tomando de la mano a Nijiko, la miró a los ojos. Ésta, ya no sorprendida, pasiva, dejándose llevar, aceptó esa mirada, con tristeza. Nunca encontraría a Akimi en ninguna de ellas. Y cerró sus ojos, para aceptar el beso hambriento de la joven mujer que ya tan sólo con su primer gemido la enardeció.

Rompieron el contacto, y en silencio, se retiraron.

Presurosas, llegaron al departamento de Mika, y siguiendo el camino que habían recorrido la primera vez, alcanzaron aquella habitación en la cual la joven mujer dormía diariamente, alejada del recinto de trabajo. Sin embargo, allí había una persona más.

Una joven, que apenas las vio, se les abalanzó. Mika sonrió, divirtiéndose, dejándose arrancar la ropa con esa violencia prometida, para luego hacer lo mismo con Nijiko, a la que arrojó de inmediato a la cama. Sólo allí comprendió la adolescente que aquello formaba parte del acuerdo que había realizado en una de esas noches de ceguera.

Un grito de dolor emergió de su boca, cuando un lazo lastimó su espalda desnuda, expuesta completamente en el instante posterior a aquella sacudida que la había tumbado sobre la cama. Sólo escuchó la risilla de Mika. Y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la intensidad, la violencia, la potencia de aquellos movimientos que lentamente la lastimaban, la enardecían, y la confundían. Sólo se aturdía en aquellas sensaciones, que intentaban a toda costa ocultar el nombre que aparecía en su mente: _Akimi_.

Pero ya sus gritos de placer le arrebatan la conciencia, mientras Nakayama lastimaba su piel, y la desconocida le daba placer con su lengua en sus zonas más ocultas.

Sintió que Mika la ataba a la cama, y luego de ello, no recordó más que dolor y placer, sexo y sangre, violencia y banalidad, vacuidad e intensidad.

Gritaba atropellando sus sílabas con los jadeos, se contorsionaba luchando por liberarse y por atarse más fuertemente, intentaba levantarse de esa cama endemoniada, buscaba profundizar esas sensaciones, pero a su vez, quería alejarlas, y sólo sumirse en una caricia que relajaba sus hombros, cuando dos delicadas manos se posaban sobre ellos.

Una punzada le hizo percibir el sonido de un desgarro interno, permitiéndole alcanzar el éxtasis, mientras derramaba lágrimas de dolor.

Sólo advirtió la sucesión de orgasmos violentos que la atacaron, al compás de sus gritos.

Cerró más fuertemente los ojos, apretó sus dientes, y sintió el golpe potente de su cuerpo, que sólo se manifestó en un sonido gutural, tras el cual, perdió el conocimiento por un par de segundos.

Dolor. Placer. Olvido. Inutilidad.

* * *

><p>Nijiko llegó a la puerta del departamento de Tetsu. Miró el picaporte, sujetándose el estómago. Su cuerpo entero le dolía, sus ropas, rotas y arrancadas, se manchaban levemente de sangre. Sus piernas temblaban y sus muñecas estaban quemadas por las sogas que habían usado para sujetarla. Pero no estaba arrepentida. O al menos, no se permitiría arrepentirse.<p>

Apoyó su mano en el picaporte, y lo giró con la poca fuerza que le restaba.

El ímpetu con el que había realizado tal acción, provocó que la puerta golpeara contra la pared, generando un alto sonido. Maldiciéndose por el descuido, ingresó sujetándose del marco, y cerró a tientas.

Quiso correr hacia el baño, y limpiar su cuerpo, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos, que la puerta de la habitación de Tetsu y de Ken ya se había abierto.

Allí, parado en el umbral, estaba el alto japonés, que la miró despierto, sorprendido, curioso, con un dejo de reprobación. La atención con la que la miraba demostraba que no había dormido en toda la noche, como no estaba haciendo desde que Nijiko se había empecinado en contestar a todas sus llegadas tardías con excusas simples, de plazas y bancos en los que dormía. Ken ya lo sospechaba, pero quería darle la oportunidad a su alumna. Sólo Nijiko podría decir basta a algo que Ken nunca había podido hasta la llegada de Yukihiro.

Ya Ken advertía su maligna esencia contagiada en aquella pequeña, que Hyde había ayudado a pervertir aún más, cuando era infante. En una infante ya hecha mujer, que le miraba con osadía, y que, sabía, el orgullo heredado de su madre le impedía hacerle hablar de sus errores.

-¿Nijichan? –preguntó temeroso, cambiando radicalmente su expresión al notar el rostro cansado y la espalda encorvada de su alumna, quien se sujetaba de la pared.

-Kenchan... nunca duermes... –sonrió disimuladamente, pero su labio lastimado le impidió alargar mucho más allá su expresión.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó de inmediato al notar que la joven se sujetaba el estómago. A paso ligero, alcanzó a su alumna, quien intentó alejarlo, siéndole imposible por causa de su adolorida condición. Fue esa cercanía que provocó el fruncimiento de ceño de Ken, y la miró con desconcierto, entre terror y curiosidad-. ¿¡Qué te sucedió, Nijichan! ¡Por favor, no me digas que te atacó alguien!

-No, Kenchan… estoy bien... sólo quiero tomar un baño... –respondió con rapidez, intentando caminar en aquella dirección, pero sus piernas fallaron, y trastabilló, siendo atajada inmediatamente por Ken, quien la abrazó. El movimiento, en un primer momento protector, se deshizo ante el grito de dolor de la chica. El guitarrista abrió sus ojos, y expectante esperó una respuesta que la joven no se animaba a dar.

-Nijichan... ¿Qué pasó? Al menos dime que has consentido lo que sea que haya ocurrido... –le rogó insistente.

-Sí, Kenchan... sólo ayúdame a ir al baño.

Ken negó con su cabeza, más aliviado por la respuesta, pero no menos compungido por la segunda significación de aquello. Tomó el bazo de Nijiko, y rodeando su propio cuello, ayudó a la joven a ingresar al baño. Por pedido expreso de la chica, le alcanzó las ropas limpias, y esperó frente a la puerta del mismo, hasta que una vez aseada, saliera y la ayudara a llegar a la cama.

Cuando la sentó en el lecho, volvió a fijar su vista en ella, preguntando, casi rogándole, una explicación diferente de la tan gastada mentira de la plaza y el banco. Nijiko sólo se ubicó en la cama con lentitud, e intentó darse vuelta, pero un quejido emergió de su boca. Su espalda la estaba matando.

Ken no dijo nada, sólo la observaba en el fútil intento por hallar una posición que no la dañara, pero sólo cuando finalizó, ubicándose boca abajo, Ken abrió sus ojos. Observó la tela del pijama de la espalda nuevamente ensangrentada.

-¿Qué rayos tienes en la espalda? –preguntó impulsivo, y sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, tomó la camisa de la chica, y la levantó de un sólo movimiento, para contemplar las largas heridas de látigo que se abrían en su espalda, entre rayas de uñas, mordidas, y algunos cortes provocados por, tal vez, un cortaplumas–. ¡Mierda! ¡Nijichan! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Kenchan... ya no soy una niña... ¡estoy desnuda bajo el pijama! ¡Bájalo! –evadió el tema.

-¡No! –le exigió, y con movimientos deterministas, hizo que la joven elevara un poco su torso de la cama, para despojarla por completo de esa camisa. Avergonzada, Nijiko se apegó aún más a la cama, escondiendo sus pequeños senos, avergonzada.

-¡Kenchan! Por favor... ¡no quiero que me veas! –le pidió, pero Ken sólo tocó con su mano la frente de la joven, para verificar la presencia de fiebre.

-No me importa, Nijichan. Estas heridas hay que curarlas. ¿Tienes idea de que se infectan con facilidad? Más si has dejado que te...

-¡Kenchan! –le rogó, pidiendo que detuviera su incipiente explicación gráfica. Ya le bastaba haberlo pasado como para que le explicara con detalle lo que había saboreado y sufrido.

-No te muevas. Ahora traigo el botiquín.

Ken salió de la habitación, y en menos de dos minutos, regresó con la pequeña caja blanca y roja. Se ubicó a un lado de Nijiko, del otro lado de la cama, para verle el rostro. La adolescente no escondió su cara, pues sabía que ya no tenía excusas. Tarde o temprano, debería hacer efectiva la promesa que por semanas estaba destrozando: _Ken debía ser su confesor_. Y sabía que aquello, también estaba lastimándolo. Ambos recordaban la promesa, pero el tiempo les había cambiado, y la distancia les había hecho dudar de su lazo.

El guitarrista sacó de la caja un antiséptico que aplicó sobre toda la espalda de su alumna, dándole su mayor atención a las heridas más profundas, curándolas. Aplicó sobre las mismas las gasas que extrajo del botiquín, y las adosó con la cinta de tela. Sólo estaba concentrado en provocar el menor dolor posible a su damita... a su _dama_, ya toda una mujer.

-¿Kenchan?

-¿Mn? -le miró curioso.

-No le digas a Tetchan. Sabes que él…

-No te preocupes. No le diré nada... pero... quiero que me hables, Nijichan. Me estoy preocupando mucho por ti.

-Lo sé. Perdona, Kenchan. Es que... Tetchan... Tetchan me ve como una niña, y... no quiero lastimarle…

-Mn. Descuida. Sé lo que temes. Pero entiende que Tetsu debe comprender que ya no lo eres.

-Mn.

Silencio. Ken finalizó su curación, y guardó las cintas dentro del botiquín, mientras daba espacio a la recapacitación del problema en la cabeza de su damita.

-¿Nijichan?

-¿Mn?

-Realmente te estoy esperando -susurró ansioso y preocupado, cerrando por completo la caja del botiquín, y dejándola a un costado de la cama, en el suelo.

-Kenchan...

-¿Todas las noches que regresabas tarde hacías esto?

-No exactamente esto...

-¿Al menos te has cuidado…?

-Em...

-¡Nijichan! –elevó su voz.

-Kenchan... –susurró angustiada. Su cabeza estaba hundida en el colchón, y Ken, desde arriba, no podía contemplarla, por lo que modificó de inmediato su estrategia. Se sentó en el suelo, y quedando a la altura del colchón, miró directamente los ojos de su damita, con preocupación.

-¡Linda! ¿No me digas que no te has estado cuidando? –le preguntó temeroso–. ¡Por favor, linda! ¡Habla! Me estás matando con la espera...

-No es eso...

-¿Te has cuidado?

-No lo sé...

-¿Qué? ¿Estuviste borracha?

-No... ¡aaaah! ¡Para de preguntar, Kenchan! ¡Déjame decírtelo a mi tiempo! –le dijo molesta, hundiendo su cabeza en el colchón, no mirando a su tutor, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y decirlos en voz alta. Ken se mordió el labio inferior, y tras una tos ligera que lo tomó de sorpresa, quizás producto de la angustia, se quedó en actitud expectante. Sólo allí se dio cuenta de que hacía semanas que no acariciaba a Nijiko. Quizás la pequeña, como Tetsu lo había advertido, había regresado de Yokohama con algún propósito más oculto, más terrible, que ocultaba a sus ojos por temor, o por el mismo desconocimiento de este hecho para la joven. Ken, recurriendo a su más antigua esencia –la enseñada por su amante- apoyó su mano queda sobre la cabeza de Nijiko, y hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello azabache de la joven, acarició con un suave movimiento el cuero cabelludo.

Un suspiro liberador emergió del edredón en el cual se hundía la jovencita, y lentamente, giró su rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron de vuelta. Ken le sonrió, recibiendo en respuesta otra sonrisa amable y triste de la adolescente, que se matizaba con la vergüenza.

-¿Y?

-Kenchan... no estuve con hombres...

El movimiento calmo de sus dedos en la cabeza de su alumna, se detuvo de súbito, abrió sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces, y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Kenchan... estoy pasándola muy mal... no me recrimines tú también...

-No, no, linda... ¡no pienso juzgarte! ¡Qué puedo decir! ¡No tengo limpio mi expediente para ello! –rió con suavidad, calmando la angustia que de un momento se había apoderado de la muchacha–. Sólo que realmente no lo esperaba... ¡oh! ¡No! ¡Espera…! ¡Dime que tu vieja no lo sabe! -susurró cerrando un ojo, arrugando su nariz.

-... –Nijiko sóló suspiro, evadiendo su mirar.

-¿Por eso regresaste aquí? ¿Megumi te echó?

-No...

-Linda, ¿me puedes explicar? Ya sabes, yo imagino historias que no me terminan de agradar para nada...

-Kenchan... en Yokohama... había una chica...

-¡Oh! ¡Linda! ¿Y qué haces aquí haciendo estas estupideces? –le interrumpió dolido, viéndose a sí mismo en el pasado, perpetuado en esa joven.

-¡Déjame hablar! –le pidió levemente molesta. Ken sólo afirmó con su cabeza en un rápido gesto, y apoyó su cabeza en el colchón para ver el rostro de su damita, quien miraba hacia diferentes lados, sin querer fijar su vista en ningún lugar–. El padre de ella nos descubrió... –Ken cerró sus ojos una vez más, torturado por el pasado. Cualquier cosa menos lo que suponía. Maldijo al destino–. El padre me llevó con mama, y le dijo todo. Mama no paraba de pegarme. Si no hubiera sido por papa...

-¿Te pegó? –preguntó de inmediato preocupado.

-Impotencia, Kenchan. Siempre dice que papa y yo somos iguales... irónico, ¿no? –sonrió tristemente.

-... -Ken negó con su cabeza, un poco divertido de la idea-. Sigue contando...

-El padre y ella se fueron a China... mama me quería presentar a un hijo de su jefe... me quería vestir como ella, y me quería ofrecer a un desconocido...

-Megumi tiene un mundo reducido... Nijichan... no es mala mujer, sólo que no percibe las diferencias.

-Di lo que quieras, Kenchan, pero mama me quería prostituir con este tipo. Yo no quiero nada de eso, Kenchan. ¿Acaso tú tampoco lo entiendes?

-No, linda. Sí que lo entiendo. Y está bien... pero... ¿por qué te has metido en esto? –dijo mirando las heridas en los hombros de Nijiko: mordeduras y cortes finos.

-Sólo quiero olvidarla... Kenchan... –se detuvo.

-No es la forma, Nijichan. No lo es.

-Kenchan... no me digas qué es lo que tengo que hacer, porque...

-No sé qué estés buscando Nijichan, pero el olvido o lo que sea que buscas no lo encuentras acostándote con diferentes personas, en diferentes situaciones... lo sé porque lo he vivido –Nijiko le miró con atención.

-No es sólo olvidar, Kenchan... –le aclaró provocando un gesto de pura tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero a alguien para mí, como lo fue Yukki para ti... –susurró.

-... -Ken se detuvo, reflexionando, callado, mirando sorprendido a la joven, la cual, aún con su mejilla sobre el colchón, miraba un punto lejano de la pared. La misma forma en que muchas veces Yukihiro le evadía. Sonrió melancólico.

-Los recuerdo y me maravillo, Kenchan. Tú y Yukki eran... perfectos –susurró esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-... –Ken se contrajo lentamente, y cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que esa verdad le taladraba el pecho.

-Desde pequeña, los veía y me fascinaban. ¡Vivían tan en paz! Yukki cada vez que te miraba, tenía un suave brillo en sus pupilas. Muy tenue. Y tú, siempre actuabas muy servil con él, permitiéndome advertir el eterno agradecimiento que le profesabas.

-Mn. Fui y soy lo que soy, gracias a Yukki –acotó suavemente, abriendo sus ojos, y mirando el suelo.

-Y aquella vez que los vi en el dormitorio... –sonrió Nijiko. Ken, levantó su vista rápidamente y miró con un suave sonrojo a la chica.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te acuerdas de esas cosas, pervertida!

-Nee... no te culpes. Si no hubiera sido por aquello...

-¿Mn?

-...Yo me habría convencido de que el cariño en una pareja era un cuento...

-¡Qué estupideces dices! –rezongó evadiendo su vista, clavándola en el suelo.

-Con papa y mama de ejemplos, no tenía otra idea –respondió con rapidez, regresando al tema principal-. Nunca me olvidaré de esa escena nocturna de ustedes dos, Kenchan. Yo quiero a alguien así en mi vida...

-Linda, sólo sabes una parte de la historia. Viste la mejor época que tuvimos... realmente... –comentó con tristeza–… tú no sabes de mi vida anterior a Yukihiro, ni cómo fue nuestro primer tiempo, y... ¿verdad?

-N... no... –respondió dudosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Nunca preguntaste? ¿No te lo dijo tu padre?

-No. Sólo me dijo que tú y Yukki estaban muy bien complementados, y que les envidiaba.

-¿No te dijo nada del problema de Yukki y de nuestra crisis?

-¿Las drogas? Sí, eso me dijo... pero... ¿Crisis?

-Nijichan, no sabes toda la historia. Creo que es bueno que lo sepas. Yo era un gran nariz larga *25, linda, participaba de orgías como la que has pasado tú hoy...

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no te dije nada! –replicó avergonzada.

-Niégame en la cara que esto te lo hizo sólo una persona.

-... –miró hacia un costado, molesta. Su tutor era experto, no podía negarlo.

-Bien. Yo hacía tu misma vida, Nijichan. No me servía. Te sientes desesperado por encontrar algo que te dé tranquilidad, y lo confundes con el placer del cuerpo. ¿No es así?

-... –miraba a un costado, pensativa. Ken lo tomó como una afirmación.

-Quizás tú quieras olvidar a esa chica de Yokohama... yo quería encontrar algo...

-Tú lo hiciste, Kenchan... a ti Yukki te ayudó... no necesito que me lo expliques... papa me lo dijo... y yo lo recuerdo... -sonrió melancólica–. Yukki era amable, y muy confidente... –Ken tragó en seco.

-Pero nos ha costado, Nijichan... nos ha costado nuestro dolor.

-¿Yukki no te aceptaba? –sonrió divertida por la escena graciosa que su mente había creado, donde aquel baterista se negaba caricaturescamente a un hombre arrodillado a su frente.

-No. No era eso, él no quería ser experimento... –dijo seriamente. Nijiko se tornó grave.

-¿Mn?

-Yo me encontraba en tu misma situación, Nijichan. Sólo quería nuevas sensaciones para encontrar lo que no sabía que buscaba. Años de esa vida. Y fue tu padre quien...

-Es cierto... quien te sugirió el toque de 'agresividad' –sonrió divertida.

-¡Mierda! ¡Te cuenta demasiado ahora! –respondió sorprendido, y sonriendo con nostalgia–. Y Yukki se ofreció en una situación bastante particular... créeme que en ese momento, yo sólo quería experimentar... no vi realmente lo que estaba haciendo Yukki.

-¿Mn? ¡Kenchan! –dijo incrédula. Ken la miró y se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Eres pervertida, Nijichan! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡No es eso! ¡Que yo sabía '_qué'_ era lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Rayos! ¿De quién aprendiste a pensar tan mal? –rezongó por lo bajo, escuchando una risilla en Nijiko. Continuó su relato una vez que se volvió a instaurar la seriedad–. Yukki se entregó aun sabiendo que podía ser sólo una mala experiencia de mi lista. Él realmente la hubiera pasado mal, si yo... en ese momento... –cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-¿Mn?

-¡No puedo estar contando esto a una adolescente! –se recriminó con suavidad, sabiendo que aquellos datos sólo los había compartido con Tetsu, en sus momentos de mayor debilidad y confusión.

-Kenchan, quiero escuchar... –susurró suplicante, apoyando su mano en el borde de la cama, para rozar la mejilla áspera de Ken. Éste le miró a los ojos, y continuó con el relato sonrojado.

-Percibí lo que me estaba perdiendo con los desconocidos, Nijichan...

-Bien, no me cuentes si no quieres. Pero igual, fue un comienzo raro, mas luego todo fue muy bien.

-No.

-¿Mn?

-Hemos tenido una crisis muy fuerte, Nijichan. Supongo que Hyde no te lo contó porque es muy... duro...

-¿Mn?

-Yukki y yo nos lastimamos por mucho tiempo... pero cuando lo superamos, él había enfermado... recuerdas, ¿verdad?

-Neee, su corazón. Claro, Kenchan, que lo recuerdo –dijo triste.

-Yukki me perdonó demasiado, se enfermó por mi culpa, y murió por mi causa...

-¡Ay! Kenchan, no digas tales cosas. No son verdad.

-No sabes la historia.

-Déjame entenderla.

-No quiero.

-¿Mn?

-Te lastimaría la imagen que tienes de nosotros dos.

-Vamos, por favor... si no me lo dices, lo averiguaré...

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Con tanto preámbulo más curiosidad.

-Bien.

-Te espero –amenazó con una sonrisa, creyendo que nada de misterio había en tal revelación, pero las palabras de su tutor le demostraron lo contrario.

-Engañé a Yukki por casi un año...

-¿Eh?

-Infidelidad.

-¿Tú? ¿A Yukki? Pero... pero si... eran... yo siempre les vi muy...

-Te dije, Nijichan, había circunstancias que nos excedían.

-Bien, explica 'circunstancias' –dijo ceñuda.

-Los padres de Yukki se habían enterado de... lo nuestro, ya sabes. Gente conservadora, tradicional... por mucho tiempo Yukki no podía... 'jugar'…

-¿'Jugar'? Kenchan... te entendí antes de que dijeras palabra tan ridícula... –resopló ceñuda, haciendo esbozar una sonrisa en su tutor.

-Conocí a una mujer, que realmente... bueno... entenderás, supongo.

-Mn. Ya veo. ¿Sólo por sexo? –preguntó directa. Ken la miró a los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Algo así, que se profundizó con el tiempo.

-Mn. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-No te acostumbres al placer... Nijichan... es adictivo, y si lo haces, de forma tan casual, puedes llegar a provocar daños como el que hice yo.

-Si yo encontrara a mi persona perfecta, no necesitaría...

-Yukki lo era para mí, y sin embargo... –interrumpió con velocidad.

-... –Nijiko le miró a los ojos.

-Cuando te vuelves adicto a la carne, Nijichan, no puedes controlarte. No le encuentres el placer a las relaciones casuales... tarde o temprano te dañarán demasiado. Yukki, por mi culpa, por ese descarado engaño, entró en las drogas.

-Mn... ya veo, papa nunca me dijo por qué lo había hecho.

-¿Discreto? ¿Tu padre? ¡Qué rareza! –exclamó irónico.

-Nee, papa está muy cambiado. Estos años lo hicieron muy oscuro. No lo reconocerías –dijo con suavidad, para retomar el tema–. Pero luego papa me dijo que tú lo sacaste de las drogas.

-Casi me arrastra a mí, Nijichan.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú por qué tomabas?

-... –Ken levantó una ceja, inseguro de contarle algo tan terrible a su alumna, pero en el fondo, intentó buscar el tacto que Yukihiro le había dejado como herencia conyugal, e intentó en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, disimular la escena, pero con el impacto suficiente de hacerle ver a Nijiko el camino erróneo que estaba tomando–: Me las hacía tomar, Nijichan...

-Espera, no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Yukki hacía cosas fuera de sí cuando tenía abstinencia. Él las quería dejar por su cuenta, pero sólo ingresaba a estados hiper-irritables. Cualquier cosa le molestaba, incluso mi ayuda, y entre batallas que teníamos... lograba... reducirme... y...

-¡Oh! ¡Kenchan…! No me digas que hacía todo lo que supongo...

-... –Ken sólo miró hacia un costado, y suspiró profundamente–. Casi me mata, Nijichan. Ya no soportaba ese límite. Un día me apliqué una dosis excesiva de droga, sólo para detener algo: o detenerlo a él, o morirme y detener la situación insoportable.

-Vaya... Yukki...

-No, en realidad, no era Yukki, era la droga, con su imagen... Yukki no era malo... nunca lo fue y tú lo sabes... la desesperación destroza el alma, linda, por eso, no hagas estupideces, no te dejes rodear por la desesperación, y tranquilízate. ¿Entiendes?

-Mn.

-Todos queremos a alguien especial, todos queremos esa tranquilidad. La buscamos como desesperados, pero a veces, nos perdemos en el camino, en otros vicios que no hacen más que cerrarnos en ese círculo perverso de locuras. Aunque no creas lo que te voy a decir, creo que hay una verdad interesante: hay que ser moderados, y nunca perder el rumbo; así, si llegas a encontrar a tu persona especial, la conservarás. Si no la encuentras, al menos, habrás vivido dignamente...

-... -suspiró con tranquilidad, y miró a su tutor.

-Me entiendes, ¿no?

-Mn.

-Bien –sonrió Ken, haciendo el amague de levantarse del suelo, pero la voz delicada de la joven le detuvo.

-Kenchan... perdóname.

-¿Mn? –se volvió a ubicar en el mismo lugar y contempló directamente los ojos de la adolescente.

-Lamento haberte mentido... en este tiempo... no olvidé la promesa... sólo que...

-Está bien, Nijichan. Si de ahora en más me prometes que me consultarás antes de hacer tonterías...

-Mn –sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, creo que debes descansar, y ver cómo recuperamos tu espalda –le dijo suavemente, e intentó un segundo amague de levantarse, pero la joven, estiró su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Ken.

-Kenchan...

-¿Mn?

-¿Cómo debería... cuidarme…? –susurró enrojecida.

-¡Ah! Ya veo que no piensas desistir de tu actitud –se mofó molesto, y la miró con un gesto de reprobación.

-¡Kenchan…! Aún soy joven... –le guiñó un ojo–… además, puede que no sea casual... ¿quien te dijo algo al respecto? –sonrió picarona. Ken la miró con desconfianza, y negando con su cabeza en silencio, se levantó por fin del suelo.

-Eres como tu padre, más dura que una roca. Tozuda.

-¿Me dirás?

-... –hablaremos de eso otro día, linda... –se resignó tras un segundo suspiro. Nijiko elevó su rostro un poco, protegiendo con sus manos su pecho, evitando quedar completamente expuesta a los ojos de su tutor. Sonrió de costado.

-No sabes, ¿verdad?

-Buenas noches –dijo rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Nijiko ahogó su risita en el colchón –descubriendo la inexperiencia de su tutor en el campo femenino, y más en '_aquel'_ campo-, y luego, tras un segundo de silencio, recordó el dolor y el ardor que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Suspiró una vez más. Y sin percatarse, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Ken se levantó temprano. Su holgazanería mañanera ya no era la misma. Era irregular, no siempre se permitía descansar tranquilamente en la cama compartida. Y es que el sólo hecho de saber que aquel cuerpo a su lado no era lo que él necesitaba, era razón suficiente para levantarse y hacer cualquier cosa hogareña que alejara de su mente los recuerdos de un pasado mejor. Se rascó la cabeza, bostezando sin recato, y se internó en la cocina.<p>

Sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama. Antiguamente hubiera andado en ropa interior. El calor ya no era el mismo de antaño. Ya no era divertido sudar acompañado de amables caricias, en un vaivén exquisito.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y se apoyó en la mesada, para luego contemplar las sillas. Todavía recordaba demasiados detalles. _Todavía recordaba demasiado_. Miró el umbral del recito. A pesar de saber que no era la misma cocina del departamento que compartía con su antiguo amante, creyó posible la idea de que su figura se apareciera allí mismo, con sus cabellos largos, y su expresión tranquila, luego de una noche agitada.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Miró el suelo, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

Sólo deseaba sentirlo. Y así lo hizo.

En su mente debilitada, se creó brazos iguales, y con el mismo toque de delicadeza, se imaginó siendo rodeado por aquellas finas manos. Creyó que labios amables se posaban en su cuello, haciéndole sonreír con tristeza.

Sólo era el deseo de que se materializara, no era la realidad, lo sabía, pero gustaba jugar con ello.

'_Yo no podría fijarme en nadie más'_.

Deseaba. Necesitaba. Desesperadamente. Y sin embargo...

Suspiró frustrado, dando fin a su juego estimulante, a esa droga que había generado, creyendo que le ayudaría a superar las ausencias, demostrándole con el tiempo cuán en vano era.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, y comenzó a extraer varios ingredientes de las alacenas, poner el agua en el fuego, sacar leche fría de la heladera y demás.

Prepararía el desayuno para tres.

Miró la hora con descuido, y haciendo un gesto de fastidio, abrió la gaveta determinada, de la cual extrajo los medicamentos. Sacó una pastilla, y con un vaso de agua fresca que se había servido previamente, la ingirió de súbito. En ese preciso momento, Tetsu apareció por el umbral de la puerta, y lo miró con gesto serio. El alto japonés le observó fijamente, mientras volvía a guardar las pastillas.

-¿Ken? ¿En serio son para la irritación?

-No. Son para que me crezcan las tetas, y se ensanche mi cadera –dijo irónico y molesto. Aquellas pastillas le irritaban.

-¿Eh? –miró anonadado, y Ken, elevando sus ojos al techo por un segundo, giró su rostro hacia su amigo, y miró con rostro de incredulidad.

-¿¡No me digas que lo has considerado remotamente posible! ¡Tetchan! ¡Era una broma! ¡Mierda!

-¡Ah! ¡Qué sé yo! –dijo sonrojado, haciendo sonreír al alto japonés, permitiéndole olvidar por un momento, sus bronquios, las pastillas, y la próxima visita al médico.

-Nee, levanta a la holgazana esa, y dile que venga a desayunar –comentó. Tetsu salió de la cocina, se dirigió a la alcoba de la joven, y abrió la puerta, encontrando una vacía y pulcra cama. Suspiró resignado, y regresó al salón. Miró la puerta de entrada, a cuyos pies se encontraba unos sobres, y dirigiéndose a ellos, los tomó para regresar a la cocina, sentándose en la mesa.

-No está.

-¿Aún no llega? ¡Mierda! En qué orgía estará metida... –susurró por lo bajo, pero Tetsu, oyéndole, sólo hizo un gesto de protesta.

-¡Oye! ¡Nijichan no es así! –recriminó el bajista, mirando un sobre, luego otro, con desinterés: fans, boleta de servicios, fans, el representante, más fans. Negó con su cabeza, resignado–. ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo hacen para saber nuestra dirección?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –se giró para mirarle.

-Miles de cartas de fans. No se conforman con enviarlas a la oficina general... son terribles.

-Y bueno... son las que nos dan el pan de cada día -sonrió suavemente.

-Ah –un seco sonido por parte del bajista llamó la atención de Ken, quien ya disponiendo todos los alimentos en la mesa, se sentó frente a Tetsu, y le miró con intriga.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Carta... para... Yukki.

-¿Mn? Pero... ¿si Yukki nunca vivió aquí?

-Es... de... ¿China? –Ken abrió sus ojos, espantado. Por un momento el fantasma de Rena apareció en su mente, pero el dato de que el destinatario de aquello era su antiguo amante, y no él, le detuvo de palidecer por completo. Su corazón había dado un salto de improviso. Sin mediar palabras, Ken le arrebató la carta a su amigo, y miró el sobre con detenimiento. Parecía, en aquel simple papel, que aún el amable japonés podía existir. Aún podía haber un poco de su presencia en el mundo. Todavía no desaparecía del todo. Negó con su cabeza, y abrió el sobre descuidadamente. Desplegó la hoja de papel, y leyó la parte de la misma que se encontraba en japonés, pues la otra se exhibía en chino.

-¿Qué es?

-... –terminó de leer, y sus ojos se abrillantaron demasiado, casi al límite del lloro–. Es... de... China...

-Sí, lo sé... pero sobre qué trata...

-Adopción...

-¿Eh? –frunció su ceño, no entendiendo, pero el rostro de Ken, petrificado, mirando un punto en la mesa le demostraba que el alto japonés estaba comenzando a unir cabos en su mente, mezclando el pasado, con palabras dichas, y entre sus cavilaciones la conclusión emergió finalmente.

-Yukki ya había hecho el pedido antes de siquiera comentármelo... –sonrió amargamente–. ¡Qué bobo! Creyó que de todas formas me convencería... sabía que estos trámites duraban años... y... lo hizo... antes de que yo... ¡oh…! ¡Yukki!

-Ken, ¿estás bien?

-... –Ken dejó que las lágrimas lentamente cayeran por sus mejillas, sin gesticular, sin contraer su rostro, tragando con dificultad, evitando a toda costa lo que indefectiblemente no había podido: llorar. Y es que la impotencia siempre le vencía. Siempre.

Tetsu, asustado en un comienzo, sólo suspiró, y levantándose de su asiento, se acercó a Ken, abrazándole con fuerza, acariciando su espalda, buscando reconfortarlo. Sólo allí Ken rompió finalmente su contención, y comenzó a llorar sin inhibiciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…? ¡Yukki, eres un hijo de puta! ¡Te odio, Yukki! ¡Te odio! –dijo en voz alta, sujetándose de su amigo, el cual estaba levemente acongojado. Ken no se recuperaría nunca. No importaba lo que pasara en su vida. Aquel callado japonés le había marcado a fuego.

Tras minutos de descarga, Ken se tranquilizó, y se apoyó de vuelta en la mesa. Tetsu, ahora tomando una silla y ubicándola a su lado, le miró compasivo.

-Ken, sé que esto es duro, pero... mira, es una buena razón para seguir.

-No.

-¿Eh? Pero Ken, tendrías una _niña propia_ que consentir.

-No.

-Pero...

-No, Tetchan. No. Yo quiero...

-Pero Ken, tú mismo siempre me has dicho que sentías ganas...

-No. Sólo con Yukki.

-Pero Ken... es lo que te dejó Yukki, si quieres... puedes verlo de esa forma...

-No. Con Yukki o nada.

-No seas extremista… sabes que te hará bien...

-No lo hará, Tetchan. No insistas. Para ello me alcanza Nijichan... –susurró buscando justificarse, pero Tetsu le miró con curiosidad.

-Nijichan no es lo que deseaste alguna vez...

-No. Pero sin Yukki, es todo lo que deseo.

Tetsu contempló detenidamente a su amigo, por un par de segundos. Aún estaba tan fresca la huella de la muerte en su compañero. Le apenaba.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar la decisión tomada. Él nunca sería especial para Ken. Ni siquiera podía tener el consuelo de ello.

Quizás durante la semana, Ken retractaría el documento y la petición, tal vez enviaría a un delegado a ponerle punto final al trámite en el país vecino.

Ken nunca aceptaría una vida en familia, porque nunca había tenido una, no sabía cómo hacerlo, y para ello, para aprender a cómo caminar esa senda sin errar demasiado, necesitaba a su maestro y aprendiz. A su amante y apoyo, a su pequeño gran todo: Yukihiro.

Sin él, no tenía necesidades más allá de lo que le rodeaba. O simplemente se había resignado a desear lo único que le rodeaba.

Y Tetsu, en el fondo, comprendía al guitarrista.

Le entendía perfectamente. *26

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte VIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 20 de agosto de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¡Yukki…! ¡Ah…! ¡Yukki! –suavemente la voz se entremezclaba por los cabellos largos y desteñidos. El aliento se mixturaba con el aroma de shampoo suave.<p>

-Mn. Ken... para... –suplicó una vez más. Siempre la misma rutina, el mismo dolor, las mismas palabras.

El cuerpo de Tetsu, boca abajo sobre la cama, se tensaba rítmicamente ante cada embestida violenta que el alto japonés, sobre él, le proporcionaba con furia impotente. La boca del guitarrista, raspaba con la leve barba su cuello delicado, y destrozaba su interior con aquellas palabras confundidas.

Desde las primeras horas de la noche se habían mantenido en tan torturante sesión. Apenas Nijiko puso un pie fuera del departamento, Ken arremetió contra él, arrojándolo sobre la cama, y desesperadamente, como siempre, lo invadió queriendo saciarse de lo que nunca podría. Tetsu sólo aceptaba sumiso aquella situación. Sólo quería _ser especial_. Sólo quería que alguien lo quisiera sin que le mintiera, sin que se confundiera, sin que temiera amarlo. Pero una vez más se equivocaba. Cada palabra errada del alto japonés, punzaba su recuerdo. Hyde y Ken. ¿Qué diferencias había? Ambos eran la misma escoria. Sólo intentando curarse con su propio cuerpo, con su alma, con los restos de aquel joven de sonrisa inocente.

_Él sólo quería ser especial._

¿Tan difícil era verle con ojos atentos?

Ahogó un grito ante la embestida que no le bastó para alcanzar su éxtasis, sino que se contorsionó impulsado por el dolor que intensificó el sonido de un suave desgarre interno. Ya sentía a Ken descansar sobre su cuerpo, finalmente alcanzado su propio placer. Sólo le depositó un beso en el hombro, y se acurrucó sobre él. Un beso que no era para él. Tetsu lo sabía.

Relajó su cuerpo un poco, aún apresado bajo el peso de su amigo, y suspiró resignado.

Resignado por ver nuevamente la realidad. Al principio, sólo había permitido aquella relación con el único fin de darse una segunda oportunidad. Los gestos de Ken, a lo largo de ese traumático período de su vida luego del primer abandono de Hyde, junto con los que había observado cuando aún Kaori vivía, le hicieron creer que, tal vez, ese guitarrista podría borrar de él el desastre garabateado por la garra de aquel vocalista que creyó amar.

Y es que, a estas alturas de su vida, ya había olvidado quién había sido el culpable de la segunda separación. Tetsu era un niño. Un niño que nunca sabía qué era lo que quería. No podía elegir entre Nijiko y Hyde, entre la culpa y la felicidad. No podía. Por ello terminó optando por la peor salida: desbaratar todo.

Y una vez más se equivocaba. Nuevamente volvía a sentir ese vacío, la soledad, y un extra de culpa, que se concretaba en la fina cadena que adornaba su cuello. Culpa, culpa, y más culpa. Y sin darse cuenta, en algún momento de su vida, dejó de culparse. La culpa que ya había acarreado por años, la mantuvo como ritual sacro, más las otras, las más recientes, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlas, aunque ésas sí fueran su culpa verdaderamente. Sólo quería detener esa fuente interna generadora de culpas. _Sólo deseaba un ser que le quisiera, que le hiciera sentir __especial_. Sólo un ser que fuera su refugio.

Gritó suavemente. Una vez más su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que sólo marcaba el alto japonés.

Una vez más.

Cerró sus ojos, y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, queriendo olvidar su mente, y olvidar su cuerpo, el que era vejado de tal forma. Vejado por voluntad propia.

Y sin que Ken lo notara, comenzó a llorar, ahogándose en el almohadón, sujetando con fuerza las sábanas que se desparramaban a los costados, separando más sus piernas para aminorar el dolor que adornaba con manchas de sangre, la tela que revestía al colchón.

Siempre lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Tortura, culpa y dolor.

Basta.

Debía decir basta.

Pero nunca se lo iba a permitir. Su cadena al cuello se lo impedía.

Él había ganado todo lo que vivía, o al menos, eso es lo que creía. Eso es lo que percibía de su realidad. Su estúpida, reducida y quimérica realidad manufacturada.

Ya en plena madrugada, Ken se encontraba su lado, boca arriba, fumando con parsimonia, apoyando un brazo sobre su cabeza. Tetsu, agotado, cansando, aún en la misma posición, había girado su rostro hacia el exterior de la cama, no queriendo demostrarle a su amigo el llanto que marcaba sus ojos.

Cada tanto, temblaba un poco, producto del residuo de los nervios a los que se sometía en aquellas circunstancias.

Nada mejoraba.

Sólo contemplaba a la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, mientras su mano se resbalaba a su cuello, donde una vez más, tomaba entre sus dedos el pequeño gorrión de oro blanco, con ojos de ónice.

Suspiró, pero no acabó por completo el sonido, pues se cortó ante la punzada que había contracturado toda su médula.

-¿Estás bien, Tetchan? –preguntó de inmediato el alto japonés, a su lado, que lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Mn.

-Te lastimé, ¿cierto…? Perdona...

-No es nada –siempre las mismas palabras. Siempre la misma disculpa, siempre la misma aceptación.

-¿En serio…? Creo que hoy me pasé... de verdad, lo lamento...

-Está bien, Ken... ya no hay vuelta a atrás.

Se sumieron en un silencio vacío, que no los tensaba ni les tranquilizaba. Era un vacuo espacio temporal que no tenía más que aroma a canela, sudor, sexo y tabaco. Ya ni la colonia delicada del amable japonés podía distinguirse.

Tetsu suspiró otra vez, y miró el reloj de su buró, dejando que su cabeza se volviera a hundir en el almohadón.

-¿Pasa algo, Tetchan? –cuestionó curioso por la acción.

-Son las cinco, y aún no llega Nijichan. ¿Qué es lo que hace todas las noches? –preguntó de forma retórica, no queriendo sospechar. Nijiko era su damita. Una niña que se negaba a verla como adolescente, y próximamente, una mujer. Ken sonrió con tristeza, dando una calada a su cigarro.

-Ya te lo dije, Tetchan. Nijichan está en plena adolescencia... ¿qué es lo que hacen los jóvenes a esa edad?

-¡Nijichan no es así!

-¡Tetchan! Aun con toda tu seriedad, dime, ¿qué es lo que hacías a su edad? –preguntó sarcástico. Sabía que debía decírselo, pero no sabía cómo. Tetsu era el verdadero tutor de la pequeña. Aún más que Hyde.

-Bueno... pero... no éramos delicados...

-Y Nijichan es muy femenina, ¿no?

-¡Oye! Que se vista como quiera… pero ella es una niña...

-Tetchan. Abre los ojos. Nijichan no está bailando a esta hora... al menos no el tipo de baile inocente que conocemos.

-¿Mn? –Tetsu dio vuelta su cara e incorporando un poco su pecho, contempló a su amigo, que continuaba fumando.

-Nijichan es adolescente, y es como todas las adolescentes... tiene que aprender.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡Ken! ¡No digas esas bromas!

-¡No te estoy tomando el pelo, Tetchan! ¡Es la verdad!

-¡Nijichan no es así! –negó con voz alta, ceñudo, contemplando directamente a Ken, quien sólo le retribuía con una expresión calma.

-¡Nijichan es normal! Es como cualquier jovencita a su edad. Déjala ser, ya bastante le alcanza con su vieja. Está bien que pruebe... ya le aconsejé...

-¿Eh? -abrió sus ojos y le miró con expresión de asombro–. ¿Qué mierda le dijiste?

-Que se cuidara...

-¿Qué? Acaso... ya... tuvo... su... prim…

-Ya y hace rato que la ha tenido.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¿Y quién fue? ¿Un chico de Yokohama? –preguntó resignado, mal humorado, decepcionado.

-No.

-¡Mierda, Ken! ¡Explícate!

-Alguien de estas gentes que conoce ella por la noche...

-O sea que... fue... ¿en estas salidas?

-Ajá.

-¡No! ¡Megumi nos matará! –replicó con vergüenza.

-Es la vida de Nijichan, déjala. Megumi la matará por quién fue, no por cuándo fue.

-¿Mn?

-Nijichan no anda con chicos, Tetchan...

-¡Oh…! ¡No…! –dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, y suspiró sonoramente allí, siendo opacado el sonido por la misma. Desde aquella posición, continuó hablando, con un tono de voz que era comprensible a pesar de la apantallamiento sonoro-: Megumi me culpará...

-Más que a ti, Tetchan, debería hacerlo a Yukki y a mí... –sonrió divertido, tratando de quitarle aquella absurda idea a su amigo, antes de que hiciera nido en su mente–. Pero no te preocupes por ello. A pesar de que a mí también me sorprendió, no se puede negar que Nijichan ya desde pequeña perfilaba para eso...

-¿Eh?

-¿Nunca lo notaste? ¿Tetchan?

-No. Ella siempre me decía que quería casarse conmigo...

-Jajaja, fue el complejo de Electra, que en vez de resolverlo con Hyde, lo hizo contigo –rió divertido.

-Mn. Pero... ¿Encontró a alguien?

-¿Mn? –Ken lo miró con curiosidad, mas Tetsu se negaba a levantar su cabeza.

-Digo, si ha encontrado algo estable.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Mn? –Tetsu ladeó la cabeza rápidamente y miró a Ken con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Qué?

-¿Últimamente no has notado que Nijiko está algo... cambiada?

-Está muy callada...

-En su cuerpo...

-¿Eh? ¿Con la ropa que usa qué voy a notar? –dijo irónico.

-No me refiero a cambio corporal, sino a movimientos que le duelen... Tetchan... Nijichan gusta de la violencia.

-¿Eh? -miró asombrado a su amigo, parpadeando.

-Hace un par de noches atrás, le curé la espalda.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Y no me dijiste nada!

-¡Espera! ¡No te pongas histérico! ¡Déjame hablarte!

-Mn... –afirmó poco convencido, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ken.

-Tenía toda la espalda azotada. Nijiko está queriendo olvidar un amor que tuvo en Yokohama, y que su madre le complicó. Está usando las relaciones casuales y la violencia para ello... busca la intensidad... ¿entiendes?

-¿Cómo no la voy a entender? –dijo con voz suave, dejando de ver a Ken, y apoyando su visual en el cabezal de la cama. Ken levantó una ceja, levemente irritado por aquella indirecta, y continuó su explicación.

-Temo que tome realmente el gusto por ello. Por las relaciones sin lazos, y por esa violencia.

-No sería muy diferente de ti –le replicó tras un rápido vistazo a su compañero, con el ceño fruncido.

-Por eso... –declaró molesto.

-Mierda... Nijichan... ¿por qué haces tonterías? –Preguntó al aire, apoyando su mentón en el almohadón, y volvió a contemplar al alto japonés–. ¿Y tú por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque Nijichan no quiere que te enteres.

-Pero...

-No quiere lastimar la imagen que tienes de ella...

-... Yo... debería saberlo de su propia boca... no es justo... –dijo el bajista. Ken sólo negó con su cabeza.

-¿Ves, Tetchan? ¿Ves lo que logras mirando sólo lo que deseas? –le preguntó amistosamente. Sin embargo, Tetsu levantó irritado una ceja, y miró ceñudo a su compañero.

-¿Yo? Yo no miro nada de lo que deseo. ¡Deseo que al menos cuando me folles no estés pronunciando el nombre de Yukihiro, y sin embargo, te lo escucho decir todas las malditas noches! ¡No me engaño como lo haces tú, Ken! ¡No me des consejos de mierda! –respondió molesto, nervioso, rozando la histeria. Ken parpadeó un par de segundos, y reaccionando, se sentó en la cama, mirando con gesto fiero a Tetsu.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Aquí el que siempre dejó que esto pasara eres tú! ¡Pedazo de infeliz! ¡No me digas que no haga cosas que tú ni siquiera puedes hacer! ¡No me creas estúpido! ¡Siempre me dices que no piensas en mí, así que no me rompas los huevos con palabritas de virgen violada! -replicó molesto.

-¡Yo quiero pensar en ti, imbécil! Pero no me das espacio...

-¡Por favor! ¡Tetsu! ¿Ahora te harás el mártir conmigo? No te funcionará... Ya sé que sólo buscas ser el más desdichado de todos para que te crean especial por sufrir tanto... –contestó en voz alta. Tetsu, molesto, se sentó de costado, gimiendo por el dolor, y apenas se estabilizó abofeteó a Ken, quien sólo movió su cara un poco, para regresarle la vista con odio.

-No sabes lo que dices... –le gritó acongojado. Era verdad. Tetsu no podía dejar de querer ser especial para alguien. El mundo se había olvidado de él, y sólo quería ser especial. Ahora reconocía el verdadero cariño que le tenía a Kaori. _Sólo amaba en ella la forma en que le hacía sentirse especial._*27 Y es que, en el fondo, Tetsu se había transformado en una criatura que se alimentaba de lástima, de compasión ajena. Buscaba ser especial de las maneras más perversas.

-No, Tetchan. Yo sé muy bien lo que digo. Tú eres el que nunca ve lo que debe ver... ¡deja de dar lástima! –le gritó irritado.

Tetsu abofeteó una vez más el rostro de Ken, quien simplemente se resignó a ver un punto de la pared, acorde como su rostro había quedado ubicado tras el impacto.

Sólo escuchó unos gemidos por parte de Tetsu, y luego su presencia desapareció de la cama. El estrepitoso sonido del portazo dado, determinó el fin de aquella tensa situación.

Ken respiró con calma, y se ubicó otra vez en el lecho, boca arriba. Contempló el techo, y sólo allí comenzó a sentir el ardor previo a su tos.

Y, tal como lo supuso, un nuevo ataque convulso lo destrozaba. Su sonido seco, aumentaba la sensación de raspado interno que le afectaba, sintiéndolo levemente aliviado por la incipiente sangre que lo comenzaba a inundar.

Se colocó de costado, y buscó en su buró un pañuelo, con el cual tapó su boca. La tos, impetuosa, lo agotaba. Su cuerpo se tensaba, y su respiración no lograba oxigenar el cuerpo que se contraía en espasmos continuos. Clavaba su mano en el pecho, queriendo aplacar el fuego que lentamente sentía en sus bronquios.

Sólo luego de 10 minutos, la calma volvió a su cuerpo, que temblaba y respiraba de igual forma en que lo hacía tras las noches brutales que había sufrido en el pasado con aquel Yukihiro maligno.

Sacó el pañuelo de su boca, y lo contempló neutral. Completamente manchado en sangre. Lo dejó caer al suelo, y se recargó sobre su lado derecho. Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la almohada, intentando hundir su rostro en ella, simulando un cuerpo ajeno, quizás, imaginándola revestida de aquella piel que tanto añoraba.

Con su diestra, rodeó su propio torso, y comenzó a acariciarse las costillas izquierdas, y un poco la cintura, suavemente.

Y en medio de aquel gesto, completado en su mente con la propia creencia de que allí estaba acurrucado en el pecho de su antiguo amante, quien le acariciaba las costillas, se durmió.

Una vez más sabiendo la realidad, negándola.

Una vez más, añorando el imposible.

* * *

><p>Ein estaba en medio de la pequeña fiesta que él mismo había realizado. Sólo había invitado fans femeninas con intenciones que habían quedado bien claras, y que las jóvenes habían aceptado sin problemas, y hasta con un poco de ilusión.<p>

Se hallaban cinco mujeres de esbelta figura y belleza singular, que charlaban amenamente en el salón de aquella casa de Fukuoka, junto con Ein, quien no dejaba de servirles champagne.

Lentamente todos se sumían en el sopor de la ebriedad, dispuestos a terminar la noche con más de un exceso.

La felicidad de Ein rebasaba lo que siempre había esperado: tenía ternura femenina propiciada por su trabajo, el cual le permitía cultivar la amistad de jóvenes que no temían entregarse a los deleites de la carne compartida. Tenía dinero con el cual mimarlas, y poseía, ahora, su casa ideal en la lejana playa de su predilecta prefectura: Fukuoka.

No podía pedir más.

-¡Ah! ¡Ein-chan! ¿Y cómo fue el concierto de Tochigi? –preguntó una joven de rubios y teñidos cabellos, vestida en elegante satén negro.

-Nada interesante. Mejor fue el concierto dado aquí, en Fukuoka, donde nos encontramos con amigos de infancia.

-¡Oh! ¿Y te encontraste con novias antiguas? –preguntó una chica más provocativa, de gran escote y pantalón ceñido, que sentada al lado del anfitrión, le acariciaba la rodilla con su mano.

-Naaaa... todas las novias tienen algo de orgullo. ¡Luego de cómo siempre terminé con ellas, sólo les restaba destilar veneno al ver en lo que me he convertido! Ninguna osaría regresar…

Una risa suave se extendió por el lugar, que fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa. Creyó que probablemente, una rezagada habría cambiado de opinión a último momento, y arrepentida, irrumpía a medianoche.

Abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en su semblante, en parte por efecto del alcohol, en parte sugestionado por la imagen que ya había generado su mente con respecto a la figura de aquella joven tras la puerta.

Sin embargo, su expresión se detuvo de inmediato, y miró fijamente a un hombre que de cabellos azabache, le sonreía con gesto burlón.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito el mestizo, no logrando ubicar la idea con la imagen que se le presentaba.

-Mira nada más quién ha adquirido mi casa –respondió el maduro hombre, de facciones similares a las de aquel antiguo dueño a quien Ein le había comprado la casa-. Pasen, chicos –ordenó el japonés vestido por completo de negro, haciendo que un individuo de su lado, sujetara a Ein del cuello de la camisa, y sacándolo del umbral, lo estrellara contra la pared exterior de la casa, permitiendo que seis hombres más irrumpieran en la misma. De inmediato, gritos y golpes se escucharon por el interior, y en menos de cinco minutos, aquellos hombres salían de la casa con las mujeres atadas de manos, o bien anestesiadas, en sus brazos. Las metían en dos camionetas que estaban a pocos metros de la entrada, y cuando todo pareció acabarse, los seis hombres se colocaron detrás de aquel otro, que miraba a Ein con gesto burlón.

-¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué piensas hacer con las chicas?

-¡Ein! Tienes un gusto excelente. Serán muy buena mercancía para comercializar.

-¿Estás metido en el tráfico de mujeres? –preguntó asombrado el bajista, aún sujeto por el imponente hombre de blanco, sin dejar de mirar al enlutado hombre.

-No. Sólo es un favor para un amigo.

-¡Sakura! ¡Dile a este imbécil que me libere, y suelta a las chicas! ¡Esto no es broma! –exigió irritado por la sonrisa que el baterista no dejaba de mostrarle.

-¿Quién está bromeando? Esto te pasa, querido amigo mío, por meterte en casas ajenas.

-La compre, imbécil.

-Pues, ¡qué lástima! Ese hombre ya está muerto, y esto me pertenece.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Sólo te lo diré porque eres tú...

-... –levantó una ceja dudoso.

-Esta casa es mi herencia... entre otras cosas –sonrió pérfido.

-Mierda… Lo sabía... ¿Quién era el antiguo dueño?

-Un tío mío... no importa. Ya está bien lejos.

-¡Estás enfermo Sakura! ¡Deja a las chicas!

-¿Fans? Nadie les echará en falta, y no creo que porque me lleve cuatro o cinco afecte su maravilloso negocio de ventas de CD, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Por favor, Sakura! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Has dejado la casa tal cual? –le preguntó, mirando el interior de la misma desde el umbral de entrada.

-...

-¡Oh! Has sacado esa pintura del pasillo... estaba muy 'rasguñada' ¿cierto?

-... –Ein levantó una ceja, irritado.

-¡Qué pena! No has respetado nada de lo que tenía. Me has arrebatado muchos _gratos_ momentos... ¡cambiaste las alfombras, la ubicación de los muebles, el tapiz! ¡Rayos! ¡No parece mi casa! –dijo progresivamente enojándose. Hasta que finalizó aquella frase con irritado acento, mirando fieramente a Ein.

-... déjame... –le susurró sin desviar la vista a su ex compañero de trabajo.

-Has arruinado la pintura de aquel pasillo. Esto se paga, Ein.

-... –levantó una ceja, con una suave sensación de vacío en su estomago, que emergió súbitamente.

-Llévenselo. Encárguense de él. Que no moleste nunca más –determinó Sakura, ingresando a la casa, y cerrando la puerta sin miramientos.

El hombre que sujetaba a Ein no permitió que el mestizo reaccionara, y antes de siquiera oponer resistencia, apoyó un pañuelo humedecido en cloroformo –que había sacado de su bolsillo- en la nariz del hombre mestizo, quien se desvaneció de inmediato.

Cargándolo a su hombro, lo llevó hasta la camioneta más cercana, en cuyo interior lo arrojó, y sin más rodeos, ambos vehículos arrancaron sus motores, yéndose de aquel lugar.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte IX

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 27 de agosto de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Nijiko estaba en la misma barra de siempre, comiendo sus tradicionales cigarros, tomando su rutinaria limonada.<p>

Vestía como siempre, con sus anchos pantalones negros, y su musculosa basquebolista con el número de la bestia en la espalda y en el pectoral izquierdo, cuyas mangas anchas dejaban entrever su ropa interior superior.

Esta vez, daba su espalda al espectáculo y sólo se concentraba en su vaso, que apoyado sobre la barra, le permitía pensar lo que hacía semanas su tutor le había dicho.

Y es que, aunque hubiera recibido aquellos consejos, ella gustaba de esas experiencias nocturnas. Quizá lentamente debía descubrir por sí misma que no eran lo que necesitaba, pero, por el momento, le bastaban. Le permitían olvidar. Al menos, le daban la sensación de que olvidaba.

Unos brazos delicados la rodearon por la cintura. Sonrió triste.

Ya había percibido el aroma de su amiga, quien apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de la adolescente, le había susurrado una tierna invitación.

Desde aquella charla con Ken, había preferido sólo dormir con ella. Era cierto que las otras le daban intensidad, pero Nakayama era la poseedora de un detalle que aquellas desconocidas no alcanzaban ni a percibir: Mika había sido la dueña de su primera experiencia, y como ella, no había encontrado a otra joven que le hiciera sentir de igual forma. Una forma vacía, mecánica tal vez, pero con un poco más de esencia en comparación con las desconocidas. Y es que simplemente, de entre el paisaje desolador, sólo estaba escogiendo lo mejor dentro de lo peor.

Tal vez la elegía por esa tontería femenina. Tal vez el deseo frustrado de que Akimi hubiera sido la dueña de aquel detalle rondaba por su mente, una vez más, como un fantasma. Quizás sólo se engañaba.

¿Acaso Mika era una real oportunidad de olvidar a Akimi? No lo sabía. Necesitaba corroborarlo con el pasar del tiempo, con el gemido confundido de ambas, con las charlas posteriores a la liberación de las riendas de su instinto.

No lo sabía. Pero se había propuesto descubrirlo con los días. Y por suerte, Mika parecía responder a una necesidad igual.

Le invitaba cada vez que estaba sola, y ya no había vuelto a proponer encuentros con otras amigas luego de la traumática experiencia que había lastimado tan severamente a la adolescente. La espalda de Nijiko aún no estaba del todo cicatrizada y Mika se sentía culpable de las leves cicatrices que allí, parecía, irremediablemente quedarían sobre tan blanca y tersa piel.

-Neee... Nijichan... ¿vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

-Mn. ¿No te necesita nadie? –preguntó con tranquilidad. En el fondo, ya aquella idea no la perturbaba.

-No, acabo de despachar al último.

-Mn. Estarás cansada... –comentó dejando posar una mano suya sobre las de Mika que se ceñían caprichosamente a su cintura.

-Para ti nunca lo estoy. Sabes que me gusta hacerlo contigo...

-... –sonrió sonrojada. Giró un poco su rostro, y dio su perfil a su amiga, quien aceptando la invitación, le besó en los labios. Un beso corto y tranquilo–. Ven, siéntate... –le invitó cortésmente, señalándole el asiento a su lado. Mika así lo hizo, y en menos de tres minutos, el cantinero ya le ofrecía un trago suave de sake a la joven. Tomaba para liberarse de la sensación repulsiva que siempre le atacaba luego de llevar a su departamento al último cliente de la noche. Pero esa vez, lo degustó con tranquilidad. Lo tomaba por placer, no como anestesia.

Mantuvieron el silencio por un rato, mirándose furtivamente tras sonreírse. Quizás no se daban cuenta, pero a lo mejor, la crueldad de Mika necesitaba un espacio en donde transformarse en calidez. Tal vez sólo era una chica maltratada por la vida que Nijiko podría hacer cambiar.

La adolescente suspiró. Tal vez comenzaba a ilusionarse demasiado. Y sólo cuando el sonido del koto progresivamente se apoderó de su mente, el recuerdo de Akimi afloró una vez más.

Su voz, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, y sus masajes en la espalda, tan sensuales y tiernos.

Pero aquel espejismo, fue desvanecido por una traviesa mano que se posó sobre su muslo, y que le acariciaba hacia el lado interno, muy lenta y sensualmente. Nijiko se sonrojó, y miró a su compañera.

-¡Mika! ¡Deja de hacer eso! –le pidió avergonzada.

-Te ves tan linda... –susurró divertida, y le robó un beso suave y gentil de sus labios. Retiró su mano con gracioso gesto, y se apoyó sobre la barra, para verle directamente–. ¿Te pasa algo, Nijiko?

-Mn. Sabes... pienso mucho...

-Eso mata... –le respondió con pena. Meses por comprender su situación, sin respuesta válida alguna, le demostraban cuán vana era tal acción.

-Mn. Tal vez tengas razón...

-La tengo –Nijiko le miró a los ojos directamente, gesto que mantuvo Mika con igual decisión, con un dejo de curiosidad–. ¿Mn? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que te desconozco... –dijo seriamente.

-¿Mn?

-Te ves tan suave a veces, otras tan irritada, otras tan violenta...

-... –miró la barra. Nijiko apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven, e intentó persuadirla con el movimiento a que volviera a fijar su vista en ella.

-A veces me confundes... y no sé realmente a quién conozco...

-Tú no me conoces. Eso es la verdad –declaró finalmente. Nijiko retiró su brazo de aquel hombro, y volvió a contemplar su vaso. Mika copió el mismo gesto.

-¿Podré algún día conocerte? –cuestionó con voz neutral.

-No lo sé.

-¿De qué depende?

-Tampoco sé.

-¿No sabes siquiera cómo eres? –le cuestionó algo molesta por ese juego barato de palabras.

-Creo que ni eso sé.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial…! –suspiró resignada, dando un sorbo a su limonada, tras la cual, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cajilla de cigarros, de la cual tomó uno, y ofreció otro a Mika, quien aceptó de buen grado.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? –cuestionó tras la primer mordida a su barra de chocolate.

-Mn. No lo sé –dijo irónicamente, provocando que Mika solamente hiciera un gesto de molestia, rodando sus ojos hacia un costado. El sarcasmo de tan pequeño ser la irritaba la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Vamos? –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Mn –afirmó, buscando en su mochila la billetera para pagar los tragos.

Sin embargo, un hombre vestido en un impecable traje blanco, se acercó a las jóvenes. Mika lo miró con curiosidad, y éste contempló a Nijiko por un segundo, y luego a su amiga.

-Señorita. ¿Usted está en horario laboral? –preguntó cortésmente el hombre a la joven. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y miró el rostro del hombre con sumo cuidado. Sus facciones jóvenes, y su cabellera negra y abundante, acataban el prospecto de los hombres que aceptaba, sin morir de repulsión en el intento. Miró a Nijiko por un segundo, preguntándole en silencio si le era permitido el cambio de planes a último momento, y ésta, tras un suspiro resignado afirmó con la cabeza.

-Nijiko, te la debo. Mañana estaré sólo para ti –dijo juguetonamente, saltando del asiento, y ubicándose al lado del joven.

-Mn. Lo que digas. En ese caso, estaré un rato más tomando –acotó desganada.

Mika se fue con el hombre, en dirección a la salida del club. Takarai los siguió con la vista hasta perderlos por la puerta. Suspiró resignada a la aburrida noche que se perfilaba, y regresó su atención a la limonada, que en el vaso casi vacío, le exigía por una segunda copa nocturna.

El sonido de las bandas indies ya no le llamaba la atención, y simplemente se resignaba a luchar con sus pensamientos en el silencio que ella misma se generaba, cuando su mente reproducía la melodía _koushi_ en el koto.

Recordando a Akimi, no percibió que un hombre se sentaba a su lado, y pedía con voz ronca un trago fuerte con cerezas.

-Nijichan -susurró el hombre, posando su mano en el muslo de la muchacha. De repente, Nijiko salió de su ensimismamiento y sus nervios afloraron, identificando sin duda alguna el sonido ronco de aquella perversa voz. Giró rápidamente su rostro para enfrentar a ese hombre, y de inmediato miró la mano del pérfido que se encontraba sobre su regazo. Aquella mano sujetaba una navaja aún sin desplegar su filo, apoyada sobre su parte íntima. Nijiko empezó a agitar su respiración, y regresó su semblante a ese hombre, temerosa, con cuidado, sin generar ningún movimiento que le alteraran, y que sólo provocarían que lastimaran su cuerpo.

-...

-¿Sabes? Eres linda... muy digna de tu padre... realmente si tuviera que elegir entre él y tú, creo que no podría... o tal vez sí... tú aún eres tan inocente... –sonrió divertido. Nijiko, seria, sentía que el aire se negaba a ingresar a sus pulmones.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? -preguntó en su acento osakeño más rudo.

-¡Oh! ¿Así hablas? ¡Ese ha sido Ken, se nota demasiado! –rió abiertamente, con soltura, presionando un poco más aquella navaja aún plegada sobre su ingle, provocando que Nijiko cerrara los ojos de súbito, impresionada por la sensación agresiva que aquello le generaba.

-...

-Lo que quiero, linda, es lo que deseé hace más de cinco años, y que no he podido concluir.

-... –Nijiko abrió sus ojos con terror. Había regresado por ella. Empezó a temblar levemente, tragando con gran sequedad en su garganta.

-Me pregunto si tienes las mismas alas de tu padre –comentó dejando resbalar su mano libre por debajo de la camiseta de la joven, acariciando la piel de la espalda de Nijiko, quien ante aquel toque, sentía nauseas. Estaba usurpándole los gestos de Akimi, y el recuerdo del pasado, de aquella traumática experiencia de su padre, junto con su presente, se arremolinaban en sensaciones que la destrozaban. No quería pensar en lo que sería de ella al final de la noche. Se negaba a pensarlo. Nijiko cerró de súbito sus piernas demasiado impresionada por la presión que aquella navaja ejercía. Su movimiento sólo hizo sonreír pérfidamente a Sakura, quien sacando la mano que había colado por debajo de la ropa de la joven, tomó su mentón, y la obligó a besarle. Empujó con su lengua, para que finalmente cediera, invadiéndola impunemente. Nijiko sólo realizaba quejidos de repugnancia, intentando mantener la calma, pues aquella arma aún estaba entre sus piernas–. Besas hermoso, Nijichan... mejor que tu padre, incluso –sonrió, finalizando el beso con otro más pequeño en sus labios.

Y sin inconvenientes, Sakura quitó las manos que tenía sobre el cuerpo de la adolescente, y tomó su bebida de un solo trago. Suspiró satisfecho, y contemplando el perfil de la joven, que aún atemorizada se negaba a reaccionar con algún movimiento, la tomó por el hombro, y le volvió a besar.

Nijiko aceptó, comenzando a notar el ardor que amenazaba a sus ojos, y el gusto a cereza en su boca. Aquello le estaba torturando.

Sin embargo, al finalizar el contacto, Sakura tomó de su cinturón, un celular, y lo apoyó sobre la barra. La miró con una burlona sonrisa.

-Neee. Si tienes miedo, llama a Tetchan. Los esperaré afuera –susurró disimulando, haciéndose el desentendido–. Sólo no le informes que soy yo. Si no, te pesará –dijo con amable expresión, y tras darle un beso en la cabeza, se alejó de ella, saliendo por la puerta del club.

Nijiko comenzó a temblar, creyendo que entraría en un colapso nervioso. No quería llamar a Tetsu, y hacerle caer en la trampa. No debía usar ese celular, pero no tenía otra posibilidad. No podía huir sola, lo sabía, pues la mirada de ese hombre se lo había dado a entender. No podía más que resignarse a su futuro, o usar el celular, que sería una trampa, pero a final de cuentas, eran las únicas dos posibilidades.

Abrió el móvil, y comenzó a indagar por todas las opciones del menú, buscado alguna operación de rastreo o símil. No encontró nada. Probablemente el sistema de escucha estaría dentro.

Y resignada, digitalizó el número, rogando que ese celular no permitiera grabar la conversación.

El número del departamento de Tetsu.

El timbre de la línea insistió varias veces. Nadie atendía.

Sonó 10 veces, sin éxito.

-¡Por favor! ¡Atiendan! –suplicó en el teléfono, pero justo cuando finalizaba su ruego, una voz adormilada le atendió.

-¡La puta que te parió, qué horas son de llamar! ¡Esto es una casa de gente decente, pedazo de infeliz! ¡Por qué no vas a llamar a tu abuela! –gruñó en su peor osakeño el alto japonés.

-Kenchan... –Nijiko rompió a llorar.

-¿Mn? ¿Nijichan? –su voz cambió drásticamente, y su sueño aparente desapareció.

-¡Kenchan! ¡Ven a buscarme! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo!

-¿¡Nijichan! ¿En qué te has metido?

-Por favor, sólo ven, y ten mucho cuidado.

-¿En dónde?

-En el club de bandas indies, a 50 metros de la vieja casona europea.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo ven, Kenchan! ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡Por favor! –suplicó llorando.

-Salgo inmediatamente.

-Mn.

Ken, apenas cortó, ingresó a la habitación, donde Tetsu aún dormía adolorido por la gran violencia con la que habían realizado su panacea rutinaria aquella noche. Su sueño profundo demostraba cuán agotado estaba.

El guitarrista sólo tomó la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo, y con gran velocidad, renqueando un poco, tomando las llaves de su coche, salió de la casa, dando un estrepitoso portazo al salir.

A los quince minutos, Ken ingresaba por la puerta del club, curioso, mirando por doquier.

Nijiko, sin dudarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección de Ken, y se estrelló en su pecho, abrazándolo con desesperación, llorando sin poder contenerse.

-¡Nijichan! –preguntó espantado, sujetando a su alumna por los hombros.

-¡Kenchan! ¡No te vayas! ¡No! ¡Tengo miedo! –gritó hundiendo su rostro en la cara del alto japonés.

-Ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, vayamos al coche...

-¡No! Ven, vamos a la barra...

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven! –le dijo enjugándose las lágrimas, tomando a su tutor por el brazo, y caminando entre la gente, hasta tomar los asientos en la barra.

-¡Nijiko! ¡Por favor! ¡Me estás preocupando! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hicieron algo malo?

-¡Es Sakura! ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué? –abrió sus ojos demasiado sorprendido, mirando con mayor desesperación a su alumna.

-Sakura estuvo aquí... Se sentó a mi lado... me besó, me tocó...

-¿¡Ah! ¡No, Nijichan! No me digas que ese hijo de puta...

-¡Me quiere secuestrar! Me dijo que llamara a Tetchan para que me viniera a buscar, y que nos iba a esperar afuera. Tengo miedo, Kenchan... no quiero salir... -susurró llorando, lanzándose a los brazos de su tutor. Ken parpadeó un par de minutos en silencio, totalmente impresionado por la noticia.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono?

-Me sugirió que no lo dijera... no sé qué hubiera hecho... me hubiera tomado sola, probablemente...

-¡Ah! Nijichan. Tranquila, déjame pensar.

Ken cerró sus ojos por un segundo, y luego los abrió, dándose a sí mismo un respiro. Contempló con ojos detallista el ambiente completo y la salida. Había dejado el coche a una calle de allí.

Deberían ser cuidadosos, pero debían salir con rapidez. Casi como hacía ocho años, cuando el guitarrista había arriesgado su vida por aquella jovencita.

-Vamos Nijichan... –le dijo instándola para levantarse del asiento.

-¿Eh? -preguntó dudosa, mirando con terror a su maestro, sacando su rostro del pecho de éste.

-Estate preparada. Cualquier cosa, tú corre.

-¡Kenchan!

-Vamos a salir corriendo, y tomaremos mi auto que está a una calle. ¿Sí?

-Pero Kenchan...

-¿Qué quieres? Sin peros... vamos.

Insistió decisivo.

Atravesaron la puerta del club, y echaron a correr sujetos de las manos, hacia el auto. En menos de diez segundos llegaron al vehículo, y sin problemas arrancaron el motor, generando una aceleración chirriante en el asfalto.

Ken y Nijiko dentro del auto, camino a su departamento, en silencio, no podían creer qué era lo que había sucedido, ni que el escape hubiera sido tan fácil. Tal vez siempre habían sobrevaluado a Sakura.

Llegando al edificio, y aparcando en el estacionamiento del lugar, miraron a todos lados, recelosos de alguna trampa sorpresa. Con velocidad, tomaron el ascensor. Dentro, Nijiko se apoyó relajada sobre la pared del mismo, y suspiró sonoramente. Miró a Ken por un segundo, y sonrió.

El alto japonés le retribuyó el gesto, y le acarició la cabeza.

Ken había heredado un poco de ese código secreto de Yukihiro. Nijiko y él aún podían conectarse sin palabras.

El ascensor se abrió, y caminaron con paso agotado hacia su departamento. Sin embargo, Ken, que estaba revisando su bolsillo en busca de las llaves, observó la puerta semi-abierta. Nijiko frunció el ceño.

-¿No la cerraste, Kenchan?

-Tal vez... salí tan apurado que no recuerdo.

Caminaron hacia el interior, prendiendo las luces. Todo estaba en calma. Los almohadones del sofá impecables, las sillas que se podían observar de la cocina estaban ubicadas pulcramente, la alfombra de entrada prolijamente centrada, y la puerta de la habitación de Ken y Tetsu apenas entornada, como siempre la dejaban cuando sus sesiones de panacea terminaban.

-¡Naaa, paranoias nuestras, Nijichan! Tranquila –cerró la puerta de entrada con llave, y contempló a su alumna que se arrojaba sobre el sillón.

-Mierda... pensé que ese maniático me iba a tratar como a papa... me comparó con él, Kenchan... realmente...

-Tranquila, linda... ¡ya pasó! -susurró con amabilidad, acercándose a la joven, y apoyando su mano en el hombro–. Espera, que despierto a Tetchan para que hablemos de esto, y luego preparo unos cafés –dijo ameno.

-Mn. Yo los hago –asintió más calma, levantándose en dirección a la cocina.

Ken caminó hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta completamente.

Todas las cosas que siempre se hallaban en su buró estaban desparramadas por el suelo, y la cama, revuelta, carecía de la sábana.

Abrió sus ojos con terror.

Caminó desesperado por el derredor del lecho, buscando la sábana, el cuerpo de Tetsu, alguna explicación a los elementos desparramados por el recinto. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño, y con brutal fuerza abrió la puerta provocando un estrépito.

Nijiko desde la cocina, dio un respingo ante el sonido que la desconcertó en medio de aquel sepulcral silencio. Curiosa, se asomó por el umbral y vio que Ken salía con paso apurado del baño hacia la habitación que le había sido asignada a ella. Al instante, se encontró a Ken frente a ella, contemplándola con desesperación. Nijiko se asustó ante aquel gesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenchan?

-No está Tetchan...

-¿Mn?

-Lo dejé durmiendo... y... no está...

Nijiko tuvo un escalofrío. Ken sintió culpa.

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, comprendiendo finalmente las palabras del pérfido ser.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No me quería a mí!

-¿Eh?

-Me dijo que quería lo que no había podido conseguir aquella vez... ¡oh! ¡No puede ser…! ¡Kenchan! –sollozó la joven, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que caían como torrente. Ken, atónito, aún no consideraba la verdadera magnitud del hecho. Sólo recordaba cómo lo había maltratado aquella noche. Tetsu no se hubiera defendido ni aún queriéndolo. Ambos se habían lastimado en aquella brutal sesión que cada vez se alejaba más al prototipo de panacea inicial.

Casi como un autómata, caminó hasta la adolescente, la rodeó con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos, y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Nijiko, quien de inmediato rompió en llanto amargo, apretando la cintura del alto japonés.

Sakura había supuesto que Tetsu no iría. Había supuesto que la niña no arriesgaría al bajista, sabiendo de la mejor capacidad física del alto Japonés.

Sakura, después de todo, era un verdadero maestro.

* * *

><p>Él sólo la sostenía por la cintura, mientras ella buscaba el placer por sí sola, tratando de estimular a su esposo con sus gemidos. Se inclinaba sobre el rostro de Hyde, y llevaba sugestivamente sus labios al oído del cantante, para que sus sonidos le excitaran.<p>

Acariciaba el pecho de su amante con sus manos, mientras continuaba el rítmico movimiento con sus muslos, que a cada lado de la cadera de su cónyuge, ayudaban a profundizar el gozo anhelado, pero que extrañamente, no alcanzaba nunca.

-¡Ah…! Espera... Megumi... –jadeó el cantante, tomando a su esposa por los hombros, ejerciendo una suave presión para separarla de sí.

Megumi se detuvo, y se irguió un poco para ver el rostro a su esposo. Apoyó sus manos a los costados del cuerpo del vocal que continuaba tendido boca arriba sobre la cama. Desde que habían regresado a aquel espejismo de matrimonio, Megumi siempre tomaba el control de ese cuerpo, que lentamente, se desgastaba, que lentamente, perdía el gusto por experimentar el éxtasis.

-¿Sucede algo, _daarin_?

-No hoy... no... puedo... –susurró mirando a un costado.

-El médico dijo que debemos intentarlo cada vez más... Hyde, no es la vergüenza de nadie, no te preocupes. A todos los hombres les pasa una vez en la vida.

-Hoy no quiero, Megumi... por favor –le pidió, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza sobre los hombros de la mujer, quien reinició el movimiento con sus caderas, sentándose por completo sobre él, mirándole con aquel gesto de soberbia, de orgullo, de cazadora que aún conservaba, que desde lo alto de su posición, avergonzaba aún más a Hyde.

-Sólo un poco más. Si no puedes, descansamos. ¿Mn? –le dijo sensualmente, apoyando sus propias manos en sus senos, tratando de generar una imagen que provocara la lujuria en su esposo.

Hyde sólo la contempló por unos segundos, y deslizó sus manos hacia los muslos de Megumi, donde las dejó descansar, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Odiaba ese momento. Durante más de cinco años debía someterse a su cazadora, con tan indigna farsa. Recordaba aún cómo le había suplicado a Tetsu que abandonara la idea de la separación, pero a la vez, podía reconocer que su antiguo amante, sabio y perceptivo a pesar de su manía absurda generadora de culpas infinitas, había podido entender el peligro en el que se iba a encontrar su hija. Y sólo allí, con aquel pensamiento paternal que le envolvía cada vez que pensaba en su hija, resistía las eterna e inacabables sesiones de placer torturante, que se intensificaban con la disminución diaria del amor, del cariño, de algún sentimiento cálido que pudiera experimentar para con Megumi.

Su cuerpo, agotado del uso desmedido, ya no podía falsificar sentimientos de los que carecía. Su mente ya no le ayudaba a disimular la gran mentira. Y Megumi, preocupada, le había llevado hacía meses atrás al médico.

Medicinas y repetición de intentos hasta pasar la traumática etapa, había sido la supuesta cura. Sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar. La impotencia de Hyde finalmente se traducía en su cuerpo.

-Ya. Para, Megumi. No puedo... –dijo finalmente, clavando sus dedos en la blanca piel de los muslos de su esposa. Megumi se contrajo por el gesto que rayó su dermis levemente, y miró a Hyde con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ay…! ¡Sé más cuidadoso! –manifestó sentándose a un lado de la cama, frotando con su palma las marcas de las pequeñas uñas que su marido había clavado en sus muslos.

-Ya te lo dije desde antes de acostarnos. No tengo ganas –comentó con un ligero tono de protesta. Quería que ella fuera cuidadosa con él. Pero ese deseo era una ilusión, sólo debía someterse a la tan ultrajante situación, sin querer ni poder concretar nada.

-Tú nunca tienes ganas.

-Estoy pasando por una época complicada. Las mujeres...

-¿Las mujeres qué? –replicó ya enfadada. Los meses de abstinencia ya agriaban el carácter de ambos.

-Siempre pueden... no se tienen que forzar como nosotros... –explicó vagamente. Ni él sabía lo que quería decir. Sólo buscaba una excusa. Aún tendido sobre la cama, contempló el costado opuesto a Megumi, quien no dejaba de mirarle ceñuda.

-¿Forzar? Por favor, aquí el problema es lo de siempre... –protesto, inclinándose sobre la cadera de su amante y llevando su mano hacia la intimidad de su esposo, le penetró con dos dedos sin avisos ni cuidados.

Hyde, sorprendido por aquella invasión nunca antes sospechada, gritó adolorido, y desesperado, pataleó, alejando el brazo de su esposa con un golpe que su pie le propinó, y de inmediato, se sentó en la cama, apoyado por completo contra el cabezal, respirando agitadamente, contemplando con desconcierto a su esposa. Por un momento sus recuerdos de las garras fantasmales le tajaron la piel con aquellas sensaciones amargas de experiencias violentas que aquel hombre le había producido en nombre del 'amor'. Aquel concepto extravagante con el que el oscuro y misterioso batero le había encandilado entre sangre y lágrimas.

Aún contemplándola sorprendido, comenzó a temblar levemente. ¿Y si esa mujer era Sakura?

-_El problema de siempre_: que necesitas que te follen bien. ¿Acaso no hay ningún proveedor cercano ahora?

-Basta... no empieces –protestó de inmediato, soslayando la mirada, comenzando a percibir el enfado que enturbiaba su sangre, que lentamente le hacía desear destrozar aquella mujer.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no vas a Toukyou a buscarte una buena inspiración con aquel puto guitarrista tuyo, eh? Total, ahora debe andar necesitado, ya que se le murió el otro. Hasta le vendrías bien tú.

-Al menos ten respeto por los muertos, perra puta –respondió con su voz más ronca, parpadeando varias veces, sintiendo aquel suave descontrol que aullaba buscando apresar su cuerpo.

-Si vas a insultarme, hazlo con algo más creativo, artista de cuarta. Ya no sirves para nada, Hyde. Ni siquiera para follar.

-... –le miró con los ojos afinados, desafiante. Una palabra más, y Hyde, saltaría sobre ella, la ahorcaría como debió de haberlo hecho 5 años atrás. Estaban solos en la casa, nadie les interrumpiría el _sacro_ momento.

-Desde que regresaste, no dejo de notar cuán puto eres. Te tiras en la cama a que te cojan. Eres un asqueroso pasivo –espetó con soberbia, sentándose en la cama, comenzando a ponerse la ropa que había dejado tirada en el suelo. No dormiría esa noche con su esposo, preferiría la incomodidad del sofá del salón, a compartir el lecho con ser tan resignado.

Hyde sólo la observó un segundo, y con gran velocidad, se levantó de la cama. Apenas apoyó sus pies en el suelo, su mano se cerró sobre la garganta de Megumi, quien pateaba y golpeaba a su esposo. Hyde, completamente helado en sangre, miraba finalmente con soberbia a su esposa. Sus labios lentamente se curvaron, provocando una sonrisa entre endemoniada y burlona. Megumi, cada vez con menos aire en su sistema, se arrodilló frente a él, quien bajó su brazo un poco, para acompañar el movimiento. Y allí, completamente resignada a esa suerte, Megumi elevó su semblante a su asesino, y movió sus labios sin posibilidad de emitir sonido alguno, provocando que Hyde, misteriosamente extático en aquel estado místico, pudiera leer de inmediato el mensaje:

"_SIN MÍ, SIN TETSU."_

Ante aquel movimiento evidente, Hyde reaccionó de súbito, siendo golpeado por el recuerdo de su amante, quien le había detenido de realizar aquella mañana nefasta lo que estaba a punto de cometer esa noche. La ronca voz del bajista bañó su interior una vez más:

_¡Basta, Hyde! ¡No hagas una locura!_

Su mano se abrió de inmediato, escuchando la respiración desordenada de su esposa, quien tosía y se sujetaba el cuello, dejando paso del aire a sus pulmones finalmente.

Luego de un minuto, en que Megumi, levemente recuperada, se incorporó del suelo, miró con fiereza a su esposo, y acercándose al buró de su cama, sacó un diario arrugado, utilizando el mismo mueble como una silla provisoria donde terminar de recuperarse.

Molesta, se lo arrojó a la cara, y le miró con odio.

-Vete a buscar a tu verga predilecta. Ya no vuelvas aquí. Y Nijiko, ya no es tu hija.

-¿Qué? –preguntó más consciente de la realidad, y de las palabras que lo despertaban de aquel trance en el que había ingresado. Megumi sólo lo miraba con odio. Hyde, tras notar que aquella mujer no se movería hasta recuperarse por completo, bajó sus ojos hasta el suelo, donde el suplemento de espectáculos tenía un titular que le detuvo el corazón por dos segundos.

Allí, a sus pies, en una plana caprichosa, la hermosa sonrisa de su antiguo amante, al lado de un espeluznante titular: '_Ogawa Tetsuya, de L'arc en ciel, se encuentra desaparecido'._

Hyde, horrorizado, miró cuestionando a su esposa.

-¡Imbécil! Ni creas que gastaría un yen en ese puto afeminado. ¡Sólo vete! Ya no te quiero ver más. Recibirás los papeles del divorcio. Ve a buscar a tu proveedor.

Y sin más palabras, terminó de vestirse y se retiró de la habitación golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Hyde, sintiendo el sonido de los pasos de su esposa alejarse cada vez más por la escalera, volvió a contemplar el suelo. Se sentó en la cama, y recogió el papel, con cuidado, casi con la misma suavidad con la que solía acariciar a su amante.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mirando la sonrisa que tanto amaba y necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, cansado, y pudo recordar miles de pequeños fragmentos pasados con su amable japonés.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa, que se había cerrado con descomunal fuerza.

Abrió sus párpados, y contempló el titular una vez más, despreciando por completo la furia y el abandono de aquella mujer.

Leyó la nota con rapidez, advirtiendo que aquella desaparición era producto de un aparente secuestro, sin nombres, sin sospechosos, sin pistas a las cuales acudir.

Apoyó delicadamente el diario a un costado suyo, sobre la cama, y miró sus pies, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus manos, sus brazos.

Ya no era la piel de hacía años.

Sonrió triste.

Y sin dar más rodeos, se levantó de la cama, y abrió su armario, del cual extrajo la ropa necesaria para vestir su desnudez delgada y pálida.

A continuación, buscó las maletas, y con gran velocidad, arrojó algunas pocas cosas dentro, para abandonar de inmediato Yokohama.

Iría a ver a su hija, a Ken, y averiguar más de cerca qué ocurría con aquella noticia.

Los problemas que Megumi le estaba dando por sentado con aquel abandono, no le importaron en primera instancia. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

Probablemente él también quedaría destrozado por los abogados de la mujer, pero no lo estaba pensando. Sólo tenía una agradable sonrisa en su mente, y por su cuerpo, sólo se resbalaban recuerdos de antiguas caricias que le erizaban la piel.

Partiría a Toukyou esa misma noche.

* * *

><p>Un estrepitoso sonido le regresó a la realidad. Sintió el dolor en su cuerpo que tensado durante muchas horas, sometido a sexo fuerte y violento, le había dejado como consecuencia la sensación de demolición, de agotamiento y una latente punzada interna. Movió un poco sus piernas, y liberó un quejido.<p>

-¿Ken? –preguntó inmóvil.

Sin respuestas, giró lentamente sobre la cama, e indagó el lado del lecho que ocupaba su amigo. Vacío. Frunció su ceño.

Tal vez habría ido al baño. Luego de mucho sexo solía tener esa necesidad. Tal vez Ken estaba más lastimado que él. Tetsu había sometido a su amigo a una experiencia dura, en busca, quizás, de sólo venganza por tantas noches de confusiones. Mas sólo había recibido a cambio más palabras que no eran para él.

Suspiró, y regresó a su posición normal.

La puerta del dormitorio, entornada, rechinó ante el suave movimiento de su apertura, no dejando percibir el sonido de pasos calmos.

O al menos, Tetsu adormilado, no los advertía.

-¿Ken? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? –preguntó curioso. El guitarrista no había dejado de nombrar a Yukihiro un solo instante, aún a pesar de la violencia de la que había sido presa. Aquella noche había sido agotadora para ambos.

Giró nuevamente para ver a Ken, pero fue entonces cuando percibió a dos hombres vestidos de blanco, que le miraban con gesto grave.

Inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, e intentó parase, cayendo al suelo producto del dolor que entorpecía su cuerpo. Uno de los hombres rodeó la cama, e intentó acorralarlo, pero Tetsu le empujó. El individuo, de mayor contextura que el bajista, no se inmutó e intentó acorralar al amable japonés contra la pared, provocando que se sentara en el buró, y junto al movimiento violento por intentar liberarse del agarre, desparramó todos los objetos del mismo por el suelo. El segundo hombre se acercó a ayudar al primero, induciendo a que Tetsu pataleara con el fin de defenderse, desparramando aún más las pocas cosas que habían quedado sobre el buró. Rápidamente, antes de permitir que entre ambos le cercasen, el bajista se arrojó a la cama, para atravesarla y salir del departamento, pero no pudo ni concluir el pensamiento que ya uno de los hombres lo había sujetado por el brazo, y de inmediato, lo había reducido en la cama, sentándose sobre su cintura y espaldas, permitiendo que el otro, sacando un paño húmedo de su pantalón, se lo aplicara sobre la nariz del bajista, quien se desvaneció de inmediato.

Cloroformo. Indudablemente.

Completamente inerte, Tetsu fue liberado del agarre de aquel hombre.

El sujeto tomó las sábanas, y cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo del bajista con ellas, lo cargó en sus brazos. El otro, abría y cerraba las puertas a su paso, para salir del departamento y depositar al japonés en la camioneta que se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

Sin más dilaciones se dirigieron al hombre que les había pedido tal trabajo. Aún les faltaba la otra mitad a cobrar.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte X

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 27 de agosto de 2007 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tetsu despertó por causa del suave traqueteo de su cuerpo. El sonido de un motor lo desconcertaba, y la sensación de su organismo cansado y sujeto por amarras le llamó la atención.<p>

Abriendo sus ojos un poco más, con el fin de aclarar su visión, sólo se encontró mirando el techo de lo que parecía ser un cubículo. Se sentó lentamente, evitando la intensidad de esa puntada interior, y miró el resto del pequeño ambiente. Estaba desnudo, apenas rodeado por una sabana que le servía de colchón sobre la dura chapa del cubículo, sus manos, en la espalda, y pies, estaban atados con cuerdas, y su boca tenía cinta adherida.

Intentó recordar qué había sido lo último que había acontecido, pero no comprendió nada. Sólo se acordó de dos hombres de blanco.

De súbito, el vehículo se detuvo, provocando que su cuerpo chocara contra la cara delantera del cubículo de metal, agudizándole el dolor de todo su cuerpo.

El sonido de puertas abriéndose lo devolvió a la realidad, y de inmediato, un hombre frente a él lo miraba con neutro gesto.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó rudamente.

-... –Tetsu sólo negó con su cabeza.

-Mejor así –acotó, y tras ingresar al cubículo, apoyó su mano en el rostro de Tetsu, quien apenas notó el pañuelo húmedo que le acercó a la cara.

De inmediato, cayó inconsciente otra vez.

* * *

><p>Lentamente, regresó en sí. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, y contempló el techo del lugar. Un techo extraño. Frunció su ceño, curioso. Giró su cuello hacia un costado, y pudo percibir el atardecer que se ahogaba en el mar.<p>

Parpadeó varias veces. ¿Mar?

Intentó levantarse, pero cuando deseó colocar sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, el sonido de las ligaduras contra el metal del cabezal de la cama rompió el silencio del lugar. Miró hacia sus muñecas, que relajadas sobre la almohada, estaban esposadas al caño que componía la cama. Divisó su cuerpo, advirtiendo sólo su ropa interior.

Se tranquilizó por un segundo, con el único fin de recordar lo último que había sucedido, pero la sola evocación de aquella misteriosa circunstancia destrozó cualquier pizca de paciencia que pudiera albergar.

Comenzó a tironear con brusquedad de las esposas, intentando en un gesto de total ingenuidad, romperlas y liberarse.

Sólo realizaba un estridente sonido metálico. No había solución.

Respiró con lentitud, buscando apaciguarse, pensando miles de planes y estrategias.

Miró la habitación con más detalle.

Sólo era una alcoba, con una cama de plaza y media, un buró a su costado, un escritorio en el otro extremo de la misma, y un armario amurado.

Mientras inspeccionaba con curiosidad, la puerta de aquel recinto se abrió.

Tetsu, estático en ese momento, esperó temeroso que aquella persona apareciera frente a sí, para comprender quién era el que le había apresado.

Sólo pudo abrir sus ojos deformados en horror, cuando reconoció la burlona sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro de aquel hombre enlutado. Estaba fumando, y apenas sus miradas se encontraron, realizó una exclamación graciosa, sin sacar el cigarro de sus labios.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tanto escándalo haces cuando te despiertas? –dijo irónico el hombre, que se acercó a la cama, y se sentó sobre la misma, a un costado de Tetsu, quien imposibilitado de moverse, se mantuvo tendido en ella.

-¿Qué... qué mierda… has... hecho? –preguntó Tetsu, no sabiendo con exactitud lo que quería expresar.

-Tetchan. ¡Cuánto te extrañé! –sonrió de nuevo, y apoyó su mano en el pecho de su objeto de deseo. La resbaló con serenidad por sobre la piel blanca del bajista, arremolinándose en los círculos sonrosados, que de inmediato, se irguieron juguetones, arrancándole una sonrisa mayor.

-¡No me toques! –le exigió, moviéndose a un costado, pero las esposas se lo impedían.

-Lo disfrutas, Tetchan.

-¡Basta Sakura! Por favor, déjame. Si me sueltas, no haré nada contra ti...

-Já. ¿Amenazas? ¿A mí…? He vivido cosas peores que esa amenaza, Tetsu. Realmente no me estás atemorizando... todo lo contrario -susurró lujuriosamente, acercándose al oído de Tetsu. Éste, se tensó de súbito ante aquellas palabras.

Sakura acabó el cigarrillo, cuya colilla arrojó en el cenicero que estaba sobre el buró. Sonriendo como un niño con nuevo juguete, se inclinó sobre el bajista, y pasó su lengua por su pecho, saboreando el salado gusto de la transpiración, y la suavidad de aquella colonia que nunca había dejado de usar el amable japonés.

En silencio tenso, Sakura contempló el rostro de su presa, que rígido por lo que su mente le presagiaba, sólo lo miraba expectante.

Sakura sonrió burlonamente. Aquel bajista no había cambiado ante sus ojos. Sí más triste, sí más deprimido, pero aún la chispa de esa inocencia abrillantaba los ojos terracota que tanto le sedaban. Podía estar horas mirando esa triste mirada. En algún comienzo de su vida, tras el encuentro de Tetsu, creyó que éste sería su presa santificada. Una presa que a pesar de desear con ahínco, nunca la tocaría verdaderamente. Sin embargo, aquella mañana de hacía más de 7 años, cuando había vuelto a encontrarse con el bajista en ese estudio de música, en presencia de su antiguo amante Hyde y su hija, le había generado nuevamente el desesperante deseo de probar finalmente ese plato exquisito que prometía ser el ingenuo japonés.

Lamentablemente aquella vez había fallado. Pero como buen hombre sabio, paciente, había logrado su cometido al final. Y esta vez, no se detendría.

El baterista pasó su lengua por sus labios, degustando ya en su mente los gemidos de aquél que tenía sobre la cama.

-Por favor... Sakura... –Tetsu suspiró rogando, interrumpiendo el pensamiento del baterista.

-Tranquilo, Tetsu. No te dolerá –le sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de éste. Tetsu sólo tragó en seco.

-Por favor... al menos suéltame... –insistió. Sakura le sonrió conmovido. Aún podía exponer con tanta algarabía su inocencia. Sólo un estúpido accedería a tal ruego. Sakura lo había pedido miles de veces a su tío, pero como buen sabio, éste, nunca le había dado el gusto. La víctima, siempre tiende a huir, lo sabía por propia experiencia.

Excitado por aquel gesto, Sakura se inclinó hacia el rostro de Tetsu, y le besó profundamente, apretando el mentón del bajista con su mano, con el fin de abrirle la boca. Tetsu, mirando con desesperación el inminente hecho, gritaba preso del ahogo, mientras sentía que la otra mano de Sakura se deslizaba por su cadera, con un objetivo obvio: eliminar la última protección que le quedaba: su ropa interior.

Y ya, extasiado por el recuerdo de su primera vez, Sakura se quitó la ropa con velocidad, y se posicionó sobre Tetsu, degustando toda su piel.

La besaba, la mordía, la rasgaba con sus dientes, la acariciaba con sus dedos, la apretaba con sus manos. Era el cuerpo prohibido, el alimento que siempre deseó consumir, y finalmente, tendido por completo hacia él, gritaba desesperado porque le soltaran, pero los oídos de Sakura, corroídos por su propia putrefacción, sólo distinguía suspiros y gemidos, que lo sumían en el sopor del deseo, lo excitaban más, lo hacían desear por completo a ese bajista por tantos años negado.

Y sin detenerse, separó las piernas de Tetsu, notando la absoluta resistencia, que sólo la interpretaba como ansiedad, y en un solo movimiento, penetró a su objeto de deseo. Allí, sus oídos, sólo escucharon el grito de placer, y palabras que en lugar de insultos, no eran más que réplicas de su propia voz que, cuando chico, le pedía a su tío que continuara con su tortura, que la disfrutaba, que la deseaba.

Sólo una percepción deformada de la realidad.

Sin rodeos, embistió al bajista, con movimientos rudos y cortos, que esporádicamente, se aceleraban, se detenían, y prolongaban la tortura que estaba destrozando a Tetsu.

El bajista, desde el primer movimiento, no había dejado de gritar e insultar a Sakura. Su mente confabulaba con su agresor, trayéndole el recuerdo de aquella desgraciada mañana en el estudio de grabación, observando a su amante, que en ese momento, sufrió exactamente, lo que ahora él experimentaba.

Buscaba desesperadamente liberarse, pero sólo empeoraba el procedimiento violento de Sakura, pues su resistencia era por completo vencida por el baterista, y sólo le proporcionaba más dolor.

Sabiendo que aquello duraría mucho, comenzó a respirar más calmo, y dejó de gritar sin sentido. Abrió sus piernas un poco más, y las posó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ken se movía similar, y sabía, podía superar aquella violación.

Y con aquella amargura, con aquella idea espantosa de reemplazar una vez más, a alguien por otro, cerró sus ojos, y apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada, comenzando a sentir el sabor del placer repulsivo.

El sonido de la cama contra la pared, era lo único que se mixturaba con el jadeo del baterista, y con los gritos de dolor que no podía contener Tetsu, pero que ya no ponía resistencia.

Aquellos minutos, parecieron horas.

Asombrado por el movimiento que su víctima realizaba, Sakura aumentó sus estocadas, excitado por ese comportamiento, sonriendo burlonamente cuando el placer se lo permitía. Y es que había sido como lo había sospechado desde el primer día que lo había visto: Tetsu realmente lo estaba disfrutando, o al menos, así lo advertía en su distorsionada percepción.

El último movimiento sorprendió a Sakura, que llegó al éxtasis degustando la belleza que el amable japonés exponía en su rostro crispado de dolor.

Cansado, se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Tetsu, y descansó su rostro en el pecho jadeante del bajista.

El silencio lentamente regresaba a la habitación, mientras que el sol, absolutamente ausente, daba paso a la luna, la cual infiltrándose por el marco de la ventana, sonreía misteriosamente la cruel escena contrastada.

-Sakura... ah... ah... Sakura... –susurró cansado, dificultándosele respirar soportando todo el peso del baterista sobre su pecho.

-Lo sé. Lo has disfrutado...

-... –Tetsu frunció su ceño asqueado por la idea. Él sólo había pagado lo que su libertad requería. Nunca había alcanzado el orgasmo, como casi nuca lo lograba con Ken.

-Como te dije hace años, Tetsu: _un día lo ibas a aceptar... y lo ibas a disfrutar. Sólo una vez, y será para siempre..._*28

Tetsu calló de inmediato, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro hombre sobre su cuello, que tan sensualmente le había dicho terribles palabras. Temió por la implicancia de las mismas, pero debía apostar a la poca admiración que, tal vez, el japonés misterioso aún conservaba para con él.

-Sakura...

-...

-Ya has tenido lo que has querido por años. Déjame ir...

-¿Irte? ¿Ahora cuando más te necesito?

-Sa... saku... Sakura... –titubeó ante aquella pregunta resoluta.

-No. Tetchan. Disfrutaremos de esto durante mucho tiempo. Siempre te has negado. Necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tendrás que cuidar de mí, como hacía años debiste de hacerlo...

-… ¿Cuidar…? –preguntó asombrado de aquel susurro dicho por los labios del hombre que, aún sobre su cuerpo, acariciaba los brazos esposados de Tetsu, mientras hablaba con voz ronca y satisfecha.

-Debiste aceptarme... debiste haberme ayudado...

-Estás loco –afirmó negando con su cabeza, resignado de ver lo que le esperaría en los próximos días.

-No. Yo siempre te amé... pero nunca me viste...

-Tú no amas, Sakura... –le espetó con gesto violento. El baterista, sorprendido por ese cambio de voz tan agresivo, se incorporó un poco sobre el cuerpo de su amante forzado, y le miró con rostro expectante. Tetsu le mantuvo la mirada. Sus pupilas se entrecruzaban, se penetraban, se retaban a duelo osado. Tetsu le demostraba con sus pupilas la gran repulsión que le generaba, mixturada con los recuerdos de los relatos de Hyde, la violación presenciada de su amante, y la casi atroz situación que habría experimentado Nijiko si Tetsu no hubiera aparecido en el preciso momento. Frunciendo el ceño, molesto del mirar tan duro y antinatural del bajista, Sakura se sentó sobre el abdomen de Tetsu, y abofeteó su rostro con fuerza. Sólo un quejido se logró escuchar tras el estrepitoso sonido de las pieles contactadas. Y tal como el golpe le había dejado, Tetsu se mantuvo quieto con su rostro mirando a un costado, apoyando media cara sobre la almohada.

-No sabes lo que dices, Tetsu. Yo siempre te amé. Te necesitaba, y tú nunca me viste con ojos atentos. ¿Qué sabes si puedo o no amar?

-... eres un violento, Sakura... nadie mira con ojos atentos a un violento –soltó el bajista inmóvil, pero osado. Sakura, irritado, tomó los hombros del hombre tendido en la cama, y lo incorporó sobre el lecho, tanto como las esposas se lo permitían. Le miró con ira.

-¡Yo no lo era! ¿Un niño de 6 años es un violento?

-¿Eh? –giró su rostro con lentitud, y miró ceñudo el rostro inerte de Sakura, que estaba absolutamente carente de expresión.

-Tetchan... ¡vas a curarme…! Esta casa era de mi tío... aquí, en esta misma cama, me hizo gritar por vez primera, y muchas veces más.

-... –Tetsu levantó una ceja extrañado, sorprendido, sintiendo una suave culpa en su interior.

-Esta misma casa está llena de recuerdos... quiero compartirlos contigo... quiero que me des lo que él me quitó... –susurró, besando a Tetsu con suavidad, con tal delicadeza, que sorprendió incluso al bajista, quien a pesar de no responderlo, aceptó el contacto quedo.

-Estás enfermo... –susurró triste cuando sintió el fin del beso.

-Cúrame... –balbuceó en su oído, cuando lo volvió a penetrar.

Tetsu arqueó su espalda adolorido, y su grito se elevó en medio de la incipiente noche. Todo volvería a comenzar, como hacía 40 años había comenzado en esa misma habitación, cuando aquel pérfido tío destrozó la inocencia del baterista.

Sólo que esta vez, Tetsu no sabía si lo iría a resistir.

* * *

><p>Nijiko se levantó de la cama. No podía dormir. Sólo el recuerdo de Sakura, su beso forzado, su aroma, la rodeaban y le llenaban de angustia.<p>

Se levantó del lecho, y lentamente, tras vestirse, se dirigió al baño. Al salir de su habitación, sonrió con tristeza al ver al cansado hombre dormido en el sillón, al lado del teléfono, esperando noticias de la policía, de Tetsu, de alguna esperanza azarosa.

Contempló el tranquilo rostro de su maestro, sin dejar de recordar la preocupación que le había embargado el día anterior: Ken había tenido un muy fuerte ataque de tos que le obligó a encerrarse en el baño, prohibiéndole a Nijiko ayudarle con algún masaje, alguna aplicación de un ungüento mentolado sobre la espalda, o simplemente estar a su lado mientras sus convulsiones lo sacudían.

Pero el alto japonés se había encerrado, y allí, libre de la curiosidad de Nijiko, podía toser sin restricciones, advirtiendo cómo las gotas de sangre se escurrían por entre sus dedos, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, respirando desordenadamente. Había apoyado su torso contra el retrete, y sólo cerraba sus ojos soportando como podía esos ataques punzantes que atravesaban sus bronquios. Sólo en medio del dolor, el aroma a Yukihiro se intensificaba en el ambiente, sólo allí, cuando rozaba el límite de lo insoportable, volvía a aceptar aquel quimérico abrazo cálido que su amante le proporcionaba por la espalda, escurriendo sus brazos hasta el abdomen de Ken, acariciando ilusoriamente su cicatriz.

Pero en realidad, lo único que había contra su espalda, era el retrete. Mas no le importaba. Sólo quería calmar su pena con aquella amable figura, con hipotéticas situaciones que de seguro, habría vivido con el callado nipón de haber vivido hasta esa actualidad.

Y gracias a esos brazos que su mente materializaba totalmente consciente de la quimera, una vez más, podía advertir que su dolor se calmaba, y con lentitud, se recuperaba. Todos los días, su tortura se controlaba de aquella forma.

Aquel ataque imprevisto le obligó a ir al médico de inmediato, puesto que las recomendaciones de éste establecían una visita urgente en caso de no calmarse tales convulsiones con la medicación dada. Esa misma tarde en que había ido al médico, había llegado al departamento muy cansado, y sin ánimos más que de olvidar el drama de su existencia, se había quedado mirando TV durante toda la noche, al lado del teléfono, rezando, quizás, ocultamente, por el regreso de Tetsu, sano y salvo.

Nijiko salió del baño, y se acercó a su tutor, que continuaba en igual posición en que había quedado durante toda la noche. Se le notaba agotado. Respiraba con un suave silbido irrumpiendo su exhalación, y sus ojeras marcadas daban fe de su preocupación, que ni aún en ese estado de aparente relajamiento, podían hallar paz sus nervios.

Apagando el TV, Nijiko trató de acomodar al alto japonés en el sillón, de forma tal que su cuerpo obtuviera el mejor descanso.

Colocó la cabeza colgante del guitarrista en el posa-brazo del sofá, adecuando previamente unos almohadones, y levantó sus piernas en el otro extremo, descalzándole las pantuflas que siempre usaban pura y exclusivamente dentro del departamento.

Lo miró una vez más, y sonrió con tristeza. Advertía lo mucho que representaba ese desfachatado hombre en su vida. Si no hubiera sido por él y el fallecido Yukihiro, ella tal vez hubiera ingresado a algún círculo de prostitución de la mano de aquel perverso hombre, hubiera sido su esclava, o simplemente nunca hubiera entendido el concepto de cariño entre dos personas.

Sonrió un poco más. Extrañaba a Yukihiro. Nunca lo olvidaba. Aquel otro hombre de callada actitud compartía con ella esa hermosa magia de la que eran poseedores.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, y con el fin de tornar un poco más oscuro el ambiente para que su tutor descansara, se acercó a la ventana del salón y corrió las cortinas. Sin más rodeos, se sumió en la cocina, para prepararse su propio desayuno, y pensar con tranquilidad las posibilidades de hallar a Tetsu.

Colocó el agua en la hornalla, y se preparó un fuerte café, sacando del lugar de siempre, las galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, y se colocó una en la boca, sosteniéndola entre los labios, mientras comía despacio el borde de la misma.

Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, miró curiosa la mesa, en donde se hallaba un paquete con el logo de la clínica en la que su tutor se hacía regulares controles. Sorprendida por esa bolsa allí presente, abrió la alacena en donde Ken guardaba aquellos medicamentos para la irritación bronquial, y encontró el frasco semi-transparente absolutamente vacío. Chasqueó con su lengua, en un gesto de fastidio por haberse olvidado de avisarle. Siempre le recordaba tomar a Ken aquellas pastillas antes de cada cena y almuerzo, pues el guitarrista siempre las evitaba. Sin embargo, con aquel secuestro que tanto había alterado sus vidas, habían perdido la cuenta de la cotidianeidad que llevaban. Negando en silencio con su cabeza, y advirtiendo el burbujeo del agua que ya susurraba su hervor en el ambiente, sacó la misma del fuego, se sirvió el café, y sentándose en la mesa, se propuso llenar aquel frasco con la medicación nueva, que de seguro, tendría esa bolsa.

Abrió la misma sin cuidado, y sólo encontró una receta médica, y una caja con los comprimidos que, parecía, habían sido reemplazados por los anteriores, pues tenían un formato diferente. Frunció su ceño.

Leyó la caja, y se horrorizó al ver debajo del nombre del laboratorio, el uso de aquella droga: '_drogas oncológicas'_.

Nijiko dejó la caja sobre la mesa, arrojándola un poco más lejos de sí. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrillantarse, e impotente, tomó su café de un sólo trago, olvidando la sensación abrasante.

Primero Yukihiro, luego Tetsu, y próximamente Ken.

Cerró sus ojos, y arrojó contra la mesa el pedazo de galleta que aún le faltaba comer y que sostenía en su boca. Su estómago se había cerrado.

Desde el primer día, Ken había callado. Y lo comprendió por completo. No había sido una insinceridad, ni una mentira maligna, sólo un poco de esa empecinada actitud que tanto Tetsu y Ken mantenían para con ella: Protegerla. Y no era que fuera desagradecida, pero esa protección ya no la necesitaba, no a ese nivel infantil... ya no.

Respiró con fuerza, aspirando por su nariz, y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, como era su costumbre, ahogado e internamente, mientras su pecho se comprimía, subía y bajaba en desorden, sus lágrimas caían en la mesa, luego de haber atravesado sus mejillas, y un leve quejido emergió de su boca, que ahogó de inmediato para hacerlo callar.

Necesitaba que la abrazaran. Por un segundo, tuvo la sensación del abandono completo, de la soledad absoluta, de la perdida de todo aquello que aún le restaba. En medio de aquella desesperante sensación, deseó que brazos amables, gentiles, se colaran por sus ropas, y la rodearan con cariño, como sólo lo hacía _ella_. Y allí una vez más, para torturarse, apareció en su mente Akimi. Mirando la caja de remedios, sólo pudo recordarla: su aroma, sus gestos, sus caricias, sus besos, su entera presencia calmando su agitado interior, el verdadero sentido a su vida. Pero la realidad volvía a romper las imágenes que su mente ya fabricaba, sintiendo esas sedosas manos sobre sus hombros, y la reemplazaba por el sonido ahogado que le había dejado como recuerdo su casi amante, cuando hablaron por ultima vez al teléfono. Una vez más resquebrajando ilusiones. Si sabía que nunca más la reencontraría, ¿qué sentido tenía torturarse de esa forma? Nijiko no lo sabía. Lo único que percibía era que deseaba salir de aquel círculo que, sin querer, había ingresado. No quería morir encerrada, pero aún así, no encontraba la salida. Akimi, Hyde, Tetsu, Ken, Yukihiro, Megumi, Mika.

-¿Nijichan? –el hombre soñoliento, contempló preocupado a la joven, quien de inmediato se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y miró desafiante al guitarrista.

-Te has despertado... -susurró débil.

-¿Qué… pas...? –intentó preguntar, pero su vista rodó por la mesa, y contempló los medicamentos, que se había olvidado de guardar por causa del extremo cansancio con el que había llegado al departamento el día anterior. Negó con su cabeza, y caminó con tranquilidad hasta donde estaba Nijiko, dándole un fuerte abrazo por la espalda. La adolescente, a pesar de estar enojada con el guitarrista, aceptó ese abrazo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ken, quien cerca del oído de la joven, aprovechó su cercanía.

-Perdóname, Nijichan... yo... no quería que supieras...

-Kenchan... ¿también me vas a dejar? –dijo ingresando nuevamente en el llanto, girándose un poco en la silla, y obligando al japonés a ubicarse a su lado, y no tras la espalda, para que pudieran abrazarse sin que el respaldo de la silla molestara el contacto.

-No, Nijichan.. sólo... que no quería verte así de triste... no es nada... yo...

-¡Kenchan! ¡Te estás muriendo de tristeza... Kenchan! Lo veo en tus ojos... –susurró llorando ahogadamente–. No quiero que me abandones... Yukki no lo querría... Kenchan... no te mueras...

-...

-¿Tetchan lo sabe? –cuestionó mirando a su tutor con gesto desfalleciente.

-No.

Nijiko se aferró aún más a Ken, quien se acuclilló frente a su alumna, y tornó más estrecho el contacto, mirando hacia el techo, parpadeando con rapidez con el fin de tragar las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, cuando ambos se calmaron, Ken rompió el abrazo, y acercó una silla a la de su alumna, a quien le acarició la mejilla e intentó darle las esperanzas que él mismo no tenía, que no quería tener, que no le importaba siquiera tener.

-Nijichan... no te preocupes... estaré bien... Por eso tomo las medicinas... linda…

-¿En dónde lo tienes?

-En los pulmones, y ha tomado mis bronquios.

-El puto cigarro... –susurró resentida.

-No todo es eso, lo sabes...

-Mn. Lo sé. Es Yukki... –susurró mirando el suelo, acercándose a su maestro, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste, aceptando los brazos que una vez más le rodeaban. Era lo más reconfortante que podía encontrar en su vida. El abrazo de Ken o el de Yukihiro, eran únicos, y pronto desaparecerían por completo. Exhaló fuertemente.

-...

-Kenchan... ¿por qué no continuaste con tu vida…? –inquirió sin rodeos.

-No empieces como Tetchan... Nijichan... olvídalo...

-Pero…

-Linda... no puedo continuar haciendo más de lo mismo...

-... –Nijiko intentó alejarse del abrazo, pero el guitarrista la sujetó con firmeza, demarcando que aquella posición era la que necesitaban para hablar.

-No quiero repetir con nadie lo que hice con Yukki... Yo lo maté, linda... sólo yo...

-Kenchan... No digas eso...

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Sí... pero...

-Yo maté a Yukki... y no tengo derecho a seguir como si nada hubiera ocurrido...

-Pero también recuerdo cómo te miraba... Kenchan, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, Yukki estaba bien... nunca hubiera sobrevivido tanto sin ti...

-...

-Ponte bien, Kenchan... por Yukki... ya que tú crees que él aún está...

-Lo está... -interrumpió, eliminado cualquier posible duda en el ambiente que pudiera perturbarle-. Quiero volver a verlo, linda... no podría vivir negándome también esa posibilidad...

-Te niegas a vivir... te niegas a creer que puedes recuperarte... niegas todo... ¿De qué posibilidad me hablas? Kenchan... ¿y si después de muerto resulta que estás en un error?

-Dudo que me importe para ese entonces... –espetó seguro de sí, tanto, que Nijiko sospechó que aquellas preguntas ya habían pasado por la mente del guitarrista mucho antes de que ella se las planteara.

Se quedaron abrazados y en silencio, percibiendo cómo la mano de Ken se deslizaba con suavidad sobre la espalda de su alumna, intentando un vano gesto de confortabilidad, mientras la joven finalizaba las últimas lágrimas que caían rebeldes a sus intenciones.

Luego de unos minutos, el suave ronroneo de la gata irrumpió la queda escena, presentándose frente a su amo, rodeando sus piernas y frotando su cuerpo y cola por los tobillos de éste, exigiendo comida.

Ken sonrió en aquella tristeza que le rodeaba de hacía años, y apartó lentamente a Nijiko, quien aceptó el gesto sin negarse. Se ubicó en la mesa, mientras observaba cómo Ken se levantaba y, abriendo una alacena, sacaba el alimento para gatos, preparándolo de inmediato en el plato de Victoria.

Le sonrió a la mascota, y tras una caricia en su lomo, apoyó la bandeja en el suelo, observando cómo la gata comía con tranquilidad. Vikkutoria. Lo único de Yukihiro que aún existía en este mundo.

-¿Kenchan…?

-Mn –elevó su vista, hasta ese momento fija en la gata, y contempló a Nijiko que, con su rostro entristecido, le miraba suplicante.

-Estás viviendo así sólo para encontrarlo más rápido... ¿no?

-Nijichan... Deja de pensar eso... yo...

-Te culpas, como Tetchan vive culpándose. Te niegas como lo hace él... no quieres recomenzar, sólo porque quieres una purga que mantenga tu conciencia limpia, pero lo que están haciendo no tiene tal efecto. Están peor que si intentaran reiniciar, pero les agrada estar mal, porque creen que se lo merecen. ¡Mierda! ¡Kenchan…! ¿Es que no entiendes que hay otros que se angustian por ti?

-Sabía que te iba a hacer mal venir a Toukyou, linda… –evadió la pregunta volviendo a ver a su gata con neutral gesto, mientras las lágrimas y la impotencia de Nijiko despertaban iracundas por tal actitud evasiva.

-¡Kenchan! ¿Qué mierda te pasa…? Te importa un cuerno el resto...

-No, linda. Estoy cansado... es sólo eso... tú aún eres joven, no has pasado ni la mitad de las cosas que yo... sólo te digo algo: si no quieres terminar como me estás viendo, si tanto te molesta esta imagen, Nijichan, no continúes con esa vida que estás caminando... terminarás por matar lo que verdaderamente vale para ti... como yo...

-¿Cansado? ¿Tú? ¿El mismo que siempre me daba ánimo cuando era pequeña...?

-El tiempo agota.

-Eres un imbécil.

-¿Eh? –parpadeó varias veces, apartando su vista de la gata, y mirando directamente a su alumna, con gesto sorprendido, pues nunca antes le había atacado tan directamente.

-Estás igual que Tetsu. ¿Cansado? Sólo lo dices porque no quieres darte una segunda oportunidad, porque es difícil. Prefieres que te miremos con pena, porque, en realidad, sólo estás llamando a algo que te saque de donde estás, y Ken, nadie te va a sacar de allí si tú no te ayudas...

-Hablas sin saber. Hablemos cuando tengas 50 años, linda. A ver cómo te ha tratado la vida, y veremos cómo te sientes.

-No te entiendo... ¿¡no entiendo cómo puedes hablar así! –Dijo furiosa–. ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!

-¡Tú no entiendes, Nijiko! Tú eres una mocosa rebelde, no me pidas que cambie mi vida, cuando tú no puedes hacer ni lo mínimo con la tuya.

-¿¡Ah! ¿De tu vida pasas a la mía? ¿Ahora eres mi madre?

-Me importas... y no quiero pelear contigo... –resolvió con un suave enojo tornando grave su rostro.

-¿Te importo? ¡Já! ¡No me hagas reír…! ¡Te importo y me ocultas esto! -elevó la voz sujetando la caja de medicinas, arrojándola sobre la mesa con fuerza, produciendo un sonido hueco.

-... Es... sólo que te... protegía…

-¿De qué? ¿¡Kenchan! ¡Mírate, rayos! ¿Tanto ha hecho Tetsu en tu vida? ¡Por qué mierda siguen empecinados en vivir este absurdo! ¿No ven que están encerrados en el mismo círculo? Más que ayudarse, se envician en mantenerse igual de perturbados... Se están haciendo mierda... y tú más que nada, estás haciendo mierda a Tetchan...

-¿Qué? –frunció su ceño sorprendido y le miró a los ojos con cuestionamiento.

-Tetchan, aún en sus épocas más duras, deseaba salir de su estado. Creyó que contigo lo iba a hacer. Pero erró mucho. Ustedes dos sólo se perpetúan en el mismo dolor, en el mismo círculo, en la misma perversión.

-No te pases, Nijiko... –amenazó con ojos graves.

-No soy estúpida... Kenchan... si tanto amas a Yukki, si no dejas de recordarlo, si te has empecinado en morir de tristeza por él, hazlo, pero te estás llevando a Tetchan contigo...

-Tetchan es un caso aparte –negó no entendiendo lo que la joven le decía...

-No, no lo es...

-Se culpa de todo... viviendo solo... empeoraría su estado...

-¿Empeorar? Eres tú quien lo está atando a tu delirio... aún no entiendo por qué vives con él sintiendo todo lo que aún sientes por Yukki. Eso lo está matando, Kenchan. Sólo lo estás usando como tu herramienta de muerte... ¿¡no ves que se parece a Kaochan!

-... –Ken abrió sus ojos desorbitándolos por un segundo, impactado por la comparación. Negó con su cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno, no queriendo creer lo que aquella joven ya percibía.

-Me crees imbécil, ¿cierto? -dijo llorando–. Te estás matando, y lo estás matando a él... ¡y no te importa nada más que morirte en ese estúpido recuerdo! Yo también extraño a Yukki, y también he perdido cosas, Kenchan... y no estoy torturando a nadie...

-Eso es lo que tú crees... -le espetó, mirando a su gata, incapaz de mantener los ojos en los de su alumna–. Eres la menos indicada para dar consejos... eres una mocosa, una cría, no sabes ni la cuarta parte de las cosas... no sabes lo que yo le hice a Yukki, no lo has vivido...

-¿Y sólo por eso vas a morir…? ¿Por culpa? ¿Por redención? ¿Un purgatorio en vida?

-Lo que sea... no me importa... yo tenía que haber muerto antes... Mucho antes... –contestó por sólo responder, sabiendo que nada de sus palabras correspondía a las preguntas profundas de su alumna. Sólo quería evitar ese interrogatorio que se había tornado tan enojante.

-¿Qué imbecilidades dices?

-Esta cicatriz es una mierda... -dijo llevando su mano hasta el abdomen, acariciándola con nostalgia–… sobreviví para condenar a Yukki...

-Pero si eso fue mucho después de la crisis que ustedes dos tuvieron...

-Tuve que haber muerto... si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho, Yukki estaría bien, estaría en este preciso momento hablándote como sólo él sabía, diciendo la verdadera realidad de las cosas. Hubiera pensado más que yo, habría actuado mejor con Tetchan, y hoy no estaría secuestrado... y tú no estarías haciendo las estupideces que estás haciendo con tu vida...

-¿Tan sólo te escuchas? ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? –preguntó incrédula.

-Tú no entiendes nada...

-Eee. Me tienen los ovarios llenos, tú y esa puta respuesta, que usan Tetchan, papa, mama, ¡todos! ¿Y sabes qué? Es una excusa barata. Es la forma de cerrar tu puto círculo de veneno en el que estás. ¡Mierda! ¡Si no te entiendo, es porque no me explicas…!

-...

-No entenderé nada, Kenchan... pero si tanto vives aún con Yukki, con su recuerdo, ¿por qué no dejas en paz a Tetchan? ¿Por qué, al menos, no lo miras como quiere él que le mires?

-... -Ken bajó su vista a la gata que habiendo terminado de comer, se paseaba con suavidad entre sus piernas, frotando su cuerpo contra los tobillos del guitarrista.

-Déjalo libre... es estúpido lo que están haciendo ustedes dos...

-¿Tú qué sabes? –le cuestionó sospechando la evidente alusión de su alumna.

-No soy imbécil… la renquera de Tetchan no es la humedad del verano, Ken... por lo que más quieras, no me trates tan estúpidamente como siempre lo haces... como tú y Tetsu se empecinan en hacer, como mi madre lo hace...

-... –Ken tragó saliva, mirando fijamente a su alumna-. Te diste cuenta... ¿cuándo? –preguntó desconcertado, fijando su vista en la gata, creyendo que su alumna, nunca percibiría lo que le corroía tanto a él como a Tetsu.

-Desde el mismo día en que llegué...

-... –callado, sólo observaba cómo Victoria contorneaba sus caderas mientras caminaba en dirección del salón, abandonando la cocina.

-Lo estás matando, Ken... a él '_realmente'_ lo estás matando. Ni siquiera le '_ves'_... tan concentrado en tus recuerdos con Yukki, que no ves nada... –Nijiko bajó la mirada, dejando escapar las últimas lágrimas-. Ya no te conozco... no sé quién eres... no lo sé...

Ken sólo suspiró mientras contemplaba el marco de la puerta.

El tiempo era un atroz destructor de almas, que las envilecía hasta transformar en demonios caídos. Por un segundo, creyó entender por completo la cosmología que Hyde había desarrollado años antes, y que le había expuesto en aquella perturbadora charla, rodeado de demoníacos cuadros *29. El guitarrista había estado inmune a toda esa realidad, sólo gracias a la presencia de Yukihiro.

Y una vez más, recordó las palabras de su amante:

"_La realidad material es un asco. Es un verdadero 'asco'." __*30_

Ahora él estaba percibiendo esa realidad. Y entendió lo que hacía segundos le había recriminado su alumna: tomar esa actitud de autodestrucción, no tenía sentido alguno. No era productivo. Podría haber gastado las energías que utilizó para automutilarse, en buscar una segunda oportunidad, como le había aconsejado su amante, y tal vez, ahora, estaría disfrutando de aquella posibilidad. Nijiko tenía razón. Su alumna también era parte de la esencia de Yukihiro que permanecía en este mundo.

Suspiró.

¿Podría empezar a cambiar a partir de ese momento?

Miró sus medicamentos sobre la mesa, y se negó internamente. Si hubiera descubierto esa verdad cinco años atrás, realmente la habría aprovechado. Pero ahora, enfermo, no quería provocar en alguien lo mismo que él había sufrido. Ya era tarde para él.

Si tan sólo hubiera entendido esa verdad a tiempo... si tan sólo hubiera sospechado el terrible futuro que le esperaba a él y a Tetsu... si tan sólo hubiera analizado con ojos atentos su situación...

Pero la vida no daba tantas oportunidades.

Bajó su mano hasta la cicatriz, y la acarició con suavidad por sobre su ropa. Yukihiro. Sólo le restaba esperar reencontrarse con él. Ya lo había decidido.

El silencio molesto, tenso y triste que reinaba en el recinto, fue interrumpido por un timbre corto y determinante.

El maduro hombre abandonó la cocina, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con lentitud.

-¿Señor Kitamura, Ken?

-¿Mn? Sí.

-Somos investigadores del caso Ogawa, necesitamos hablar con usted, y con la supuesta chica que fue atacada por el sospechoso. ¿Sabe dónde ubicarla?

-Está aquí... pero... ¿Es necesario ahora? Está algo sensible y...

-Puede quedarse a su lado mientras la interrogamos o no, eso acorde a lo que la chica quiera, pero necesitamos hacerlo '_ahora'_.

-Bien.

Ken dejó pasar a los dos investigadores, mientras llamaba a Nijiko para ubicarse en el salón. El guitarrista se sentó en un sillón individual, y Nijiko, a su lado, se apoyó en el posa-brazo del mismo, mientras contemplaba curiosa a los extraños.

-Disculpen que les molestemos, pero necesitamos hacer preguntas rápidas y directas. Así que no hablaremos con formalismos.

-Entiendo –dijo el guitarrista, con tono grave.

-Kitamura-san, hemos leído las declaraciones de usted y la señorita Takarai, y hemos considerado que pueden tener ciertos datos que relacionan otros casos que estamos investigando y que curiosamente, en todos ellos intervienen hombres vestidos de blanco.

-Mn.

-Tenemos nuestras sospechas, acorde a lo declarado por la señorita, que todos esos hechos están conectados con una célula de la mafia.

-¿Mafia?

-Yakuza.

-Ah –parpadeó sorprendido.

-Desde el caso de Ein... –comentó, intentando recordar aquel apellido en alemán.

-Sí, no se preocupe, olvide el apellido.

-Gracias. A partir del caso de Ein-san, hace más de 6 años, se han sucedido casos de desaparición de personas, muertes extrañas, y demás crímenes, con la única relación de que, de por medio, sólo ha habido hombres vestidos en traje blanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Ein está relacionado con eso? –inquirió apabullado por la información.

-No. No sabemos del paradero de su amigo. La familia denunció su desaparición al mes de no dar señales de vida. Creemos que la yakuza lo tiene secuestrado, o...

-No, no lo diga –Ken negó tragando con dificultad.

-Lo lamento, Kitamura-san. Estos casos también están relacionados con el tío del sospechoso.

-¿Eh?

-Sakurazawa Saburou.

-El tío... –susurró Nijiko sorprendida–. El tío que abusaba de Sakura, ¿cierto? –cuestionó con rapidez.

-Mn –le respondió su maestro-. ¿Y tú, Nijichan, cómo sabes eso? –pregunto de inmediato.

-Cuando pasó aquello en la sala de grabación del estudio, Sakura dijo eso... –explicó con nerviosismo, bajando su mirada hasta el suelo. La imagen de su padre, y sus gritos, siempre se disparaban ante la sola mención de aquella fatídica mañana.

-Mn. La señorita Takarai tiene razón. Saburou era un jefe mediano de la yakuza, y creemos que pertenecía a la misma célula que está generando estas desapariciones. Traficaba niños y mujeres para prostitución en Fukuoka, su pueblo natal. Vendía a las personas luego de probarlos él mismo, y esta metodología provocaba discrepancias en el interior de la célula yakuza. Se cree que a raíz de estas divergencias internas, fue obligado a establecerse en Toukyou y dedicarse a la parte administrativa-política de la yakuza y a la venta de drogas. No había escalado muy alto dentro de la yakuza, pero se le tenía un cierto respeto.

-Fukuoka... -susurró Ken.

-Casos similares se han estado dando en Yokohama, Chiba y en Utsunomiya. Pareciera que está recorriendo esta zona, raptando gente, a la que llevarán a algún lado. Aún nuestra información es escasa. Pero sabemos que las personas secuestradas en una zona, son vendidas a otros lugares extremadamente lejanos, hasta con la posibilidad de enviarlos a otros países.

-Pero... entonces... ¿está diciendo que Tetsu fue raptado por una cuestión con la mafia, y no con Sakura?

-Creemos que Sakura es el actual jefe de esa unidad a partir de que su tío falleció. Es nuestra actual hipótesis de trabajo.

-Oh... no... Tetchan... –susurró Nijiko, horrorizada ante la sola idea de sospechar el trato que estaría recibiendo su tutor.

-Disculpen nuestra rudeza, pero debemos hacer nuestro trabajo. Me agradaría Kitamura-san, que nos responda lo siguiente.

-Mn. Pregunte.

-¿Conoce algún familiar de Sakurazawa que no sean sus padres?

-No. Nos solía relatar mucho de su familia durante los ensayos, pero nunca nada en específico. Su madre, a la que adoraba, su padre, al que siempre se refería con un poco de resentimiento, y a algunos primos lejanos que en su infancia hicieron travesuras con él.

-Mn. Bien. ¿Conoce domicilios alternos o amigos que puedan encubrirle?

-¿Domicilios? No, el único que conocía era el que tenía aquí en Toukyou… y no conocía sus amigos... no a tal profundidad.

-Usted nombró recién a Fukuoka con una cierta sorpresa. ¿Es por algo en especial?

-No. Ein ama esa prefectura. Sólo eso... me sorprendió la coincidencia del origen del tío de Sakura. Ein estaba muy feliz de haber comprado una casa cerca del mar de Fukuoka.

-¿Tiene la dirección de esa casa?

-No. Nunca nos preocupamos por saberla. Usaba esa casa en época de vacaciones, para divertirse con mujeres...

-Mn. Bien. Supongo que no podemos obtener más información con respecto a usted. Señorita Takarai, quisiéramos hacerle unas preguntas a usted. Si gusta, puede dejar a Kitamura-san que lo presencie o no... Son de carácter un tanto personal.

-¿Eh? –preguntó dudosa, y miró a Ken de inmediato. Él le esperaba con un gesto tranquilo, dándole confianza a negar o a aceptar su presencia, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente–. No. Está bien... creo... –murmuró dudosa, y vio al investigador. Sutilmente, Ken tomó la mano de la joven con la suya.

-Bien. La noche de la desaparición de Ogawa-san, usted estaba en un club, ¿cierto?

.Mn. Sí, así lo declaré.

-Cuando vio a Sakurazawa sentado a su lado, ¿cómo reaccionó?

-¿Eh? ¿Si eso ya lo declaré? Él me estaba amenazando con una navaja...

-Me gustaría que repitiera el relato, Takarai-san.

-Pues... Él me besó, y me forzaba a no hacer gesto alguno, pues tenía su navaja... allí... Usted sabe... –susurró coloreándose, bajando su mirada a sus muslos, sólo por un instante.

-¿No se acostó anteriormente con Sakurazawa?

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! ¡Claro que no! –elevó su voz, molesta, frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Usted presentó a una tal Mika Nakayama a él?

-N-No. No presenté nada a nadie... ¿cómo sabe de ella? –cuestionó levemente sorprendida, bajando el tono agresivo de su voz.

-Estamos investigando.

-¿Mn? –miró curiosa a los investigadores.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con esa muchacha?

-... –Nijiko se sonrojó y calló por un segundo, bajando su vista. A pesar de ser desenvuelta, hablar de su vida personal tan abiertamente le era un tabú propio de la edad, que le resultaba difícil de vencer. Después de todo, estaba hablando intimidades con desconocidos.

-Señorita, responda, por favor...

-Más que amigas... –susurró profundamente avergonzada. Ken, sin mirarle, apretó su mano suavemente ayudando a la joven.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Señores... –intervino Ken–… se los está diciendo como lo hace una chica de su edad, en pleno desastre. Sean un poco compasivos, ¿sí? Es una adolescente. ¿Qué ocurre con la chica?

-Su cadáver fue hallado esta mañana.

-¿Qué? –Nijko miró a los investigadores con grandes ojos–. ¡No! No puede ser... que… ella... no... Mika, no... –negó con su cabeza, choqueada por completo.

-¿Acaso estaban sospechando que Nijiko hizo algo con...?

-Señor Kitamura, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo, nadie está libre de sospechas –comentó con frialdad, mirando a su compañero, que sólo negó con su cabeza–. Se sabe que usted, Takarai-san, fue la última persona con la que estuvo la joven Nakayama...

-No... Ella... Se había ido... Con... ¡oh! ¡No! –rompió a llorar abrazando a Ken de imprevisto.

-¿Con quién, señorita?

-Con un hombre vestido en traje blanco... no... No quiero que esté muerta...

Ken abrazó a la muchacha, y miró a los investigadores pidiendo un poco de piedad. Éstos, a pesar de aquella mirada, solamente se levantaron tras concluir el cuestionario que dejó a Nijiko y a Ken destrozados.

Sólo unos minutos después, cuando Ken los despidió de la puerta, éstos parecieron humanizarse un poco.

-Disculpe el tiempo, Kitamura-san. Y consuele a la muchacha... nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo. Cualquier información que les llegue a las manos, por favor, comuníquese con mi número de móvil o a la oficina del departamento de investigaciones. Tome mi tarjeta.

-Mn.

Afirmó con la misma frialdad con la que el hombre le había dado sus condolencias, y tras aceptar la tarjeta, cerró la puerta, para regresar a consolar entre sus brazos a Nijiko, quien no podía calmarse.

-Kenchan...

-Shhh... Está bien, linda... Llora…

-Yo no estaba haciendo estupideces con mi vida... Kenchan... creí... creí que era una segunda oportunidad... –dijo confundida. ¿Acaso lo era, lo iba a ser? Ya nunca más lo sabría.

-¡Ay! Nijichan...

La abrazó más fuerte, y le besó la cabeza, temiendo por el significado real e inequívoco de aquellas palabras...

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XI

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 10 de marzo de 2008 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Una semana ya pasaba. Una semana completa de no utilizar sus piernas en el suelo. Sólo las separaba resistiendo la fuerza del agresor, pero sin dificultad era vencido por el cansancio.<p>

Sus muñecas estaban enllagadas, su espalda comenzaba a lastimarse por mantenerse en pleno verano sobre un colchón las 24 horas del día, sus hombros estaban acalambrados de permanecer en aquella posición para que las esposas le dolieran menos. Las sábanas, hedientas y sucias, sólo deprimían más su espíritu. Ya no percibía el aroma de su colonia. Sólo el de Sakura. El fuerte perfume a pino que se mixturaba con su sudor y acidificaba un poco la fragancia original.

Siete días, siete noches, una tras otra vez. Cuando Sakura se agotaba, dormía a su lado, y Tetsu, impotente, resignado, consumido, se limitaba a mirarle con una extraña mezcla de odio y compasión.

La segunda campana ahora había sido escuchada.*31

La tortura de Hyde había sido atroz, pero la de Sakura no había sido menor.

Los pequeños fragmentos de pasado que Sakura le confesaba en sus minutos post-sexuales, favorecían a que Tetsu descubriera el atormentado espíritu del baterista.

Finalmente entendía el porqué de aquella obsesión que el misterioso hombre tenía para con la inocencia ajena. Y es que Sakura veía la Inocencia como el secreto vedado en su atormentada vida. Nunca había comprendido la ingenuidad.

Y en medio de aquellas cavilaciones, Tetsu sentía un poco de culpa. Tal vez Sakura no hubiera sido lo que fue para Hyde si tan sólo el bajista le hubiera visto con ojos atentos. Tal vez Sakura hubiera necesitado a un verdadero amigo. Tal vez Sakura no hubiera sido lo que era en ese presente.

Suspiró angustiado.

Podía comprenderlo, pero ya no podía perdonar a nadie más.

Sakura estaba torturándolo a extremos morbosos. Agotado de aquella vida, Tetsu había renunciado a comer para finalizar aquella tortura lo antes posible de continuar por mucho tiempo. Sakura lo forzaba a probar bocados, pero las reiteradas negativas del bajista siempre acaban en golpes fuertes que lo dejaban inconsciente. Situaciones que aprovechaba el enlutado hombre para saciar una vez más su cuerpo con aquel otro, que lentamente se enfermaba, se debilitaba, se desfloraba tristemente.

Tetsu había perdido su instinto de supervivencia por completo. Finalmente comprendía que podía ponerle fin a su vida sin titubear un segundo, si tan sólo la oportunidad le fuera presentada. Al fin había alcanzado ese _valor._*32 Un estúpido valor que no era más que cobardía, resignación, y abatimiento.

Intentó apoyar sus pies sobre el colchón para poder aliviar la molestia que hacía días afectaba la zona lumbar, pero desistió de inmediato al sentir la punzada como un profundo cuchillo que le atravesó todo el interior, alcanzándole hasta la misma cabeza.

Suspiró resignado, advirtiendo cómo el colchón se humedecía ante aquel movimiento. Probablemente residuos de la bestialidad cometida hacía minutos.

Sintió los golpes desparramados sobre su rostro, piernas y costillas. Cada negación le costaba horrores.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la mano pesada de Sakura que se apoyaba en su pecho mientras éste continuaba dormido a su lado, boca abajo, alejado de la tortura que aquejaba al amable japonés.

Se sentía profundamente mal. Llegó a extrañar el trato duro de Ken cuando sólo tenían sexo, pero al menos con Ken siempre le quedaba el gusto amable de la amistad que, a pesar de aquella extraña relación, se mantenía intacta. O al menos eso les parecía a ambos.

-¿Tetchan?

-... –Tetsu abrió sus ojos rápidamente y contempló al hombre que, despierto, le miraba desde la almohada.

-¿Quieres comer?

-No.

-Debes comer...

-No quiero. Sólo quiero ir al baño... -susurró sin fuerzas.

-Bien.

Sakura se levantó y salió del cuarto. A los pocos minutos, regresó con la llave de las esposas, que siempre las escondía en algún lugar más allá de aquella habitación.

-¡Ay…! ¡Con cuidado! -se quejó al sentir la liberación de sus muñecas enllagadas, que habían rozado bruscamente el metal de aquel grillete condenatorio.

-Listo.

Sakura esperó a un costado de la cama a que Tetsu se incorporara, pero éste, apenas sintió sus manos libres, las dejó a los costados de su cuerpo, sin intención alguna de levantarse. Estúpidamente sonrió, quizás feliz de advertir que había sentido un agradable bienestar por percibir esa ridícula sensación de libertad que representaba para sus muñecas y hombros el liberarse de aquellas esposas.

-¿No vas? –insistió el baterista, pero Tetsu sólo contemplaba el techo, cansado, sin fuerzas. Hacía días que no tenía necesidades, que no comía, ni siquiera tomaba agua. Sakura lo obligaba a tomar cuando, dormido, colocaba pequeñas gotas en su boca, las cuales, de forma inconsciente y traicionado por su cuerpo maltratado, consumía en medio de su sueño.

-...

El baterista, al notar la inmovilidad de aquel japonés, comenzó a acomodarlo en sus brazos, para cargarlo y llevarlo al lugar. Tetsu no reaccionaba. Ya no sentía ni vergüenza de la desnudez cada vez más pálida de su cuerpo. Hasta de cierta forma, se había acostumbrado a la piel de Sakura, a sus cuerpos desnudos, a su contacto, entre dulce, ácido y amargo.

Sakura lo acomodó en el baño y se ubicó a su lado, a esperar orden alguna, pero Tetsu, sólo se limitó a sentarse en el retrete y clavó su vista en el suelo. Sakura le miraba, expectante, tratando de leer las necesidades de ese amable japonés, pero le era indescifrable.

-¿Tetchan? ¿No piensas hacer nada…? –preguntó levemente molesto de la espera infructuosa.

-... –un suave hipar atacó de inmediato a Tetsu.

Sakura levantó sus cejas y contempló curioso al bajista, quien apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas, dejando sus brazos muertos al costado. Y lentamente comenzó a llorar. Sakura, en un principio, lo observó extrañado, pero luego de unos minutos su desesperación comenzó a enloquecerlo.

-Tetchan, ¿qué ocurre…? No llores, por favor... –le rogó con un tono nervioso, apoyando sus manos en la espalda del bajista, quien no dejaba de llorar y sólo intensificaba el quejido que demostraba el estado corporal y espiritual que poseía.

-...

-Tetchan... dime, ¿qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

Sakura se arrodilló frente a Tetsu y lo abrazó con ternura, con una extraña mezcla de inocencia que sorprendió incluso al propio baterista. Una inocencia corrupta, pútrida, pero la única inocencia que le quedaba.

Asqueado de aquella actitud, Tetsu se separó levemente de ese contacto y elevó su rostro un poco, mirando adolorido a Sakura. Ya no sabía lo que sentía.

Atemorizado por ese rostro, Sakura lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación.

Sin dilaciones, lo ubicó suavemente sobre la cama, boca abajo. Aún el llanto de Tetsu se mantenía, entre silencioso y doloroso, lo que desconcertaba a Sakura. Sentía una suave desesperación alterar sus nervios. No quería dañar a Tetsu, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo. Quería a Tetsu como la obra natural más sagrada de su existencia, la cosa más pura que había hallado, pero necesitaba de manera enfermiza curarse, curarlo, intentar generar un amor del cual alimentarse, del cual vivir, aunque fuera sólo la maquinación de una mente enferma.

Y sin saber cómo actuar, Sakura apoyó su pecho sobre la espalda de Tetsu y, separando las piernas de éste con sus rodillas, lo penetró una vez más.

El llanto del bajista se atenuaba, producto del dolor que sofocaba sus cuerdas vocales y que cerraba su garganta, entre recuerdos y culpas que no le dejaban sobrevivir.

Los movimientos una vez más se intensificaban y terminaban en el asqueroso final que se derramaba, sabiendo que algo aún peor le esperaba.

Sakura, considerando que Tetsu no lloraba, creía que aquello era lo que necesitaba. Así como le aliviaba a él, creía que le calmaba al bajista.

Sonrió. Acarició la espalda de Tetsu, lastimada por las sábanas, y se incorporó de su cuerpo, saliendo de la habitación.

Tetsu creyó que por ese día su tortura había finalizado y ahora podría sumirse en la tranquilidad de los sueños.

Advertía con felicidad que sus manos estaban libres y que sus hombros, aliviados, podían descansar bajos, apoyados en el colchón, con sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo.

La estúpida sensación de libertad.

Suspiró.

Pero había sospechado mal.

Sakura había regresado, y con él traía una aguja extraña y un frasco negro.

Su visión se dirigió al rostro de Sakura, quien sonriendo con una impropia mueca, sacó un pañuelo del buró y, mojándolo con el cloroformo que siempre tenía sobre el mismo, se lo colocó en el rostro. Tetsu cayó de inmediato en la inconsciencia.

Sakura, feliz, acarició el cansado y amoratado rostro del bajista, deslizó sus dedos sobre el cabello del mismo, y reclinándose sobre él, besó su oído, susurrándole palabras tiernas, que sabía no escuchaba, pero que de haberlo hecho, nunca entendería que eran verdaderas muestras de cariño de la enferma personalidad del baterista.

Con rapidez, Sakura rodeó la cama y se ubicó del otro lado de la misma, donde se sentó. Tomando una botella de alcohol y mojándola en el pañuelo que contenía cloroformo, lo pasó por toda la transpirada y adolorida espalda del agotado hombre. Besó el omóplato de Tetsu, y allí mismo donde había dejado su saliva, tomó la aguja que había traído, y mojándola en el frasco misterioso, comenzó el fino, delicado, y hermoso trabajo, que generaba una profunda felicidad en Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ken estaba en el salón. Miraba con desidia el televisor, fumando, tosiendo de vez en cuando y tragando la sangre con una lata de cerveza de la que tomaba sorbos.<p>

El salón, en penumbras, apenas era iluminado por el tubo del TV. Un reloj en las lejanías marcaba las altas horas de la madrugada.

Él se había dispuesto a esperar despierto a Nijiko, la cual, cansada de todo aquel dolor, sólo quería olvidarse por unas horas, o tal vez sólo minutos, de lo mucho que le aquejaba la existencia.

El guitarrista no había podido detenerla. La adolescente era dueña de su vida, y la forma en que decidiera olvidarse del dolor era su propio asunto, cuestión que no por ello despreocupaba al alto japonés. Muy por el contrario, temiendo los gustos de su alumna, se había preparado a recibirla en el peor de los estados, y previsor, ya tenía en el cuarto de la joven un botiquín más vasto que el de la última vez.

Sabía que Nijiko se lastimaría por sólo tapar con dolor el dolor. Sabía que buscaba la intensidad sólo para no sentir el gusto amargo de la soledad.

Suspiró.

Un timbre brusco, corto y conciso le llamó la atención de repente, y casi corriendo, abandonando por completo el adormecimiento que había comenzado a experimentar desde hacía unas horas, avanzó hacia la puerta, la cual abrió con brusquedad, mirando desesperado lo que creyó encontraría. Nijiko nunca tocaba el timbre, a menos que estuviera...

Sin embargo, su sorpresa se hizo mayor, a medida que sus latidos se aquietaban. Allí, frente a él, un serio Hyde le miraba con tristeza, con pesar, con la mayor resignación del hombre colgado.

-... ¿Hyde? -preguntó Ken, y el vocalista apenas sonrió cuando ingresó sin pedir permiso al departamento, con una valija en su mano, la que tiró a un costado. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, cerrando sus ojos, apoyando su nuca en el borde del respaldo. Suspiró.

Ken cerró la puerta y, con suavidad, se ubicó frente a él, usando la teiburu de asiento, un gesto que tanto él como Hyde compartían.

Apoyó su mano en la rodilla de su amigo y Hyde suspiró con fuerza, incorporándose nuevamente.

-Dime que no ha pasado nada de lo que dicen los periódicos... –murmuró suavemente, mirándole con tristeza.

-Me encantaría... pero...

-Mierda... -miró a un costado, ocultando sus labios con rabia-. ¿Quién fue?

-Los investigadores aún no tienen... -intentó desviar el tema, pero Hyde le clavó la mirada punzante, deteniendo de inmediato a Ken en sus palabras.

-¡Quiero la verdad!

-Sakura.

Hyde parpadeó varias veces y miró fijamente un botón de la camisa de Ken, ajeno por completo al universo por un par de segundos. Sólo se le erizó la piel ante un recuerdo violento de aquel oscuro hombre, y sus ojos brillosos se desviaron hacia un costado.

-Explica, Ken. Necesito saber...

-Sakura había ido al club de Nijiko...

-¿Nijichan? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –preguntó de inmediato, recordando súbitamente lo que durante su viaje en el shinkansen era vedado por los recuerdos y pasiones que aún le generaba su antiguo amante.

-Tranquilo, Hyde, Nijiko está bien. Ahora está... despejándose... –manifestó dubitativo, haciendo que el vocalista levantara una ceja, exigiéndole una más detallada explicación-. Es joven para estar tan rodeada de problemas. No creas que no me ha contado el porqué de su regreso aquí.

-Ah. Ya veo... –comentó triste, bajando la mirada.

-Nijichan está muy confundida, y muy inestable…

-Mn. Lo sé. Por eso preferí que viniera aquí… nunca creí que las cosas...

-Hyde... nadie lo podía siquiera sospechar...

-Mn –asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos de Ken-. Cuéntame...

-Nijiko estaba yendo a un club relativamente cercano de aquí. Una noche, Sakura la amenazó. Ella, asustada, me llamó y fui a su encuentro, y regresamos sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Cuando entramos en el departamento, Tetchan ya no estaba...

-¿Hace cuánto de esto? ¿Es lo que dicen los diarios?

-Sí. Un mes.

-¿Y no hay noticias?

-Algunas están relacionadas con Ein...

-¿Ein? ¿El bajista que ustedes tenían?

-Así es. Hace siete años que está desaparecido.

-... –lo miró con temor.

-Sólo se lo ha relacionado con unos tipos de blanco.

-¿Dónde?

-Fukuoka.

-Oh... Fuku... –no alcanzó a responder, cuando sintieron un golpe en la puerta principal. Ken, desconfiado, se levantó mientras Hyde le miraba con recelo.

El alto japonés se acercó a la puerta y preguntó en voz alta sin recibir respuesta alguna. Con duda, la abrió, y apenas pudo vislumbrar un cuerpo en el suelo, la desplegó sin dudar un solo instante más y se agachó. Hyde, curioso, extendió su cuello desde el sillón, intentando ver qué acontecía, pero sólo reaccionó cuando Ken ingresó de nuevo, con Nijiko en sus brazos, sudando, y con un fuerte aroma a alcohol y sexo.

Ken la ubicó sobre el sillón y puso su mano en la frente de la adolescente, advirtiendo la leve fiebre. Sin titubearlo, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para preparar una tina purificadora.

Entretanto, Hyde, preocupado, se colocó al lado de su hija y le sujetó la mano, intentando en vano que ella enfocara sus ojos en él.

-Nijichan... ¿qué haces? Por favor, no hagas estas locuras...

-¿Papa? –le tenue luz del ambiente le dañaba los ojos, mas reconocía, aún en ese estado, el aroma inconfundible de su padre.

-Mn. Estoy aquí... -susurró y le abrazó, advirtiendo ese aroma fuerte y desagradable.

A los pocos segundos rompieron el contacto, permitiendo que el alto japonés llevara a la chica al baño. Nijiko insistió en asearse sola y luego de media hora –en la cual Ken hizo guardia frente a la puerta– salió del excusado, dejándose guiar por su tutor hasta la habitación. Allí la esperaba Hyde, que la miraba con cariño y culpa.

El alto japonés la tendió en la cama y, antes de saludarla, levantó el pijama de la joven, para cerciorarse de la espalda, en donde no tenía más que rasguños y mordidas, pero nada tan intenso como había ocurrido la otra vez. Suspiró temeroso, desconcertado por el estado de la chica, que se encontraba con menos fuerzas que la vez anterior, pero con un cuerpo mucho más sano. Siendo cauto frente a padre e hija, Ken besó la cabeza de la adolescente y le hizo una señal a Hyde para invitarle luego a la cocina. Abandonó la habitación y entonces Hyde miró un poco más severo a su hija.

Nijiko sólo rehuía su mirada, cerrando sus ojos, cansada, agotada, estresada por el efecto del alcohol, pero para nada liberada.

-Nijichan...

-No quiero hablar, papa... -dijo rápidamente la adolescente, sabiendo las intenciones de su padre.

-No hagas estupideces... no lo vale...

-... quiero dormir...

Hyde bajó su vista y, elevándose de la cama donde había estado sentado, se retiró del lugar, cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras entregarle sus deseos de un buen descanso.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la cocina, donde halló a Ken sentando, tomando café y una taza sola frente a una vacía silla. Una invitación muda que Hyde aceptó.

A pesar del largo viaje, quería hablar. Lo necesitaba desde hacía varias semanas. Quería olvidar el error cometido, un tercer error cometido al dejar Yokohama, pero la necesidad de su amante, la preocupación a partir de aquella nefasta noticia lo carcomía.

Contempló a Ken, quien fumaba ya el último cigarrillo de una caja que no parecía ser recientemente abierta.

-Ken... ¿qué ha estado haciendo Nijichan?

-¿Sabes? Aprendió de mí justo lo peor... –sonrió con tristeza, dando un suave golpe a su cigarro apenas apoyado en el borde del cenicero.

-¿Qué…?

-Nijichan está haciendo estupideces... sí, esas mismas en las que estás pensando, Hyde.

-Mn. Ya veo... -exhaló-. ¿También está con las drogas?

-No, no lo creo. Ni siquiera con el alcohol... nunca ha tenido aroma a bebida... lo de ahora es realmente una rareza...

-... –Hyde suspiró fuertemente y tomó un poco de su café–. Siempre he sido un animal con ella... es lógico que no sepa diferenciar el cariño.

-No es eso... Hyde...

-¿Mn?

-Nijichan sólo quiere enmudecer el dolor... me relató lo de Megumi, y lo de aquella chica...

-Akimi... –murmuró pensativo, mirando la oscura superficie de su café.

-Es triste...

-Megumi es imposible. Lo peor es que luego de aquella discusión quiso relacionarla de improviso con el hijo del productor del programa en el cual trabaja...

-Mn. Me contó. Yo hablé con ella y le aconsejé. Pero esto no puedo evitarlo. Ella es dueña de su decisión.

-Mn. Hice tantas cosas mal... Ken... –suspiró, tomando su caja de cigarros del bolsillo de la camisa, y prendió uno con parsimonia.

-Y yo... Nijichan no debió de haberme conocido –sonrió el alto japonés.

-¡Oh! Vamos, Ken. Nijichan no conoció tu antigua cara. Realmente me tranquilizaba que estuviera contigo y Yukki...

-Mn... A mí también… –afirmó bajando la vista, sintiendo esa suave punzada en su pecho. Hyde escondió sus labios y tomó un sorbo de café. Había pronunciado el nombre del dolor.

-Perdona...

-¿Y tú, Hyde? ¿Qué haces por aquí? Realmente me sorprende que Megumi... –desvió el tema sin piedad.

-Peleamos… y creo que esta vez es definitivo...

-Me alegra... –sonrió Ken, levantando su vista para clavarla en la de Hyde, pero esfumó su gesto al ver los ojos abrillantados de Hyde–. ¿Mn? ¿Pasó algo más?

-Ken... Megumi me destrozará esta vez y me quitará a Nijichan...

-¡Oh! Vamos, no seas paranoico...

-Antes de regresar tuvimos una última pelea. Le marqué los dedos en el cuello...

-Pero ella...

-Ella tiene buenos abogados. ¿Por qué mierda crees que la he soportado durante todo este tiempo…? Si me alejaba, me quitaba a Nijichan. Ni Tetsu ni Nijiko me lo iban a perdonar...

-¿Hyde? ¿Estuviste soportando durante cinco años sólo por eso?

-¿Y qué querías? Tetchan había advertido lo que Nijiko iba a sufrir.

-Siempre hay otras salidas

-Aquí no.

-¡Mierda! ¡Hyde! ¡Nadie te puede sacar tu propia hija! –recriminó molesto, al interpretar en aquella conversación una excusa simple y fácil por parte de Hyde, con el fin de justificar su ausencia.

-No lo entiendes. Megumi tiene muchas denuncias contra mí por golpes y maltratos aquí en Tokyo. Incluso los más pequeños los declaraba sin que yo lo supiera. El aborto que tuvo por la caída de la escalera refuerza la idea con la que siempre me ha amenazado soslayadamente.

-¿Idea? ¿Cuál?

-Que soy una persona inestable. Que podría atentar incluso contra Nijiko, mi propia hija... sé que ella puede ganar un pedido así... tiene absolutamente todo a su favor... yo nada...

-¿Por peleas conyugales nada más? No es suficiente...

-Mi pasado, Ken... ella puede afirmar mi inestabilidad... por culpa de lo que Sakura me hizo vivir. Lo de Tetchan también. Y nunca fui tratado psicológicamente... no tener tal comprobante me quita todas las posibilidades.

-Pero eso nadie lo puede decir con abogados... necesitas que los psicólogos...

-Ya lo hice...

-¿Qué?

-Antes de soportar todo eso, quise evadirlo. Yo quería estar con Tetchan y ver cómo ayudar a Nijiko... por eso me sometí a algunos tests para ver si Megumi podía usarlos en mi contra...

-¿Y? ¿Qué resultó?

-Los puede usar... –dijo mirando su vacía taza–. Ella me puede quitar a Nijiko, la paternidad, y ni hablar de mi carrera que ya está destrozada a partir del momento que dejé Yokohama.

-Oh, vamos...

-Megumi iniciará acciones legales, llenará de tanta basura mi alrededor que no podré sobrevivir... lo sé... me va a destrozar.

-Hyde...

-Vine sólo porque no quería creer que Tetchan estuviera desaparecido... hace más de cinco años que lo necesito... no puedo continuar con esta promesa que le había hecho... –tragó con dificultad, parpadeando varias veces con el fin de secar sus lágrimas emergentes–. Lo necesito... pero... ¿y ahora?

-Te entiendo, Hyde... Tal vez cuando aparezca Tetchan todo se solucione. Sabes que él puede hacerlo. Ya verás que finalmente estarán bien...

-No lo sé...

-Tengamos fe... –sonrió con melancolía.

Ambos hombres suspiraron en simultáneo, generando un rudo silencio tras el final de la exhalación. Sus tazas vacías y sus miradas perdidas en mundos apartes, intensificaban el sonido retumbante del quedo recinto, que sólo marcaba el pasar de los segundos.

-Por cierto, ¿tú habías dicho que Ein estaba relacionado con unos tipos de blanco en Fukuoka? –interrumpió, ante la evocación de aquella prefectura en la que había decantado la línea de pensamientos que había seguido en silencio.

-Mn.

-¿Y estos hombres están relacionados con Sakura?

-Suponemos que son los mismos de... aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? –comentó Ken con delicadeza ante tema tan duro para Hyde. El vocalista le observó por unos segundos y bajó su vista hasta la taza vacía.

-Mn. Sakura tenía una casa en Fukuoka... –comentó evadiendo aquella pregunta. Aquella vez era algo que nunca olvidaría.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de inmediato, frunciendo su ceño ante las palabras calmas de Hyde.

-Estaba en una playa, alejada. Él siempre me decía que una vez que lográramos mucha fama, de vacaciones, iríamos a pasarlas los dos allí. Él siempre decía que tenía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar. Siempre que le preguntaba si eran buenos o malos, nunca me respondía. Tal vez eran de su tío.

-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

-En una playa llamada 'mugon'.*33

-¿Eh? –miró curioso a Hyde, con un suave recuerdo lastimando su pecho.*34

-Siempre me había relatado que ese lugar era muy alejado de la ciudad y nada se escucha allí, sólo el silencio del mar. Aquel silencio de olas calmas.

-Mañana iré a ver a los investigadores. Es preciso que investiguen ese lugar.

-Ojalá esté allí... y sin Sakura... –suspiró apenado, bajando su vista a la vacía taza que sujetaba con ambas manos, con gesto abatido, cansado.

Fukuoka.

La tierra del Silencio.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

Un intento de traer a la realidad la imagen de Nijiko (T_T no dibujo bien, paciencia T_T) -aquí-

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 24 de marzo de 2008 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tetsu estaba sentado en la arena, mirando el mar, ausente, mientras Sakura besaba su cuello, sin desencadenarle reacción alguna. El bajista ya había perdido la sensibilidad y la completa resignación teñía sus movimientos. Sólo se limitaba a mirar en silencio puntos sin interés de la inmensidad del océano.<p>

Sakura siempre le hacía caminar por la playa en el atardecer, para que sus piernas no se entumecieran, pero le era imposible soportar su propio cuerpo. Quizás por las heridas internas, quizás producto de su ayuno voluntario, tal vez por la inexplicable debilidad que presentaba su cuerpo, pero no podía apreciar la playa, ni advertir el correr de la sangre por sus extremidades. Ni lo más bello, ni lo más asqueroso le movían sensación alguna.

Sentía su cuerpo completo congelado y estático, perpetuado en un dolor periódico que siempre aquel hombre de oscuro le recordaba por la noche, por la mañana, y por la tarde.

-Hermoso –susurró a su oído.

-... -las pupilas de Tetsu se enfocaron en el mar al emerger de aquel ensimismamiento. Sólo allí percibió que Sakura continuaba besándole el cuello. Pronto acabaría su mal. Lo presentía.

-¿Quieres entrar?

Sin respuesta recibida, el baterista tomó a Tetsu por la cintura y le ayudó a caminar el sendero que habían hecho.

Con lentitud, alcanzaron la puerta de aquella casa y, casi movido por el recuerdo del pasado, Sakura arrojó al bajista contra la pared de aquel pasillo que antiguamente tenía la pintura rayada por las uñas de aquel adolescente oscuro y perdido que su tío había corroído.

Sin rodeos, subió aquella camisa con la que había cubierto a Tetsu y, aprisionándolo contra la pared, comenzó una vez más la rutina de vejación.

Tetsu suspiraba quejidos de dolor, sabiendo que volvería a sangrar nuevamente. Insensible ante todo menos al dolor, el bajista crispaba su rostro gritándole a su atacante que cesara, pero éste sólo tomaba las muñecas del hombre y las ubicaba sobre la pared, para marcar en ella las uñas, cuyas marcas representaban casi un trofeo de cazador.

Quizás Ein había borrado los antiguos rayones, pero ahora, tonalizados con aquella inocencia de ojos terracota, parecía que Sakura agradecía aquel catastrófico incidente, pues pintaba con 'otra' inocencia su nueva pared, una pared que no tenía tanto de su pasado como sí de su presente.

Tetsu sabía a la perfección lo que había acontecido en cada rincón de la casa. Sakura se había encargado de hacerle saber las historias de cada uno de los momentos que él había vivido en su infancia, en esa casa, bajo la tutela de su tío perverso.

Se enteraba de esas historias de la misma boca de Sakura, quien le relataba entre jadeos y gemidos, mientras lo forzaba y le desgarraba el alma. En esos momentos, Tetsu rozaba el sentimiento de culpa, generado por no haber visto la tristeza de la existencia de aquel baterista, por no haber sido quien le hubiera podido ayudar, por saberse culpable de lo que en ese mismo momento le estaba aconteciendo.

Y extrañamente Sakura le había enseñado a cerrar el círculo de culpas con aquellos relatos. Tetsu sólo pagaba lo que su propio puño había realizado.

Una vez que Sakura alcanzó el éxtasis, se apoyó en el hombro de Tetsu y dejó que éste se resbalara por la pared hasta el suelo, dejando su mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra que tenía manchas de sangre de miles de otras veces.

Tras un suspiro reparador, Sakura llevó en sus brazos a Tetsu hasta la habitación, y lo acomodó en su cama. Se sentó en el borde del lecho y se inclinó sobre su víctima para besarle, para ingresar con su lengua a esa suave cavidad corrompida. Y sin resistencias, sin nada más que cansancio, Tetsu aceptaba cada movimiento.

El contacto se rompió y, de inmediato, Sakura extendió las manos de Tetsu cercanas al cabezal de la cama, para volverle a esposar.

-Sakura… Por favor... no.

-... –sorprendido de haber vuelto a escuchar esa voz que se había negado a hacer presencia por voluntad propia, contempló con una sonrisa el rostro cansado, flaco y ojeroso de Tetsu.

-Estoy demasiado débil como para huir... Déjame dormir cómodo… al menos... –susurró desviando su vista hacia la ventana, hacia el mar, hacia un atardecer más de su rutina torturante.

-Bien.

Se inclinó sobre él y le besó con suavidad, con cariño, llegando a un punto en el que el mismo Tetsu dudó de sus propios sentimientos para con aquel violento. A veces podía ser demasiado amable y, justamente allí, comprendía por fin por qué Hyde había desperdiciado tanto tiempo al lado de aquel bellaco. En ese beso, Sakura mostraba la leve pizca de inocencia que podía contener su alma. Por un segundo, se preocupaba de que el beso no fuera sofocante, ni demasiado invasivo, sino penetrante y delicado, suave y detallista.

Cuando el beso acabó, Tetsu contempló a su agresor y le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada.

-¿Te gustó tanto como para mirarme de esa forma? –sonrió divertido Sakura, mientras se quitaba la camisa sudorosa y le ofrecía a Tetsu la contemplación de su perfecta caja torácica trabajada.

-Esas manchas no las tenías... -susurró débil.

-¿Manchas? –bajó su rostro para ver sus pectorales, pero nada allí había de manchado. Volvió a fijar su vista en la de Tetsu quien, con poca fuerza, elevó su mano hasta el cuello de Sakura y rozó una mancha de textura rugosa.

-En el cuello, en el omóplato...

-No te preocupes... –sonrió y se acomodó sobre Tetsu para dormir, usándolo como su colchón predilecto.

* * *

><p>Un movimiento más, uno sólo, tan agresivo y duro como los de siempre, y ya el baterista alcanzaba su máximo estado, susurrando un quejido de placer. Tetsu, debajo de aquel cuerpo que lo sometía, sólo suspiraba, mientras contemplaba a un costado algún punto de la pared para nada interesante. Sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, sujetas por los puños de Sakura que se cerraban en sus muñecas. Sus piernas descansaban sobre los hombros anchos del baterista, mientras éste volvía a recomenzar la tortura, con un suave vaivén. Ese último orgasmo no lo había satisfecho.<p>

Ya una vez más, Tetsu cerraba sus ojos, y se preguntaba qué diferencias había entre ese amante forzado y su antiguo amigo Ken. Una tortura absoluta. Una tortura que, sabía, le correspondía.

El movimiento violento de sus cuerpos provocaba que su cadena, con aquel dije de gorrión, se deslizara un poco sobre la almohada, y se clavara en la carne de su cuello. Cada embestida era una punzada interna, pero también era un suave dolor en su cuello. Dolor que no hacía más que recordarle que su infelicidad era el único camino posible, acorde a sus acciones. Él era el mártir, el dios, el fiel, el juez. En realidad, no era nada.

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad? –susurró Sakura en su oído.

-...

-Te gusta así, ¿verdad?

-...

Y, sin respuestas, Sakura tornaba más violento el movimiento. Sólo cuando los gritos de Tetsu alcanzaban a ser escuchados, Sakura podía comenzar a acercarse a la verdadera satisfacción. Si no escuchaba esos gritos, no alcanzaba su propósito: _disfrutar_ y ser _disfrutado_. Disfrutar, según su retorcida y enferma mente.

Rápidamente alcanzó el éxtasis y se mantuvo en esa posición por unos segundos, recuperando el aliento.

Sólo cuando sus jadeantes respiraciones se hicieron silenciosas, lograron escuchar el sonido de dos motores que se detenían en la puerta de la casa.

Con tranquilidad, Sakura se despegó del maltratado cuerpo de su amante y ubicó con cuidado las piernas de Tetsu sobre el colchón. Lo tapó con una sábana, para cubrir pudorosamente su castigado organismo y, vistiéndose con rapidez, abandonó el lugar, seguro de que sus subordinados de blanco tendrían noticias para él.

Tetsu suspiró, inmóvil, tal y como lo había abandonado Sakura: su rostro mirando el mismo punto de la pared, sus manos sobre su cabeza, sin intención de bajarlas, y sus piernas, ya libres de aquel peso que las obligaba a flexionar, se apoyaban sobre la extensión de las sábanas manchadas.

Un grito, golpes, y el sonido de cosas cayéndose fue lo único que recibió el bajista, cuando la puerta de aquel dormitorio se abrió de par en par. Desde la entrada, logró escuchar la voz ronca de un hombre que, con elevado tono, decía con determinismo:

'_Todo lo que haga o diga puede ser usado en su contra...'_

Fue en ese momento cuando el bajista despertó de su ensimismamiento y, lentamente, giró su rostro hacia el individuo que se encontraba sobre el umbral, sosteniendo un arma en sus manos.

Parpadeó varias veces, distinguiendo a un oficial que, vestido en camisa negra y pantalones oscuros, se acercaba hacia él.

-Usted es Ogawa-san, ¿verdad?

-Mn.

-No se preocupe, somos del departamento de investigaciones de la policía federal tokiota. Ya está a salvo. No se preocupe.

-Mn.

Suspiró sin sonreír, pero cerró sus ojos y se abandonó a su debilidad. Era el final de aquel infierno. En definitiva, su presentimiento tardío había sido efectivo. Por un segundo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, creyó sentir la sensación de déjà vu. Una sensación que a lo largo de los últimos veinte años le trastornaba la percepción de las cosas. Todo parecía que ya lo había vivido y, sin embargo... ¡todo tenía un gusto tan amargo!

* * *

><p>Una vez más, frente a la urna. Una vez más, arrodillado frente a esa foto de mirada esquiva de su antiguo amante que, tonalizada en grises, realzaba la tristeza que le embargaba. Una vez más, clavaba un cigarro en la tierra y fumaba otro con parsimonia, intentando reconstruir antiguos años, donde ambos fumaban en compañía mutua.<p>

Tosió un par de veces, y continuó con su cigarro.

Contemplaba con desolación el lugar, hasta que las palabras emergían de su boca misteriosamente impulsadas por su necesidad.

-Nee, Yukki. ¿Cómo estás? Ojalá que estés muy bien. Aquí todo apesta –suspiró, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo–. Mn. ¿Sabes lo que le ha ocurrido a Tetchan? Mn. Sí, lo sé –respondió como un demente, sabiendo que solamente las respuestas que advertía en ese silencio eran producto de su cabeza, absolutamente consciente de ello. Sólo jugaba a vivir una irrealidad–. Tetchan y Hyde son unos imbéciles, pero eso lo sabemos desde el principio, ¿verdad? –sonrió cómplice a la foto, torciendo levemente su boca. Exhaló. En el fondo, sabía que no podía engañarse. No podía siquiera tener el alivio de la locura. Reconocía que todo lo que pudiera imaginar era producto de su desesperada necesidad de regresar con aquel callado hombre de su vida–. Me pregunto si Tetchan estará bien –su rostro se tornó grave y contempló fijamente la foto de Yukihiro–. Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí, Yukki. Necesito tanto hablar contigo, como lo hacíamos, luego de nuestras agitadas noches –sonrió travieso. Suspiró una vez más, desvaneciendo la mueca graciosa en su rostro–. Te necesito tanto... –parpadeó varias veces, evitando que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas rebeldes–. ¿Sabes? Sea donde sea que estés, haz que Tetsu no la esté pasando mal. Y haz que lo encontremos lo antes posible... por favor, Yukki.

La meditación del momento fue interrumpida por un chirriante sonido que rompió el encanto de la escena, provocando que el alto japonés cayera en cuenta de la realidad.

Buscó su móvil sujeto al cinturón y lo descolgó con apatía. Odiaba que le interrumpieran siempre sus momentos con Yukihiro. Sonrió con una suave nostalgia. Ojalá el que lo interrumpiera fuera Tetsu. Por primera vez, deseó con todas sus fuerzas tal interrupción.

-¿Kitamura-san? –una ronca voz preguntó del otro lado del tubo.

-Mn. Habla con él. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Enomoto, el investigador del caso Ogawa.

-¡Ah! ¿Novedades?

-Sí. Hemos encontrado a Ogawa-san. Venga a Fukuoka.

Ken cortó la llamada y se levantó del suelo en un limpio movimiento. Arrojó su colilla de cigarro a medio terminar a un costado del cementerio, y contempló por un segundo con mayor detenimiento la foto de su antiguo amante. Por un segundo creyó que aquel ser verdaderamente poseía magia, poseía una fuerza más allá de la realidad humana.

'_¡Ay! Ken, eres un sensible.'_

La voz en su cabeza hizo eco en su interior. Sonrió con pesadumbre y, sin dar más rodeos, abandonó la tumba y se dirigió de inmediato al departamento. Avisaría a Hyde y a Nijiko, quienes de seguro partirían con él.

Se sintió relajado por saber que al menos la vida de Tetsu no peligraba, pero tembló de tan sólo pensar lo que le hubiera pasado en casi dos meses de cautiverio. Prefirió no pensar al respecto.

Y mientras tanto, frente a la tumba de Yukihiro, el cigarro clavado en la tierra lentamente se consumía.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XIII

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 31 de marzo de 2008 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>-¡Quiero saber el puto número del cuarto! ¿Tan difícil es leer tres números de mierda? –gritó Ken exasperado a la recepcionista. Detrás de él, estaban Nijiko y Hyde, haciendo presión a la empleada con sus miradas duras.<p>

-Pero señor, sólo dejaríamos el ingreso de padres o esposa. Para otras visitas, es necesario hacerlo en el horario asignado para ello...

-Me cago en el horario. Es mi amigo el que está allí, el que no veo desde hace dos meses, no me rompa los huevos con reglas. Aquí está su mejor amigo y la hija. ¡Y los tres queremos verlo!

-Señor, llamaré a seguridad...

-¡Me importa un huevo! ¡Quiero ver a mi amigo! ¡Exijo que nos den el permiso! –gritó, golpeando la mesa de recepciones, generándole a la empelada un respingo por tal imprevista actitud incivilizada.

-¿Qué escándalo es éste? –una voz ronca detrás de las tres personas se hizo notar en medio de la discusión. Ken se giró sobre sus talones y contempló al dueño de la voz, quien les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, tanto a él como a Nijiko, saludándolos con tal movimiento, y miró por un segundo a Hyde.

-Enomoto-san. ¿Para qué rayos me llamas a Toukyou diciéndome que encontraron a Tetsu, y no podemos siquiera verle?

-Kitamura-san, lo hemos encontrado hace dos días. Está absolutamente choqueado, y necesitamos hablar con él primero sobre todo lo sucedido...

-¡Oh! Se humano, Enomoto-san, Tetsu necesita a unos amigos a los cuales les niegan la entrada.

-Está algo delicado...

-Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos...

-Pero debo hablar con ustedes tres antes...

-¡No! ¡Queremos verlo! –dijo el guitarrista sin darle pie a vencerle.

-Bueno. Veré qué puedo hacer. Síganme, hablaré con los médicos, y veremos qué podemos hacer ahora –dijo en tono resignado, elevando sus ojos al techo ante la terca actitud del alto japonés.

Los cuatro individuos subieron el décimo piso del hospital, y se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación 10.17, deteniéndose en el paso por Enomoto, quien se giró para verles.

-¿Quieren que hablemos o prefieren...?

-¡Queremos verlo! ¡Luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de una puta vez!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! –rezongó el guitarrista, quien ya sin poder soportar su culpa, su necesidad de ver a Tetsu, ingresó en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un estrépito moderado.

Nijiko y Hyde intentaron seguirle, pero Enomoto les detuvo. Padre e hija se miraron curiosos entre sí, y luego cuestionaron con el mismo rostro al investigador.

-Sólo uno por vez. No queremos atormentarlo más de lo que ya lo está.

-Pero somos su gente querida -expresó tímida Nijiko, recibiendo una mirada neutra del investigador.

-Eso lo sé. Pero la mente se debilita luego de las cosas que pasó Ogawa-san.

-¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente? –preguntó de inmediato Hyde, sintiendo un escalofrío en toda su piel, sabiendo que su pregunta, al menos para él que había conocido a Sakura, era verdaderamente una trivialidad.

-Prefiero hablarlo con los tres presentes...

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta del cuarto abriéndose interrumpió la charla. De ella salía Ken, pálido, atravesado por la culpa más que nunca, mirando el suelo, con paso cansino.

Sin hacer sonora una sola sílaba, caminó hasta un banco y se dejó caer en él para prender un cigarro. Enomoto no le prohibió el vicio ante tan tensa situación, a pesar de estar en un hospital.

-¿Qué pasa, Ken? –preguntó Hyde temeroso.

-Lo hizo mierda... –susurró con la garganta comprimida. Nijiko y Hyde lo contemplaron con miedo. Por un momento, habían decidido desistir de ingresar a ese cuarto. Tenían miedo de lo que podrían encontrar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ese resquemor molestando su pecho, Hyde se encaminó hacia el cuarto e ingresó con suavidad.

Apenas cruzó el umbral, sintió que sus piernas fallaban al ver la desnuda espalda de Tetsu quien, recostado sobre su lado derecho -para evitar el dolor interno que se había hecho crónico en su cuerpo-, se la mostraba sin tener conciencia aún de aquella marca sobre su omóplato.

Hyde tragó sintiendo que su garganta se despellejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>桜<strong>

* * *

><p>El kanji de <em>Sakura<em> sobre el omóplato delicado de su antiguo amante.

-¿Ken? ¿Regresaste con qué cara? –su voz débil, casi impropia, irrumpió en el silencio del lugar. Aquel sonido paralizó por completo a Hyde, quien no podía ni avanzar ni huir.

-...

-Si te vas a quedar mirándome, Ken, entonces vete –intentó mover un poco su cuerpo, para ver sobre su hombro.

-Tetchan... –Hyde tomó el valor suficiente y rodeó la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo y quedar a la misma altura que su agotado amigo.

La sorpresa de Tetsu no fue menor al ver materializado el cuerpo de Hyde a su frente, pues había creído que aquella voz escuchada sólo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Pero se había equivocado.

Lo miró por un segundo. Cinco años sin verlo personalmente. Cinco años de ausencias. Cinco años en los que no sabía de él, sino a través de Nijiko.

Hyde había roto la promesa de mantener el contacto con él por mail, había roto su promesa de cuidarle, había destrozado cualquier pequeña posibilidad de confiar en él nuevamente. Una y otra vez creía estúpidamente en ese japonés que ahora le miraba con lástima.

¿Y de qué le servía la lástima? Tal vez sí. Le servía, y mucho, porque con ella alimentaba su imagen de mártir ante sí mismo.

Pero no pensó demasiado en ello. Realmente, nunca pensaba demasiado en ello, por eso se mentía cruelmente. Nunca se había sincerado consigo mismo.

Suspiró incrédulo y extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de Hyde, la cual acarició. Estaba áspera.

Sus muñecas, vendadas por causa del ampollado, eran contempladas con mayor lástima por los ojos de su antiguo amante. Más alimento, más corrosión.

-Hyde... –exhaló casi furibundo. Los ojos del cantante se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tetchan...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti... vine…

-¿A qué? –interrumpió cortante, neutral, apartando con lentitud su mano de la mejilla del vocalista, para apoyarla de nuevo en el colchón.

-Me voy a quedar contigo...

-¿_Ahora_? –su voz se matizó de reproche e ironía.

-Sip. Ahora, y para siempre.

-¿Y crees que te necesito? –preguntó fríamente. Hyde se petrificó ante el gesto duro del bajista, que le miraba con profunda desaprobación. Y es que Tetsu, en el fondo, actuando en consecuencia al círculo perverso que tanto le fascinaba, se negaba a sí mismo el poco de bienestar que le era posible. Prefería ser el mártir, ser infeliz, mostrarse ante los otros como el gran desdichado hombre colgado, porque necesitaba que los demás le vieran en tan triste situación. Sólo buscaba excitar lástima, porque la odiaba, y allí cerraba su círculo de odio hacia sí mismo. Tenía profunda lástima de la lástima que otros le tenían. Y eso, lo aborrecía.

-Tetchan... ¿qué... me... estás... diciendo?

-Que llegas tarde... muy tarde, Hyde.

-Pero... aún podemos...

-No podemos más.

-¡Tetchan! ¡No seas incoherente!

-¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el incoherente? No fui yo quien se fue a Yokohama, quien se casó, quien abandonó...

-¡Me dijiste que lo hiciera por Nijiko! Me dijiste que lo hiciéramos por ella... –le reclamó de inmediato, con un leve fruncimiento del ceño.

-¿Y me hiciste caso? –sus ojos vacíos se clavaron en las pupilas de Hyde, demostrándole el mar de vacío que lo consumía. Un espejo más en su vida.

-¿Eh?

-¿Me hiciste caso…? Yo te necesitaba…

-Pero tú dijiste... –comentó completamente desorientado. ¿Acaso Tetsu no era tan claro consigo mismo? ¿Acaso Tetsu era verdaderamente un niño que quiere y no quiere a la vez? ¿Que ama y odia a su propia madre? Caprichosa actitud que finalizaba en su empecinada necesidad de ser siempre el que sufría. Hyde no lo podía creer. En algún momento de sus vidas, Tetsu había quebrado su espíritu y él no lo había advertido.

-Me debiste proteger, Hyde... ¿ahora de qué me sirve?

-Ahora voy a estar contigo... –susurró pidiendo tregua.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Tetchan...

-... –los ojos de Tetsu comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente, intentado vanamente detener la caída continua de lágrimas. Sólo se miraban, con demasiado a decir que las palabras no podían siquiera traducir.

Hyde se inclinó sobre Tetsu e intentó abrazarle, pero el brazo débil de su amigo se apoyó en su pecho, evitando un mayor acercamiento...

-¿Tetchan? Déjame abrazarte, lo necesitas...

-Lo necesité hace años... ya no...

-¡Tetchan! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Podemos enmendar...

-Nada se puede enmendar. Vete.

-Me estás echando una vez más de tu vida... ¿lo ves? Siempre es lo mismo contigo. No te permites ser feliz.

-Tú no me has dejado.

-Tú no quieres cuando yo te ofrezco la posibilidad...

-No mientas...

-Quien miente aquí eres tú, Tetchan, y a ti mismo. Como siempre. ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué nunca aceptaste estar bien conmigo?

-¿Será porque te desapareciste cuando lo quise…? Quiero dormir... -Hyde se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, no encontrando argumento para contrarrestar ese gran dolor que había marcado a fuego el alma del bajista.

-Tetchan, cuando te mejores, hablaremos.

-No quiero. Sólo quiero dormir... descansar... olvidar... –susurró con tristeza.

Hyde se levantó del suelo y, con pesadumbre, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Allí se dio vuelta y miró con tristeza la espalda de su antiguo amante, con ese kanji lastimando la blanca y pura piel de Tetsu.

-Déjame ayudarte, Tetchan.

-Es demasiado tarde, Hyde, ya no te quiero.

-No seas mentiroso. Para de mentirte, deja de hacer lo que has hecho durante toda tu vida -le recriminó con una leve molestia matizando su voz.

-Ya no me miento más, ya no, ya he dicho _basta_.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Quedarte en la cama?

-No. Ya soy valiente, ya no temo a nada, ni siquiera a la soledad.

-Eres un mentiroso, Tetchan.

-Igualmente –dijo con tono seco, sin inflexión alguna.

-Yo nunca te mentí...

-Desde hace más de quince años me vienes mintiendo...

-No, yo te protegía, siempre lo hice...

-¿Proteger? ¿A tu abandono le llamas protección? –comentó con marcado tono irónico, mientras miraba algún punto lejano en el suelo, sin moverse de su posición que tanto dolor le generaba. El vocalista, aún parado frente a la puerta, sólo apoyó su mano en el picaporte de la misma, contemplando la cerradura, a la vez que recibía la recriminación-. Pero ya eso no importa, siempre me has abandonado, hazlo una vez más y cierra la puerta de este cuarto para siempre.

-Tetchan... deja de victimizarte como si el único herido fueras tú...

-... –el bajista sólo calló, marcando con su silencio el profundo reproche que le hacía al vocalista. Quince años de dolor, dos meses de vejaciones, ese segundo que usó para decir tal verdad... maldito Hyde.

-Tetchan… Yo te amo... _mis alas son tuyas. Siempre estarás en mi interior. Siempre. __*35_

Tetsu, descreyendo por completo sus palabras, hundió más su rostro en el almohadón y se alejó de aquel ambiente, en sus pensamientos de oscuridad.

Siempre había sido el abandonado y, acostumbrado al dolor, a la soledad, a la eterna autocompasión que había desarrollado, esta vez fue él quien abandonó. Una suave brisa de orgullo pareció refrescar su interior por tan sólo un segundo. Pero sólo duró un segundo, pues inmediatamente se sumió en el silencio, en la soledad, y en el mar de vacío por el cual navegaba desde hacía más de 15 años.

Simplemente le era imposible ser feliz, porque en el fondo Ken siempre había tenido la razón: sólo escogía el camino más difícil, para gozar con el propio dolor. Escogía lo que sabía fracasaría con el único fin de verse a sí mismo castigado por la vida; y efectivamente, cuando el fracaso no aparecía y el éxito rodeaba el accionar, él mismo disparaba el mecanismo de auto-destrucción. Y es que había aprendido a vivir destruyendo todo lo que creaba, destrozando todo lo que vivía, despedazando el mundo con sus mentiras de propia manufacturación.

Finalmente Tetsu comprendía que había vivido mintiéndose toda su vida, sólo por la autosatisfacción de ver cómo su realidad se despedazaba al ver una nueva realidad. Realidad que también era mentira, y que destruía cuando la felicidad lo embargaba en demasía.

Tetsu entendió al final el porqué de su estúpida actitud, pero... 15 años se habían pasado, y miles de cosas habían ocurrido. ¿Tendría posibilidad de cambiarlas? No, mejor no las cambiaría, porque en el fondo sabía lo que acontecería en su cuerpo, lo presentía y, como todo, ya era demasiado tarde, se empecinaría en su actitud.

Entender no sólo era importante, concienciar lo entendido a veces podía destrozar, y Tetsu a tal nivel ya no quería llegar, porque había encontrado valor. Aquel valor del que había carecido durante años.

Un valor que nació en el mismo momento en que la puerta por donde se alejó Hyde sonó secamente, cerrándose.

* * *

><p>El cantante salió de aquella habitación y encontró a Ken, fumando más calmo, quien contempló el rostro ceñudo de Hyde. Nijiko miró a su padre y, de inmediato, bajó su rostro hacia el suelo. Ya lo sentía.<p>

-Tetchan está mal... –susurró con resignación, sentándose al lado de Nijiko en el banco que se encontraba frente al de Ken. Enomoto los miró con esa frialdad que embargaba su alma, hecha callo por los años de vivencias duras que su trabajo le hacía conocer y, sin rodeos, sacó el tema a esos tres entes entristecidos.

-Señores, les dije. Ogawa-san ahora está muy delicado.

-Y encima le han ametrallado a preguntas, ¿cierto? –dijo con rudo tono el guitarrista, mirando ceñudo al investigador.

-Aún no. No del todo, no de la forma en que debemos hacerlo.

-No quiere contacto con nadie... –dijo Ken, bajando la vista. Él había recibido la peor descarga que Tetsu hubiera hecho a ser alguno cuando había ingresado al cuarto. Sintió extrema culpa. Las palabras de aquel agotado Tetsu aún resonaban en su mente, dichas en el mismo momento en que lo había abrazado para animarle: '_Ken, no me toques. Sakura era más amable que tú, a pesar de todo. Al menos, no me confundía con Yukihiro.'_

-Es lógico. Sakura lo ha estado sometiendo desde que lo ha secuestrado... y…

-Y encima le tatuó aquel kanji en su espalda –dijo con resentimiento el cantante.

-¿Qué kanji? –preguntó Nijiko, quien había abdicado de su necesidad de ver a Tetsu, producto del temor que le ocasionaban los relatos de su tutor y de su padre.

-El kanji de _Sakura_ –explicó apesadumbrado.

-Eso es lo de menos... –dijo Enomoto con tono neutro, llamando la atención de los tres presentes, que clavaron su vista en él–. Sakurazawa-san está enfermo, y ha contagiado a Ogawa-san. Ambos están muy mal.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le contagió?

-HIV. Y no sólo una vez, sino que al continuar con las reiteradas violaciones, ha reinfectado al señor Ogawa. Ustedes deben saber que las reinfecciones sólo complican más la enfermedad, y estas reinfecciones se han estado dando desde el mismo día en que Ogawa-san fue secuestrado. Sakurazawa ya estaba enfermo desde mucho antes.

Ken, Hyde y Nijiko sólo contemplaron al hombre, sin mirarlo. Estaban absolutamente choqueados.

El investigador, cumplida su misión de informar el comunicado a los interesados, suspiró y, sin mayores rodeos, se retiró del pasillo, en dirección al ascensor. Su ausencia marcó aún más el silencio profundo que se había instalado entre los tres.

Nijiko había bajado su rostro lentamente cuando el investigador había dado inicio a su partida, y aún conservaba su mirada fija en el suelo, parpadeando de vez en cuando, preguntándose y culpándose por completo.

-¡Me las pagará! –murmuró con los dientes apretados el vocalista, mientras dejaba derramar unas lágrimas de impotencia, que secaba con su mano en un movimiento brusco.

-Tranquilo, Hyde. Tetsu nos necesita lo mejor posible...

-Ese no es Tetsu, no lo es –sacudió su cabeza en negación y reubicó su cuerpo, tal que sus manos tomaban su cabeza y, mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas, continuaba con su empecinado movimiento de negación, que hacía mover con docilidad su cabello.

-Volverá a serlo. Tranquilo, amigo –dijo con profunda sabiduría el alto japonés, a la vez que se sentaba al lado del vocalista y lo abrazaba, frotando una mano sobre la cansada espalda. Era un gesto que siempre había ayudado a todo aquél que necesitaba consuelo.

Nijiko, absorta, sólo contemplaba el suelo. No deseaba ver a ese Tetsu del que tanto Ken como Hyde referían cual desconocido. No quería ver a un nuevo ser que nada tenía de parecido con aquél que había aparecido en su vida una tarde de primavera, en un parque de la ciudad.

-Lo voy a matar...

Ante esas palabras pronunciadas por su padre, la adolescente elevó su rostro y contempló al ceñudo hombre que con determinación se había incorporado de la banca, y ya comenzaba a dirigirse al ascensor del lugar para partir.

-¡Hyde! ¿Qué mierda piensas hacer? ¡No necesitas más problemas! –reclamó de inmediato Ken, sin levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Dónde está, Ken? –reclamó de inmediato, percatándose de que necesitaba aquella información.

-¿Quién?

-Ese hijo de puta, sabes bien a quién me refiero.

-No seas estúpido, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrar en la cárcel? Hyde... piensa un poco. Tetsu te necesita.

-Necesito ver a ese cretino. Ken, por favor.

-... –suspiró con temor, dudando.

-Si no me lo dices, tardaré más en averiguarlo, pero tarde o temprano lo haré

-En la comisaría central de Fukuoka, a unas veinte calles de aquí. Hyde... no hagas locuras...

-Cuida de Nijichan –comentó con determinación.

-Hyde... –su voz no alcanzó los oídos del vocalista, el cual abandonaba de inmediato el pasillo, para esfumarse por el otro que conducía al ascensor.

Resignado, el guitarrista suspiró con fuerza y, prendiendo otro cigarrillo, se apoyó contra la pared, mirando el techo.

La jovencita lo contempló por un segundo, tras el cual Ken movió su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Tu padre está loco...

-No lo está. Lo necesita desde hace años…

-¿Eh? ¿Matar a un imbécil es lo que necesita desde hace años?

-No. Necesita lo que debió buscar desde el mismo día en que ese tipo abusó de papa.

-¿Venganza?

-Respuestas. Comprensión de lo vivido.

-Já –tomó una calada de su cigarro y la exhaló, fijando su vista en el techo mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la pared–. Eso espero.

El pasillo se envolvió en pétreo silencio.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, Hyde apareció frente a la celda. Los policías de Fukuoka habían aceptado la suma de dinero que había caído en sus escritorios cuando Hyde había pedido el acceso libre a tal lugar, con el fin de hacer lo que gustara.<p>

Custodiado por dos policías, había ingresado a la celda, temblando pero decidido. Exigiéndole a sus vigilantes que se retiraran del lugar, fue dejado solo dentro de aquel recinto. Ante cualquier disturbio, los policías irrumpirían en el lugar.

Frente al umbral de la celda, Hyde contempló la sombra que se encontraba recostada sobre la cama del lugar. Tenía un gesto burlón curvando sus labios, como era de costumbre, el cabello largo y negro, con algunas canas rebeldes dejándose entrever en la melena, cayendo por sobre el borde de esa dura litera, y vestía de negro cuero. Nada había cambiado.

Esa figura, al percibir su presencia, se incorporó levemente y se sentó en la cama, enfatizando su sonrisa.

Hyde tragó, haciéndose sonora tal acción en el silencio apabullante que se generaba en el lugar, con sólo dos miradas contemplándose directamente, desnudándose, preguntándose, violándose.

-¡Hacía tiempo, Hyde! ¿Cómo estás?

-...

-¿Vienes a hacer una de esas visitas privadas? Extrañas la forma en que te trataba, ¿verdad?

-No hagas ruido. Cierra esa putrefacta boca, Sakura.

-Y entonces, ¿a qué vienes? –comentó risueño, mirándole con malicia, mientras el rostro de Hyde sólo expresaba repugnancia y un odio que levemente tomaba control de su cuerpo. Deseaba aniquilar a ese despreciable ser.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste tratar a Tetsu de esa forma! –dijo, sobreponiéndose al leve temblor que debilitaba sus piernas, mientras avanzaba hacia la oscura figura sin despegar su fría mirada de los ojos sarcásticos de aquel ente.

-Tetsu lo ha disfrutado. Se ha sentido querido, no como tú le has hecho sentir. Él mismo me lo ha dicho... –se jactó, levantando una ceja en la misma empecinada actitud de Hyde de mantenerse mirándose fijamente–. Yo no lo he abandonado, no lo he dejado de querer en ningún momento, y siempre me he preocupado de que sintiera placer... Susurra deliciosamente... ¿sabes?

Hyde, irritado por aquel relato, golpeó con el dorso de su mano el rostro de Sakura, quien no puso resistencia. Luego golpeó su estómago y, ya exacerbado, lo sujetó de la solapa de su camisa y lo acorraló contra la pared de la litera. Lo miraba con el más visceral odio.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Tetchan!

-¿Por qué tu le hiciste lo que le has hecho? –preguntó de inmediato, con una sonrisa burlona, fijando su vista en la mirada sin expresión de Hyde, divertido de aquella imagen que nunca había mostrado aquel pequeño ser antes: Un hombre agresivo.

El cantante soltó la solapa y se alejó un paso de Sakura, contemplándolo con gesto más calmo, pero aun así triste y odioso.

-No puedes comparar... –le recriminó.

-Yo al menos sé que le di todo lo que puedo dar... Tú, aún consciente, no le has dado lo que podías.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que le has dado todo? ¿¡Hiciste con él lo que conmigo, lo que con todos los que han pasado por tus manos! ¡Eres la peor calaña!

-No estás por encima de mí, Hyde. Si es eso lo que pretendes decirme. Yo al menos he hecho todo lo posible para estar al lado de Tetsu. Siempre quise a Tetsu, siempre. Sólo ahora él se ha dado cuenta de cuánto lo estimo. Le he hecho _disfrutar_.

-Estás loco...

-El _disfrute_ es un buen regalo, Hyde. Es una forma de demostrar lo que uno siente, y lo que desea hacer sentir.

-La forma en que tú haces _disfrutar_ es horrible... es _tortura_, no _disfrute_...

-Cuestiones de definiciones, querido Hyde. A mí me enseñaron a disfrutar de esa forma... No es tan mala, al menos le muestro a alguien que lo elijo de entre muchos, y le doy un trato especial... quizás no lo entiendas... pero es una forma de amar...

-Tú no puedes amar, Sakura...

-¿Y tú sí?

-Los violentos no saben amar...

-Los suicidas tampoco, los vacíos tampoco, los miedosos tampoco...

-No digas estupideces... –recriminó fastidiado.

-Hyde, ¿no gustas escuchar la verdad? El vacío no tiene con qué amar, el miedoso no puede siquiera moverse para amar, pues teme, y el suicida no tiene amor para sí mismo, menos lo tendrá para otro... al menos yo, amo por la violencia...

-Eres un hijo de puta, Sakura. ¡La violencia no es amor! ¡El sexo no es amor siquiera! ¡Tú estás enfermo!

-Si nada de eso es amor, ¿qué es si no?

-...

-¿Ahora te callas? Por lo menos yo sé qué es el amor... sé cómo darlo...

-Tu amor lastima y destroza, Sakura... eres una bestia, devorando lo que amas...

-Mejor consumirlo uno, a dejarlo solo.

-No, no es mejor.

-¿Qué lo es si no?

-No lo sé.

-Gran autor de mentiras cantadas... -sonrió burlonamente-. Hyde, no tienes ni personalidad, nunca la has tenido, y ahora vienes aquí, frente a mí, ¿a reclamarme qué?

-...

-Nunca has sido tú mismo frente a nadie, tú mismo te has desdibujado. Cuando éramos jóvenes, tú estabas completamente amorfo. Te di forma, Hyde, aunque tú no te des cuenta... yo te ayudé –sonrió, convencido de su bondad. Hyde le miró con asco.

-No me ayudaste, me condenaste. Mucho de lo que te permití, de tus abusos, de tus violencias, fue porque yo no estaba definido. Mi personalidad era un garabato... en eso, sí tengo culpa... pero en todo lo demás, sólo tú eres el maldito responsable.

-Es un honor…

-No te jactes, infeliz...

-¿Pero ves? Dejo huellas. Amo dejando huellas.

-Tú no das amor, Sakura, entiéndelo. Sólo torturas, maltratas, dañas.

-Amo.

-No, no lo haces.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Por ti sentí muchísimo, Sakura. Ahora sólo hay odio y resentimiento. Vine con la intención de matarte, pero... es imposible. Estás enfermo. Nunca has estado consciente de tu propia basura. Eres un ser hediento. Das asco.

-Gracias. Es mejor que la mera indiferencia –sonrió de costado.

-No te entiendo, y ya no me interesa hacerlo.

-Nunca te interesó.

-... –lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-A nadie nunca le ha interesado tratar de entenderme. Ni aun cuando tenía seis años. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni mi tío. Mucho menos aquellos conocidos con los que no compartía la sangre. A nadie nunca le interesó verme. Tetsu fue el único que me miró con ojos atentos la primera vez que nos vimos. Me perdonó una actitud, dos veces, porque me quería en su banda, y porque quería que fuéramos amigos. Creí que Tetsu sería el que me vería finalmente. Pero el muy imbécil dejó de verme apenas apareciste tú. Para que me viera, te acepté. Si te tenía cerca, no estarías con él, y aún existía la posibilidad de que me ayudara...

-¿Tetsu? ¿Ayudarte?

-Con él podía entender lo que era la inocencia. Quería curar mis heridas con su ser... pero nunca me vio. No como sí te miraba a ti.

-... –Hyde miró neutral a Sakura.

-En estos días que pasamos juntos, me di cuenta de que, tal vez, si el pasado hubiera sido otro, tal vez los dos hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad... me hubiera gustado mucho ser feliz con Tetsu... –sonrió con un primer rasgo de tristeza, de humanidad, que sorprendió a Hyde.

-Nadie como tú puede ser feliz... -determinó el cantante lleno de bilis.

-Entonces, tú tampoco puedes.

-Sí. Es cierto. Pero a mí me condenaste, yo no elegí ser lo que soy.

-Mi tío también me condenó, Hyde. Deja de culpar a otros. Uno siempre elige, uno es el responsable de sí mismo... madura. Aún sigues desdibujado... –rió con soberbia, levantando una ceja.

Hyde le contempló. Analizó un poco sus palabras y, extrañamente, a pesar de todo, a pesar del odio que le profesaba a ese ser siniestro, ya no sólo por su propio pasado, sino por las consecuencias que ahora sufriría su amante por causa de éste, a pesar de querer tener razón, no podía más que concluir que el mismo que le había condenado le estaba dando en ese momento una verdad absoluta, una verdad que le erizaba la piel. Sakura lo lastimaba una vez más, pero ahora, irónicamente, con la más pura verdad.

Rendido, no queriendo saber más detalles de las torturas que habría sufrido Tetsu, no deseando permitir que la lástima emergiera de su alma, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al umbral.

Sakura, sentado en su cama, miraba con expresión neutra el cuerpo ya no tan bello de aquel hombre.

-Hyde...

-... –el aludido detuvo sus pasos y giró su rostro lo suficiente, como para poder ver por sobre su hombro.

-No me has contestado. ¿Qué es para ti el amor? ¿Sólo una canción? ¿Un matrimonio infeliz? ¿Una hija…?

-¿Qué podría explicarle yo a alguien como tú para que lo entendiera?

-Já, la mejor respuesta para disimular que no sabes: prefieres decir que no soy capaz de entender...

-Es que no me interesa que lo entiendas...

-¿Pero realmente sabes lo que es?

-...

-Me lo imaginaba... –dijo orgulloso.

Hyde retomó sus pasos y salió de la celda.

Sakura, dentro, lentamente desfiguró su sonrisa burlona en un gesto de profunda tristeza.

Hyde también le había arrojado duras verdades.

Incluso el más bellaco podía sentir el dolor.

Suspiró resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer con su vida?

Sólo había tenido seis años. Seis.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XIV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 07 de abril de 2008 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Tic toc. Tic toc.<p>

El sonido de un reloj retumbaba en el silencio de la cocina de aquel departamento que Hyde y Ken habían rentado por un breve tiempo en Fukuoka, hasta que pudieran trasladar a Tetsu a Tokyo si se lo permitían los médicos, o bien quedarse instalados allí hasta que Ogawa se recuperase por completo.

Ken de vez en cuando tosía, sacando de inmediato su pañuelo, el cual apoyaba sobre su boca. Nijiko y Hyde lo miraban con reproche, mas el guitarrista sólo disimulaba no entender lo que aquellas miradas le insinuaban.

-Kenchan, te has traído tu medicina, ¿verdad? –preguntó con suave voz la joven, marcando un tenue gesto en su rostro que mostraba saber la respuesta de aquel alto japonés.

-Claro. Las tengo por ahí.

-¿Me las muestras? –insistió.

-Tengo que revolver la valija.

-Vinimos de improviso, nuestro equipaje es muy escaso, puedes revolverla.

-Nijichan... –comentó con una ligera molestia.

-Ken, lo único que nos falta es que tú también empeores. Por favor, considera la situación –intervino de inmediato Hyde, quien hacía un rato había posado su mirada en el plato de sopa udon, pero sólo removía los fideos de un lado a otro.

-Es cierto, Kenchan. Tienes que cuidarte, Tetchan nos necesita –suspiró con suave voz la adolescente.

-Quizás a ustedes, pero no a mí... –recordó aquellas palabras duras en la habitación de la clínica.

-¡Ken! Tetsu está pasando por un mal momento... tú eres su amigo también. No digas esas cosas...

-¡Las diré! -comentó, tras lo cual suspiró fuertemente, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-Kenchan, te pareces a un niño entercado –respondió Nijiko. Los tres hablaban sin esbozar sombras de sonrisas.

-Lastimé mucho a Tetsu, diariamente –dijo el guitarrista, mirando su plato intacto, un poco alejado de la situación, casi hablando con su conciencia.

-Entonces con más razón debes ayudarle... –expresó Nijiko, sabiendo que pronto su padre entendería que, atrás de toda esa culpa, Ken le escondía un secreto. Prefirió no ahondar en el tema para no generar más conflictos de los que ya existían.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarle? ¡Yo era quien lo lastimaba noche tras noche…! –suspiró con culpa. También era consciente de la situación que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Hyde con el ceño levemente fruncido–. ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?

-¡Ay, Yukki! –miró hacia el techo, y luego clavó sus ojos en los de Hyde–. Hay algo que no sabes...

-¡Kenchan! –Nijiko se levantó de la mesa y miró aterrada a su tutor.

-Ya, Nijichan. Es mejor así –detuvo a la joven con su mirada cansada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí, Nijichan? –inquirió con el ceño tremendamente fruncido a su hija, y se levantó de la mesa.

-No culpes a la pequeña –intervino Ken–. Ella nunca se metió, eran cosas de Tetsu y mías...

-Ken, ¡explícate ya!

-Tetsu y yo dormíamos juntos, Hyde.

-... –el ceño fruncido se estiró por completo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y contempló el rostro de culpa de aquel guitarrista que antaño había sido un jovial japonés.

A través de su cuerpo, Hyde pudo sentir una corriente helada de sangre que erizó cada vello de su cuerpo mientras intentaba traducir en su mente aquella noticia. Miró a Nijiko, cuestionándole el porqué de su silencio, mas la joven sólo bajó su mirada hacia su plato.

-Hyde, ni pienses en culpar a Nijiko. No era cosa que le incumbiera a ella. Era cosa de nosotros dos... y de ti, claro.

-Ken... tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo... –dijo pálido, mientras se sentaba en la mesa, pues sus piernas comenzaban a fallar, víctimas de aquella sensación helada.

-Y lo soy. Y también lo era de Tetsu. Pero simplemente pasó, Hyde. Tú te fuiste a Yokohama, Tetsu estaba muy solo y yo también...

-¡¿Eso acaso es un intento de justificación? –gritó con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Ken cual demonio metamorfoseado.

-No. Es sólo lo que pasó. Ni siquiera mantuviste el correo electrónico con Tetsu. Él se desmoronaba... una vez más... No quería verlo como en aquel tiempo, en donde sólo estaba en la cama mirando el ventanal de aquella casa que tenía el sauce sobre la laguna artificial. Yo no quería...

-¡No justifiques tan estúpidamente, Kenchan! –dijo Nijiko con lágrimas en los ojos. Los dos adultos la contemplaron extrañados–. No justifiques como lo hace Tetchan, no justifiques tus actos para librarte de la culpa que realmente tienes. Estás siendo como Tetchan... estás siendo como Kaori... simplemente buscando la lástima ante sí mismos... ¡Basta de esa actitud, Kenchan! ¡Basta!

Hyde cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Tenía una mixtura entre odio, furia y lástima. ¿Qué poder tenía él sobre Tetsu? ¿Qué poder tenía él sobre su amigo Ken? ¿Qué podía esperar si nunca había hablando claro con ellos? Todo se encontraba en un estado incorpóreo, las ilusiones, las promesas... incluso aquella simple acción de enviarle a su amante un correo electrónico de vez en cuando la había descuidado, producto del estrés que siempre le generaba la presencia de Megumi, y las tensiones entre ella y Nijiko. ¿Qué podía pretender del curso de los acontecimientos si nunca se había movido o esforzado para modificarlos? Él siempre esperó un cambio radical, producto de la nada, producto de un azar que esperaba que le tocara... y efectivamente, aquel cambio radical había llegado, pero descontrolado, sin cauce, completamente inesperado y que desvelaba a su paso secretos que hubiera preferido no saber nunca.

Y de repente, entre aquel mar de dudas, de razonamientos, de ideas, vino a su mente una imagen de su amante y aquel guitarrista, en una cama, y de inmediato aquella imaginación se transformó en otras del pasado, donde Hyde y Tetsu habían compartido noches tranquilas y no tan tranquilas, rodeados de sábanas, susurros y gemidos.

Su corazón latió fuerte y, sin poder controlar toda aquella voluminosa sensación, comenzó a llorar.

Derramaba sus lágrimas, de igual forma que en el pasado, que en cada noche luego de los maltratos de Sakura, que en cada momento que veía sus ilusiones desmoronarse.

Nijiko no pudo más que llorar al ver a su padre tan vulnerable. Hyde era un ser que aparentaba personalidad, pero la mayoría de las veces era un ser desdibujado. Sakura siempre le había visto de la forma correcta.

Y sin mayores dilaciones, Ken se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a Hyde y, apoyándole una mano en el hombro, le pidió disculpas. Hyde sólo atinó a abrazarlo, para llorar aún más amargamente.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido estridente del celular de Hyde. Nijiko miró a aquellos dos adultos que estaban más en pedazos que enteros y, sin dudarlo, atendió el móvil que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cocina.

-Ah. No, soy la hija. Sí, pero no se encuentra muy bien... Pero me parece más conveniente que le llame mañana, le estoy diciendo que no se encuentra bien... Pero, señor, ¿no entiende? –comentó enojada la joven.

Al ver tal insistencia por parte de aquel interlocutor, Hyde secó sus lágrimas y aclaró su voz, pidiéndole a Nijiko que le alcanzara el móvil. Al ponerlo sobre su oído, enseguida se percató de que aquella voz pertenecía al hombre que había dejado encargado de la administración de Haunted Records de Yokohama. La insistencia de ese buen hombre sólo podía traer malos augurios.

-Takarai-san, ¿es usted? –la voz desde el teléfono le cuestionó de inmediato.

-Sí, Obata-san, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?

-Disculpe que moleste, pero han llegado aquí al estudio dos cartas documentos que son de urgencia, y me preguntaba si deseaba que se las reenvíe.

-¿Quién es el que las envía?

-Su señora esposa. Es un pedido de divorcio realizado por abogados y un trámite de disputa de la patria potestad.

-¡¿Que?

-Sí, lo lamento mucho. Los abogados que han traído estos documentos me pidieron que al menos se lo informara de inmediato. Los trámites tienen prórroga hasta treinta días. No sabía realmente qué hacer, Takarai-san.

-Bien, está bien. Gracias por su esfuerzo... ¿es todo?

-Sí.

-Entonces ya analizaremos la situación. Veré cómo transcurren las cosas aquí dentro de una semana y, luego de ese tiempo, le llamaré para ver cómo solucionamos esos papeles.

-Takarai-san, ¿me permite aconsejarle algo?

-¿Sí?

-Por favor, no tarde ese tiempo de ser posible. Nos han dejado tres cantantes, porque el estudio está adquiriendo mal nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Debido a qué?

-Su señora esposa, Takarai-san.

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver ella con eso?

-Se están desparramando rumores tremendos respecto de usted y del trato que tiene con sus representados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de rumores?

-Rumores de índole sexual... y de abuso sexual...

-¿¡Qué demonios!

-Disculpe que le informe de esto en un momento tan complicado, Takarai-san, pero nuestros representados comienzan a abandonarnos en parte por creer esos rumores, y aquéllos que no los creen nos dejan porque la empresa comienza a estar manchada... Es una situación complicada... Por favor, resuélvalo cuanto antes...

-Sí, Obata-san... Mantenme informado... y gracias...

Hyde apagó el celular y, aún sentado en la mesa, empujó el móvil sobre la misma, hasta que cayó al suelo y, simplemente apoyó el rostro en sus brazos cruzados, que descasaban sobre la superficie. Suspiró fuertemente. Nijiko y Ken sólo lo miraron con tristeza y se contemplaron mutuamente. El caos se había hecho carne y hueso.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado diez días desde que Tetsu se encontraba en la clínica. Lentamente se restablecía físicamente, aunque psicológicamente se encontraba peor que nunca.<p>

Tras haber transcurrido ese tiempo, Nijiko decidió visitarlo, pues desde que había llegado a Fukuoka, y luego de haber contemplado el rostro de horror tanto de Ken como de su padre, había desistido de ver a Tetsu en persona. Temía hallar cualquier otro ente que no fuera el amable japonés. Le daba profundo temor.

Pero aquel día se había obligado a sí misma a visitarle, pues Tetsu había prohibido la visita de Hyde y de Ken, y los médicos habían aceptado tal decisión en vista de los conflictos internos que pudiera tener el antiguo bajista.

A la que aún no le había prohibido el ingreso era a su pequeña damita. En parte porque, entre tanto dolor, la había olvidado.

Un suave sonido de golpe delicado sobre la puerta se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación donde Tetsu estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirando a través de la ventana.

No respondió y, a pesar de ello, la puerta se abrió con lentitud. El hombre, inmutable, no apartó su vista de la ventana.

-¿Te… Te... Tetchan? –preguntó con profundo temor.

-¿Aeh? –parpadeó rápidamente, como si hubiera salido de su trance, y giró su rostro hacia la joven que había ingresado temerosa a la habitación. Tenía entre sus brazos unas flores blancas que contrastaban con la vestimenta completamente oscura de la muchacha.

-Perdona, Tetchan... no quiero molestar... pero... quisiera pasar un rato contigo...

-¡Nijichan! –dijo con una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera porque, hasta ese momento, no había más que rumiado su dolor una y otra vez, olvidándose de las pequeñas cosas aún buenas que tenía en aquella vida–. ¡Dioses, Nijichan! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí en Fukuoka! ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate a mi lado…! –dijo animado, intentado moverse con mucha lentitud sobre la cama.

-Está bien, Tetchan, me siento en la silla, no te preocupes –dijo más relajada, mientras buscaba un jarrón e iba al baño para llenarlo de agua, colocando las flores en él para luego dejarlo en alguna esquina de la habitación, tras lo cual se sentó al lado de su antiguo tutor.

-¡Nijichan! ¿Cómo has estado en este tiempo?

-Preocupada por ti, Tetchan, ciertamente –comentó con una triste sonrisa–. Ahora sé que andas bien, me alegra mucho... Tienes que reponerte rápido, así regresamos a Toukyou... –seguía entusiasta, hasta que contempló el rostro serio de su antiguo tutor.

-No... no quiero regresar a Toukyou...

-¿Aeh?

-No quiero estar con Ken...

-Bueno, estarás conmigo, Tetchan...

-Ni con Hyde...

-... –Nijiko elevó sus cejas y torció su boca de costado.

-No quiero más dolor, Nijichan...

-Vive conmigo... ¿sí? –insistió con un gesto cariñoso.

-Me encantaría, ciertamente... –susurró con una sonrisa triste–… pero no tengo poder de tutor real, Nijichan. Aún eres menor de edad. Sólo puedes estar con tu padre y madre...

-Puedo ganarle a mama para que me deje... –insistió.

-No, Nijichan... a tu madre no se le gana nunca... Creo que a estas alturas ya lo sabes... –miró sus manos apoyadas en su regazo, con tristeza. Él más que cualquiera sabía que con Megumi no se podía ganar nunca. El orgullo de la cazadora era imponente ante la pequeñez de las presas.

-Perdóname... Tetchan... –los oscuros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba con lástima a su tutor. Lo quería profundamente, pero cualquier intento de ayuda era imposible. Estaba lejano, porque él quería estarlo, y contra ello no podía.

-... -Tetsu elevó su rostro y contempló a la muchacha, que derramaba sus lágrimas casi sin pestañear. Observó aquella mirada tan similar a la de Kaori en los momentos de mayor debilidad, y se aborreció a sí mismo por generar tal situación en su pequeña damita, ya hecha una mujer.

-Perdóname a mí, a mi padre, a Ken... perdónanos, Tetchan.

-Ya no importa, Nijichan. Ya no importa...

-Tetchan...

-En serio. Las cosas han tomado ese curso y simplemente tenemos que resignarnos a ellas. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, nada... el pasado es irremediable.

-Tetchan... si yo no hubiera nacido, las cosas hubieran sido mejor, ¿no?

-No lo sé. Pero es bonito que hayas nacido, Nijichan –dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Si hubieras sabido todo este futuro antes, Tetchan... ¿hubieras permitido que naciera?

-¿Aeh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? –pestañeó asombrado por la insistencia. Nijiko no perdía su esencia, aquélla que siempre le sorprendía.

-Es simplemente una pregunta que me he venido haciendo desde pequeña, Tetchan...

-Tu padre hizo destrozos contigo maltratándote como lo hizo en tu niñez, Nijichan. No te intoxiques con esos pensamientos.

-No. Pero son verdad. Yo sé las respuestas de todos, menos la tuya...

-¿Aeh?

-¿Hubieras permitido mi nacimiento si hubieras sabido todo esto?

-Claro que sí, Nijichan... –dijo de inmediato.

-Mentira. Te mientes a ti mismo aún, Tetchan... ahora sé cuál es tu respuesta. Es como la de todos. Y está bien que así sea... pero... ninguno de ustedes se ha atrevido a decírmela de frente...

-¿Cómo quieres que te digamos algo así, si nos has alegrado la vida muchas veces, Nijichan? ¿Cómo quieres que te digamos algo así, si en el fondo este presente es el producto de una suma de errores y aciertos pasados? No tiene causa única. Es estúpido pensar como lo estás haciendo.

-¿Estás seguro que la causa más importante, de ser eliminada, no hubiera generado un presente totalmente diferente?

-No hay tal causa primaria.

-No sé.

-¿Piensas que la causa primaria eres tú, Nijichan?

-Sí. Soy el error de mi madre y de mi padre. El error más irreversible de todos los posibles errores que se pueden cometer.

-No, hay un error aun más irreversible.

-¿Ah? ¿Cuál?

-La muerte.

-... –Nijiko miró las manos de Tetsu apoyadas en el regazo de aquel bajista y suspiró–. Supongo que la muerte y el nunca haber nacido son infinitamente similares...

Tetsu contempló a la joven y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. Ya no era su damita, sino una dama completa. Nijiko era inteligente por demás. Y si continuaba con aquella charla, llegaría a dañarla profundamente, pues ni él mismo comprendía el alcance inconsciente de sus propias palabras. Hablaba con mucha rudeza, aun sin percatarse de ello.

* * *

><p>Hyde estaba sentado contra la pared, en el balcón, fumando con parsimonia, viendo la ciudad de Fukuoka, intentando disfrutar una paz que no le agradaba. Desde el interior del departamento se escuchaban accesos de tos, los cuales disminuían al ser sofocados por la puerta del baño.<p>

Y el cantante sólo pensaba en cuán diferente había imaginado su futuro hacía tantos años. El comienzo de L'Arc en Ciel había sido una ilusión de prosperidad, sin embargo, en el camino había descuidado muchas cosas. Y había descuidado a Tetsu, principalmente. Pero se justificaba intentando alegar que a él no le habían enseñado a cuidar y ser cuidado. Su maestro Sakura le había enseñado muchas otras cosas... lamentables cosas.

Frunció su ceño, y arrojó el cigarro al suelo.

Siempre _desdibujado_.

La voz de Sakura, en una casi última lección, emergió de entre sus lastimosos pensamientos de autocompasión.

_Desdibujado_.

Sus pinturas, sus demonios, sus cuadros de tantos años, adquirían en su mente una tonalidad húmeda que provocaba lentamente el escurrimiento de cada trazo. Poco a poco cada pincelada caía, destrozando las anteriores, manchando, escurriendo, borrando el significado de todos esos años de óleos, de grafito, de pasteles... dejando un impoluto lienzo blanco, que lentamente sudaba sus últimas gotas de color por el borde inferior... Y todos los cuadros en la base eran idénticos: eran un simple lienzo blanco, sin gracia...

Levantó una ceja, demasiado molesto con sus pensamientos, y se incorporó enojado.

Ingresó al departamento, encontrándose con Ken, quien descansaba en el sofá. Sin mirarle, caminó en dirección de la puerta de salida, hasta que la voz del guitarrista lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas, Hyde?

-No te importa...

-No lo vayas a ver... le harás mal... dale tiempo...

Hyde se detuvo, girando sobre sus talones. Encaró al cansado japonés que, recostado en el sofá, sujetaba aquel elemento que lo identificaba desde hacía muy poco tiempo: el pañuelo levemente manchado en rojo. Levantó una ceja, mirándolo con un poco de irritación, con un poco de rencor. Contemplaba a ese hombre para fusionársele en su mente imágenes de su amante más anhelado junto con aquél que había sido su mejor amigo desde el comienzo de sus carreras. Sin embargo, la compasión, la conciencia, o simplemente la lógica, hacían menguar ese odio visceral, porque entendía que las cosas no habían tomado ese curso por mero capricho, sino por sus propias acciones, por su propia indiferencia, por su propia ausencia. Ya los años le habían enseñado que culpar a otro de todo nada de útil tenía, pero ello no quitaba el sentir la profundidad del dolor.

Bajó sus ojos a los pies de aquel guitarrista y se quedó pensativo un par de segundos. Ken no interrumpió ese divagar, pues sabía sin hablar lo que aquella mente maquinaba...

Sin embargo, en medio de ese silencio tan duro, Hyde volvió a girar sobre sus talones y salió finalmente del departamento. Ken suspiró, apoyó su cabeza sobre el sofá y miró el techo.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquella ilusión lo contuviera una vez más: un abrazo cálido se cerraba sobre sus hombros. Un beso en la frente. Un cosquilleo en sus mejillas por causa de rubios cabellos, un aroma mezclado con canela. Un silencio infinito...

* * *

><p>Desparramada sobre un banco en la plaza que se encontraba frente a la clínica, contemplaba un árbol. Sus brazos extendidos descansaban sobre la longitud del respaldo; sus piernas abiertas, levemente flexionadas, apoyaban sus plantas sobre el suelo, y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás observaba el suave vaivén de la copa de un pino que de fondo tenía a la habitación de Tetsu. La brisa de Fukuoka era serena, tranquila y cálida. El aroma a mar siempre estaba presente, y las aves surcaban con asiduidad el cielo.<p>

Su mente sólo repasaba los años de su niñez, su experiencia con Akimi, las peleas con su madre y Tetsu.

Suspiró profundamente y, sin moverse de su posición, buscó un cigarro de chocolate en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para colocarlo en su boca y, continuando con sus pensamientos, degustarlo mientras lo pasaba de su comisura derecha a la izquierda y viceversa.

-Nijiko.

-¿Mn? –la joven levantó su cabeza, para encontrar a su padre frente a ella–. ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces?

-Visitaste a Tetchan, ¿no?

-Mn... –dijo sin ganas, y dejó caer su cabeza para continuar la ardua contemplación de aquella copa de pino.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Cómo crees?

-Nijiko, contesta bien, no estoy para bromas...

-Ni yo...

-... –Hyde levantó una ceja, irritado por esa actitud ofendida de la joven–. ¿Qué se supone que debo entender? ¿Andas enojada?

-No.

-Quien debería estar así soy yo, Nijiko. No te corresponde.

-No me corresponde nada en esta vida. Lo sé.

-No empieces con tus melodramas...

-... –Nijiko levantó su cabeza y, enarcando una ceja, en igual gesto de enojo que su padre, le miró directamente con gran valor.

-¿Qué? No eres tú quien se entera de que su pareja y su mejor amigo se revolcaban por años...

-No. Ése eres tú. Pero eres responsable de todo eso.

-Soy tu padre... Que no se te olvide...

-Soy tu hija... y tu error... tampoco lo olvido...

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Nijiko? ¿A qué se debe que estés enojada?

-¡Y preguntas…! Mejor me callo –dijo tras un resoplido, dejando caer nuevamente la cabeza, moviendo su cigarro de chocolate a otro costado de sus comisuras.

¿Cómo decirle a ser tan lastimado en su vida que estaba indignada por lo que había hecho con Tetsu, por lo que había hecho con su madre, y por lo que había hecho con ella...? Su cobardía, sus confusiones, sus acciones, todas fueron producto de ese presente. Si su padre no era aún lo bastante maduro para entender eso, ella no podía hacer nada. Simplemente se había cansado de esa historia.

-Voy a visitar a Tetchan... no me esperes para regresar...

-Ni lo iba a hacer... –respondió Nijiko a su padre.

Y el cantante continuó sus pasos en dirección de la clínica.

Nijiko suspiró y su cigarro de chocolate, por descuido, resbaló de sus labios y cayó a la tierra. No le importó demasiado. Simplemente puteó.

* * *

><p>Un sonido interrumpió el silencio de la blanca habitación. La brisa de Fukuoka ingresaba por la ventana, moviendo suavemente las cortinas del interior.<p>

El resbalar sonoro de la puerta abriéndose no distrajo de sus pensamientos al bajista, que estaba sentado en la cama, con una extraña sonrisa triste en su rostro, producto de aquella pequeña visita que hacía minutos había recibido de su damita.

-Tetsu...

Inmediatamente, escuchar esa voz provocó que saliera de su estado letárgico, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, junto con los puños. Deseó no tener que volver a ver a ese ser. Había creído que tanto él como Ken debían quedar en el pasado, sin regresar nunca más... pero se equivocó...

-Tetchan...

-Vete...

-Quiero hablar contigo. Por favor... hace una semana que te vi por última vez y me echaste de aquí... déjame hablar, por favor...

-Que te vayas...

-¿No me vas a dar una segunda oportunidad? –le reclamó un poco lastimado de tan insistente rechazo.

-¡Tú nunca me diste ninguna! ¡Vete!

-¡Tetchan! No puedes comparar...

-Me importa una mierda, vete...

-Me quedaré entonces aquí, hasta que cambies de parecer.

-El maduro hombre resuelve sus problemas así... era de esperarse...

-¡Quiero hablar contigo! –exigió Hyde.

-Yo te pedí por años una razón, y tú nunca me diste ni la oportunidad para escucharte...

-Claro que te la di, miles de veces, pero tú eras quien no escuchaba...

-Decías sólo excusas...

-Tú las entendías como tales... no escuchas lo que debes, ¡sino lo que quieres! –dijo el cantante, con ceño fruncido.

-... –Tetsu contempló la ventana en silencio–. A ver, dime la mierda que quieres decir, y vete para no regresar nunca más en mi puta y enferma vida. Ya no te soporto.

-... –Hyde sonrió levemente, producto de su éxito, producto de la mentira que insistía Tetsu en simular real. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla al lado de la misma, interrumpiendo la visual que Tetsu tenía de la ventana.

-¿Y?

-Te amo... –le miró con tristeza, y del bolsillo de su camisa fina sacó una golosina de chocolate, que le ofreció con suavidad.

Tetsu enarcó las cejas, miró la mano que se extendía con un dulce y, sin muchas fuerzas, palmeó aquel brazo para tirar al suelo la golosina. Hyde le miró con asombro. Había creído que al menos ablandaría un poco la coraza inquebrantable que había generado en todos esos años aquel tierno japonés, ya hecho roca.

-¿Más de quince años de ausencia los quieres enmendar con un barato dulce que mi hígado no puede soportar por causa de la medicación contra el retrovirus?

-... –bajó su vista con tristeza.

-¿Quieres que quiera al demonio que me hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo? ¿Quieres que ame a aquél que, prometiendo tanto, no me dio ni siquiera una explicación coherente? Basta, Hyde.

-Me he equivocado muchísimo, he hecho cosas imperdonables, Tetchan. Lo sé. ¿Cómo las puedo arreglar si no me dejas empezar a arreglarlo? ¿Cómo puedo intentar curarte...?

-¿Quién dijo que quiero curarme? –interrumpió las palabras del cantante, quien sorprendido lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Al menos, no me interesa cura alguna de ti. Eres veneno. Sakura ciertamente resultaba más atento. Al menos me explicó siempre cada atrocidad que cometía... –comentó, derramando dos gotas traicioneras que no pudo contener y mojaron sus mejillas, empañadas en recuerdos feroces.

-Tetchan... te amo como el primer día que me tocaste... –susurró, acariciando las mejillas de su amante, secándolas, y lentamente acercándose. Tetsu no reaccionaba, simplemente dejó que aquel hombre de cabellos largos le besará con toda la ternura que había olvidado que habitaba en él. El último beso de aquel perverso ser para finalizar aquel capítulo de su vida.

Hyde lentamente se alejó de la boca de su amante y abrió sus ojos para contemplarle. Se heló al ver los ojos inertes de aquel japonés, que no había sentido nada en aquel beso profundo, lleno de todo aquello que había salvaguardado de la tirana Megumi para ofrecérselo a él en estado puro.

-Ahora vete –el bajista respondió tan fríamente como siempre.

-Tetchan... –los ojos de Hyde se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Vete.

-Te... te... Tetchan...

-Vete. No quieras obtener lo que abandonaste por tantos años. Aún no llego tan bajo...

-Tetchan... sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad... Tetchan, podemos ser felices...

-Vete... no viviré mucho de todos modos...

-¡Tetchan! ¡No digas eso!

-¿Es que no sabes que estoy enfermo? Ya no te puedo dar lo único que te interesaba...

-... –Hyde abrió sus ojos horrorizado por las hirientes palabras de aquella persona.

-No me mires así. Es la verdad. Sólo estabas por eso. Sakura tenía razón... te gusta que te la den siempre...

Hyde, en un sólo movimiento, tomó de la solapa del pijama a Tetsu y lo empujó fuertemente contra el respaldo de la cama, provocando un quejido de dolor por parte del bajista debido a su dañada espalda. Aquellas palabras, de Sakura, de Megumi, de aquellos demonios, se repetían en la boca de su ángel... que él había transformado en Leviatán...

Lo miró a los ojos que, crudos, reflejaban sólo rencor. No pudo decir nada. No pudo más que recordar lo que años atrás sus sospechas, su depresión, sus más profundas oscuridades le habían susurrado en los momentos de mayor desesperación: 'Había transformado en demonio a Tetsu, porque él había sido el Sakura destructor de la inocencia de aquel amable japonés'. ¿Acaso aquello había sido por causa de su desdibujada personalidad?

De repente, el mar de dudas, de incertidumbre, de temores emergió cual tsunami, y arrolló su mente con los más densos y pútridos pensamientos.

Sin creerlo, en silencio, lentamente aflojó la presión que hacía contra Tetsu y lo soltó, para salir de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se resbaló hasta el suelo, comenzando a llorar ahogadamente, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Dentro, Tetsu quedó contemplativo de sus propias manos una vez más. Sus palabras nacidas del rencor le demostraron a sí mismo lo que hacía horas Nijiko le había afirmado: sólo se mentía a sí mismo. Por años había anhelado aquella real oportunidad que Hyde le estaba ofreciendo; tarde, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Otra parte de él le recriminaba la ingenuidad de ese lado de su personalidad que había sido excitado por las palabras de Nijiko. Esa parte endurecida por el dolor, le aseguraba que no debía volver a caer en el eterno juego del que había sido víctima.

Y ante esa dicotomía, incapaz de poder ordenar, de poder asignar con justo valor, de poder contemplar con su correcta magnitud, Tetsu retomó el valor que hacía una semana había encontrado de súbito.

El profundo valor y la tranquilidad que aquella idea le daba, se le antojaba bellísima, real, la solución que podía encontrar, aunque en el fondo supiera que no lo era, que era la más cobarde de todas, pero que ya no le importaba. Siempre había sido un cobarde, y finalizaría como tal.

Apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo, saliendo de la cama con lentitud.

Caminó hacia la ventana y, corriendo la cortina un poco, contempló el cielo limpio, el sol brillante, la brisa que nunca dejaba de soplar en Fukuoka, con ese suave aroma a mar. Un aroma que en el fondo le daba náuseas, pero que no podía negar que en otras circunstancias lo hubiera disfrutado mucho. Suspiró.

Sonrió.

Dio un paso.

Y cayó...

-¡TETCHAN!

La caída se detuvo por una mano rabiosa que, lastimando su herida espalda, se había cerrado en un puño que aferraba tercamente la camisa del pijama.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Hyde que, con ojos lagrimosos, con el rostro rojo y entristecido, le suplicaba que parara con esa actitud.

Recordó esa escena, pero en una extraña inversión, donde Tetsu había sido quien había aferrado a aquella persona que se quería arrojar al vacío.

Déjà vu.

Nuevamente déjà vu.

Pero un déjà vu donde el salvador sería la víctima del ser que había salvado.

Sonrió irónicamente a Hyde, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido por tal actitud. Tetsu sólo le miraba con sarcasmo, mientras llevaba sus manos a su propio pecho. Hyde empezó a gritar el nombre del bajista con desesperación, mientras lo mantenía suspendido en el aire a través de la tela que aferraba furiosamente con una mano, y con la otra se sujetaba del borde de la ventana, para evitar el desequilibrio.

-¡TETCHAN! ¡PARA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA! ¡BASTA! –lloraba, mientras veía cómo Tetsu insistía en dibujar esa ironía en su rostro, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa del pijama...-. ¡TETCHAN! ¡POR NIJIKO! ¡POR NIJIKO! ¡POR FAVOR, TETCHAN! ¡PARA! ¡DETENTE! -gritó exasperado, desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales, pero no bastó.

De repente, el peso que mantenía aquella camisa cedió, y Hyde se encontró en el borde de la ventana, sujetando una camisa vacía, contemplando aquella escena hasta su punto final, sucumbiendo en un sonido seco que apenas percibió en aquella altura.

Desde la plaza, contemplando aquel pino, los ojos de Nijiko se quedaron estáticos, derramando lágrimas, al haber sido testigo en la distancia de aquel incidente que había durado apenas segundos, completamente imposible de engañarse con hipótesis alternas ante los gritos desesperados de su padre, que repetía aquel nombre incansablemente, y que habían retumbado en todas las calles aledañas.

-Tetchan... –susurró la adolescente, y su llanto explotó.

**~Continuará~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

**Nota adicional de Ogawa Saya:** sí, yo también quiero matarla ¬¬

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

parte XV

_**Fecha de publicación**__: 21 de abril de 2008 - __**Corrección:**__ Ogawa Saya._

* * *

><p>Nijiko y Hyde se encontraban en el departamento de Toukyou que Tetsu y Ken habían compartido por años. Estaban uno frente al otro, en la mesa de la cocina, tomando unos cafés.<p>

Al lado de ellos se encontraban las cartas que el manager de Haunted Records había reenviado a Hyde a Toukyou, donde se había llevado a cabo el funeral de Tetsu y el de Ken.

Luego de aquel incidente en Fukuoka, Ken tuvo fuertes convulsiones que terminaron en un paro cardiorrespiratorio, producto de aquel mal que venía engendrando en su cuerpo, y que no cuidaba con las medicinas apropiadas.

En menos de tres días habían perdido a dos de sus más valiosos amigos, por no decir los únicos.

Hyde, completamente choqueado, intentó contener a Nijiko, pero la situación terminó siendo al revés. Nijiko fue quien le sugirió a su padre el realizar los funerales en Toukyou, y descansar allí una semana de todos los eventos repentinos, mientras ella regresaba a Yokohama y Hyde comenzaba a buscar un poco de orden en su vida, o al menos, intentar buscarlo.

El reloj de la cocina sonaba lentamente en su monótono tic tac, mientras Nijiko sorbía su café, y Hyde simplemente contemplaba la superficie de su taza.

Los ojos de Nijiko estaban completamente rojos y el rostro de Hyde hinchado. Poco le importaba en ese momento todo el problema legal que tenía que abordar y que le esperaba al lado de su codo, en forma de cartas documentos.

Nijiko, de vez en cuando, contemplaba a su padre, derrotado, cansado.

Con el gesto de aquellos tutores que había perdido, extendió tímidamente su mano y la apoyó en una de Hyde, que sostenía la taza. Su padre salió de su ensimismamiento y, con tristeza, contempló a su hija.

-Papa. No sigas tú. Aprende...

-... –sonrió con el máximo sarcasmo y, lentamente, bajó su vista a su café. Estaba destrozado. Desde el día que había perdido a Tetsu, sólo tenía en su mente la imagen de su amante cayendo al vacío, con aquella ironía marcada en su rostro. Le dolía profundamente. La sonrisa, el hecho, la soledad. El mar de vacuidad se extendía una vez más en su vida. Todas las noches despertaba gritando el nombre de Tetchan. La culpa lo mataría. Lo sabía.

-Papa...

-Nijiko... déjame solo esta tarde, por favor... Hablaré con Obata-san y veré cómo comenzaré a arreglar todo esto –comentó, señalando los papeles–. Mejor pasea por Toukyou. Dudo que tu madre te deje venir hasta que tengas mayoría de edad.

Nijiko no acotó nada. Simplemente miró las cartas a su costado y, dando el último sorbo de café a su taza, se levantó de la mesa. Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su padre para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se separó de él, tomó la mochila que se encontraba en el sofá del salón, y salió del departamento.

Caminó tristemente por las calles que antaño le habían dado tanta alegría. Un antaño de hacía menos de tres meses.

Suspiró con profundidad y fue al cementerio de Toukyou, donde visitó la tumba de Yukihiro, la de Ken –a su lado- y la de Tetsu, en la otra punta del lugar. Miraba con tristeza las fotos en blanco y negro que allí se mostraban, y plantó dos cigarros en la tierra de aquella pareja extraña pero feliz, y un dulce en la de Tetsu.

Salió de aquel silencioso lugar y vagó por las calles de Toukyou, recordando muchas de sus noches enloquecedoras en departamentos no conocidos de mujeres muy salvajes.

Y suspiró de nuevo triste.

Mika.

Aquella joven ahora mismo la hubiera recompuesto un poco. Su sentido del humor, su toque, su cama, su aroma a mujer le fascinaban y le hacían sentirse más reanimada. Mika era aquella ilusión de lo que tal vez hubiera sido Akimi. Pero desde una perspectiva muy oscura, muy diferente, muy embarrada por la impotencia. La fidelidad no era algo que hubieran acordado entre ella y Mika, cosa que sí hubiera acontecido con Akimi. O al menos eso creía en su ilusión de futuro alternativo que hubiera tenido.

Caminó hasta que, cansada, se sentó en una plaza cercana a un templo shintoista. Veía la entrada del lugar, imponente, orgullosa, autoritaria. Y sin querer resbaló por su mente la imagen de aquel padre autoritario de Akimi.

Suspiró con profunda tristeza.

Sacó un cigarro de chocolate y lo colocó en su boca, saboreándolo mientras contemplaba el ir y venir de mucha gente, observando más a las jóvenes en kimonos que, tradicionales, le generaban nostalgias de aquella chica mitad china.

El crepúsculo caía y la gente seguía yendo y viniendo, hasta que una joven en un kimono negro de flores rojas, se detuvo en medio de su campo visual.

Nijiko contempló aquella figura esbelta bajo el recto kimono adulto, y levantó una ceja.´

Aquella joven en la lejanía comenzó a caminar con lentitud en dirección de Nijiko, hasta que la distancia permitió que las cosas fuesen inconfundibles.

Era Akimi. Una bella Akimi, vestida con un kimono que mostraba su estado civil de casada, con mangas cortas, y colores sobrios a pesar de la tonalidad rojiza de las flores bordadas de su negro kimono, que señalaban el escondido anhelo de seguir su libertad, atada por las tradiciones.

Nijiko, sentada en aquel banco, simplemente la contempló. Observó esos ojos tristes, ese cabello ondulado que la brisa ocasional movía, ese cuello que había besado, ese cuerpo que había acariciado muchas veces de forma ingenua y que, ahora, seguramente tendría las marcas de aquel infeliz que el padre determinó para ella: un cerdo de la modernidad.

Nijiko no pudo contener sus lágrimas y comenzaron a rodar sin posibilidad de contenerlas. La contemplaba, embelesada por el hechizo que sólo aquella mestiza podía hacerle sentir, pero con impotencia.

La contemplaba mientras pensaba que aquella mujer podía haber sido su eterna pareja, su fiel amante, su compañera, su amiga, sin tan sólo hubiera peleado un poco más. Pensó en cada error que había cometido cada noche de desenfreno, evocando el paraíso que podría haberle hecho experimentar esa joven de belleza sin igual. Reconoció su estupidez, en el recuerdo de un Ken fumador que le aconsejaba con cansinos ojos. Y sólo pudo llorar más fuerte.

-Nijiko... ¿qué sucede? –comentó, acercándose un poco más, sentándose a su lado, intentando posar su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, pero Nijiko no pudo más y se lanzó contra la cintura de aquella mestiza, la aferró con todas sus fuerzas y lloró en su regazo, destrozándose a sí misma.

Había contenido demasiado a su padre y Akimi, como siempre hacía, derrumbaba sus barreras. Tenía la penetración del viento calmo, que ingresaba por la más pequeña grieta.

Akimi, conmovida, culpabilizada, comenzó a llorar un poco, mientras sujetaba a Nijiko contra sí.

-Nijichan, por favor... ¿qué pasa?

-Estoy destrozada... Akimi... Ya no puedo más...

-Ay, Nijichan... dioses... querida Nijichan... –abrazó con mayor ternura el cuerpo convulsionado en llanto de la joven, quien incrementó su dolor al sentir esas palabras tan suaves...

Akimi había creído que en esos años de distancia, el cariño, el amor, el sentimiento que había nacido para con aquella muchacha, se habían acabado como la ilusión que habían compartido. Pero tan sólo verla de vuelta, en aquel banco, con esa mirada tan impropia de la joven, bastó para que todo aquello que había hundido en las profundidades del olvido se elevase con furia y la golpease con una calidez que lentamente llenó cada parte de su cuerpo, y principalmente su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede, Nijichan...? Por favor...

-Tetchan... Kenchan... murieron... Papá... mi madre no me dejará verlo nunca más... Tú te fuiste... Akimi... -dijo entrecortada, aferrándose a esa cintura bellísima que era ceñida por un obi.*36

-Ay... dioses... Ven a casa, te daré algo de tomar... tranquilízate... –le comentó, tomándola de las manos, y se levantó del asiento, mientras lentamente la empujaba para que Nijiko se incorporase y le acompañara en sus pasos. Cansada, Nijiko obedeció sin obstinación, y simplemente se mantuvo cerca de Akimi, respirando ese perfume que tanto deseaba desde siempre.

Y sin percatarse del camino, en pocas calles Nijiko se encontró dentro de un hotel, recostada en el sofá del salón de la habitación, con Akimi a su frente, tan bella y perfecta como siempre, mirándola con esos ojos de terciopelo, los cuales le parecieron más bellos que nunca... Y es que la distancia y el anhelo hacían tan profundo el deseo...

Akimi le entregó un té tibio y se sentó a su lado, mirándola con su sonrisa esfumada, ese gesto único de la doncella del templo de Sun. Nijiko sólo podía contemplarla. Se impresionaba de encontrarla. Aún no se percataba de que ese encuentro no duraría. Simplemente se dejaba llevar por el bello sentir del momento. Sentir la calidez de aquella joven que tanto amaba enrojeció sus mejillas, y su dolor menguó levemente.

-Nijichan, por favor, ahora que estás más calma, cuéntame –le comentó, acomodando delicadamente su cabello detrás de su hombro. Un gesto que le dio un escalofrío a Nijiko.

-Tetchan... falleció...

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-De todo, y se suicidó...

-¡Por todos los dioses! –se llevó una mano a los labios y sus ojos se agrandaron levemente.

-Y Kenchan... se enfermó...

-¡Ay, Nijichan! –dolida, posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-Mama le sacará la patria potestad a mi padre, y le está arruinado el negocio con rumores terribles...

-...

-Y no he parado de extrañarte...

-... –Akimi alejó la mano apoyada en el hombro de Nijiko y, bajando su vista hasta el suelo, colocó sus finas manos en su falda.

-Dime que has aparecido para volver conmigo... dime que, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando en mi vida, puedes volver a entrar a ella para que empecemos de vuelta... dime...

-No sigas, Nijiko. Por favor.

-... –la oscura adolescente simplemente se mordió el labio inferior y mantuvo su vista sobre el rostro triste de Akimi.

-Mi marido regresará pasado mañana. Sólo vinimos para unos arreglos de un negocio suyo...

-Mírame, Akimi –le suplicó. Aquellas palabras la habían taladrado.

-... –Akimi la contemplaba, pero sus miradas no se mantenían por más de un segundo. Akimi no podía mirarla con orgullo.

-¿Ya has estado con él? ¿Has dejado que te toque alguien que no amas?

-No es fácil, Nijiko... yo...

-¡No te dejes pisotear más! ¡Por favor, Akimi! Sé libre por ti misma... si vas a hacer algo, aunque fuese contra mí, hazlo con la convicción de ser tú misma quien lo elige...

-No es fácil para mí... Nijiko...

Akimi la miró con ojos llorosos, y Nijiko simplemente la contempló con lástima. Allí finalmente, descubrió que Mika y Akimi tenían ese punto en común. Aquel infame destino del que no podían ser dueñas de sí. La joven Takarai tomó las manos de Akimi y las besó, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. El deseo de años estaba ahí.

Y con la suavidad de un felino, Nijiko terminó llevando a Akimi a la habitación, entre besos cariñosos, pasionales, que oscilaban entre el límite de experimentados y de ingenuos.

Enlazó sus manos con las suyas y las colocó por sobre la cabeza de Akimi, mientras se apoyaba sobre ella, besándole aquellos labios sensuales, acariciando los superiores, mordiendo con levedad los inferiores, acariciando con su nariz las mejillas de Akimi, respirando el perfume de su cuello, repartiendo más besos cariñosos, susurrándole todo lo que sentía.

Y con suavidad, sus cuerpos comenzaron a pegarse un poco más mientras, aún vestidas, resbalaban sus manos por entre la ropa de la otra.

Akimi ingresó por debajo de la camisa de la joven Takarai y, casi como un recuerdo del pasado, desprendió con suavidad el sostén de su amiga, mientras su cuello era besado dulce y cariñosamente por ella.

Tocó esos senos pequeños, notando cómo Nijiko, escondida en su cuello, sonreía o suspiraba deleitándose. Mientras tanto, la oscura adolescente desprendía el obi y dejaba resbalar por los hombros el kimono de su amante, besándolos con suavidad. Todo era despacio, suave, aromáticamente tierno, esencialmente lleno de pasión y a la vez, frustración.

Lentamente las piernas de Akimi se elevaban desnudas, semi flexionadas, intercaladas con las piernas de Akimi, pues el kimono lentamente se abría.

Las manos de Nijiko resbalaban por esas suaves piernas, contorneadas, acariciándolas por fuera con círculos delicados, e ingresando aleatoriamente a la zona del muslo interno, generando una suave tensión. Se besaban con pasión, mientras Akimi se deshacía del cinturón de su amante, para resbalar por sus piernas aquel gran pantalón, y desnudarla a la vez que acariciaba su blanca piel.

Ya sus suspiros se comenzaban a tornar en jadeos. La ropa interior ya se resbalaba de sus cuerpos, y sus cabellos se revolvían en una danza suave y tierna, pero pasional e intensa. Nijiko descendía poco a poco por el cuerpo de su amiga, besándola hasta llegar a sus pechos. Allí, se apoderó de uno de ellos con su boca, succionando con suavidad, jugando con su lengua en él, dibujando círculos, saboreándolo como si fuera un helado, mientras al otro lo trataba con igual suavidad usando su mano, acariciándolo, masajeándolo, cerrando su puño y frotando levemente sus dedos contra él, para arrebatarle a Akimi suspiros intensos y jadeos altos.

Pero sus sonidos aumentaron cuando Nijiko descendió hasta la zona mas baja de la joven, y comenzó a besarla mientras estimulaba con su lengua las zonas aledañas a aquella pequeña montañita del placer femenino. De vez en cuando bajaba un poco más, e ingresaba levemente su lengua, provocando que Akimi se arqueara en placer y gritara el nombre de la joven, mientras una mano descansaba en el colchón, por encima de su cabeza, y otra aferraba el cabello de Nijiko, pidiéndole que no terminara con el trato nunca antes sentido. Era dulce, suave, intenso. Era delicioso y no era rudo, no era agresivo, no era penetrante. Era Nijiko.

El momento se extendió por varios minutos, ingresando de un orgasmo a otro. Akimi sudaba, jadeaba, suspiraba, nombraba repetidamente a Nijiko.

Cuando ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, agotada tomó la cabeza de Nijiko con ambas manos y, sin tirar del cabello, le pidió que se acercara a su rostro, para besarla con pasión, para entrelazar sus cuerpos y seguir un ritmo suave de fricción, estimulándose con sus muslos, mientras Akimi acariciaba la espalda de Nijiko, entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello lacio y profundamente negro de la adolescente, mientras el tiempo caminaba con lentitud. Cuando Nijiko se mostró completamente extasiada, Akimi rodó con ella para dejarla debajo de sí y, con una sonrisa juguetona, descendió dos dedos por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar al mismo punto que hacía un rato Nijiko había estimulado en ella con la lengua. Sentía la pequeña montañita bajo la piel delicada de la zona y, con suave movimiento de círculos, jugaba mientras besaba y mordía el cuerpo de Nijiko, sus pechos, sus hombros, su cuello. Nijiko, de vez en cuando, la abrazaba fuertemente y con desesperación intentaba abrazarla con las piernas, en quizás un inconsciente momento de noción de la realidad, buscando que no se fuera de su vida una vez más.

Y así, Nijiko también experimentó varias veces su orgasmo, como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin necesidad de brutalidades, de golpes, de rasguños, de nada más que amor, suavidad, cariño, dulzura. Cosas que la llenaban en sí misma por ser Akimi. Por ser esta vez la dueña de sus emociones quien le entregaba las sensaciones.

Cuando todo terminó, agotadas, se mantuvieron abrazadas. Nijiko era contenida por el cálido abrazo de Akimi, la cual apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de la joven, quien buscaba esconderse en el cuello de su amiga. Finalmente habían conseguido lo que aquella tarde de infortunio no habían logrado a pesar de que todo ya no tenía el gusto de la ingenuidad, ya no había sido una experiencia en la cual ambas aprendieran, simplemente habían sido receptoras y dadoras de placer, a un nivel bastante experimentado, que ambas pensaron pero no cuestionaron por el momento. Era evidente que ese tiempo había alterado parte de las esencias de ambas. A las dos les hubiera gustado una primera vez compartida.

Pero en ese momento no lo pensaron. Simplemente se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

><p>Se despertó sintiendo una mano que acariciaba su cabello, mientras un brazo la rodeaba. Sintió el perfume que ya se había pegado a ella y una voz inconfundible la terminó de despertar de lo que creía un ensueño.<p>

-Buenos días, Nijichan...

Nijiko levantó su rostro con suavidad y contempló a Akimi, acariciándola suavemente.

-Akichan...

Akimi sólo le sonrió y la besó con suavidad.

-Levantémonos y comamos algo, te prepararé algo rico para desayunar.

Sonriendo, se incorporaron y, luego de ducharse juntas, entre caricias mañaneras, besos intensos y juegos sensuales, se vistieron y comieron en la cocina.

En silencio se miraban con complicidad, y los colores se le elevaban a las mejillas.

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad en la que se sentían flotar ambas se desvaneció con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ambas vieron cómo un hombre de ojos muy rasgados ingresaba a la cocina y se acercaba a Akimi, para besarla en la boca con un poco de brusquedad.

-Querida, hazme el desayuno.

-Sí... ¿regresaste antes?

-Sí. ¿Es que no lo notas? –rió irónicamente y se sentó en la mesa, mientras Nijiko levantó una ceja irritada–. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no me la has presentado?

-Es una amiga de hace años. Takarai Nijiko. Hicimos la escuela juntas... la encontré y la invité a desayunar... –dijo de espaldas mientras intentaba calmar el ardor de sus mejillas a la vez que preparaba el desayuno de su esposo.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces le debes de haber puesto al tanto de todas las noticias. ¿Qué opina Takarai-san de nuestra felicidad? –comentó el hombre, cuando Akimi, a su lado, le servía el desayuno. Nijiko ladeó la cabeza sin entender, un poco irritada por ese tratamiento rudo para con su amante, pero comprendió al instante, cuando el hombre sentado tomó a Akimi por la cintura y posó una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Aeh? –dijo por sorpresa, más que por incomprensión.

-Vamos a tener un bebé... –dijo sonrientemente el chino que manejaba un perfecto japonés comercial, mientras besaba la cintura de su mujer–. Ojalá sea un hombre. Me decepcionaría mucho si no fuera así...

-... –Nijiko levantó una ceja indignadísima ante el comentario, pero más que nada por aquel silencio de Akimi, por esa sorpresa, por esa mirada que en ese momento la joven mestiza escondía fijándola al suelo–. ¿Sabe? Tipos como usted hacen las familias más infelices del mundo. Privilegia el sexo, antes que la esencia. Usted es detestable por haberse casado con una niña y ya haberle arruinado su vida. Da asco... con su permiso, no volveré nunca más a verle la cara...

Y, sin ningún tipo de educación, se levantó de la mesa y salió del departamento dando un fuerte y sonorísimo portazo.

Se dirigió a la calle y retomó el camino de regreso al departamento donde estaba su padre.

Con cada paso se incrementaba la brecha interna de sus emociones...

Durante la noche había creído en el paraíso y, a la mañana, la crueldad de la realidad la había azotado.

Ingresó cansada al departamento y encontró a su padre ebrio en el sofá del salón. Lo miró con algo de lástima y continuó sus pasos hasta el dormitorio que le había sido asignado hacía tiempo. Se encerró con llave, se arrojó contra la cama y lloró hasta que quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>¿Qué es el déjà vu?<p>

¿Una experiencia mística, o una simple asociación inconsciente?

¿Acaso la naturaleza del universo permite dar segundas oportunidades que se saborean en pequeños instantes de características semi-conocidas?

¿Acaso el universo sólo es un juego de la mente humana que se confabula en las profundidades de la conciencia para realizar un perverso recreo con el único fin de auto-flagelarse?

¿Acaso realmente somos condenado y verdugo de nosotros mismos?

Déjà vu.

La conciencia puede traicionar al humano. La mente no es perfecta.

La naturaleza del cosmos nunca da segundas oportunidades. El error se paga con sangre.

La pequeñez de un individuo no alcanza para conmover la ley natural del constante fluir del tiempo. El tiempo no se detiene, transcurre, se resbala por los cuerpos humanos, dejando surcos en su piel y huellas en su alma.

Déjà vu.

Simple invento humano.

Triste justificación de la mentira que se realiza a sí mismo el hombre.

Déjà vu.

Pérdida absoluta de tiempo.

* * *

><p>-¡TETCHAN! ¡PARA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA! ¡BASTA! ¡TETCHAN! ¡TETCHAN! ¡TETCHAN!<p>

-Papa, despierta...

Hyde se levantó del sofá, agitado, y encontró a una soñolienta Nijiko a su frente, con ojos rojos y rostro hinchado, indicadores de que hacía horas había llorado terriblemente. Posó su mano sobre su propia cabeza palpitante y contempló el suelo de alrededor, que tenía dos botellas de vodka vacías.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, reconociendo que eso ya lo había vivido una vez, pero esta vez quien le despertaba no era su antiguo amante, sino su hija, y ya no era un joven rebelde, sino un hombre con mas de 50 años.

Expelió algún par de insultos acerca de la sensación de repetición de lo vivido, hasta que enfocó sus ojos en Nijiko quien, aún en silencio, le contemplaba.

-Nijichan, ¿a qué hora regresaste anoche?

-Regresé hoy en la mañana...

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Con Akimi...

-... –Hyde abrió sus ojos y la miró estupefacto. Levantó una ceja, no sabiendo entender si aquello era bueno o malo. No comprendía el rostro neutro de la joven–. Nijichan... tengo una resaca impresionante, ayúdame a procesar la información... ¿eso es bueno?

-Akimi está casada... y esperando un bebé... está con quien no ama, no tiene valor de hacer un esfuerzo conmigo... Papa... una pareja es de a dos... ¿cómo se puede superar esto?

-... –Hyde la contempló con ojos llorosos. Allí, en la boca de su propia hija, se repetía en un formato más juvenil el sentimiento que durante años obligó a Tetsu a sentir, porque él mismo había dejado de tener voluntad para ayudarse a sí mismo y a Tetsu.

-¿Cómo se puede superar un abandono de alguien que, aun amándote, no pelea ni lo mínimo por ti? El sentimiento está... pero los hechos son sólo ilusiones...

-Nijichan... sé fuerte... –le dijo mientras la abrazaba. Nijiko aceptó en parte ese abrazo, pero se alejó un poco de él. Hyde le cuestionó con su mirada tal actitud.

-Hueles a demasiado alcohol...

-Perdona...

-Mañana regreso a Yokohama –espetó tras un suspiro cansado–. No quiero que tengas más problemas con mama. Me encargaré de que al menos no arruine tu empresa.

-¿Tú? ¿Controlando a Megumi? –le preguntó con un poco de ironía.

-Por verme cerca de un tipo sería capaz de cualquier cosa... –dijo resignada. Hyde abrió sus ojos horrorizado.

-¡Nijichan! ¡No repitas lo que yo! ¡Ni lo de Akimi!

-No, no lo haré. Sólo lo simularé. Cuando pueda me iré.

-Nijichan... perdona –susurró abatido. Nijiko lo contempló con curiosidad, sin esfumar el profundo sentimiento de tristeza que la embargaba–. Nunca fui buen padre. Nunca fui buena pareja para nadie, no fui buen amigo...

-Entonces deja de dar lástima, deja de culparte y comienza a cambiar para serlo... Aún tienes vida para ello...

Hyde la contempló en silencio. Por un momento escuchó al mismo Yukihiro que le decía esas palabras, a una mezcla de Tetsu en ellas, y una sonrisa pícara esfumada de Ken. Nijiko, su propia hija, le estaba diciendo lo que todos le decían permanentemente, lo que hasta Sakura le dijo siempre de la peor manera. ¿Algún día aprendería?

Sólo tenía la certeza de que todas las mañanas despertaría recordando aquellos gritos que dañaron su voz, su alma, sus ojos:

-¡TETCHAN! ¡PARA! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO HAGAS UNA LOCURA! ¡BASTA! ¡TETCHAN!

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>  
>*) Para ver las notas explicativas, entrad en Notas.<p>

**Notas de autor:**

¿Por qué Akimi Wan?

Este personaje, en realidad, había sido inspirado en una doncella de un templo que vi en una foto, pero como deseé ubicar el mismo en Yokohama, averigüé que allí se ubicaba un barrio chino de gran importancia. Motivada por eso, cambié la ascendencia netamente japonesa de la chica y le hice tener un padre chino y una madre japonesa fallecida que le inspiró toda la tradición japonesa. Me pareció un recurso más fácil de explotar con un padre conservador casi como el reflejo mismo de Megumi en otras circunstancias.

Yuri:

Nee, el yuri expreso es un poco extraño, lo sé. No resulta ser el tierno y meloso de siempre. No. Intenté realizar un yuri bastante más crudo que el que se suele encontrar por ahí, porque justamente quise experimentar un sexo más rudo con un genero que por lo general no muestra escenas rudas –a menos que sea expresamente los productos para hombres U_U que son aborrecibles y muestran a las mujeres como objetos de derecho masculino, un asco–, por eso me doy el lujo de este yuri que va dirigido a las lectoras que no gustan del género, para intentar mostrarles que hace falta fomentarlo de una forma más real, como sucede con el yaoi, y no reducirse a la idea de que el yuri es esa pornografía realizada para y por hombres, o es la melosidad de las jovencitas de secundaria, todas lloronas y simplonas. ¡Espero que con éste se fomente el yuri en VC! T_T por favor.

Ensañamiento:

Sí lo sé. ¡Cómo me atreví a ensañarme tanto con los personajes! Tetsu se lleva una parte jodida del fic, pero Ken no se queda atrás... ni hablar de Hyde y Nijiko... la verdad, me agarré con todos XDDD Pero atrás de todo ello, de cada uno de los personajes, espero que se vean los mensajes. Realmente de todo este fic lo que desearía que se llevaran son los mensajes, las reflexiones, y las ideas... que son lo que realmente importan en este mundo: 'las Ideas' (¡fans club de platon! XD)

Espero que les haya gustado esta trilogía que llevó dos años hacerla, que plasmó unas cuantas etapas de mi vida y que, por sobre todo, muestra una amplia variedad de ideas y pensamientos que creo que son buenos que uno los tenga desde adolescente, porque ayuda a mejorar ciertos aspectos.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


	16. Notas del texto  Llamadas

TSUKIAKARI NI MABOROSHI

-por Jinsei no Maboroshi-

Notas Explicativas

Glosario de términos y otras cosas empleados en este relato.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor<strong>

* * *

><p>*1 – Recordar que a finales de <em>Tsukiakari Ni Kage<em>, y antes del suicidio de Kaori, Tetsu había comprado los regalos para los cumpleaños respectivos de sus amigos, y al pasar por una joyería, había hallado una cadena con un dije de gorrión en oro blanco, con ojos en ónice. Lo había comprado pensando en Kaori, como la representación de los animales benéficos que tiene tal animal para la mitología japonesa.

*2 – Al igual que en _Tsukiakari Ni Kage_, los 'mama' y 'papa' pertenecen a las expresiones japonesas (que a su vez provienen del inglés) que suelen usar actualmente los japoneses.

*3 – Shinkansen: tren bala.

*4 – Teiburu: mesa baja típica japonesa.

*5 – Se refiere a la escena de _Tsukiakari Ni Kage_ cuando Hyde le pide perdón a Tetsu aquella tarde cuando Nijiko y Megumi se habían ido a Yokohama provisoriamente.

*6 – Kamisama = dios.

*7 – Koto: instrumento tradicional japonés de cuerda. Se lo llama comúnmente 'el arpa japonesa'.

*8 – Hanami: estación de principio de abril, en la cual los japoneses hacen picnic bajo los cerezos florecidos, y ven cómo se van deshojando.

*9 – Sanshin: guitarra tradicional japonesa de tres cuerdas.

*10 – Biwa: flauta tradicional japonesa.

*11 – Furigana: es la fonética que se suele escribir sobre los kanjis que no son de conocimiento común.

*12 – Sun: representación del viento, que está asociado a lo dulce, y que su virtud es lo penetrante. Se caracteriza por la indecisión, la retirada, el formalismo. Es dentro del I ching un signo de contradicción, que simboliza lo que se propaga, avanza y refluye como el viento. Sirve de intermediario, el elemento es el aire, el color el blanco, y pocas veces representa la madera.

*13 - _Silencio sobre el Río Pequeño, Susurros de música azul_. La relación, por si resultó ser muy retorcida, es la siguiente: _Río pequeño_ es la alusión a Ogawa (小川) cuyos kanjis significan tal cosa. _Susurros de música azul_, es la canción de Dune, que en formato de 'susurro' había llegado a los oídos de Hyde y Nijiko, y sólo la tapa del CD al que pertenecía la canción era la conexión del color con la música.

*13.1 – Koushi: sí, todo lo que dijo Nijiko es lo que significa dicha palabra con diferentes kanji. [Saya, y no pude no tentarme en poner fotón! XD]

*14 – Medio loto: es la posición similar a la de Buda, pero en lugar de tener los dos talones sobre los muslos, uno se encuentra en el suelo, mientras que el otro sí descansa sobre el otro muslo.

*15 – Enka: música folklórica japonesa, de características melodramáticas. Un análogo es el Tango.

*16 – Fusa: es uno de los símbolos de la música: blanca, negra, corchea, fusa, semifusa. Lo aclaro porque tal vez en el contexto no se nota. ^^

*17 - Empresa de telefonía celular líder en Japón.

*18 - Escena del TnK, cuando Ken le pidió a Nijiko que toda curiosidad respecto del sexo se la consultara a él.

*19 - Referencia a los papeles que Tetsu dejó caer al suelo, al haber ingresado esa mañana a la habitación de grabación.

*20 - Hashi: Palillos para comer.

*21 - Se refiere al trato que establecía que, entre ellos, sólo había consuelo físico.

*22 - Odangos: Dulces en formas de bolitas.

*23 - Acá Ein está en las vacaciones que Yukki había dado a ASOA, en el Tsukiakari Ni Kage.

*24 - Esto hace referencia a un fenómeno que se está dando actualmente en Japón, y en Europa en menor medida. No se suele hablar mucho al respecto, pero se trata de la nueva modalidad con que las chicas pagan sus estudios universitarios al ser la la educación de grado privada.

*25 - "Nariz larga" = Mujeriego.

*26 - Si quieren leer una historia paralela a ésta, lean 'Todokanai... bla bla bla' de Alexa, también en VC! ^^ - no se lo pierdan!, auspicia:- XDDD

*27 - Aquí esta la explicación real, la verdadera cuestión detrás de aquella pantalla que tanto Tetsu como Kaori aceptaban en ese simulacro. Y el porque Tetsu pateo a Kaori una vez que Hyde había vuelto con él.

*28 - Palabras de Sakura a Tetsu en el pasado de Tsukiakari Ni Kage.

*29 - Alusión a la charla de Ken y Hyde en el estudio de Hyde cuando vivía en Toukyou, en el Tsukiakari Ni Kage.

*30 - Palabras de Yukki en el Tsukiakari Ni Kage.

*31 - Referencia al refrán: 'Hay que escuchar las dos campanas de la misma historia.'

*32 - Referencia al 'valor' del que Tetsu decía carecer en el _Tsukiakari Ni Kage_.

*33 - Mugon = Silencio.

*34 - Mugon = Canción de Yukki en ASOA, en _Tsukiakari Ni Kage._

*35 - Palabras de Hyde a Tetsu en el _Tsukiakari Ni Jinsei._

*36 - El cinturón tradicional de los kimonos, el ancho de vistosos colores.

* * *

><p>Esta obra está bajo una licencia de Creative Commons.<p> 


End file.
